My Unplanned Summer Vacation
by Pacificson360
Summary: Eightteen year old American tourist, Kelly Sullivan, is stranded into an unknown village. He befriends with the locals whom they live there, and several unplanned events will take place. PS, I do not own morenatsu.
1. July 31st: Surprise Disaster

July 31st: Surprise Disaster

I been staying on this bus for an hour, but it feels like I've been here forever, like a never ending destination. My name is Kelly Sullivan, I'm 18 years old. I've just graduated from high school. I live in Seattle, Washington, with my parents and my 17-year old sister, Sylvia. But I'm not in Seattle, I'm in Japan! You see, earlier in July, my parents wanted us (me and Sylvia) to spend the summer in Tokyo, Japan, to see our long distance uncles and my two cousins, Ashley and Ashton. My uncle is the vice president of a pharmaceutical company and he's been promoted and he and his family moved to Tokyo, where the HQ is located. We do get to see them on the holidays and I visited Tokyo before, just with my father, because he needed me, because I have learned to speak Japanese, he used me as his translator, but some Japanese know English, but that was when I was 14. I've never thought of going to Japan again, until that day.

So my sister and I arrived in Tokyo for a two-month stay. Is clearly for me that my parents wanted us to be busy while they have fun for themselves. While arriving there, me and Sylvia stayed at my uncles' home, is really nice, is like they live in a high-class society. While staying there, my 21-year old cousin, Ashton, takes us to some of Japan's iconic landmarks.

It was so amazing, despite that I've visited before but they haven't given me a tour, I only stayed there for ten days, but this time is two months (July and August), that's enough to visit some of Japan's attractive tourist destinations. I've learned so much than speaking their language…

But one day something unthinkable happens to me. Only me…. Is the last day of July after a five-day stay at a hotel, where I can see the Mount Fuji, my cousins and my sister quickly took the morning bus to Tokyo, without knowing my presence. I was distracted after helping a lady whose luggage exploded and her clothing blew everywhere in the lobby. I checked the time and I was in big trouble, they've left me behind. I tried to call them, but no response. I quickly took the next bus that was leaving at noon. The bus' route was different, it included several stops and Tokyo was the final stop. But what choices do I have? I have no choice but to take it. It will arrive there maybe before or after 6:00 PM. Before I've boarded, I called my uncle to inform him that I have missed the bus and I will arrive there before dinner. With no problems, I felt confident that this was all going so smoothly.

And here I am, sitting here for two hours since I've departed from Fuji. The bus made several stops, some passengers have disembarked or boarded, and I been sitting at the back of the bus, if you have put a camera and put it on fast forward you can see the performance.

At this moment the bus was fully loaded with passengers and they seemed to be from a big city, not Tokyo, but some other metropolis.

The bus stopped and all the passengers disembarked and few more boarded and I'm pretty sure that the bus driver have been wondering, what is my destination? More passengers boarded, it was full again, and I'm still sitting at the back of the bus. Then one passenger was standing next to me where I'm seating.

"Um, excuse me, can you move your backpack? There's no more room left." The young passenger asked in Japanese.

"Oh, sure." I said as I put my backpack under the seat.

"Thanks." He said as he seats next to me and I grabbed my headphones to past the time, it was going to be a long ride to Tokyo.

The bus steps on and continued it's next destination. The young Japanese who is next to me seems to be the same age as I am, he seems he lives from the city. I wonder what's his destination? Maybe he's visiting to a family reunion or something. No more guessing for one day!

As the bus follows the road and looking through the window, I see the beautiful scenery, there where green mountains a nice blue sky and one giant white sun shining the afternoon. The bus driver speaks up. "Next stop, Minasato Village, please press the button if you are departing."

The Japanese teen pressed the button. He lives on a big city and he's visiting a village? Is possible that he used to live there and he has family there or friends, right? I've been talking to my mind whoever is sitting next to me and think, what is their destination? Without asking.

I tried to call my sister or my cousins, but the moment I boarded the bus there was no signal in my cellphone, I was out of range, and I haven't received a call from anyone. I was cut from the outside world. On a bus. "Oh great…." I sighed as I relaxed on my seat.

Suddenly, a loud explosive sound jerked the bus, I was thrown from my seat, the passengers screamed. The bus moved heavily to the left and then right. I tried to stand up and sit back onto my seat, and also the Japanese teen who was next to me, he handed over his hand to me so I can grab it. But it was too late, the bus rolls over and I was thrown from the floor to the side and I blacked out. The terrible sounds hits my ears, the metal creaking and twisting, the glass shattering, and the screams of the agonized passengers. It was a surprise disaster!

I hear voices of desperation, I hear uncomfortable sounds. I feel weak, I tried to fight and recover what just happened… but I can't. I can't move, I can't scream for help. I was done, and I haven't say goodbye to my love ones… I will never see them again.

My head hurts, my eyes were bursting into tears, my right wrist is sprained, and I feel the right side of my face leaking from a wound I've just received in my forehead. It was hurting me and I was scared. I was losing consciousness and at any moment, my life was about to be taken way.

The sounds from earlier was gone, leaving me hopeless. My weak voice was the only thing I can hear. "Help… help… help me… anyone?" I said what was left of me, my eyes closed.

I hear footsteps, stepping on broken fragments of the bus and I hear a voice. It was calmed and kept my hopes up. "Hey, you're going to be okay… Everything is going to be okay, just hang in there." The voice said in Japanese.

I don't remembered anything after that, I remembered feeling weak and a few more blurry voices around me, but nothing more afterwards.


	2. August 1st: Stranded and Welcome

August 1st: Stranded and Welcomed

I was having a great dream. I was with my family on a beach together. I was so happy, but it ended. I slowly open my eyes and see a small all-white-painted room. I take a look without moving my head, and see some familiar tools and a red cross on a wall. I was on a hospital or something. I wasn't on life support, that's good, I can feel my heart pounding normally, and I don't feel any pain, most likely the doctor gave me some pain killers. I slowly stand up, I was resting on a bed with some blankets on, and take another look at the room, and I don't see anybody but I can hear voices coming by.

The door opens and see a young husky-girl in her nurse inform with a big red cross on her chest. She looks at me in surprise and she smiles. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she said in perfect English.

"Uh… I feel… dizzy." I said as I place my hand on my head and feel a gauze bandage wrapped around my head.

"Don't worry you're going to be fine, you had an accident and broke your right wrist and an injury on your forehead. There's nothing serious." She said. "Can you stand on your feet? I'll help you." She said.

"I… I can feel my legs, I guess I can." I said as I moved from the bed and nice and easy with no problems I stand on my two feet. What a relief for me! But I feel a little dizzy. Looks like I'm hungry, my stomach growls, the young nurse hears it.

"Here, eat this, it'll give you energy." She handed me a granola bar and I eat it… it was good!

But my mind is beginning to ask questions, a lot of questions, important questions. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Minasato Village's infirmary. You been unconscious for… seventeen hours." She said while she look at the clock.

"And what today is it?" My eyes were wide opened, because of the large amount of hours I been sleeping.

"Is August 1st, the bus crashed yesterday afternoon. You better call your family, they must be worried, what was the last time you called them?" She said and changed the topic.

"Oh, you're right." I grab the phone on my pocket and was still intact but no bars… damn it!

"You can use our phone in the waiting room, this village is far away from the ranges." She guided me to the sitting room, she handed me a cable phone (pretty old fashion). As I hold the phone and pushed the buttons. I'm going to call my uncles, they will help. I was waiting and waiting and waiting… finally someone answered.

"Hello, this the Sullivan resident, who's speaking?" a familiar deep voice came through the phone.

"Uncle Henry!?" I exclaimed while speaking English.

"Kelly!? Oh thank goodness! Are you okay!? Where the hell you been!? You said you were coming before sunset… wait hold on. I'm putting on speaker everyone wants to speak to you." Oh boy…

"Oh my gosh, Kelly! You're alive!" My sister, Sylvia.

"What the hell, Kelly, we turned around and now you were gone?" My cousin, Ashley.

"Hey easy, is our fault that we never noticed his presence!" My older cousin, Ashton.

"Oh Kelly, I'm glad that you're okay, we were so worried about you." My aunt, Samantha.

Hearing their voices again, I couldn't bear it anymore. I started to cry, the nurse noticed this, and she saw my face of happiness.

"Kelly, are you crying?" Sylvia asked.

"Y-yes, I'm so happy hear your voices again!" I can't control myself. "Have you guys heard the news? That the bus that I was on, it crashed." I asked if they know already.

"Yes, we been waiting for you at the bus station until we heard the bad news, we were so terrified. We had no information." Uncle Henry said. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine, except that I had sprained my right wrist and head." I simply replied.

"Ouch!" Sylvia, Ashley and Ashton, said. Yeah, it wasn't pretty.

"Oh, you poor thing! Not my nephew." Samantha said and continued, "So where are you?"

"I'm in Minasato Village, I'm not familiar this place." I said.

"Oh, I know that place!" Samantha said it in surprise.

"You do?" Me and Sylvia asked.

"Ashley and Ashton and I spent a week, by accident, last year on August in a Bon Festival that was held in that village. It was really fun!" Samantha said it in a happy tone.

"Okay, good. So… when you guys are going to pick me up?" I said.

"Uh… Ashley, Sylvia, could you please leave us alone with Kelly for a moment?" Uncle Henry requested my two relatives, their voices were gone. That leaves Ashton, Henry and Samantha. "Listen Kelly, uh… please don't get mad… but… can you wait until the end of the month?" he said it nice and gently.

"WHAT?!" I said it loudly that the young husky nurse turns her head and look at my angry face while holding the phone. "But, why?!" I asked.

"I'm sorry Kelly, but you see, this month is going to be very busy and Samantha, Ashton and I can't pick you up until the end of the month. I'm sorry," a voice of shame came from my uncle's mouth, he can't do anything about it. He continued, "and also, all the bus service has been suspended after the accident, and also reaching where you are is a very hard place to reach." He finished.

I sighed and reply, "Oh... okay." I calmed myself.

"All right, Kelly, listen to me, how much money you have in your wallet?" Samantha asked.

"Uh, I got 3,000 USD in yen." I haven't spent it on anything yet. I've been using it in case for an emergency.

"Okay good, there's an inn where you can stay, is not very expensive." An inn that I can afford? That's something.

"There's an inn? Oh, okay then." I said.

"You can stay there and our problems are solved." She said.

After having a chat with everyone on the phone and explained what happened to me and now I'm at the infirmary. I hanged up the phone and it looks like... I am all alone…

"What happened? Everything's okay?" The young nurse asked in a worry.

"Looks like I'm stuck here." A simple answer was enough, I sighed because this was something unthinkable to ever happen to me, and it did.

"Sorry to hear that." She said.

"Where's the inn in this village? It's somewhere near by?"

"Yes, is not that far, just follow the signs, it will take you there in no time. Oh, I almost forgot, I believe this is your luggage, Mr. Sullivan." She handed me my big suitcase and my small backpack… wait the second, how she knows my surname?

"Uh… how you know my name?"

"Your address is written on your backpack and your suitcase. The bus driver came here and left them here and I realized that it was yours, obviously, since you're the only one who got injured." She pointed out. Oh, that's right. "I'm Saki Okamoto." She introduces herself.

"I'm Kelly Sullivan." She knows my name already, but, I wanted to introduce myself more officially.

"Come on, you need to get yourself checked. The doctor is waiting for you at the room." She said as I came back from where I waked up.

After getting myself checked, the doctor told me that I was stable and healthy again and my injuries can be treated with some medications which the doctor gave me some. I was surprised that Saki and some of her friends, already paid my medications. Despite that I have emergency money. But I really appreciated what they did. As I was about to leave, I asked Saki. "Saki, uh… how I… who saved my life? Was it the bus driver?" I asked her a serious question and she has to know, obviously. I say it in Japanese, and she was surprised that a foreigner knows Japanese.

"Well, he did, but he gave the credit to the two real heroes, which were one of my friends, one was at the bus stop, when it happened, he helped the other passengers to safety and he and also another friend of mine, who was onboard the bus, he said that he was sitting next to you, found you unconscious inside the bus. The two carried you to the infirmary, and me and the doctor treated your wounds. None of the passengers were hurt, only you." She said. What a relief! Everyone on the bus are safe, including me!

"So, who are these two who saved me?" I asked Saki.

"Torahiko Ooshima and Hiroyuki Nishimura. I think they're still at the inn by now. I think they'll be happy to see you." Saki replied.

"Happy to see me?" I said.

"Yeah, and besides, you're now planning to stay there, aren't you?" She said.

"Uhh… well yeah. I better thank them."

"See you around, and get well."

I picked my luggage and leave the infirmary with my 50 pound suitcase and my 10 pound backpack. I'm now outside, it was sunny and see other small buildings around me and… people sort of looking at me. Looks like this village is full of beastmen than humans. Back home there's more human than beastmen, but in school I see more often of different species. I also live next door to a family of bald eagles, when I was 8, I remembered to see their 3 new born eagles, they were adorable, kind of creepy without their feathers, but it grown in later months. Ironically, they were Canadians.

As I wasn't familiar this place, I walked around and see a sign with directions pointing which way. It was written in Japanese letters, one gave me the attention. "The Ooshima Inn is that way". As I walked to the direction where the inn is, I see the beautiful landscape and a strange sound of some sort of insect. I think is called Cicadas, they sound really loud but not so annoying. This village is so quiet and peaceful. A village like this one it seems like everyone knows each other.

It was quite a long walk. I've finally reach the inn, the exterior looks pretty nice, and the name of the inn seems obvious. Saki told me that one of the two people who saved me, one of them is called Torahiko Ooshima, so is he's the owner of the inn? Lets find out!

I entered the lobby, there was nobody around, except that tiger-man that is sleeping on his job behind the desk, with his newspaper covering his face, and resting on a chair all relaxed. His snoring and the tick-tock sound of the clock was making me inpatient.

"Uh… excuse me…" I snapped my fingers to wake him up.

The newspapers flew everywhere and the guy burst in surprise and yelled, "I wasn't sleeping, Uncle!" He stand up and looked around and he stared at me.

"Aahh… I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to startle you!" I picked up some of the papers that he dropped.

"Is okay." He calmed himself and he looked at me and said. "Hey, how are ya feeling? That was some ride you had there yesterday." He acted like if he knows me. Do I know him? But if he said that, so that means…?

"Are… you… Torahiko Ooshima?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you must be 'The Sleeping Beauty', hahahaha!... Just kidding." He laughed.

"So, you're one of the guys who saved me!?" I said with a smile, "I'm Kelly Sullivan, I-I… I have no words, but… thank you so much!" I was so happy to meet one of the persons who saved me. "The doctor and the nurse told me everything that you and your friend saved me from dying." I said.

"Well I glad that everything turned out to be okay. So, what brings you in this village?" Torahiko said.

"I was on my way to Tokyo, but the accident happened and now I'm stuck here. I would like to check in, please."

"Sure, how many days?" He asked.

"Uh, believe it or not, I'm planning to stay here the whole month, but don't worry I have enough money to afford." I replied.

"Wow, okay, sign here and I'll give you the key." He handed over the check in list.

I have a little problem when it comes to my name. Not sure if he's asking "my full name", but just to be sure. I wrote: Kendrick Elijah Lincoln Lloyd Yestin "Kelly" Sullivan… Yeah, I have a very long name.

"That's your name?" Torahiko said while chuckling.

"Yeah, is a long story." I nervously smile.

Then somebody enters the lobby, he looks very familiar. "Good morning, Hiroyuki." Torahiko said… Wait, Hiroyuki?

"Morning, Torahiko, I've just made reservation at the restaurant." He said and he looks at me, he was right in front of me.

"Hey, I remembered you. You were sitting next to me, on the bus. You're Hiroyuki Nishimura, right? I'm Kelly Sullivan, thank you so much for saving my ass back there." I said while smiling and shaking his hand, with my left arm. I'm surprised that he didn't have any injuries after the accident. "How come you don't have any injuries?" I asked Hiroyuki.

"I do, just this one." He showed his left hand, it was covered in bandages. "I got a cut by the glass after it crashed. How about you? You were in a critical condition." He asked.

"Just my head and my right wrist, but nothing too critical." I simply said.

"I see you've met Torahiko." He with a simle.

"Yes, what a hero, and you too." I said.

"Here's your key of the room and have a great stay." Torahiko said in great spirits and continued, "Let me help you with your luggage."

"Oh, thank you."

"Hey, Toshi, where are ya!?" Torahiko shouted. I hear somebody coming from another room.

"Why every freaking time, I go to the bathroom, you have to call me." He looked so serious. He's a husky like the young nurse I met. He's wearing a sleeveless violet and gray jacket (that covers most of his torso) over a black long-sleeve T-shirt, which is tuckered up to his elbows and black pants and dark gray sneakers. That's something I would wear. "What is it, well?" He said.

"Will you help him to carry his luggage to his room?" Torahiko said. Wasn't he going to do that, was he?

"All right then, what room is he staying?" He asked and I looked at the key and it said '64' on it. The young steward carries my luggage and I follow him to the second floor.

"So, you're the unconscious passenger that my friends were talking about, right?" he said, "I'm Toshi Miyazaki, I'm going to be your steward for the rest of your stay." I'm not used to be served, but this is quite exciting. We stopped and there's the door. "Here we are." Toshi said as we entered the room. The room was spacious. Simply decorated in Japanese style. "You got lucky, this was the only room available." Toshi said.

"Really, why?"

"Most of the guest are from other towns and are staying for some events that are going to take place here," Toshi said, "and besides, some are from the bus that had crashed and they have no place to go and you happens to be the last one, right?" He said and continued, "There's the bathroom, the closet, a queen-sized bed, a fan, a small TV, a small refrigerator, and a great view of the town." He opened the curtains and exposed a nice view of the village, I was impressed.

"Well, I'm going to leave you alone, so you can settle things around." He said as he closed the door. I opened my large suitcase, it was full of clothes and other stuff. I put all my clothing in the closet and drawers and there's stuff that can't be mine. It seems that my cousins have been using my suitcase as inventory… What the hell Ashley and Ashton! There's a cable phone on the nightstand, next to the bed. I better call my family. I dialed the numbers and waited.

"Hello, this is the Sullivan residence, who's speaking?" Ashton answered.

"Hey, Ashton, is Uncle Henry there?"

"No, he left this morning and… have you checked in?"

"Yeah, the inn is nice and the room is comfortable. Hey, did you tell Sylvia and Ashley about this?" I was referring the one month stay in shelter. Sylvia and Ashley didn't get the information. I don't know how my sister reacted.

"Yeah, I told them about it, Sylvia got mad at my Dad and she called him a 'bastard'." He replied.

"Yup, that's my sister alright?"

"I'll call you later, I'll tell my Mom you've checked in."

"Uh, Ashton, where I am right now there's no signal, I'm calling you through cable phone, you can't call me through my cellphone."

"Oh yeah, that's right, I remembered, that village was out of range. How can you survive without technology?" Ashton thinks I'm a domestic type of person.

"No worries, I'm an outside person." I said to Ashton.

"Okay then, bye Kelly, get well."

"Bye, Ashton." I hanged up.

Then somebody is knocking the door, I waked a few steps and answered. Is Toshi. "Hi, Sullivan… listen, uh, Torahiko and Hiroyuki would like to invite you to come to a get-together party at a restaurant, would you like to come? Is at 11:30 AM." That sounds fun.

"That sounds good, of course I'll go. And besides, I do own Torahiko and Hiroyuki for saving me. Is at least I can do for a return." I said as I smiled.

"Splendid and...," he looked at me as in exanimating me, "Um… Well, is still 10:00 AM… You might better take a shower… You look kind of dirty after your ordeal." He said it without problems, but he was right.

"Yeah, I better get myself ready." I closed the door.

Is really strange that the others I have met didn't comment my ruined clothes. I looked myself to a mirror and see my new appearance, I was a mess. I'm wearing a gauze bandage around my head like a sweat band and my right wrist is protected on a wrist wrap. My gray T-shirt is covered in blood stains and my pants were ripped apart and my old navy-blue hoodie jacket is also covered in blood stains and a ripped hole on the back of my jacket. I take off my ruined clothes and take a shower, it was refreshing. I really needed that. I dried myself and fetch some new cleaned clothing from the closet. A blue T-shirt, black pants, a black coat-jacket and some clean boxers. I fixed my black short-hair, carefully since I got an injury at my right forehead. I looked new and I feel great. Is now 11:15, I better go. I walked down the lobby and meet, Torahiko and Hiroyuki, they were waiting for me.

"There you are, you look great." Hiroyuki said.

"Thanks. So, where's this restaurant?"

"Is at the shopping district area is not that far, just come with us and you'll see." Torahiko said.

"All right then." I said the two.

We walk to the urban area, and as I was walking behind them, my deep-blue eyes were wide opened. I see the tiger-man and the human holding hands together…. Best friends don't hold hands together. It was clearly that these two are same-sex couples, I did not even want to ask. And don't get me wrong, I'm also gay, but sadly, I'm currently single. We arrived at the restaurant called Raimon, looks like we arrived early, huh.

"Did you tell them at what time we suppose to gather?" Hiroyuki asked Torahiko.

"Yeah, they will come, just wait." Torahiko replied.

I looked at the restaurant, looks simple, but it has its charm. Everyone on the village seemed to come here regularly. I wonder what food they're having, there's some interesting dishes on the menu board.

"So when you guys think they will-COOMMEE!?" As I asked the two, something yelled, 'HIROYUKI!' and grabbed me around my torso. "What in the world!?" I cried, something furry is hugging me.

"Is great to see you again Hiroyuki-san, I'm glad you're okay!"

A little… a little wolf-boy is hugging me all his strength, crushing my torso, it was hurting me! Then a cat-man came in front of me and said. "Shun-kun, that's not Hiroyuki." Next to him was another husky-man, not Toshi, because he's not wearing a modern type of clothing. He's wearing a black tank-top and some jeans and a different hair style.

"Uh, Shun-kun, Hiroyuki is right over there." The husky-man said to the little wolf-boy.

"Huh?" He looked to his left and saw Hiroyuki over there and began to wonder, 'who's the guy I'm hugging right now?' he looked up straight at me and I just simply said, "Uh… hi?" to him and he was embarrassed and I was blushing also from embarrassment. "Hafu! I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else." He apologized but he was red in the face.

"Is great to see you, Shun-kun." Hiroyuki chuckled.

"So you must be the 'extra guest' that Hiroyuki was talking about." The young cat-man said.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Kelly Sullivan, and you?"

"Shin, Shin Kuroi." He said.

"And I'm Kouya Aotsuki, is nice to meet you, Kelly." The young husky introduced himself and smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Kouya-san." I said as I shake his hand.

"Please, just Kouya." He said. Some people prefer to be addressed without the honorifics.

"Oh, okay, then, and what's yours?" I asked the little wolf-boy.

"I'm Shun Kodori!" He said with a big smile and good spirits, he looks so happy and adorable, despite his little incident.

"Hi everyone! Are we right on time?" Saki arrived and she wasn't wearing her nurse uniform, she was casual. She's wearing a white button down blouse, with a green tie around her neck, and a black school skirt. And walking along with her was Toshi.

"Yeah, you guys are right on time." Torahiko said the two.

"Hi, Kelly." Saki said, "Toshi-kun, have you met, Kelly?" She asked Toshi.

"Yes, I'm serving him for the rest of the month." He simply put it that way. "Oh, here comes, Tatsu-nii." Toshi pointed and I see a large seven-foot tall green dragon man, he's huge!

"Yo, hello everyone!" He then looked at me and smiled, "Hi, I'm Tatsuki, what's yours?" He is friendly.

"I'm Kelly, oh… watch my arm!" He handshakes my wrong hand.

"Ah… sorry, I didn't know!" He apologized and let go off my hand.

"Is okay, I'm just happened to be in a delicate condition." I said it painfully.

"Midoriya-san, you better be careful with people who have medical conditions." A deep voice said. It was a large bear-man he looks heavily serious by the look on his face.

"Hey, Juuichi met our new guest, uh… what's your name again?" Did Torahiko forgot? What the hell, he was blushing.

"I'm Kelly Sullivan." I said to the big bear.

"I'm Juuichi Mikazuki." He showed a little grin, but got short lived and looked at the tiger and hit him on the head. What the hell!? "Tora! That was for yesterday!" I don't know what happened yesterday, but the last time I remembered, I was unconscious.

The tiger stands up and rubs his head. I actually felt that pain and I also rubbed my head. If you know what I mean. "Okay, okay, I deserved it. You don't have to be so violent in front of our new guest." He said to Juuichi.

"Hey everyone, who's cooking for lunch!" I turned around and see a young lion-boy and a Labrador dog-man walking in the restaurant.

"Hi, Kyouji-senpai, hi, Soutarou-kun." Hiroyuki greeted.

"And who's the new guest that you've mentioned?" The Labrador asked.

"Meet, Kelly, he's a tourist and he's stuck here or something." Hiroyuki replied.

"I'll explain everything later." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Kelly, I'm Kyouji Takahara and this is my partner, Soutarou Touno. I hope you get well." He said. The young lion-boy raised his hand and shake mine like crazy, good thing he didn't shake my other hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Kelly-san."

"So that's all, are we all accounted for? Lets eat!" Tatsuki said.

"Uh… where's Kounosuke?" Toshi realizes.

"We can go on without him, he's always late, at the last minute later." Saki said with a annoyed face.

"So… when he's…." I was about to ask, but it was interrupted by a loud crash I turned around and see a tanuki or a raccoon dog. Making one heck of an entrance by sliding through the entrance door, but failed and hit on the wall, is he all right?

"Don't worry, I'm here." He stands up and he looked at me. "Hey! You must be the sleeping beauty!" He takes a picture of me with the flash on.

"AAHH… my eyes! Please don't take flash photography!" he takes a look at the photo and said.

"Hey, you got violet eyes, just like Saki." The tanuki said.

"My eyes are gray." She corrected him.

"No, my eyes are blue." I corrected him.

"Not on this picture." He showed to me, but there's a logical explanation.

"Because you took the picture with the flash on, causing the red-eye effect, and what happens when you mix red and blue together?" I said to him.

"Violet!" Shun-kun answered loudly, and he was correct!

"Oh, no wonder Shin looked like a vampire." The tanuki said.

"What did you say?" Shin said.

"Oh, nothing, lets get started, I'm Kounosuke, and you?" he said.

"His name is Kelly Sullivan, and you better get those disturbing pics erased or burned!" Shin's mad.

Now that everybody's here, we can take a seat and have some lunch. I'm freaking hungry! I've skipped dinner and breakfast and I been holding a growling stomach. The only thing I have ate was that granola bar that Saki gave me. I sit down and look on the menu card. There was interesting stuff on the menu. I can't choose which one. I was so hungry that I can't think straight. I already ordered and wait for it.

"Hey Kelly-kun, you want some sake with that?" Tatsuki offered.

"Tatsuki!" Saki stands up from her seat, "What are you thinking!? He's in a delicate condition and he can't drink, even if he's not into that." She said, she glared at the dragon, with that serious look on her face, as a nurse is her job.

"Sorry, I was just offering."

"Watch out, he can be a heavy drinker." Kouya said, whispering.

"Can wait to see some action." I muttered, I turned to the waiter, "I'll have some tea."

"So, Sullivan where are you from?" Juuichi asked.

"I'm from Seattle." I replied.

"Isn't the city with the Space Needle?" Kounosuke asked.

"Yeah, I live on an apartment, and has a nice view of the city, including the tower."

I live on a almost high class society, my parents are pretty wealthy, so as my uncles. I don't attend on a private school. I'm still living like a normal teenager in the west coast of the United States. Crazy things did happened on my high schools years, and those where the good times.

"So, have you visited Japan before?" Kouya said.

"Yes, but that was four years ago, and I only stayed there for a few days. The reason I visited was that my dad used me as his translator."

"Well, that sucks." Torahiko said.

"It wasn't that bad, but sadly, I didn't get to go places. I only got a tour in Tokyo and that's it."

"And this is your second time visiting, right?" Kouya said.

"Yes, and this time is two months, that's enough to travel all of Japan."

"So, what did you do on the first month?" Kounosuke asked.

"I visited the Tokyo Skytree, the Tokyo Imperial Palace, the Himeji Castle, the Hiroshima Memorial, the Golden Pavilion, the Mount Fuji, the Mount Asama, and some museums around. Oh! And also a cruise to Okinawa Island. This was me and my sister and my cousins."

"Wow, all that in one month?" Soutarou was amazed.

"Yup."

"Kelly, when did you learned to speak Japanese?" Shin asked.

"Not just Japanese, I speak eleven languages." I said.

"You lying!" Torahiko said it laughing.

"Oh, you don't believe me!" I smirked.

"Shin-kun speaks French, right Shin-kun?" Hiroyuki said.

"Yes, I bet he's just showing-off." Shin said in French.

"Okay, fine then, I was just sharing." I said in French.

"Okay, he's not lying…" Shin said in Japanese, he continued, "So, what other languages you speak?"

"I speak Spanish, French, Japanese, Italian, German, Portuguese, Chinese, Russian, Korean, Swedish, and English, my main language." I replied Shin and the others.

"So, you're multilingual." Shin said.

"Yup." I said. I know is hard to believe, if you know that language you speak to prove it.

"So, what brings you here?" Kouya asked.

I think I should say everything what happened yesterday. I just simply said everything from the beginning to the end, every one listened. And I would like to hear Torahiko and Hiroyuki's point of view. Maybe I can find the last piece of the puzzle. Why they were there?

Torahiko speaks up. "I was waiting for Hiroyuki at the bus stop, he called me earlier that he was coming earlier the afternoon. So I waited, at that moment, I saw the bus arriving, but… then it happened… I wasn't sure if Hiroyuki was on that bus, but he was. I helped the other passengers, and the bus driver began to count, he said there were 40 people. He counted 39, I found Hiroyuki in one piece and…." Torahiko paused and Hiroyuki continued.

"I remembered that I was sitting next to you and you haven't got out and Torahiko went inside and found you, you looked really bad and hurt, so Tora and I take you to the infirmary so the doctor can treat your wounds."

Feeling now satisfied and pleased, but for Torahiko and Hiroyuki… I mean, if Hiroyuki was hurt instead of me, I could help. Something tells me that Torahiko would have suffered pain over his lover, but that did not happened, and I'm glad that nobody died that day.

"Thank you so much for all your troubles." I calmly said to them, and I mean it.

"No problem." Hiro and Tora said.

The food arrived and I was hungry like hell. Today, I'm going to eat like a king. While talking and eating, I realized that I had a lot in common with them, Torahiko cooks, I sometimes cook dinner back home, while my parents are not around. Shin speaks three languages and I'm multilingual. Juuichi do Judo, well my cousin, Ashton, he do Judo. Kyouji and Soutarou play soccer, I'm used to be a member in a soccer club in my high school. Shun-kun play video games, I do have my new video game console, but I'm not an addict. Kouya plays the guitar, I play the piano, my mom thinks that 'if you play the piano, you can play every instruments in the world'. I doubt about that. Tatsuki said that he had a plane that he restored, I do have an aunt and she's a pilot of an airline. Kounosuke, well, he always wants to travel around the world, but he told me he always wanted to live where Hiroyuki is. I visited Alaska, France, Italy, Hawaii, Canada etc. He was jealous! I was full, nothing can fit in my stomach, I think I'm going to puke.

"Hey, is there a telephone pole around?" I asked.

"There's one outside." Toshi pointed through the window.

I went outside it was still noon or afternoon. I picked the phone and added some coins and pressed the buttons.

"Hello, this is the Sullivan residence, who's speaking?" Sylvia answered.

"Hi, Sylvia, how's everything?" I said in English.

"Everything's fine, Kelly, I'm pretty upset what Henry did to you. Leaving you stranded with nothing to do there, and also, our vacation is ruined." She said.

"I love you too, sis." Yeah is all ruined. Then another voice enters my ear.

"Hi, Kelly." Is Ashley. "How's your stay in Minasato?" She said.

"Well, Ashley is not that bad, I just met some people around and I'm feeling nicely welcomed." I said.

"That's nice of them." Sylvia said.

"Yeah, they are nice people, they're close to my age, also." I said.

"Looks like this unplanned stay of yours is going well for you, huh, Kelly?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, I think so." I said as I look the others through the restaurant window, I smiled.

After having a little chatting with Sylvia and Ashley, I hanged up the phone and I saw Kouya in front of me. "Hey, Kelly, do you want some desert? There's pie." Kouya offered.

"Sure." I said as I returned to the restaurant. This unplanned event of mine seems something special, I don't know why? But I feel that I'm gonna, explore it, enjoy it, love it, and this was just the beginning.


	3. August 2nd: Sharing and Missing Items

August 2nd: Sharing and Missing Items

"Yawn!" I waked up and look around and I almost forgot what I did yesterday. I got invited by some nice villagers to a restaurant and I appreciated that. That was nice of them, and nice to meet them. I got up from bed, take a shower, and get dressed and leave the room. I was in a mood to go out and have some breakfast at the urban area, there was a café, which is the same restaurant from yesterday. They have placed tables outside the building. I take a seat and read the menu. I like being in solitude, despite my ordeal, I need my personal space. I just want a peaceful morning.

The waiter brought me some tea, while waiting my food, I grab the todays newspapers, and read the most talked-about-story; "Bus Accident Strikes Village", of course it is. It was revealed that the bus suffered a heavy flat tire and affected the other wheels to be stuck or popped out from its base, losing total control and crashed near the bus stop. This also caused a heavy inspection on other buses of the same kind, the same kind of bus that I rode on, and it would take months to put them back in service. The food arrived, it look good and it taste better as I take a bite.

Later, I see two figures coming by, it was Torahiko and Hiroyuki, they're waving. "Good morning Kelly, how's your head feeling?" Torahiko said.

"I'm taking some medications that Saki-chan gave me, and I'm now feeling better." I said. So much for a quiet morning. The pair sit in front of me across the table, while I was eating. I wonder what they came for? They were smiling.

"So, Kelly, what was that name of yours that your parents gave you?" Torahiko asked.

"You two came for that? Oh, come on."

"Well, names don't come out of nowhere like that." Hiroyuki said.

"Well, there is a fun-fact about it. I was named after my two great-grandfathers, my father's side is 'Kendrick Elijah', while my mother's side is 'Lincoln Lloyd Yestin', in a coincidence, my parents found out that there's an acronym on my name, so, my parents stopped calling me 'Kendrick', and began calling me 'Kelly' for short." I said everything I know.

"That's pretty cool."

"And my sister, I don't want to talk about it." I said the two.

"Oh crap, Hiroyuki, I left the to-do list, I'll be back!" Torahiko said and he ran off, leaving him with me and I look at him and say something random. After finishing eating I asked, since these two asked me something random, I'll do the same.

"So…" I continued, "how you two have met?"

"Huh? How did you know? Did Tora mentioned it to you?"

"No, he didn't, I just simply found out. I was walking behind you two, 'best friends don't holds hands together'." I said to Hiro.

"Oh…" he remembered yesterday, "sometimes, Tora, prefers us as 'partners'."

"I see, so how you two met?" I asked again. Hiroyuki doesn't seem bother by it and he continued.

"Torahiko and I were best friends from childhood, I used to live here in this village, but my family moved to the big city, that's where I currently live. One day, a year ago, I came to spend the summer here with my friends, one day, Torahiko confessed me how he feels, and I felt that he was more than a friend, and now we're together since then." Hiroyuki said, good thing he said it simple, I was about to fall asleep!

"And how about you?"

"Uhh…" I was blank, I didn't know he was going to ask me back. Well, I did ask him… but to be honest. "I'm currently single." I said to Hiro and continued. "My last relationship did not went well…"

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me…" I simply said.

"Oh… sorry to hear that, I'm so sorry."

"Is okay, this is why I'm on this trip, to recover myself."

"Hey, what I missed!? I got the list, Hiroyuki!" Torahiko came back really quickly. "Hey, Kelly, you free today?"

"Well, I was about to check out the old shrine, but what are guys up to?" I said.

"I'm gonna buy some ingredients for my next recipe. You wanna come? We could use another 'taste tester'." Tora said.

"Uh… I already ate." I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Maybe later, when your stomach is empty again, I'm making lasagna."

"That sounds good, I'll see you at lunch time." I said, the pair left.

I changed my mind and decided to take a look at the park. It was green everywhere and cobble stones giving directions everywhere. I sat on a bench, fetch my phone, I know that there's no signal, but I feel like I really want to take a look back at those photos that we took last month. I swipe each photo one by one, our happy faces, our innocence, and our adventures. I really had a lot of fun. Those emotions began to swim my mind, I couldn't help but let a tear trail down my check. I'm so happy to have people that care about me! And I'm glad that I did not died!

"Are you okay, Kelly?" Who said that? I look to my left, and I startled, where did he come from!?

"Where did you come from? You startled me!" I said. Kouya has that strange intimidating appearance that somehow startles me.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you. I thought you saw me." He said, well it least he has a soft, sincere personality. I think.

"Is all right, I just had an emotional moment alone, I miss my family already." I sighed.

"Doesn't seem right that your uncle told you to stay put."

"Yeah, and he is 'very busy', I just actually found out that he's the VP's assistant." I said. My uncle lied to my father. Kouya chuckles, yeah I know that's really lame about my uncle. Good thing Samantha is working as Chief flight attendant of the same airline I took to fly here.

"Hey, Kelly I think you drop this yesterday at the restaurant."

"Oh thanks, I thought I've lost it in the crash!" I happily said, it was a photo that I printed out from my phone, it was the first photo taken when we arrive there. It was a picture of my cousins, me and my sister on top of the observation room of the Tokyo Skytree. I remembered well, Ashley got 'high sickness' and I was still dealing with 'jet lag'.

"Why you looked bored in the pic?" Kouya asked chuckling.

"Because of the jet lag." I replied, "it's been 2 days since I got here, I was fighting to dominate it. I even drank 3 cups of coffee to keep up." I said. Kouya laughed, yeah I know it was very funny for me too.

"So, these are your relatives that you've mentioned." He said, as I show the photo, I introduced them.

"Yes, this is my sister, Sylvia, she's 17, and my two cousins, Ashley and Ashton, they're not twins, she's 18 and he's 21." I said. These are the people that I rarely get to party with, since we live heavily apart from each other. But I still have families and friends in Seattle.

Kouya and I continued to chat around for a while, he seems to be a good guy, good thing I don't judge someone's cover book.

"Hey, I have to go, thanks for sharing your stuff and your family."

"You're welcome, is really kind of nice to talk to someone, see you later." I said as he walks away.

…

At noon, I visited Torahiko's house, he lives in the urban area of the village. Earlier, he invited me to come to his house to try some of his food, he was going to make lasagna, an Italian recipe, I knocked the door and someone answers.

"Kelly, just in time!" Hiroyuki greeted.

"Hello, Hiroyuki, is the food already done?"

"Yeah, you really got yourself busy before the food is done, Huh." Torahiko said.

"Must be good timing, I spent the whole morning wandering around the village." I said.

"We could've give you a tour around the village, if you ask us." Tatsuki stands up from the couch and I turned around from behind me.

"Oh, Tatsuki, I didn't know you where there." I said.

"Please, call me Tatsu-nii." He said.

"Alright, then."

He told me he's a craftsman apprentice, he works with his father at his house where the workshop is. The company is called the "Midoriya Group", they built houses and other carpentry related stuffs. I asked him yesterday, because he does look like a craftsman. Torahiko, he said that he's a swimming athlete at his school. When I was in high school, I turned it down, because I don't wanna wear that "man-kini bottom". They only offered it, because I was in good physical shape, and I decided to join the soccer team. And Kouya… uh, well… he plays the guitar… I haven't ask what he do for living, and yesterday we only talk for short moment. Torahiko took most of the show yesterday, which I have enjoyed so much fun, and Tatsu-nii got drunk and stripped naked in front of me that I panicked and hid myself into the restroom until he was sober.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday, sometimes, I can be careless." Tatsu-nii said.

"Is okay, you aren't the only dragon who got drunk and ended up on top of the Space Needle."

You see a fellow friend of mine, who is a dragon, got drunk in a house party and he disappeared and I called the police and his family, and the next day the police found him on top, naked, of the Space Needle, I'm glad he was okay, but he told me that dragons have a "higher alcohol tolerance", even if this is true, I still doubt it.

"Here you go everyone, bon appetite!" Torahiko handed me a dish of lasagna. It looks good! OMG! Is really good! I'm in a mood for Italian, baby!

"So, what you think?" Tora nervously asked.

"Is delicious! Is really good!" I comment.

"You really improved your cooking Tora." Hiroyuki comments.

"Same here, Torahiko!" Tatsu-nii said.

"Wow, thanks guys." Torahiko blushes.

"I'm so getting a second trip to Venice right now." I randomly said.

Suddenly, the door knocks, Hiroyuki reaches.

"Hi, Toshi-san." Hiro greeted.

"Hi, everyone…," he looks at me, "ah, Kelly, there you are, I got a call from your cousin and written everything what he told me to tell you everything in this message. He told me it was 'urgent'." Toshi-san hands me the paper.

"How urgent?" I asked.

"He told me that you have 'nine items' that are likely to be in your suitcase. He told me that they've been using it as an inventory without asking you." Toshi explained.

I read it aloud, and it said. "Ashley's make-up box, Sylvia's 'I love Tokyo' T-shirt, Ashley's graphic novel, Ashley's MP3, Ashton's DVD anime movie, Ashton's samurai sword, Sylvia's stuff animal, Ashton's satellite phone, and Ashley's laptop." Then one of the items gave me a freak out of attention.

"A samurai sword!? What the hell Ashton!?" I cried out loud.

"Cool, can I can see it? Why your cousin bought a sword? For what for?" Hiroyuki said.

"Well, I do know that he do judo, but a samurai, that's something new, and sometimes I don't know my own cousin." I said.

"Maybe he has a secret life, a super samurai at night and fighting crime." Hiroyuki exaggerates.

"That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard." Toshi and I said it simultaneously.

"Maybe he stole it?" Torahiko said.

"He wouldn't do that, he can't even steal a candy from a baby." I said. "I didn't know he was a collector, he never showed me his room."

"Do you remembered being in a black market?" Toshi asked.

"I remember being in a local market in Fuji, a few days before I crashed here."

"Well, there's nothing further, but you could always ask your cousin." Toshi said.

"Well, I'll deal with it later, those things can wait. What will soon come next? Being kidnapped by ninjas in the middle of the night!?" I randomly said as I crossed my arms and sigh.

"You really read my mind." Hiro said.

My cousin can be really weird when it comes collecting things, even the most exotic ones.


	4. August 3rd: When in Fuunari

August 3rd: When in Fuunari

A beautiful day and my deep-blue eyes can tell it is. Today is a hot day. Is the middle of summer and I think the sun is playing jokes on me. Again, I was walking by the urban area, the center of the village, and in front of me I see what it supposed to be a candy store, the sign say it, but the exterior looks very old fashioned.

I wonder if there's ice cream, I could use some sweet refreshments. As I step inside… I just totally forgot! Japan has the good stuff! In America, I only see simple normal candy, but in Japan, there's a bizarre variety of phenomenon candy treats of all kinds! I don't know who invents these types of candies that I'm not familiar with. Even flavors that I have never heard nor tasted of. And I don't even want to ask the weird flavors, I might vomit!

"Kelly-san?" Somebody called me, I turned around and see a young, brown-furred wolf-boy.

"Hi, Shun-kun, how are you?" I greeted. I had just found out that he's 17 years old and he looks in his pre-teen years. And I've been treating him like a kid! Sorry Shun.

"I'm feeling great! Woof!" He said 'woof'? "So, are you too going to buy an ice cream? Is really hot outside." Shun-kun said.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're having? I just want a simple flavor. I heard that in Japan, they make some really weird flavors that I don't wanna know." I said.

"There are flavors that you'll like, Kelly-san, come on, is over here." Shun lead the way.

Just as expected. There's a weird varieties of ice cream flavors that are rarely exotic. Among them are: squid ink, shrimp, sushi, meat, jalapeno, sweet corn, mint, garlic, and pizza! What the hell?! Well it least there's some of my favorites and common in America. Rocky road, wild berry, blue berry, strawberry, chocolate, lemon, and etc. I'll just go with rocky road and let's go!

Outside and sitting on a bench, Shun-kun and I were enjoying our flavors while Shun-kun talks about other weird ice cream flavors around the world, I think I'm gonna lose my ice cream appetite after this.

"People do make some really weird candy flavors, just to make money and publicity." I said to Shun.

"Yeah, I think your country doesn't like creative flavors." Shun said, he continued. "Hey, I'm going to the video game store, wanna come?" Shun offered.

"Uhh… okay." I slowly replied, thinking if I have plans for today… NO I DON'T! LET'S GO! After we finished licking the ice cream and eat the waffle cone, we both arrived the small store.

"Aw… is closed today!" Shun-kun cried.

"Sorry, Shun-kun, maybe next time."

"No, wait, let's go to Fuunari, I have a cousin who works there." Shun have a second option.

"Fuunari? Where's that?" I asked.

"Is a bigger town, but is pretty far away from here. My cousin works on a video game store there. I'm sure the new game is there." Shun replied… wait?

"And to get there is by bus, right?" I got confused. How can you get to Fuunari, if there is no bus services after the accident? "Isn't the bus services have been suspended?"

"Kelly-san, the bus that you took was an 'express bus', not the branch line buses." Shun-kun made a clear info.

To make things clear, the bus that I rode on was a large long-distance bus for express service. The ones that Shun mentioned were smaller short-distance buses, those weren't suspended from service. But still those buses won't take me back to Tokyo. I'm still officially stuck here.

"Oh, I see." I said to Shun after realizing it.

"Um… Kelly-san." Shun speaks up. "Can you paid the fair? I'm saving my money for the game, can you do it?"

He gave me that innocent look on his face, he's begging me to come… OH MY OCEAN! WHY HE'S BEGGING ME LIKE THIS TO ME?! WHY HE'S DOING THIS TO ME, WHY?! His eyes were hypnotizing me! They're big and blue and brighter than mine!

"OK! I'll go with you! Please stop what are you doing!" I cried and begged him to stop.

"Funyuu! Let's go to the bus station, Kelly-san!"

Shun, happily runs off and grabs my left hand, dragging me around. "Shun! You're dragging me! I'm gonna fall! Slow down!" I cried. How strong is he?

Once we arrived at the bus stop, I wasn't familiar this part of the village, but there was something shocking for me… it's still there?!

"What the hell! They haven't towed it away?"

For the first time since the accident. The bus is still lying on the grass, all rolled over, and twisted, broken glasses, pieces of debris everywhere, and completely off road. I can see the tire tracks left on the road, and the tires all blown over everywhere. There's even yellow tape that says "DO NOT CROSS" in Japanese. This is the first time I see the horrors of the aftermath of a disaster. I can still hear the terrible sound of wrecking and screaming passengers in my mind. I felt a terrible sick feeling in my stomach, I'm starting to feel depressed.

"I can't believe I survived that…." I said to myself, Shun looked at me and ask.

"Are you okay, Kelly-san?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to bring you here to see this." Shun said. What he meant, he only wanted to go to Fuunari, right? He felt guilty for this.

"I understand, Shun-kun, but, let focus on what we're doing, okay?"

"Okay, Kelly-san." Shun said and he focus on what we came for. The bus arrived, it was shorter in length and has a smaller passenger capacity. Shun and I boarded in. I calmly seated and buckled up, and forget what happened the other day. It wasn't that far this time to Funnari. While riding the bus, Shun speaks up.

"Aren't you afraid of riding the bus after your accident?" He asked.

"Well… I'm not dead. The bus didn't kill me, so that did not stopped me from riding on buses again." I replied.

"That makes sense."

"Sure it is. A lot of people confront their fears by trying again. There's always a second chance, right? But I still have a lot of feelings after my ordeal, so it will take me time to recover."

The bus arrived at our destination, Funnari. It feels like Tokyo, somehow. We drop out of the bus. Shun lead the way.

"Come on Kelly-san! Is over here!" Shun-kun grabbed my right, injured arm, IT WAS PAINFUL!

After being dragged by a running wolf-boy for 10 agonizing minutes, he lets go of my arm. I calmly recovered and catch my breath.

"Shun… next time… grab my other arm… if you're in a hurry." I panted.

"Hafu! I'm so sorry, Kelly-san." Shun said, his ears lowered in shame, aw… I can't be mad at him.

"Is alright, Shun-kun, just don't touch my right arm."

Inside the video game store, looks very modern and fun-loving. There were a lot of mascots and Japanese released games. And I can't have these games, because they're from Japan, and are made for this country not for the US, despite that I can speak their language.

"Hi, Gaku-san, how's it going?" Shun-kun greeted the wolf-man that works here, which happens to be his cousin, he's taller than shun.

"Hello, Shun-kun, I'm sure you been expecting this game, right?" His cousin handed him the new game that he's been looking forward to. Then he looks at me, he gave me a strange look on his face.

"Shun-kun, who is your new foreigner friend?" He called me a foreigner, well, I am a tourist.

"This is Kelly… uh… Sollyviana." Shun-kun horribly pronounced my surname.

"Is Sullivan, Shun-kun."

"Kelly-san, this is my cousin, Gaku Kodori." Shun-kun introduced him.

"Is nice to meet you, Kelly-kun. Shun-kun told me you were the injured passenger from the bus accident, is that right?" Gaku-san said.

"Yes, I was lucky to be alive. That bus could've killed me. But I'm now sorta stuck in the village, because my uncle told me to stay put. Because he's 'very busy'." I said.

"Hmm, no offence, but your uncle is kinda…"

"Irresponsible? Yeah, kinda." I cut him off.

"Well, I was going to say selfish."

"I'll go with that too, and none taken."

And also, I'm pretty sure, that my uncle is not going to say a word to my parents of what've happened. My parents are counting on my uncle's responsibility to take care of me and Sylvia, but instead he leave my older cousin to take care of us while traveling around. And look what happened, I was accidently left behind and put myself in danger.

After Shun purchased his video game, we check out some other games and some up-coming games that had been announced. Shun-kun and I leaved the store and… now what? Can we go back to the village? But my stomach is telling me something.

"Are you hungry, Kelly-san?" Shun-kun asked while chuckling, he heard my stomach growling.

"Is there a place where we can eat, before we can go?"

Shun may probably know a place, right? I mean, how many times that Shun-kun have visited to see his cousin? "There's a sushi bar around, are you in a mood for sushi?" did he say sushi? I LOVE SUSHI!

"Sure, where is it?"

"Is right over there." He pointed that way. It was close, so no need to walk further.

We entered the sushi bar and take some seats and ordered some food and soft drinks. While eating and enjoying ourselves, I began to think about the broken down bus and what my uncle said to me the other day. Seriously, my uncle's responsibilities are so ridiculous. He could do something better than leaving all alone in this village.

"Um, Kelly-san, I'm going to the restroom." Shun-kun said, he really has to go. He ran towards the restroom door.

While waiting for him so we can leave, a familiar beastmen walks in, it was Kouya, what's he doing here? "Kelly, what are you doing here?" Kouya said and he smiles.

"Shun-kun, brought me here, he made me paid the fair, so he can save his money, so he can buy his new video game in his cousin's store." I replied to him as he sits down.

"Did he gave you that begging face to you?" Kouya asked as he grins.

"Yeah…, but I'm glad for helping him. It wasn't that hard." I said as Kouya looks at me, he noticed something.

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of down." When he said that, I know what he meant.

"Well… I just… saw the bus… it was still there… at the bus stop… all broken up… I… uh… I feel kinda sick…" I replied.

"Did you have a nightmare recently?"

"No… I just feel this empty feeling that I can't leave it that way." I lowered my head and look down at my crossed arms. "I don't feel guilty or anything, but I feel like left behind… I… I..." Thinking about my uncle of what he did recently. "I-I feel angry at him, why he didn't just come and get me?" I felt that I was about to cry. I breathed in and out. "I wish, he came to me to the infirmary, where I was held up, and show me some real care, all I got was that 'ill-fated call', that's the only thing he showed me some care to me that I was alive, and now he tells me to stay put, until the end!" I slowly raised my voice.

"But you don't hate him, right?" Kouya said.

"No, I don't hate him, I know his behavior for a long time, my dad stills deals with him and he knows my uncle since was born!" I replied him. "And I don't think I'm gonna last a day in Minasato, I'm stranded on a deserted island and being ignored by a rescue team and say: the rescued can wait!" I gave myself a final blow and lie my head on the table and wail.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Kelly. I know this is hard for you. I see that your uncle did things that he's not proud of. But didn't he did this just for you own protection?" Kouya said as he puts his hands on my shoulders to look at him and calms me down. He looks straight at my eyes… I didn't noticed his eyes were golden-yellow...

"Well… maybe he did." I softly said and as I calm myself, Kouya sits back.

"And… have you ever found a bright-side of this situation?" He said.

"No, I haven't… I still feel abandoned, like a lost orphan, and this is how it feels." I said. Kouya showed a disapproval face and said.

"Don't say that, Kelly, you're not alone." He sharply said.

I think again, and that's true, I've just recently met some people that showed me some care and they made feel welcome. Those forgotten words what Kouya said gave me a slight smile on my face. But I really wish I'm with someone who is close to me, to feel more accompanied, but that never happened and that's why I feel so alone. "Well, I really appreciate that you guys are so nice to me, that I feel like you guys are trying to make me to forget everything what happened." I said and slowly smiled.

"Yeah, stop worrying about the accident and your uncle, that's now in the past." Kouya said.

"Well, I still want to give a piece of my mind to my uncle." I said and Kouya and I laughed a little.

"So where's Shun-kun?" Kouya changed the subject.

"I think he's still in the restroom." I said and out of nowhere, Shun-kun came from behind Kouya.

"I'm back! I'm feeling relief!" Shun-kun barked up.

"Ah! Shun-kun! You scared me!" Kouya cried and I laughed.

"Sorry, Kouya-san." He apologized.

"So, Kouya what are you doing here in Fuunari? Do you work around here?" I asked.

"No, I work in Kazenari, on a music shop. And also, I don't think I haven't mentioned it to you, I'm also a member of a band."

"Really? That's so cool, Kouya. So you play the guitar, an electric guitar, right?" I said with enthusiasm.

"Right."

"Kouya-san and his band mates are really good, you should see them playing." Shun-kun brought more.

"What's the name of the band?" I asked.

"Musikus, are you familiar with it?"

"Well, there's a lot of bands around the world and I don't know all of them, so you just started, right?" I said.

"Yeah, we made our debut a year ago, we were very successful." Kouya said.

"Uh… Kelly-san?" Shun-kun called me.

"What is it?"

"We better go or we miss the next bus." Shun pointed out.

"Just wait, I must paid the check." I said to Shun-kun and look at Kouya.

"Kouya…"

"Yes…"

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiles and winked at me.

"Come on, Shun-kun, we better catch the bus!" I say in great motivation.

"Yay!" Shun cheerfully takes off and run.

Today, I met Shun's cousin, Gaku, he seems okay, and also I met Kouya… again, he's really a great guy. He somehow cheered me up and those words he said, it really manage to find my heart.


	5. August 4th: Stress Free River

August 4th: Stress Free River

Morning already? And is a hot one! Really hot! I couldn't use the bed blankets. I even opened the windows to let the breeze in. The fan wasn't operating well, but luckily I'm quite a heavy sleeper. I take off my clothes and take a cool shower. I pull the lever to cold and…

"AAAAHHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" I swear, I put it in cold but is still hot boiled, what the hell!? I almost burned my left hand!

The door began to knock like crazy, I hear someone shouting. I think I know who it is, I grab a towel and wrapped it around my waist, walked to the door and open it and see one desperate Toshi in front of me.

"I'm too late, am I?" He said.

"Yup, I almost burned my left hand." I said as I show him my red left hand, good thing it wasn't a one degree burn.

"I'm sorry, Kelly, it seem that the water system got overheated, you have to wait until it cools down." Toshi sincerely apologizes.

"Oh great… now I'm gonna smell like a garlic." I moaned.

"Don't be stuck, you can have a swim at the river. Is really relaxing." Toshi just gave me an alternative way to clean myself.

"Hmm… that's not a bad idea." I said.

"I'm sure that the others are going to do the same." Toshi said. He closed the door for me. Well, is time to cool off!

I have three swimming trunks, one blue, one gray, and one green, in the drawer. Today I pick the gray one, I pick a towel, a white T-shirt, sandals, and off to go. From the Ooshima Inn to the river, it was a nice walk through the sunflower fields. The first thing I see is the river, the trees and one small gazebo made out of wood with two benches. I put the sandals my T-shirt and towel, on the bench and take a look at the water, it was clear and refreshing. I also brought my headset-waterproof-headphones so I can relax with music in my surroundings and ignore everything from my worries. This is something what I really needed, I'm all alone, something that I rarely experience myself, especially in a foreign country. I slowly step in the water and it was nice, is like a spa treatment, but more natural. I laid down on a rock, partially submerged. The rock looked like a deck chair… Mother Nature can be really creative.

As I lay there and listen through my headphones, nothing can be more relaxing than this. I look up the sky, there was no cloud, today is sunny… again. This gives me a good mood to sing, as I listen the music lyrics, an embarrassing habit of mine that I always forget, but I was all alone that nobody will hear me. Every song to the next soundtrack to the other. I closed my eyes and sing softly along with passion, it gave me the good old times back home.

Without knowing my surroundings, because of my headphones on my ears, and only feeling the river's flow of stream on my body while my head is the only thing standing above water. Something poked my nose several times, that made me to force to open my eyes and stared at three different looking huskies. I take off my headphones in surprise and my face turns into red, I've been caught in the act or something.

I see the three in a microsecond, in their… swimming clothes? Toshi is only wearing a brown boxers, Saki-chan is wearing a one-piece swimsuit, from top to bottom, covering all of her, and I think she's not the type of girl who likes to model around. But what was the most disturbing was Kouya…, what the hell is he wearing right now!? Is that his underwear?! He's wearing a bikini brief, a black one!? I think I'm gonna puke right now. But instead I swallow it, I don't wanna spoil my appetite. I only looked at him in a microsecond and snapped my eyes at the three of them, face to face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Saki-chan smiled. "You sing pretty good, aren't you?"

"That's some vocal you got there." Kouya said and smiles.

"Uh… thanks, but I only do this for fun." I honestly said the three. I slowly recovered from blushing. This is so awkward.

"So, you sometimes sing in the shower?" Saki-chan said while giggling.

"Hey, everybody sings in the showers, so what's the big deal?" I said.

"So true." Toshi-san said.

"CANNONBALL!" A huge splash burst out of nowhere. Rising out of the water was Tatsuki. He's wearing that weird Japanese underwear. "Hey, guys! How's it going?!" Tatsuki greets.

"We're fine." The four of us replied, and looks like he's not alone, Soutarou, Shun, and Kyouji also arrived.

"Hi everyone, how's the water?" Soutarou said.

"It feels good, come on in!" Tatsuki replied.

The three steps in, in their underwear, no swimming trunks with no problems, like that? I'm not used to it. The others began to do whatever they do in the river. Saki and Toshi began to converse with Kyouji while Tatsuki is playing with Soutarou and Shun, splashing at each other, and Kouya is sitting next to me, I turned off the headphones while we started to talk.

"So, how far are you enjoying here, Kelly?" Kouya asked, pretending nothing happened yesterday.

"So far, so good, I had been on crazy situations before." I said.

"Like what?"

"This is not the first time that I have a near-death experience."

"Huh, really?"

"When I was ten, I was on a trip to Alaska, I was ice skating with my sister while my father was watching us. I was standing on thin ice and it cracked. I fell and got myself wet with all that cold water that was hurting me. My dad grabbed me from the water and take me to the place where we were staying, he puts me on a hot tub and I stayed there for hours until I was fully warmed. But I was aware of hypothermia, that cold water could have killed me, and the doctors told me that if my father had delayed, I could have died in moments. But putting me on that hot tub was a clever idea."

"Wow, that was intense, and now this one, you seem to be unstoppable."

"Unstoppable?" First time someone who says that to me.

"Yeah, Shun-kun told me that you don't care what happened to you and continued on riding on buses." He said.

"Oh, yeah. Yesterday." I said.

"So, Kelly… do you have friends back home?"

"Yeah, I have friends some of them from childhood, or new whom come to town."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He grins at me.

"No, I'm currently single, and I prefer guys." I said with no problems. Is not personal anymore. Everyone in my family and a couple of friends knows that I'm homosexual.

"Really? So, by 'currently single' you used to have a boyfriend?" Kouya asked.

"Yeah…" I sighed, "I just found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me with another guy."

"What did you do after that?"

"I 'revengefully' break up with him." I said.

"Revengefully! What did you do to him?"

"Don't get me wrong, he deserved it. After finding out, I vomited in a bucket, because it was a very sick feeling, I take the vomit and throw it on his head in front of everybody in a house party, and also I met his 'other lover', who was also a victim, he and I worked together with the revenge." That's right.

"Whoa, you do seem to have an evil-side, don't you, Kelly? That guy must be a douche."

"Yeah, he had it coming. No one messes with Kendrick Elijah Lincoln Lloyd Yestin 'Kelly' Sullivan!" I said.

"That's your name!? Is very long!" Kouya laughs… hey!

"Yeah, I know."

"So after that, did he really hurt you?" He asked.

I sighed and said, "Yeah, after that, I calmed myself and promise myself not to do something like that again, unless someone messes with me again. Later… I was heartbroken and I was trying to recover from the event. That's why I came to Japan to forget everything and move on… I just want to be with someone to be happy with… I mean, look at Hiroyuki and Torahiko, they are really happy together." Then I look at the two huskies. "Hey, is Saki-chan and Toshi-san couples?" Kouya looks at the two.

"Saki-chan and Toshi-san? Yes, they are, that's another example." Kouya replied. Looking at the pair they do seem to be happy together. I wonder how these two met? There's a million ways to fall in love, right?

"Hey, what's this?" Shun-kun picked up something in the water and I can't imagine what I see what he is holding! "AAAHHH! Is someone's fundoshi!" Shun threw it to Soutarou.

"EEWWW, GROOSSS! Don't throw it at me, Shun!" Soutarou threw it away and is being taken by the river's current.

"Hey, that's mine! Kelly-kun, go grab it!" Tatsuki shouted.

"You grab it, I'm not gonna touch it!" I backed up.

Tatsu-nii swims for his underwear and Toshi-san and Saki-chan covered their eyes with their hands.

"Sou, why did you throw it?" Kyouji-san asked the lion-boy.

"I freaked out!" he said.

"My answers are the same here." Toshi-san and I simultaneously said.

"I got it!" Tatsuki grabbed it proudly and put it back on.

"Next time, Tatsu-nii, make sure is well tight." Saki-chan said.

After that naked situation. I went back to the inn, and call my cousins about their missing belongings, I pressed the buttons, the same old home phone, and hold and wait.

"Sullivan's residence, who's speaking." Auntie Samantha answered the phone.

"Hi, Samantha."

"Oh, hi Kelly, how's everything, I heard you made new friends there." She said.

"Yeah, umm, listen I got a letter from Ashton about their belongings that are on my suitcase and one of them is a sword. Do you know anything about it?" I asked.

"Oh, really?" That sounded bad. "Well, I'm going to have word with Ashton about this. So, is it in your luggage?" She said.

"I haven't checked my suitcase, I'm going to do it now."

"Okay, call me again when you find this 'sword' and other stuffs, bye." She hanged up. Ashton is in so much trouble. It seemed like Ashton had been keeping secrets behind from everybody, including me.

I unzipped my large suitcase, it was almost empty and there was unfamiliar items that I remember the other day. I read the list and dig in the suitcase. Ashley's make-up box, Sylvia's 'I love Tokyo' T-shirt, Ashley's graphic novel, Ashley's music player, Ashton's DVD anime movie, Sylvia's stuff animal, Ashton's satellite phone, and Ashley's laptop, but… I don't see a samurai sword in my suitcase… is this some kind of joke?! I've checked every compartment of my suitcase and I don't see anything sharp and long.

"This is really getting on my nerves, Ashton." I speak out loud. It wasn't until… "Huh? I didn't noticed this zipper." I unzipped it and there it was. "Whoa…." It was well cased, color black, I opened it and see an incredible sword. I can see myself in the blade and the grip part has a phenomenon design with dragon details.

"Why Ashton bought this sword for?" I thought to myself. This is really a mystery.


	6. August 5th: The Ancient Artifact

August 5th: The Ancient Artifact.

The next day, I take another look at the sword and still wondering; Why Ashton is having a possession of an artifact? I tried to call them but no answers, but the third time, finally! Someone reached!

"Hello, this is the Sullivan's residence, who is this?" Sylvia reached the home phone.

"Sylvia, is your brother. Is Ashton there?"

"No, he's off to work, but yesterday, Samantha was mad at Ashton after receiving a call from someone." That someone is me.

"Sylvia, do you know anything about the sword in my suitcase?"

"Yes, Ashton confessed it, right after you disappeared. He said that he bought it in some local market in Fuji. He secretly put it in your luggage without asking. After you were gone, he freaked out, and told me not to tell Samantha and Henry about it. But it got slipped out. Oh, after Ashton left, I take a look in his room and found six swords in his closet." She said.

"The one that I'm holding, is it similar to the ones you see? Can you describe it?"

"Umm, each case has a different color, I see red, blue, green, yellow, white, and orange. And the grip part, each one has a drawing of a dragon. There's Japanese letters that say something in the case, but I can't read that." Sylvia can't speak nothing in Japanese nor read.

"The one that I'm holding is a black one with the dragon in it."

"We better wait 'till Ashton comes back, he's the one with the info."

"Well, thanks for the details, sis."

"Call me later, bye." She hanged up.

There's so many things that I don't know about my own cousin, he never told he was a collector. But, why he's collecting those strange artifacts. Are they're valuable? I can't stand this mystery to be left alone. I must find the smartest person in this village or maybe go to the library and find out much quicker. I took the artifact with me and off to go.

Walking down stairs, and find myself in the lobby, and see Toshi, Kyouji, Torahiko, Hiroyuki, and Kounosuke, in some silly conversation. They look at me in curious faces while holding a strange case.

"Hey, is that the sword that you've mentioned earlier?" Toshi asked. Even tough, he was the one who got that call.

"A sword! Let me see!" Kounosuke bursts out in surprise.

"All right, all right… look." I opened the case and show it.

"Wow, looks shiny" Hiro said.

"Does any one of you knows something about this type of sword, anyone?" I asked.

"I've never see one like that, must be rare." Kounosuke said.

"Hmm, never seen something like that?" Kyouji said.

"Well, my father used to be a samurai master in his early years, I think he can help, he's now a professor of Japan's history." Toshi Miyazaki had just say a surprising fact.

"Really!? That's so cool! I was about to go to the library to find info, but this is much more better!" I said.

"Come on, let's go to Toshi's house!" Kounosuke cried.

While walking, I explained everything of how it got into my suitcase, and the other 6 swords that my cousin had collected. Kounosuke then comes ups with theories of the origins of these seven swords. We were not sure, and the answers lies ahead of us.

Arriving at Toshi's house, I was stunned. His house was average like the other houses, but more luxurius.

"Toshi-san, why are you working as a steward in an inn while your parents are living on a stable lifestyle?"

"My father is in a serious condition, like you, he can't go to work. That's why I'm helping out the house."

"What his condition?"

"Back pains, but he can still walk. The doctor told him to take rest for two months and no work." Toshi showed a worried face.

"So, your father was a samurai master?" I changed the topic.

"He was, he's retired after marrying my mother and also his part-time job he used to work." He replied.

We walked in front of the door and Toshi pressed the doorbell. The door open. "Oh, well, hello boys, what brings you here?" A female husky stands in front of the door.

"Morning, Mayumi-san." Hiroyuki, Torahiko, Kounosuke, and Kyouji, greted.

"Mom, is Dad around?" Toshi asked.

"Yes, he's with Mitsuhisa-san in the study room." She then looks at me.

"Oh, Mom this is Kelly, he would like to talk to Dad." Toshi introduces me and she smiled.

"Is nice to meet you young man. Well, don't you boys stand there, come, come." We entered the house, in the living room it was well furnitured.

"Wow, this is the fanciest house I have seen." I said.

"You should see Shin's house, it's huge." Kounosuke said.

"Dad, your there!?" Toshi called out.

"I'm not far away, you know." A deep voice said, and walks in the living room, he was walking with a cane and he's in his late forthies. He does look a lot like Toshi, but older, with big square glasses. Walking along with him was another husky-man, he looks very familiar.

"Morning, Kenta-sensei, you feeling alright?" Hiroyuki greeted.

"I feel fine Hiro-kun, thank you for asking. So, what brings you boys here?" He asked.

"Dad, this is Kelly Sullivan, he would like to know something about this sword." Toshi said.

"A sword, huh. May I see?" I handed the case and open it for him. He picks the sword and analyses.

Meanwhile, the other husky-man looks at me with a serious and curious face. "Are you okay, young man? Have you been on an accident recently?" He said, he was looking at my wrapped up forehead.

"Um... yeah, I'm…," before I could say anything he already speaks.

"You must be the passenger from the bus, aren't you?" He said.

"Yes, it wasn't pretty, but I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

"Good thing you didn't suffered from amnesia, you could've been confused and scared and never find a way out." Kounosuke said.

"Kounosuke, that's a horrible thing to say!" Kyouji said.

"Yeah, what happens if I were, I would have described you, 'the-tanuki-with-the-big-funny-belly'."

"Oh, he got you, Kuono!" Tora said.

I turned back to the husky-man.

"You look very familiar, are you Kouya's father?" I asked.

"Yes, indeed I am, I'm Mitsuhisa Aotsuki. So, I see you have meet my son." He said.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy."

A heavy clear throat came from Kenta-sensei, I turned around and has something to say. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"It's not mine, it's my cousin's, he's been collecting these rare swords." I replied.

"Does the others have a different color?"

"I think he collected a red, blue, green, yellow, white, and an orange and this one a black one. My cousin got that one in a local market in Fuji, he put it in my suitcase before I crashed here."

"So, what is it? Does it belong to the Royal Family?" Kyouji asked.

"Maybe, it belonged to some important samurais." Kounouske thought.

"Not even close, boys." Kenta-sensei said and he stands up from the couch, his wife was keeping an eye on him, because he's not using his cane, he did the 'removes-his-glasses-cliché' and speaks. "It seems his cousin has done a lot of trouble to find all of them. There was a time, in ancient Japan, the Emperor ordered to pick seven samurais all over Japan, to combine a group as the Emperor's guardians. The swords were created by a mystical wise dragon, to protect the temple and the people. At first I thought it was myth, because the swords and the samurais were never found after a huge battle and rescuing the Princess of Japan." He said. That was something, the guys were amazed. But Kenta-san began to snicker and then laughed.

"What, so funny, Kenta-sensei?" Torahiko and Hiroyuki asked.

"Have you boys have seen a movie called, 'The Seven Guardians'?" He said… wait, what!

"Wait! Are you saying that this 'artifact' is a prop from a movie!?" I break out.

"I never heard of this movie Kenta-sensei, in what year was released?" Kyouji asked.

"I don't think you boys have seen this film. It was released in 1973, it was one of the worst films ever made. Not to be confused with Seven Samurai." Kenta laughed again, so as Mayumi and Mitsuhisa.

"Oh, my Pacific Ocean!" that's my OMG version phrase.

"On the bright side. Now that your cousin has all seven, they could be valuable in the future." Kenta acted like a pawn dealer, he handed me the sword back to me. "It least is a real weapon, and no one knows what happened after all the seven swords disappeared after the making of the movie. I wonder what's he's going to do with them?" he said.

"I don't know, if he knows that these are just props or he's been fooled by some dealers. Well, whatever he did is his problem, not mine." I said.

"Wow, I actually fell for that, Dad, you really killed it." Toshi-san said.

"Well, one mystery solved, huh guys?" I said.

"Well, let's see that bad movie, so we can laugh our tongues' out." Torahiko said.

"You'll find it more comedy than being an action film." Kenta said as he continues to chuckle.

"Oh, well, time for me to go back." I said.

"For what?" Tora said.

"So I can call my cousin and tell him that he's collecting worthless artifacts." I replied.

"Why?" He continues, is getting kind of annoying.

"So, I can listen his reactions while talking on the phone. How much do you wanna hear from me?"

"Tora stop! You're driving him off guard." Hiroyuki said and he picks Tora's ear, hard!

"YYYYOOOOOWWWW! Okay! Okay!" He cried.

"Hey, Dad, do you have a copy of that film?" Toshi asked.

"No, but, there's a movie rental store in Kazenari. I think they would have a copy of that film." He replied.

"Oh, boy! A 'bad movie night' we should do that!" Kounosuke came up with a silly late night activity.

"We can do that tomorrow. My Dad has an important meeting tonight." Toshi informs.

"You just want to see the film in Miyazaki's new television, aren't you, Kuri?" Kyouji said.

"It won't be a problem, right, Dad?" Toshi asked.

"Sure, I don't see the problem. Toshi, you will be the host while I'm gone." Kenta-sensei said.

"Is it your wedding anniversary tomorrow? I forgot!" Toshi said in surprised.

"Oh, congratulations, Kenta-sensei and Mayumi-san!" Hiro, Kyouji congratulated them.

"Thank you." Kenta and Mayumi replied.

"Well, time for me to go, I better call my cuz." I said.

"Is a pleasure to meet you, Kelly-kun, enjoy your day." Kenta said.

"And I hope you get well." Mitsuhisa said.

"Thanks." I said and smiled and waved at them.

Well, what do you know, it was nothing but a prop that I'm holding right now! I wonder how Ashton will react to this? Oh well, that's up to him.

I went back to the inn. I picked up the phone in the nightstand and dialed the numbers. Waiting… waiting… waiting… someone answers.

"This is the Sullivan's residence, who am I speaking?" Is Ashley.

"Ashley is me, Kelly."

"Hi cousin, how's everything?"

"I'm fine, is Ashton there?" I asked.

"No, he's still working, he will come back later. Wait, I'm putting on speaker, Sylvia wants to talk to you."

"Hi, big-bro, did you find something about the swords?"

"Yup. I'm not sure if Ashton knows this but…"

"What is it?" Ashley interrupts.

"All those seven swords are just props from a movie called "The Seven Guardians", according to a professor."

"Really?" The girls began to laugh.

"Does Ashton knows about this?" I asked.

"I don't think so. He thinks that these swords belonged to some 'seven legendary samurais'. If collected, a piece of a puzzle can be solved. But now that you said is from a movie. Was the movie famous?" Sylvia said.

"Uh, make it 'the most infamous' movie ever made."

"How bad?" The girls said.

"Is a movie from the seventies, according from the expert." I said.

"Wow, Ashton is going to be upset about this." Ashley said. "He must have worked every hard on finding those swords and now, they're worthless."

"It least they are the original swords that was used for the movie. They can worth something." I said.

"Oh well, we better tell Ashton the truth. We can't lie to him forever." Ashley said. "Thanks for the info, Kelly, we love you, bye."

"I love you too, girls." I hanged up. What a funny day to spend it, a mystery was solved, and I can't wait what's going to happen next.


	7. August 6th: Kelly's Home Video

August 6th: Kelly's Home Video

At the local market in the center of the village, I was shopping around to see if I can have a nice souvenir or something special for my sister and me. I entered a small store that sells some clothing. Sylvia always wanted a traditional Japanese kimono, while I'm also looking for myself a yukata. The ones we saw were quite expensive. In this local store were selling a fair price that I can afford. But my question is; which one will Sylvia like? Let's see, Sylvia's favorite colors are, pink and light-green, so maybe a pink or green kimono will do. I went through every aisle for her size and color, it was getting difficult.

"Kelly? Is that you?" A young female voice called me. I turned my head and see Saki and another female husky. The two approached me.

"Hi, Saki-chan, have you heard about yesterday? It was really funny." I said to her. Next to her was… I don't think she's Saki's mother nor Toshi's mother, since I just already met her yesterday.

"Yes, I heard it. How did you explained this to your cousin?" She asked.

"I tried, but I already told my sister to tell him." I said. I look at the other husky-woman.

"Hey, are you Kouya's mother?" I asked.

"You must be, Kelly. I'm Kazumi, is nice to meet you. My husband mentioned about you." She said.

"So, what are you doing here? Men section is that way." Saki pointed that way.

"I'm trying to find a nice kimono for my sister, then I look for myself a yukata." I said the two.

"Can we help?" The two offered. "We already done our errands."

"Sure," I replied, "I'm looking a pink or green that suits her."

"Roger that." Saki said as she and Kazumi went every aisle to find any pink kimono, while I continued also. Five minutes later we went back in the center and it was up to me to decide which one will be perfect for my sister.

"Let's see… um… nope… nope… nope… nope, nope, nope, nope." I've checked every kimono that is pink or green, but the last one… FOUND IT! It has both colors with it, she'll love it!

"This one!" I exclaimed.

"That's a beautiful one, Kelly-kun." Kazumi-san said.

"Now is your turn, Kelly." Saki said, the two giggled, oh boy…

I entered a small dressing closet and Saki and Kazumi brought several yukatas and I tried every single one of them that fits my size.

"Great, none of them suits him well, what do we do wrong?" Saki complained.

"Wait, hold on, I think I like this one." I got out of the dressing closet and show them a blue and white yukata with waves details drawn… I like it.

"Wow, Kelly you look outstanding!" Saki said.

"You're a smart kid, that one really fits you well."

"Saki-chan, there you are, Toshi-san told me to give you… this?" Kouya came by, he looks at me with his eyes wide opened, I wonder what's the surprise of his?

"He looks great, doesn't he?" Saki said to Kouya.

"Uh… huh... who? Kelly? Y-yeah h-he l-looks g-g-great, even his eyes matches the colors…"

"Uh… thanks?" That was kinda awkward. But anyways, I'm buying it!

"You can wear it for the Bon Festival that's coming in a few weeks, Kelly." Saki said.

"Really? That'll be fun." I said.

"Of course it is, even Toshi and I will be wearing our formal clothes. I'm so excited, me and Toshi will have a wonderful romantic time together." Oh yeah, that's right, she's dating Toshi.

I look at Kouya and he's still not moving. "Hello! This is the S.S. Sullivan, speaking to the S.S. Kouya Maru! Is there anyone aboard?" I tried to answer me. "S.S. Kouya Maru, this is the S.S. Sullivan, is there anyone aboard?" I continued and I snap my fingers in front of his face and finally he responded.

"Kouya, what are you here, again?" Kazumi asked.

"Huh? Oh! Toshi told me to give this to Saki-chan, here." Kouya with his face blushed, gave Saki a present from Toshi.

"Oh, how nice of him!" She cried.

"Well, I'm going to change and purchase the two, and my sister is gonna be happy! Thank you Saki-chan, thank you Kazumi-san."

"You're welcome." The two replied.

After purchasing the kimono and my yukata. I continued to the next store. It was a repairman's shop, but they also sell some stuff like souvenirs. I entered and Kounosuke was there. Does he work here?

"Hi, Kelly-san! What brings you here?" He greets.

"Hi, Kouno, I came to buy a postcard, I haven't send one to my parents since July." I said, then I look to the left, coming from the door was a smaller tanuki-boy.

"Kou-chan, I'm going out with my friends." The little tanuki said.

"Is that your little brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is Yukiharu." He said. "Haru-kun, this is Kelly, the bus survivor I've told you."

"Hi, Kelly-san, is a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"So, you came for a postcard? You're really out of touch from your family." Kounosuke said.

"Well, my parents can't call me from long distance calls, is really expensive, unless they use a satellite phone. Me and my sister, the only thing we could do is making contact via webcam, and that's it." I said.

"What was the last time you called them?"

"Two weeks before I crashed here."

"Here we go, this all I can offer." He brought a board with several postcards with every single one of them, with landscapes of Minasato Village's personal landmarks.

"I'll take this one." The one that I picked has a river with a bridge, the one I saw the previous day, with 'Minasato' in letters on one corner of the picture. I give him a coin.

"Is that all you need?" Kousuke asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"See you later. Oh wait! Kelly! Let me remind you that our movie night will be at Toshi's house at seven." He informs.

"Oh, alright, thanks then." I said and leaved the store and walking back to the inn. I grab a pen and write on the postcard.

I wrote:

"Dear, Mom and Dad. We're having a blast in Japan. We've seen so many places that we explored. I'm feeling well recovered after my ordeal with my ex-boyfriend. We also enjoyed eating a lot of exotic food and even sushi! I also hope you guys are enjoying your 'secret vacation'. P.S. I know you guys went to Dubai! Can you guys at least be honest with me and Sylvia about it, we have no problems with that. So what? Do you guys have a meeting or a press conference there? Just tell me. Sincerely, Kelly."

I only wrote a simple innocent letter, if I said what happened to me, my mom will "freak out" and swim across the Pacific Ocean. And that's something that we can't deal with. Is best not to tell my parents, especially my dad, if he finds out, he will never forgive Henry of what he did to me.

…

At Toshi's house, I arrived earlier. I was sitting on the couch. Toshi has that 'badly made movie' he rented out. He began to make pop-corn and the drinks. This is going to be a 'horrible movie to watch'. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I walked to the door and opened it, everyone has arrived.

"Hi, Kelly-san!" Shun-kun, greets in excitement.

"There you are, I thought you were sick." Torahiko said.

"I saw him leaving earlier. I tried to tell you." Hiroyuki said.

As everyone enters the living room, they sit down on every available seat.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Shun-kun asked.

"A really bad movie, Shun-kun. You'll find it laughable than being an action flick." Hiro replied.

"So, the sword you got is from that movie? Not an actual artifact?" Kouya said. He's now normal, earlier he was frozen and acted like he saw a ghost or something.

"Yep, the truth has spoken." I said.

"So, what are you going to do with that sword, Sullivan?" Juuichi asked.

"I'll return it to my cousin after my stay is over." I replied.

"Juuichi-senpai, you use that for crime fighting." Soutarou said.

"I'm a judo trainer, I don't use weapons, Touno, and I'm not a samurai." He said.

"Oh, yeah that's right." The lion-kid said.

"Hey, Toshi, can you make a Bloody Mary?" Tatsuki asked.

"Sorry, I'm not allowing that, I promised my dad that no one, even you, gets near the liquor closet." Toshi puts a sharp tongue at Tatsu-nii.

"Oh, come on!"

"And that's final, Tatsu-nii! I'm only serving soft drinks, and that's it!" Toshi raised his voice very seriously. Oh good, I don't wanna see him drunk again like last time.

"Alright, now that we all here..." As Toshi speaks, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I was close to the door and opened.

"Sorry for being late." Saki-chan arrived right on time.

"Where have you been?" Toshi smoothly said to her.

"I was helping out my grandfather. I was just trying to make sure he's comfortable." She said.

"Well, this proves that girls always arrive late, when they're planning on going out." Kounosuke said.

"Well, it least I don't (CENCORED BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY OR DESCRIBE THIS!) all day." She said some words that makes me to clean my ears to make sure what exactly she said. I was jaw-dropped. That's something Sylvia would have said.

"Easy, Saki-chan, no one's making fun at you." Kyouji said.

"Did you hear what she said, Toshi? She called me a (CENCORED TOO MESSED UP!)." Kouno said.

"She'll apologize later, Kouno, is only an insult." Toshi said.

"Oh, never mind." Kouno said.

"Alright, let's start the flick." Toshi started the film.

"Finally." Shin said.

"Horray!" Shun cried.

The movie started. Since the film was released in 1973, the movie was in color. Somehow the beginning was impressive. The characters are quite okay. Then I saw the swords that Ashton had collected, all seven of them. The music soundtrack are pretty catchy. But all of the sudden, while the action stuff and the battle scenes appears…

"Hahahahahahahaha! Look at the special effects! They're crappy!" Hiroyuki was the first to comment.

"I can see the 'boom' over there!" Kyouji said as he laughed.

"They didn't come up with a good plot, did they?" I said.

"That's the worst catchphrase I've ever heard!" Tatsu-nii laughed.

"Oh great, there's the damsel-in-distress cliché." Saki said.

"Who hired these actors? Good thing Bruce Lee wasn't in this film!" Kouya Said.

"Lame and fun at the same time!" Shun-kun said.

"Oh no, there goes the heroes-doing-a-sacrifice-cliché?" Toshi said.

Finally the movie was over it lasted an hour and ten minutes. It was still early for curfew.

"Is there another movie that we can watch?" Torahiko asked.

"Nobody asked for a second film. I only rented this one." Toshi said.

With nothing else to entertain ourselves for the next two hours, we might as well… wait! I got an idea! I picked up my small man-purse and grab my video camera, yes it miraculously survived the crash.

"Kelly what are you holding there?" Kouya asked.

"My video camera. During the first half of my vacation, me and my sister recorded almost everything where we've been." I said.

"Cool, a homemade video vacation. Give me the camera so I can connect it the television so we can all watch it." Toshi said.

"This is so embarrassing, I have done so many silly things while traveling." I said while blushing, but I smiled.

"Come on, Kelly, how 'embarrassing' is it going to be?" Kouya said.

"How exciting! You didn't told me you recorded everything!" Kounosuke said.

"Okay, here we go! Is rolling!" Toshi said as he pressed the button.

The homemade video started. It all began at my home in Seattle. I see myself packing up and my sister having problems with her suitcase. It was not well organized, we ended up jumping on top of the suitcase so I can zipped it. We arrived at the airport and we said goodbye to my parents. We boarded our flight that will take us to Tokyo. We sat there and enjoying the weird airline food. We toasted our new adventure and freedom. We landed in Tokyo and rendezvous with Ashley, Ashton, Samantha and Henry. The next day, I see myself dealing with jet-lag, I was sleeping real heavy, and I was messed up. Then we visited the Tokyo Skytree tower, and other attractions and landmarks. We went out on night clubs, and formal parties, and other events that happened there. Then, we visited Okinawa Island, we laid down and played at the beach, and we did some kayaking and snorkeling. So many good memories there, I see myself smiling than ever before. Funny moments happened and the guys are enjoying and laughing. The video ends and nothing was further before, July 31th.

"Well, that was really fun, Kelly, you really are the traveler-type, aren't you?" Kounosuke said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow? Are we all free?" Hiroyuki said.

"All that vacation video made me want to go to the beach!" Torahiko said.

"I heard 'beach', I'm in!" Saki-chan.

"The beach! The beach! The Beach! Yeah!" Shun-kun cried.

"Any objections? Kelly, you in?" Hiroyuki asked me.

"Sure! I can do that again." I said as the others agreed.

"Alright, we just pick our things and arrive at the bus stop at six in the morning." Hiro said.

"At what time does the bus arrives?" I asked.

"7:30 AM". He said.

"So we have to wake up at 6:00. So we can have breakfast, and meet all at the bus stop at 7:00 AM, 30 minutes before the bus arrives, right?" I did the damn math alright.

"Right!"

"Well, good night everyone, sleep well." Kyouji said and the others left.

I leaved Toshi's house, as I walk away, a voice just called me. "Hey, Kelly you forgot your camera!" I turned around and face Kouya with my camera, that was careless of me.

"Ah! Thanks, Kouya."

"No problem… hey, Kelly um… you looked really happy there in the video, you seemed you have changed.'' Thinking what he said. I really looked happy on the video and that was before my accident.

"Did… I really changed?" I said.

"Not much, you're still you." He said.

He's right, I'm still me, is just that maybe something did changed inside of me. I felt silence, I've never thought that someone could see me in a state of depression. I don't want this in my head, I want it out. Kouya noticed my down face.

"Look… sorry for bring it up. I didn't mean…"

"Is okay, Kouya. I'm just… tired okay." I said it calmly and sighed. "Goodnight, Kouya." I said.

"Goodnight, Kelly." He let out sight. Before I could head back to the inn. "Hey, Kelly." Kouya called.

"Yeah?"

"You're not alone, remember that." He said. I think for a moment.

"Thanks for reminding me that." I said with a small smile and head back to the inn.

I don't blame him, he didn't meant to say it. I just only had a hard time back there, I was stressed out, my head hurts. I was in pain and now I'm better and nobody died on that bus… but the horrific experience was intense. Can we just be glad that no one died. I went back to the inn and finally rest on the comfy bed, I set up the phone to wake me up at 6:00 AM. And lights off.


	8. August 7th: Beach Cam

August 7th: Beach Cam

"ZZZZZZZ…" 5:59 AM.

"ZZZZZZZ…" 6:00 AM. BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

"Ugh… shut up… okay… okay! I'm up!"

I groaned when my phone waked me up. I pick it up which reminded me that I have to go to the beach with the others. Oh yeah, that's right, last night the group wanted to go to the beach after watching my home video. I get off from bed and stretch my spine, which felt good. The door is knocking, and I know who is.

"Come in, Toshi-san!" I called as the door opens, the young steward enters.

"Good morning, Kelly." He's carrying a breakfast tray and place it next to the bed with a table. "Bon appetite." He said.

"Thank you." I thanked him. "Is there coffee?" I asked.

"There's a coffee maker in your room, you haven't used it?" He said.

"No, but I'll do it myself, all coffee brewers are pretty much the same."

"All right then, remember: we are gonna gather at the bus stop at 7:00 AM, is still early, so be prepared." Toshi instructed me.

"No problem." I said as he leaves.

I finished eating breakfast, I picked up my backpack and checked what I have in my suitcase…, uh, I don't think I brought stuff for the beach, only a towel, a small portable parasol, a pair of sunglasses, and a beach mat where I can rest on. I'm taking the green trunks for the day, but just in case, I'll bring the blue one for spare, in case if I tear the other one. And also some dry clothing. I have everything prepared in my backpack. This beach trip is going to be sweet!

Ding! Oh, my coffee's ready! I didn't pour it on a mug, I pour it on my 'take-anywhere-cup' so I can take it along the trip. I usually drink coffee whenever I have to wake up early. But in this case, I didn't sleep well last night, due to annoying noises from another room. I leaved the room, locked the door, and walked away from the inn.

I arrived at the bus stop, no one's here. I sit on a bench and wait for the others and ignore the broken-down bus.

"Good morning, Kelly-san." I look around and see Soutarou and Kyouji.

"Morning, Sullivan, you're really early." Kyouji said.

"You look tired, Kelly-san." Soutarou said.

"Well, can't you see I'm having coffee right now." I replied.

"Umm, Kelly, you can't bring food or drinks on the bus." Kyouji said.

"Really? I can't?" He nods. I'm holding a cup of coffee on my hand and I can't have it along the bus. "Well, I have no choice but…" I take a deep gulp and drink the whole cup.

"Gulp… gulp… gulp… gulp… gulp… haahhh… WHOA!" That is some hot coffee and it waked up my brain!

"Whoa, Kelly, you're okay? How much caffeine was on that?" Kyouji asked.

"I don't know, but I picked the one with a red dragon logo on it." I said.

"That one has a lot to keep you awake." Kyouji had a bad feeling about this.

"Kelly-san, you're going to be all hyper!" Soutarou said.

"Well, I f-feel f-fine I-I don't s-se-e t-the d-differences." I'm feeling all shaky or something, but I feel a happy sensation.

"Uh… Kelly? Are you feeling okay?" Kyouji asked.

My brain is telling me something that I should have done it a long time ago. "I…! I…! FEEL I WANNA RUN!" I think I said that in English. I run in large circles like a crazy high-speed bullet train in Tokyo. "WOOOOOOOO! THIS IS LIFE, LIFE I TELL YA!" I screamed.

"What's going on?" Hiroyuki said, the others arrived.

"He sure looks more energetic than Torahiko." Saki-chan said.

"What's wrong with, Kelly?" Kouya asked.

"I only told him that he can't have coffee on the bus and he drank the whole thing." Kyouji explained.

"That looks fun! I'm wanna chase him!" Shun ran behind me.

"Somebody calm him down." Toshi said.

"If Shun-kun, is after him, I'll do the same." Tora followed me.

"Careful, he's running like a sport car." Saki-chan warned.

"Tatsu-nii, grab him!" Hiro cried.

"AAHH! He's so fast! Tatsu-nii cried.

"I got him!" Juuichi-san grabbed me, I can't run.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sullivan!" Juuichi-san shakes me with his two big hands. My eyes were rolling everywhere.

"O-ka-y, J-J-Ju-ui-chi-s-san!" I said while being shaken by a bear.

"Hey, easy with Kelly, Juuichi-san." Kouya said, Juuichi puts me down.

"Thanks, I feel great! That was fun!" I said.

"You just drank, twelve ounces of coffee and screamed and run." Shin said.

"I wish I can see that again." Kounosuke said, haha very funny.

The bus arrived and we all boarded in. The first thing I did was to buckle up the seatbelt and make sure it was well tight. The ill-fated bus, the seatbelt fail to do the job and break free from my waist. Causing me to be thrown from my seat. The bus departs and is heading to the beach… can't wait!

"Does anyone brought a sunblock?" Shin asked.

"I have one, is a good one, SPF 200… good luck, sun!" I said and chuckled, I was ready for the mightiest heats of the sun!

"You're really prepared, huh?" Shin said.

"A good traveler is always prepared, except that I forgot to bring some bubble gum with me." I said. "So, how long is the ride to the beach?" I asked as I place my sunglasses on top of my forehead, trying to hide my bandage.

"A few hours before 9:30." Kouya said.

"So I could have continued my sleep during the ride, but I can't, thanks to the coffee." I said.

"You didn't sleep well last night?" Kouya asked.

"I couldn't sleep well, because I was hearing some noises coming from another room. It sounded like children jumping on a bed or something." I replied.

"I don't remembered a family with children staying in the inn." Toshi said as he puts his fingers under his chin. "I wonder, who were those 'two' making noises last night." Toshi said it suspiciously and he glared at the tiger-man and the human. They were blushing and whistling, looking guilty.

"Uh-huh, that solves the case." Toshi said. What do you mean, you already solved it? So, Torahiko and Hiroyuki where in the other… room? Oh, my skies! They were...

Toshi began to laugh after seeing my surprised face after realizing it.

"We didn't meant to disturb you, Kelly." Tora blushes and apologized with a grin.

"I don't wanna hear no more, is your business." I said.

The bus rolls on several miles and passes a very long tunnel, after exited we see… "Look guys, is the ocean." Saki pointed her finger to the window. I looked at the window and see nothing but the blue horizon, and I can see the beach from distance, looks amazing! Finally, the bus arrives at our destination. We disembarked and I take a closer look at the beach, it's so beautiful.

"What a paradise! In Seattle, we don't have a beach, my family usually go to Los Angeles on the holidays." I said.

"Well, you're going to enjoy this one." Kouya said as he winks at me.

All the sudden, I hear several ring tones of a cell phone.

"What's that noise?" Hiroyuki asked.

"My… my… my cellphone!" I fetch my phone from my backpack, and I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. Is still continuing. I'm having a large amount of text messages, and that means I got signal over here.

"Looks like you been out of range for a while. What does the messages says?" Toshi asked as I checked most of the new messages, it all says the same thing. All from Sylvia, Ashley, Ashton, Henry, and Samantha.

"Kelly, are you pissed, for leaving you behind by accident? Kelly, please answer me! You don't have to be mad about it. Kelly, where are you? You said you were coming before sunset. Etc. etc. etc." I said while reading the texts.

"These messages were sent after the bus crashed." I said.

"It least you called them after you got recovered." Saki said.

"Guys, let's go to the dressing room." Hiroyuki said as he entered one of those changing booths.

I entered in this little house and the others entered. I take a look inside and there's doesn't seem to have a private little place to change. I better do this quickly and get myself distracted and focus on myself. The guys began to strip off their clothes and staring at them will be rude. Back in my high school years, one of the few reasons on how I discovered my sexuality was when I noticed guys were getting kind of attractive when shirtless at the locker-room. But anyway, back at what I'm doing.

I already finished changing and I'm only wearing green trunks. Looks like I'm the first one to finish. As I leave, I see Saki, already in her swimming out-fit. Her fur is all-white, except her black long hair that is freely swaying around with the wind. Toshi just got out and he's only wearing trunks, colored black. His fur is dark-gray and white. Saki was blushing and giggling when she sees her boyfriend all shirtless, these two are like one hot celebrity couples from a magazine cover.

"What's happening in there, Toshi?" Saki asked.

"Torahiko is playing with a towel and whacking everyone's butts. Then, Juuichi-san punch him in the head again." Toshi replied as he rubs his bottom. Just like in my high school days!

As I see the others leaving one by one and all wearing their swimming out-fit, except Tatsuki, he's wearing a fundoshi. Then I see Torahiko… in a speedo?

"How did you reacted when you first saw him wearing it?" I whispered Hiroyuki.

"I gawped." He replies.

Kouya was the last one to leave and… him too? I'm not gonna sleep well tonight. He got more courage to wear that in public? I was expecting to puke but nothing came from my mouth. I remembered the last time I saw my father wearing one, none of us, except my mother, wanted to be near him with that huge bulge of his. I vomited every freaking time I see him in front of me. Dad saw my reactions and also my sister and he went back using trunks, thank gosh. I set up my mat to rest in and place my portable parasol with orange and yellow colors.

"Kelly, wanna play Frisbee?" Hiro offered.

"Maybe later, I'm going to take a rest." I said as I lay down on the mat and putting myself some sunblock on my body, and put my sunglasses in front of my eyes.

The sound of the beach really hits my ears, so relaxing, the waves rushing the sand, the breeze swaying the trees, this was breathtaking. This reminds me of Okinawa, me and my relatives went to the beach and we have done so many things together. I wonder how they're doing? Maybe I better find out, and I think I know how.

I picked up my backpack and fetch my mobile phone and my mobile tablet. Now that my cellphone has signal, I can connect it with my tablet and see them via webcam. I sent a text message to Sylvia, and let's see what happens…

"Bing!" I got a reply! It says, "See you on webcam! LOL!"

I activated the tablet's webcam and wait their connection. I'm so excited! Then an image appeared, I see Sylvia for the first time since I disappeared, she's sitting on a couch in the living room. I see her beautiful face, her black long hair, and her emerald green eyes.

"Hi, Sylvia, long time no see!" I was so happy to see her.

"Hi, Kelly, how's my big-brother doing?" She was happy to see me. "Oh my, are those your injuries?

"Don't worry, I'm a little delicate, but I'm still very strong." I said.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Kelly, so… hey! Are you on a beach!?" She noticed the background.

"Yeah, me and some friends that I've met invited me to come along." I said.

"That's nice of them. Wait, let me bring Ashley and Ashton to chat."

"Alright."

"Ashley! Ashton! Kelly's on webcam!" Sylvia shouted.

This is going to be fun! Ashley and Ashton arrived at the living room in a hurry. Sitting together with Sylvia.

"Kelly is that you? You look…," Ashley look at my current state.

"He's okay, he's well now, right Kelly?" Ashton said.

"Yeah, I'm well now." I said.

My two cousins haven't changed after my accident.

"So, what have you been doing in the village?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, I'm been relaxing, the inn is very cozy, and enjoying some good food." I said. "Hey, is Henry and Samantha there?"

"No, they went off to work… again." Ashton said.

"And why are you not working?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad took both cars for work and I'm off duty." He said.

"Uh-huh." I replied.

Then an important subject I need to talk about. "So, Sylvia, Ashley, did you told Ashton about the swords?" I said.

"Oh, Ashton, we forgot to tell you." Sylvia remembers.

"What about the swords? Hey, Kelly, do you have my black sword?" Ashton asked.

"Yes, Ashton, I have your 'worthless' piece of junk." I replied.

"Worthless?" Ashton was puzzled.

"Dammit, Ashton! You been collecting artifacts that were used for a movie from the seventies! They're not real! Except that they are the originals that were used for the movie. And one more thing: that movie sucks!" I said to Ashton and let's see his reactions…

"WHAT! How did you know that are worthless!?" he cried.

"I met a professional, who is a professor, and he already taken a look and he already recognized it. And by the way, who told you and why you've been collecting these useless swords?" I said to him.

"My colleagues." He simply said.

"Your colleagues." I sternly said. "So, your crazy colleagues told you a silly legend that you've never heard of, got your attention, and after finding the first one, you thought they were real, you continued your quest, pretty likely during our vacation, and you did this, non-stop, until you find the last one and you keep it as a secret from your parents and 'us'. You focused on your own mission that brought us catastrophic results of forgetting your own cousin behind in Fuji. What do you have to say for yourself, Ashton Royce Sullivan!?" I slowly raised my voice until the end, and I already solved the final piece of the puzzle. The two girls slowly moved their heads and glared at Ashton and realizing it was his actions and not theirs for leaving me behind.

"…sorry…" he shamefully said. The guy is 21 and he behaved like a kid behind our backs.

"Say it clear, Ashton." Sylvia and Ashley softly and forces him.

"I'm sorry, Kendrick! Can you forgive me?" he said.

"Yes…" I sighed. "I forgive you. And there's nothing for me to be mad about. You're one ambitious cousin, and... That's something I like about you. What you did there was something really adventurous. Can we just leave this behind and be just a normal dysfunctional family." I said with a smile.

"Agreed." Sylvia said.

"Same here." Ashley said.

"Dysfunctional?" Ashton was puzzled.

I wish we can do a family hug, but that will be for later once we reunite at last.

"So, who are these friends of yours, you've mentioned?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I'm here, but the others went to other places around, I don't think…," a Frisbee flew by and passed from my left to the right, but then. "AAAAGGGHHH!" Something hit me the left side of my body. I was completely lying on the sand.

"What the hell? What was that? Kelly are you okay?" The voice of Sylvia was heard.

I opened my eyes and see Kouya lying on top of me. "Ouch, Kouya, what the hell?" I grunted.

"Oh, crap! Kelly!" He said as he stands up quickly and offered his hand and I stand up. "I'm so sorry, Kelly! Did I hurt you!?" Kouya was worried, because of my condition.

"Calm down, Kouya, I'm fine, you only hit me on the left side, and… what was that for?" I said.

"I was playing Frisbee, Hiroyuki throw it and I… hit you, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Is okay." I replied. I look at the tablet screen, I see my three family members with their eyes wide open.

"Um… Kelly, who's your new friend there?" Sylvia asked.

"Kouya, these are my relatives that I've mentioned. That's Sylvia, my sister, that's Ashley and Ashton, my cousins." I said.

"Hello there, is nice to meet Kelly's family." He said and smiled at them.

"He's hot!" Ashley commented in japanese as she giggles.

"Yeah, like you're gonna date him and lose him again on the next date." Sylvia said.

"Hey!" Ashley said as this was sort of true about her.

"Guys this is Kouya and…" I look from behind and see Torahiko and Hiroyuki doing weird things like dancing around and moving their hips around, how long they been doing that?

"Who are those guys dancing behind you?" Sylvia asked.

"Guys, what the hell are you guys doing?" I shouted at the pair.

"Just having fun!" Tora said.

"The tiger dude is cute!" Ashley said in Japanese.

"Well, you're out of luck. He's dating this human." I smiled while saying that, and pointing to Hiroyuki as he waves his hand.

"Oh…" Ashley said as she blushes.

"Don't worry, Ashley, you'll find your prince charming." I said to her.

"Same to you! You've dated five people and none of them lasted a year." Ashley said in English.

"Well, you've dated more than I do! You've dated 15 guys and you broke all their hearts." I back it up at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey easy, we're here for a nice meeting chat, not bickering." Ashton said.

"Ah, dammit! Sorry." Ashley embarrassingly said. "So, these two are dating?"

"Yeah, this is Torahiko and his 'partner' Hiroyuki. These two saved my life when the accident occurred. I forgot to mention this!" I excitedly said.

"Really, they saved you?" Sylvia cried.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for them." I said.

Sylvia's eyes are filling with water and cried. "Oh, my goodness! Thank you so much! I'm not sure if you guys understand what am I saying, but I will never forget you two! I wish I can hug you two in person!" After what she said, I translated from English to Japanese to Tora and Hiro.

"Aw… it was nothing, miss." Tora and Hiro said blushing. I translated back to Sylvia.

"Kelly-san, whatcha doing?" Soutarou and Kyouji walked by.

"I'm talking my family, Soutarou." I said. "Guys, this is Soutarou and Kyouji. They also play on a soccer club like I used to." I said.

"The Labrador's cute!" Ashley giggles in Japanese. Then I hear Soutarou growling and then yelled.

"HEY! HE'S NOT AVAILABLE!"

…okay...?

"Uh, sorry about that." Kyouji said. That was weird.

"Kelly-san, want some hot dog?" Shun-kun came by.

"And who's the little fella? He's so adorable!" Ashely said in Japanese.

"I'm not a little fella! I'm seventeen years old!" Shun-kun backfires.

"Really?" Ashley and Ashton asked and I nodded at them and Sylvia was lost and I explained what happened.

"This is Shun." I said to them.

"Hey, I thought they were twins." Saki said.

"Ashley and Ashton? No, they're different from one another." I said.

"Then why they're named that way, if they're not twins?" Saki said.

"That would make more sense." Toshi said.

"Well, it was a coincidence that my parents named us without knowing it." Ashely explained.

"What's going on here? What are you guys doing and staring at?" Kounosuke came in curiosity.

"Whoa! Big belly! He can dance the Hula-hula with that, HA!" Ashley laughed out loud.

"Hey! I have feelings, you know!" Kouno said.

"I don't know who said that, but thank you." Shin said.

"Hey! What did exactly did I ever recently done to you?" He said to Shin.

"You ate all my chocolate muffins." He replied back. The two argued in front of my tablet.

"That's enough you two!" Juuichi-san gave a warning. "You two are making a fool out to yourself in front of Kelly's family."

"Uh, thank you, Juuichi-san." I said.

"Uh… is that a naked dragon?" Sylvia asked.

"Huh?... OH MY PACIFIC OCEAN! Tatsu-nii! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!?" I yelled in panic.

"I think he's drunk again." Hiroyuki said.

"Somebody stop him! He's scaring the other beachgoers!" Toshi cried.

"This is not what I've been expecting for a live chatting." I muttered while the others went for the drunken dragon-man.

After a nice chat with my love ones, we say goodbye and I'm now disconnected, I'm back in reality. Is beach time!

"Hey, Kelly, wanna play beach ball?" Kouya offered.

"Sure." I replied. Despite that I have one injured arm, I can play a very light ball. It was fun, then we swim around for a while until it was lunch time. There was a food shack stand where we can eat, there was some good stuff in there. We hang out there and enjoy our meals.

"That was nice of you to introduce your family, Kelly, they seem cool." Kouya said.

"We're one crazy family, I used to be the kid with anger problems, but not anymore." I said.

"Aren't you mad at them for leaving you behind, especially your uncle?"

"Not anymore, I'm fine." I said as I was making eye contact at his face, I didn't look down, he was still wearing his speedos. It gave me the creeps, but good thing I keep those thing in mind, I don't complain at anyone. "So, how's your band doing?" I asked.

"We're doing rehearsals, we're preparing for our next performances in Kazenari. I haven't got more details, but Keisuke said, 'it's going to be our big show tonight'."

"That's cool, can I see you guys perform?" I asked, I was curious.

"Sure, why not? You could also meet my bandmates." He said.

"Cool!"

"Kelly," Saki-chan came, "may I see your forehead? To see how's your gash in your head."

"Oh, okay, go ahead." I said as Saki, nice and gently removes my bandage, she's unwrapping in circles. I felt a breeze and my forehead was naked. Saki is now exanimating it and she smiles.

"It's healing, but it will leave a scar on your forehead." She said.

"Do you have a mirror? Wait use my phone, I want to see it." I said. Saki takes a picture from my phone and I finally take a look…

"Huh, is not that bad." I said while watching the photo. It's only a straight diagonal line on my right side of my forehead, like two inches long. Ouch.

"Here, cover it." Saki gave me a gauze pad to cover my right side of my head, not the whole head like last time. "That should do it, once it's fully healed, you can take it off."

"Thanks, Saki-chan." I said.

"You're welcome." She smiles as she goes back with Toshi.

I turned back to Kouya and he was giving me a grin on his face. "What's with the smiling?" I asked.

"Nothing, now you got something to remember for." He said.

"I wish I can hide it, I think Sylvia has some of that make-up to hide her pimples." I sighed.

"Oh, come on, Kelly, cheer up, it looks good on you."

"You… like my scar?" He blushes and says nothing. Do I really look good with a scar? It depends, right?

…

That afternoon, we boarded the bus to Minasato Village. I look out the window and see the big sun setting down on the horizon, this was the best one I have seen in my life. I hear everyone snoring. I see Toshi and Saki resting their heads on one another. I also see Hiroyuki and Torahiko doing the same, while the others are probably dreaming.

As I look at my phone, the signal's gone and now I'm completely disconnected from the outside world. Then something is resting on my left shoulder, I look at my left and see Kouya's head sleeping and lying on me. What should I do?

I don't want to wake him up, I better push him to the other direction. I nice and gently pushed Kouya in an upright position and rested his head on the other way, he didn't waked up, phew.

Today was a great day! I saw my relatives via webcam they keep their spirits up and they're not worried about me. Looks like Ashton has a gullible side, huh. I feel bad for him for listening his fellow colleagues. Ashley somehow forgot to tell him about it, and I have to be the one to say it to him. Oh, Ashley, you have a bad reputation of dating guys, you have dated either a human or beastmen and none of them lasted longer than 3 months. Sylvia, my beloved sister, you're always treated me like a little brother, but, I'm not a little kid anymore.

Suddenly, the bus bumped something on the road and causes Kouya to rest on my left shoulder, again. Oh boy, this is so awkward. Then I hear him sleep talking.

"Kelly… I… really… like your… scar...ZZZZZZZZZ."

…okay…?

I better find a way to wake the others before we arrive at our destination. And I don't feel tired at all.

-Five minutes later-

"ZZZZZZZZZ." Fuck…


	9. August 8th: Soccer Pop Out!

August 8th: Soccer Pop Out!

The next day, I'm being interviewed by a journalist at the park. Before she can publish it to the newspapers, I told her to be anonymous. It's nothing personal, is just that I don't want to be the center of attention in the media. I'm not sure if the bus incident is a mayor top story in Japan.

"Thank you, young man, I would probably get promoted!" The journalist said, she seems happy. "I tried to talk the other passengers, but they all said that the experience was rough and scary that one passenger was unconscious and sent to the infirmary in here. Oh, wait! That's you!"

"Good luck with that." I said as she leaves.

"Hi, Kelly-san!" Soutarou walks by. "Who was that lady you've been talking to?"

"A journalist. She wanted to interview me about the accident." I said.

"What did you tell her?"

"Everything what I know from the beginning to the end. Well, not everything, I told her to be anonymous, by not mentioning my name. It was nothing, looks like she's gonna get promoted." I said.

"Kelly-san, about yesterday…," he started to blush and smiles.

"Uh-Huh…" I'm listening.

"When we came back from the beach, I saw Kouya-senpai, resting on your shoulder while you were sleeping before I waked the others. Is there a 'bonding' going on between you and him?" he said and my eyes were wide opened.

"You… saw that?" I calmly said, but I blushed.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to be so pushy, but I was curious when I saw that." He said with an innocent, redden, and smiley cheeks.

"I… don't think so… he was sleeping until he unconsciously rested on me. I tried to push him off, but no good results, and then I ended up sleeping afterwards." I explained.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Hey, are you and Kyouji-san… dating? Because I saw you kissing him on the cheek yesterday at the beach." I said.

Soutarou blushes and smiled. "Uh, yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"How, long have you been dating him?" I asked.

"Almost a year. I'm a little shy when it come to this, but I don't hide it, Hiro-senpai and Tora-senpai are also together. We even went on a double date together."

"…okay…?" I said. No need for information.

"So, are you dating someone back home, where you're from?"

"No, I'm single." I honestly said.

"I could ask Hiroyuki and Torahiko to set you up with someone." He offered.

"No, thank you." I quickly responded to him. I don't do blind dates.

"Sou, there you are." Kyouji-san came. "Morning, Sullivan, what a surprise."

"Morning, Kyouji-san. Oh, cool! You brought a soccer ball, can I play?" I said.

"Aren't you concern about your health?" Kyouji said.

"Is only an injured arm and I don't need to use it, but still, I can't use my head to bump the ball, but anyways, I can still use my legs, oh come on."

"Well, if you say so."

"Play ball!" Soutarou cried as I stretched myself to be ready.

The only thing that I can do is not to strain myself hard or I could hurt myself. So, I'm probably going to be slow at this.

Soutarou got the ball and the game began. "Come on, Kel-san, you're slow!" Sou said. Okay seriously, who calls me 'Kel'. No one in my family calls me like that.

"I wish I could!" I said while running.

"Got it!" Kyouji got the ball from Sou.

"Hey, no fair! Senpai!" Sou cried.

I got a chance and speed up and follow the Labrador. "Surprise!" I took the ball from him.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" Kyouji cried.

I run to the goal and kicked the ball and… "GOOAALLL!" I cried.

"Unbelievable…" Kyouji saw my moves, I still got it!

"That was amazing, Kelly-san." Sou said.

"Thanks, another round?"

"Let's see if I can beat you." Kyouji smirked.

We played for a while and I scored 8 points, Kyouji, 7, and Soutarou, 5. But later I was losing energy and Kyouji is surpassing my score. Soutarou is more energetic than I do, he's unstoppable. I used to be all energetic, but I usually save it for other activities, but I'm now in a delicate condition that's slowing me down while playing soccer or doing exercises.

"Kelly-san, you're losing it!" Soutarou said.

"I… I… haahh… I'm tired already." I was panting. I'm tired! "Sorry, guys… haahh… I'm off!" I said as I sit on a bench and rest there.

"Are you okay, Kelly?" Kyouji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't played soccer for a while ever since the tournament was cancelled." I said.

"What's your soccer club called?" He asked.

"The Seattle's Skylanders, we won last year's tournament, but this years was cancelled with no info and I don't know why." I said.

"Well, that's seem disappointing." He said.

"Yeah, and sadly that could have been my last tournament before graduating from high school." I sighed.

"Kelly-san, were you a star pupil in your club?" Soutarou asked.

"No, my ex-coach already had a pupil and I didn't even wanted to take his place. It least I was his second favorite." I smiled. "Haahh, I'm tired." I said as I take out a bottle of water from my backpack, and have that refreshing feeling in my mouth. I sit there and watched the two playing around. Boy, I miss playing soccer, but there's nothing I can do about it.

"Kelly! Watch out!" Kyouji cried.

"Huh!" before I could react, the ball hits the bench, a few inches to spare, it bounce back and hear the tree branches rustling and now is stuck into a tree. "That can't be good." I said it in a bad feeling, and looking up at the tree holding a soccer ball.

"Aw man!" Soutarou cried.

"You kicked it hard, Sou." Kyouji said.

The three of us look up at the ball, it's not moving. The ball is 20 feet above the ground, how can we bring it down?

"Oh, that was your favorite ball, Senpai, I'm sorry." Soutarou felt guilty.

"It's alright, Sou, we'll find a way." Kyouji assured.

"What are you guys looking at?" A voice from behind us asked us, it was Juuichi-san.

"Oh, Mikazuki, my soccer ball is stuck on a tree." Kyouji explained.

"I see." Juuichi looks up and sees the ball.

"Can you get it down, Juuichi-san?" I asked him.

"Me?"

"You're the strongest beastmen I know, behind Tatsuki-san of course, and I think you can shake that tree with no problems. So, can you do it?"

He thinks for a moment and answers, "Sure, I think I can." He accepts. He steps in and stands in front of the tree and with his two large hands, put into place and shakes it. The sound of rustling and wood creaking by the force of Juuichi-san's strength, I can tell that bear-men are one of the strongest beastmen I know.

"Hey, Sullivan, can I ask you a question?" Kyouji said.

"Is it about me and Kouya on the bus yesterday?" I said it sternly at Kyouji, looks like Soutarou pasted it to him. Despite that I haven't heard Kyouji's questions.

"Um, yes." He confirmed, I repeatedly said what I said to Soutarou to Kyouji. This was getting annoying. "Oh, well then, he only fell sleep without knowing it, right?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Come on, Juuichi-senpai! You can do it!" Sou cried.

Juuichi-san is still shaking the tree and the ball haven't fell yet. I think Juuichi is getting hot-headed…

"HYAAAHHH!" He yelled and kicked the tree and causes the leaves and branches to fall apart and also the ball. The ball falls and bumps on Juuichi's head. Kyouji, Soutarou, and me, we got covered in leaves on our clothes.

"You did it! Thank you Juuichi-senpai!" Soutarou cheered.

"Are you okay, Juuichi-san?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, is nothing." He said as he rubs his head.

"Sorry for all the trouble?" I said to him.

"Is fine, I'm glad to help. Besides, you, Takahara, and Touno, aren't strong enough to shake the tree and climbing is not a good option." He said.

"Thank you very much, Mikazuki." Kyouji thanked him.

"No problem," he replied with a slight smile, "oh, and the reason I came here, is to tell you guys that, if you're interested on August twelfth, for a karaoke party in Kazenari at night."

"A karaoke party?" I asked.

"Is this newly opened restaurant in Kazenari, it was Okamoto and Nishimura's idea for a night out party, and they've been looking forward for it." Juuichi said.

"That's sounds cool, count me in!" I said.

"Sou, would you like to come?" Kyouji asked.

"But, I can't sing." He said.

"You don't have to, is only for fun, no matter how bad you sing."

"Alright then." Sou agreed.

"So, that's all of us, remember, we're going on the twelfth day at night." Juuichi reminded us. I guess we're all going out.

A karaoke party, huh. What was the last time I been on one? Well, honestly, I've never been on the stage and sing in front of audience. My sister, Sylvia, she loves singing and she loves doing it. Her voice is so impressive, and I don't know if she wants to be a famous singer. But anyways, this could be fun!

And seriously, what's this about me and Kouya? I don't know what's on Soutarou and Kyouji's mind? Some people think the wrong way and misjudged the real version of a story. But anyways, the fellas are inviting me to go on a karaoke party! That's so cool!


	10. August 9th: Special Delivery

August 9th: Special Delivery

I tried everything in the room to entertain myself. I tried to use Ashley's laptop, but is locked with a password, and I don't think Ashley is a dimwitted person. I explored my large suitcase to find any money that was lost, which I did, I found $20.15 USD in my big suitcase. There's nothing interesting on TV. I did my best to be entertained, but I'm not satisfied, yet.

The door knocks differently of what Toshi-san does, and I think I know who it is. I open the door and see an older tiger-man, in another words, Torahiko's uncle, the owner of the inn. "Good afternoon, Sullivan, sorry to bother you, but we got a call from Tatsuki, and Toshi-kun is waiting for you down the lobby." Ooshima-san said.

"Tatsuki-san?"

"Yes, and he wants to speak to you through the phone." He said.

"Alright then."

I walked down the lobby where Toshi is at the desk. He's holding the phone. "Oh, he's here." Toshi looked at me and hands over the phone to me. "Here, it's Tatsu-nii."

"Hello, this is Kelly." I said through the phone.

"Yo, Kelly!" He said.

"Hi, Tatsu-nii." I replied back. "So, what is it?"

"I got a letter from your family from Tokyo, looks like you happens to be our client!" he said and laugh.

"Client? I didn't order anything from you guys." I said.

"I said 'your family', not you, Kelly." He said. "You have to come over at our workshop, according to the instructions. 'Once this letter reaches here, we have to contact you.' Which you're staying at the inn, right?"

"Yeah… so… you're saying that I have to come over for further instructions?" I said, I'm still puzzled.

"Yeah, come over at the Midoriya Group..."

"Are you calling him?" A deep voice I hear over the phone.

"Yes, he's coming, Pa!" Tatsu-nii shouts at this supposedly his father I'm assuming.

"Okay, I'm on my way, Tatsu-nii." I said and handed over the phone to Toshi and ask him.

"Toshi-san, where's the Midoriya Group's workplace?"

"Oh, here's a map." Toshi just gave me a map of the village and the location of the Midoriya's place.

Did Uncle Henry, sent a letter to the Midoriya Group? I wonder what he wants, a new house? I don't know. But I do know that Henry is always going to local places aside from large companies, that's a possibility. I wonder what the VP told him to do.

I follow the map and head to the workshop. This is better be good. I feel a little irritated by my uncle about this.

I don't know how far it was, but it took me 15 minute by walking to the place. I walked to the main entrance door and knocked. The door quickly answers. "Kelly-kun, you here! Come on in." Tatsuki welcomes me and next to him was an older dragon-man, who is taller than Tatsuki, and has more teeth showing. Once inside, Tatsuki speaks. "Pa, this is Kelly, the one I been talking about earlier." He introduced me to his father.

"Is nice to meet you, Midoriya-san." I greet him and shake his hand.

"You can just call me Tappei." He said.

"Alright then. So, where's this letter you received."

"Right here." Tatsuki gives me the letter and read.

It says:

"-To the Midoriya Group-

Once this letter reaches you. Call my nephew who is staying at the Ooshima inn. His name is, Kelly Sullivan. He has to read this letter too, also.

It will be an honor for the Midoriya Group to build a statue of the 'Dragon of Light' for our 20th year anniversary of BlueCloud Pharmaceuticals. All the instructions are in the envelop. Once the statue is built, inform my nephew, Kelly, who will deliver to us at the end of August.

-From the Vice President's Assistant: Hendrix Kalvin Sullivan." It said.

After reading. I check the envelop and there's more papers, with instructions of how to build a 6 foot tall statue, and some photos of the statue how it look like. I handed the designs to Tappei-san.

"So, your uncle of yours wants us to build a wooden statue for his anniversary event." Tappei-san said.

"It sure looks like it." I have never felt so used.

"So how much is he going to paid us?" Tappei asked.

"I think I should have a word with him and see what's all this about." Earlier, I found the satellite phone that I found in my suitcase after my cousin requested me about their personal belongings. Now this is a good time to use the phone. "Will you guys excuse me for a moment." I said as I fetch the phone and make a call. I have a serious talk to the person that I'm now having a love-and-hate relationship right now. Holding… holding… he answers.

"Hello, this is Sullivan spea…"

"Hendrix Kalvin Sullivan! What's the meaning of this?! I just crashed here and now you're shopping around and telling me what to do in a middle of a situation that I'm still dealing! EXPLAIN NOW!" I lost my temper.

"K-Kelly… we-well… I-I thought it would be okay if you could do me a favor." He said.

I sighed. "Where did you even find them?"

"Well, my VP wants a statue for the special anniversary. I was browsing for this type of job and I found this one on the newspapers that was located in the village you are now staying at. And I thought, you can at least do something for me, a simple task and that's only I'm asking. So did you read everything what it said the letter?"

"Yes, I'm at the Midoriya's workplace. The carpenter is asking me how much you're going to paid them?" I said.

"Tell them, I'll paid them 'handsomely'." Henry said.

"Okay?"

"The only thing what you can do, is to visit them to see the process, that's going to be your job."

I sighed. "Okay, henry."

"I'm sorry for bothering you. Are you still struggling after your accident?"

"Something like that, maybe. But you got lucky, because I've just met the carpenter's son earlier the other day."

"Oh, so that makes things easier for you, huh, Kelly. Sylvia just told me that you made new friends there. You seem to be the most sociable kid in this family." He said.

As I calmed myself and this is not a big deal anyways, I said to my uncle as I sighed. "Okay, Henry, I'll call you later."

"Hey, are you using the satellite phone?"

"Yup, I'm using it at this moment now."

"Okay then, bye Kelly." He hanged up.

Turned back to the two dragons, but then in my front view I see another dragon, a female, a young horse-man, a young mouse-man, and an elder fox-man. They all heard my conversation, which I yelled in English at the phone a moment ago. Oops… sorry.

"Is everything all right, Kelly-kun?" Tatsu-nii said.

"Yeah, everything's fine, my uncle said to me that he's going to pay you handsomely, I think."

"Handsomely?" Tappei-san said.

"That's what he said and that's his decision, not mine." I said and continued. "He told me that I should come here to see the process and you have 'till the end of August. I will come here whenever I feel like it, and I'm not the one who is giving you guys a hot pressure time, so, take your time."

"Don't worry, Kelly, we will deliver the finest wooden statue that your uncle had never seen!" Tatsu-nii said with spirits.

"Can someone explain what's happening here? And Tatsu-nii, who's this guy? He sure looks a lot like Hiroyuki." The young mouse-man said.

"Oh yeah, everyone this is, Kelly, he's going to be our client for the rest of the month until we deliver him a statue for his uncle's company's anniversary." Tatsu-nii said to his fellow workers.

"A wooden statue? That would take a lot of…"

"Yes, we can do it, Akira!" Tatsu-nii cuts the young horse-man's speech.

"Don't yell at me, Tatsuki!" He yelled back. The two began argue and… this I so annoying.

"Hey! Knock it off!" I barked, they didn't responded.

"I'll take care of this." Tappei-san steps in and pulled their tails.

"YYYOOOOOWWWWW!" The dragon and the horse cried.

"That's enough you two!" Tappei-san said and released his grip and dropping them to the ground.

"Lets me guest, you two are frenemies." I said.

"Hmph!" The two replied to me and turning their backs at each other.

"I'll take it as a yes. Tatsu-nii, can you be nice enough to introduce your crew?" I changed the subject.

"Oh, sure!" He cheerfully said. He began with the horse and the mouse.

"These are one of the workers, Akira, and Chuukichi." He said.

The horse-man sighed, "How's it going."

"Is nice to meet you." The mouse-man said.

"This is Tetsuya." Tatsu-nii mention the fox-man.

"Pleased to meet you, young man." He said.

"And this is my Ma, Yukino." He mentions the female dragon.

"Nice to meet you, Kelly." She said.

"Come on, Tetsuya, we have an important delivery to deliver." Tappei-san said and leaves to the other room. Yukino-san also went to another room, the kitchen to be exact. Leaving me with Tatsu-nii, Akira, and Chuukichi.

"So… what do you mean I look like, Hiroyuki? He's Japanese and I'm American." I replied to him from the earlier question he said.

"I rarely see a human around, other than Hiroyuki." He said.

"Okay…, well time to go. I'll see you guys, whenever I feel like it, so my uncle is counting on me and the Midoriya Group. So, enjoy your new venture while I'm gone." I said to the three.

"Don't worry, Kelly-kun, we won't let you down!" Tatsuki said.

"Diner's ready!" Yukino shouted from the kitchen.

"Kelly, before you go, wanna join us for dinner?" Tatsuki offers.

"Well…" Before I could reply, my stomach growls. "Sure, why not?"

"Great! You can tell us all about you!" Chuuckichi said.

"Don't get near with our client, Chuukichi-kun." Akira said.

"Is not like I'm gonna bite." I said to Akira.

"No, is not that."

"You're saying that I should have some respect as a client?" I said.

"Yeah, pretty much, and also you are in a delicate condition after your accident." Akira said and I turned to Tatsuki.

"You… told everyone about me before I got here, right?" I said to Tatsuki.

"Uh… yeah." He said.

"Heh, what the hey. Let's eat." I said as I follow the others and take a seat.

So, I'm the honorable guest for tonight. They even toast for me, even Tatsu-nii referred to me as the client of the month. Good thing they handled their alcohol tolerances. I don't wanna get involved in a hangover.

A delivery from the Sullivan's? This is the most ambitious thing I have ever been involved at.


	11. August 10th: Rivals at Shun's House

August 10th: Rivals at Shun's House

Before I was about to go to bed after talking the Midoriya Group to build a statue for my uncle's company. Toshi, as my steward, he told me that Shun invited me to come over at his house to play video games with him and some friends. That sounded like fun and I said 'yes'.

Now the next day came and I'm walking to his house. Shun's house looks nice, I pressed the doorbell and rang. And waited until someone answers. Not my expectations, it was Gaku, the guy from Fuunari, and Shun's older cousin. "Good morning, Kelly-kun. Shun-kun was expecting you to come." He said.

"Hi, Gaku-san, I though you live in Fuunari?"

"I do, Shun's parents went out and they told me to keep an eye on him."

Then I see Shun-kun walking down the stairs and he greets me. "Kelly-san, you made it!" The happy face of the young wolf-boy really motivates him a lot when he sees his new friend.

"Hi, Shun-kun, how are you?" I said.

"You remember, Gaku-san."

"Yeah, we met the last time you take me to Fuunari the other day." I replied.

"Shun-kun, I'll be out for a while and have fun with your friends." Gaku said as he leaves the house and close the door.

"Come on, Kelly-san, to the living room!" Shun-kun guided me to the living room and see three people there.

"Hi, Kelly-san, you're playing with us?" The first one I see is Soutarou.

"Hi, how's it going?" A young pre-teen beastboy with a red hoodie and jeans, greets me.

"Hi, what's up?" A young pre-teen beastgirl with a pink blouse shirt with a black vest on it and a black skirt, greets me.

These two looks very familiar and I can't put my finger on it. "Kelly-san, have you met, Toshi-san's little sister and Saki-san's little brother?" Shun-kun asked.

"No, I have not." I honestly said. So those lovebirds have a little sibling, huh? Each one of the opposite. No wonder Toshi and Saki have a lot in common as couples!

"I'm Masashi Okamoto! But you can call me Masa!" He introduced me in a cool way.

"And I'm Kimiko Miyazaki! But you can call me Kimi!" She said in a sweet and loud tone and ending with sparkling eyes.

"I'm Kel..."

"I know who you are!" Masa-kun interrupts. "You're that bus survivor; Kelly Sullivan. I saw you sleeping in the infirmary while Saki-chan was taking care of you!" He said and spread the details and one weird fact.

"…okay…?"

"I tried to invite, Yukiharu-kun, but he can't come." Shun-kun said.

"We can go on without him, and we got a cute guest here." Kimi-chan said, she was referring to me, I was blushing when she said that.

Back in my high school years a lot of girls, even Sylvia's friends always commented me behind my back that I'm quite attractive. But Sylvia already told them that I'm gay, only because I was having a lot of secret admirers, love letters, and love emails from girls, and that has to stop! And I thought guys always makes the first move to the girls! For the first time, a young pre-teen girl says that in front of me. Is clearly that she's on an age when she's starting to like 'hot teen idols'. Even though, I'm not a celebrity.

I can see the difference between these two, Kimiko does look a lot like Toshi, gray and white fur, and Masashi, not like Saki in all-white, but black and white. I turned around and see something out of the ordinary.

"Uh… Shun-kun, can you explain this?" I asked Shun-kun and I pointed at the big TV and next to it there was a tower of video games consoles. It's HUGE!

"That's every console I have and are all connected to that one." Shun said.

"I don't know how to describe it, but you're one heck of a gamer!" I said.

Something tells me that Shun has a video game problem. But he still behaves like a normal cheerful person is, he doesn't show any extreme addiction to his interest. Shun-kun does reminds me of a fellow classmate of mine who won the first-person shooter tournament in a video game convention center in Seattle and Los Angeles.

"Come on, let's play!" Masa-kun said, he's anxious.

"Wait, we're five of us, the games only have for four players." Kimi-chan said.

"Is okay, I'll wait 'till my turn, and besides, I was the last one to come here." I said.

"If you say so, Kelly-san." Shun replies.

The others play along while I watch, the game sure looks fun. They're playing some kind of 'fighting jets game', I don't know, I didn't catch the tittle.

"BOOM! Beat ya! Masa-kun said.

"No fair, I got you right on target." Soutarou said.

"AH-HAH, gotcha!" Shun-kun.

"Ugh, I totally suck!" Kimi-chan disgusted.

"Yeah, I won!" Shun-kun wins.

"Ugh, I'm getting dizzy, all that flying in angles is giving me nausea."

"Then, give Kelly-san a turn, will ya, if you're dizzy. This proves that girls can't play video games." Masa-kun said.

"Stop being a sexist, Masashi! Gosh! Here, Kelly-san, your turn. Now, where's the bathroom?" Kimiko gives me the game controller and she goes to the bathroom. I sit comfily and hold the controller and play with the others. I think Masashi is the 'loud mouth gamer', he's been talking dirty out loud while Shun-kun here is the 'pro-gamer' since he owns this territory. And myself, pretty much a 'normal gamer'. Soutarou, I think he's the 'keep trying gamer', to see if he can beat his rivals. I think Kimiko, is 'normal and amateur' to be honest, if she gets good at it, I could leveled her up.

"Wanna play a different game, Kelly-san?" Shun-kun offered.

"Um, do you have racing games? Those are my favorite type of games." I said.

Shun-kun replaces the disk and puts a racing car game.

"3… 2… 1… GOOO!" The voice from the TV cried.

"Watch out, Shun-kun, I know this is your game, but I'm a dam pro at this." I've played this game before.

"I accept your challenge, Kelly-san!" Shun-kun cried.

"Bring it on, human! Let's see what you got!" Masa-kun said.

"This is crazy!" Soutarou cried, the tracks are really crazy.

"I'm in first place! Yeah!" Masashi is smelling victory.

"Boom! Gotcha!" I launched a rocket at Masashi's vehicle.

"NOOOO!" He cried. He's now in 12th place.

"First place, here I go!" Shun-kun cried.

"Not for long." I smirked and I launched another rocket and target acquired… BOOM! It hit Shun's vehicle.

"WAAA!" Shun cried and I reach the finish line.

"Whoa! I won!" I cried.

"Yeah, second place for Touno!" Sou made it.

"Hey guys, what I missed?" Kimiko came back from the bathroom.

"Kelly just beat the crap out of us." Masa-kun said.

"Oh, finally! Somebody beat Shun-san and Masa in their faces!" She's been waiting for this moment to happen, and it did.

The doorbell rang and Shun-kun went for it. It was Gaku-san. "I hope you guys like Chinese." He said he brought lunch for the guest.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Masa-kun said.

Me and the others chat while eating. Man, I love Lo mein!

"Kelly, have you ever been to China before?" Gaku-san asked.

"I travelled to Shanghai when I was 15 with my family. And I really enjoyed eating a lot of the exotic foods, real Chinese cuisine!" I said.

"Have you ever eaten a blowfish?" Masa-kun asked.

"No, that would kill me."

"I did." He said.

"You got lucky." I said.

"Kelly-san, did you met my big-brother, Toshi?" Kimi-chan asked.

"Yes, he's my temporal steward while I'm staying at the inn." I replied to her.

"And also, Masashi's big sister, which is also my brother's girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yes, she treated my wound after my accident." I said.

"Blech, I don't know why Saki is dating that steward guy, why him? At first, I thought she was referring the guitarist dude." Masa said.

"Who, Kouya?" I asked.

"Yeah, you met him? That guy is so cool, he's on a band and lives by himself away from his parents. I wish I had a life like his." He said with enthusiasm. He seem to admire him.

"Yeah, I also wanna be like him, too!" Shun-kun said with admiration.

"Oh, come on, Masa, you just don't know Toshi well. He's really a good person, okay, so he's not like Kouya, but he's really sincere, honest, strong, humble, and easy-going person. You should give him a chance, and you see how great he is. You should be happy, and one day he could be your future brother-in-law." Kimi-chan said, that was something.

"Can we please change the topic?!" Masa said.

"Shun-kun, are you going to that karaoke party?" I said.

"Yes, it'll be fun! Kelly-san, you sing?"

"No, I've never done it before, but I could try." I said.

"I wish I could go, but my parents are taking me to the opera theatre in Kazenari, is so cultural." Kimi-chan said.

"I can't come, my parents and my grandparents are also taking me to that opera, I bet is just another fat lady singing in a high note and breaking every single glass." Masa said.

"Come on guys, lets go back to the game?" Soutarou said.

Another round and this time is a grand prix. This time I'm not playing, is Kimiko's turn. So, I'm seeing their reactions on this adrenaline rush game.

"Wow, this is fast!" Kimi said.

"This is my chance, suckers!" Masa-kun with his dirty mouth.

"This is not over, Masa-kun!" Shun-kun goes at full force.

"I heard that this game causes a lot of rage while playing, because of the extreme experience of adrenaline and also causes to lose your mind for a short-moment, so be careful while playing." I said to them.

"Like that's gonna happen to somebody." Masa said.

"LEFT! RIGHT! OVER! UP! DOWN! I'M LOSING IT!" Kimi cried.

"Kimi-chan, I think you're winning!" I said to her when she's reaching to first place.

"I'm gonna destroy you all!" she said.

"That can't be good. Shun-kun, Masa-kun, Soutarou-kun, watch out for her." I warned the three playing.

"You're not gonna beat me, Kimi!" Masa-kun said.

"BANZAI!" Whoa, I didn't see that coming. She shot down her opponents.

"WAAAA!" Three were speechless.

"YEAHHH!" Kimi-chan cries in victory.

"We got beaten by a girl." Masa said with his defeated face.

"Oh, come on guys, is only a game." Kimi said, she's now all calmed down. That was weird on how she behaved or was it the game?

"Masashi-kun, Saki-chan's here to pick you up." Gaku said.

"I'm coming!" he said. "See you guys." He walks out from the living room.

"I also have to go, see you later Shun, Kelly-san, Kimi-chan." Sou left.

"Kelly-san, do you have all day?" Shun asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"I can stay for a little longer." Kimi-chan said.

"Well, let's roll!" I said as the three of us played all day until sunset.


	12. August 11th: Personal Connections

August 11th: Personal Connections

Not a drop of water and is still sunny. A perfect time for me to read outside on a beautiful day, the birds and the insects are singing the afternoon. I'm sitting on a rock, next in front of me is the river and the bridge that connects both side of the village. It was a perfect place for me to read in peace, I'm reading Ashley's graphic novel, I hope she doesn't mind. Tranquility, perfection, silence, and stress-free. Those are the words that I can describe this environment I'm standing. Music was in my ears and this was really connecting my inner peace.

Wait a minute… I'm not wearing my headphones and I didn't brought it with me. Somebody is playing an instrument... a guitar. I turned to my right and a few feet away, I see a person playing the guitar, professionally. After he finished, I clapped, then he noticed it and looks at me.

"Kelly, good afternoon." He said with a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Kouya." I greet him and close the book. "I thought I was alone until I hear you playing. You play the guitar really good." I said.

"Thanks, I practice a lot, wanna hear another?"

"Sure." I said and move closer and sit beside him. Kouya holds the guitar, with his fingers placed in position, a joyful melodious song plays, it was like one of those summer camps songs I've heard, but Kouya, is different and new.

"How was it?" He asked after finishing the song.

"That was beautiful, you have a lot of inspiration." I said.

"Wanna try it?"

"Hmm? Me? Play the guitar? I… I don't think… w-well, I could try something new." I said.

"That's the spirit." He hands over the guitar to me.

While holding the position, despite my right wrist, I can still move my fingers. My two hands are in place and think… I somehow pictured myself playing the piano back home, but this one I'm holding, has strings. I breathed in and out and move my fingers… then, a random songs appears. It sounded pretty amateur. Talking about what my Mom said, 'If you're good playing the piano, you can play all the instruments in the world.' Still, I'm playing a little off, but I can hear a melody in it. I stopped playing, and I nervously smiled and chuckled.

"Uh… hehehe…," I returned Kouya's guitar.

"First time playing it? You're pretty good, Kelly." Kouya smiled.

"I swear, I don't know what's got into me." I said. "Mom's right, I'm naturally capable of playing any instruments other than the piano."

"You enjoy playing the piano, right?"

"Yes, since I was seven, and my sister loves singing, but I still don't know if Sylvia wants to be a singer in her career."

"Well, everyone has gift that's waiting to be discovered, and you, you're one talented guy, I heard you singing the other day, you can play the piano and somehow the guitar." He said.

"You think I'm multitalented?"

"If you say so. Speaking of singing, are you going to the karaoke party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun, but to be honest, I've never been on stage in front of the audience and sing, maybe this could be a change for me to try." Then I remember something yesterday. I wonder if it's a good time to talk about it. "Umm… Kouya, can I asked you a question? I've just met Saki-chan's little brother."

"Masa-kun?"

"Yes, and he just said that you live by yourself from your parents, is that true?"

"Yeah." He simply replied. "Is not a big deal anymore."

"Can you talk about it?"

"Sure, is now in the past."

"Okay, I'm all ears." I said as Kouya tells his story.

I can't believe what the words he's been saying and I feel a little of regret. Kouya moved out from his parents after a fight with his father. He was forcing him to do things that he was not ready for. Hoping to do things better for his son and his sake. This was pressuring him and leading him to nowhere to become a musician. He left home before starting high school and he did a lot of things by himself, and now living alone on an apartment and following his dreams and never give up to achieve it. And one day, his father learned how successful he was. Kouya apologized to his parents for his actions, but he continues on with his career and his band. So things got better after that, and that was a year ago, so there's a happy ending, they are now a family again. Kouya finishes his story and I feel glad that things got better than expected.

"I'm speechless, the reason you made it, is because your friends have supported you. No matter what the circumstances are." I said.

"Yeah, just what our band's slogan says, 'We are forever with'." He said and I smiled. "Have you ever stood up to your parents, Kelly?"

"Umm… well… there was this one time that my parents were arguing after my dad forgot their wedding anniversary. They been arguing for 2 hours without throwing at each other. I had it enough that I yelled at the two of them of how ridiculous was this argument and threatened them by calling child services unless this behavior is calmed down. But after that, I actually apologized to them for my behavior, I can be really aggressive when it comes to my limits. I just don't want them to fall apart, they also have to know that me and Sylvia are no longer little kids anymore. Sometimes, my family can be a little off course, and I have to be the one to fix everything." I said.

Kouya giggle a little and said, "You been through a lot of trouble, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I've been through worse situations than this or that and some of them are that I'm, or not, proud of."

"Man, you're one fortunate guy, you know that? You really have something that no one has and you can do it without no one crossing your path."

"Wow, you're… the first person to ever say that to me." I said without the sarcasm, I meant it. "Speaking, of siblings, do you have a…"

"I'm the only child of the family." Kouya answers. "I never had a brother or sister, just me and my folks."

"But, do you have people that are close to you?"

"Well, my bandmates, they're a like family to me, and Shun-kun, he's like the little brother I ever have." He said and continued. "So… I see you've met Masashi and Kimiko."

"Yes, I met them yesterday at Shun's house, Masa-kun thought you were Saki-chan's boyfriend, and he seems to be upset about it when he found out, he really admire your lifestyle. And according to Kimi-chan, is very clear that Masa-kun haven't get know Toshi-san well and he haven't got that chance."

"I think he will get along well with Toshi-san one day, and besides, Saki-chan made her decision to be with Toshi, and I have nothing to be involved at." He said and then changes the topic. "So, how are you feeling now, Kelly? Does your arm hurts?"

"The little pain is fading away, unless if I accidentally hit my arm on something, but anyways, I'm feeling like my old self again. I don't know how my parent will react, they still don't know about the incident. Once they see the scar, they will have a big question in their faces. I better find a way on how to change my dad's mind about my uncle's responsibilities." I said. Then a crow barked.

"It's getting late." Kouya said. I look up the sky, is now orange. How long we been staying here? Is now sunset.

"I better get back, see you later, Kouya." I said.

"Take care." He said as I walk to the direction to the inn and smiled at him and waved at him and he waved back.

Back at the inn, I rested on the comfy bed and nothing to do before going to bed. Then I have the thought that I haven't called my relatives, maybe I should call them. I picked up the phone on the nightstand, pressed the buttons and wait…

"Hello, this is the Sullivan's residence, who's speaking?" Samantha got the phone. I said 'hi' to her. "Hi, Kelly, how's it going?" She said.

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's been 12 days since my ordeal, but I'm feeling good." I said to her.

"Well, I see that you're having fun out there, because Sylvia just told me that you went to the beach with your new friends, is that right?"

"Yeah, it was breeze." Then a question came to my mind. "Samantha… uh… how did you came to Minasato Village in the first place?"

"Well, like I told you, we got there by accident, I was driving and the car broke down and we were stranded there, we stayed there until Henry picked us up. And also, we enjoyed that fun Bon Festival that night. We enjoyed it so much, it was so traditional. I hope you can get a chance to experience it."

"In what date it will take place?"

"August 22nd, pretty much as usual, like they do it every other year. I better get going, I must finish the meatloaf."

"Ok, I'll call you later, bye." I hanged up.

Talking about dates and events, I better get my book journal. I unzipped my backpack and… is not there. Uh oh, where is it? If I were a book journal where I could be… oh, my, constellations! Now I remember, before the bus crashed, I was using it for a moment ago and I didn't put it back in my backpack… and that means… it's still at the crash site. Aw man, what am I going to do? I really need that book. Come on, I'm sure is not that bad, right… right?

I grab my flashlight and walked down without disturbing anyone at the lobby and leave the inn. If I remember correctly, the crash site was near the bus stop. The sun is no longer present, the night is present and my only friend is the flashlight. I don't like the dark and I don't like surprises that lurks from the darkness. I walked the lightless path and follow the signs that leads to the bus stop.

"There it is…" I pointed the flashlight at the crash site, yellow tape was covered around it, the twisted and mangled bus still gave me the creeps, is lying on its side, and around it there was a lot of pieces of wreckage. I gulped nervously and breathed in and out, maybe there's no need to walk inside the bus, it could be anywhere around the debris. I walked around with my flashlight, pointing the ground to find a small book, colored dark-brown, I walked slowly around… no signs of a small book, aw man…

I walked closer and closer to the destroyed bus, in front of me, I'm facing the front section, the windshield is completely broken and I can see the seats hanging vertically, the floor and the ceiling are now the walls and the walls are now the floor and ceiling. I can't see anything there, not even my book. What should I do? This is where everything happened, this is the place where I almost died.

"Kelly? What are you doing here?" A voice said… wait… WHO SAID THAT!?

My spine burst into shivers and a powerful force of adrenaline kicks into my body, in other words, 'jump scare', the voice came from behind me, and that's not all, it even touched my shoulder. I gasped and drop my flashlight leaving me nothing but darkness, my breathings were heavy and my heart is pounding in terror!

"Kelly, are you okay?" The voice said, I can't see anything, but that voice was so familiar. The black figure picks the flashlight and brightness was now in my face, and see a familiar face.

"K-Kouya?" I was trembling from shock, and seriously! "Kouya, you scared the hell outta me!"

"I didn't meant to scare you, Kelly, but why are you doing here? This place is off limits."

I sighed and said. "I-I w-was looking my book journal, I just found out it was missing and I thought it was still at the site." I said.

"Are you sure? Did you checked?"

"Yes, and I remember perfectly. Before the bus crashed, I was using it for a moment and I didn't put it back on my backpack." I explained and Kouya was thinking.

"Is it important to you?" he asked.

"Personally." I said and sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding, I shouldn't have come here. This was so stupid of me."

"Come on, Kelly, I'll help you find it."

"Huh?"

"You have suffered too much, let me help you." Kouya said as he smiles.

"No, don't do this, you don't have to, I'll get another one."

"You said it was personal, so I'm going anyways. Just wait here and I'll come back." Kouya has my flashlight and enters the dark opening.

"Please, Kouya, don't do this, is dangerous." I begged him, but I couldn't dared myself to enter inside and stop him. What have I done?

"You worried too much, chill out." He said.

I hear his steps, stepping on broken fragments. He looks around with my flashlight. The bus was so long that I can't see Kouya, only the light that he's carrying. I was worried, and I just hope he doesn't get hurt by the fragments, otherwise this could be my fault. Oh, what's taking him so long, I'm getting anxious, and I'm no longer worried about my book anymore. I'm really now worried about…

"Kelly, I found it!" Kouya shouted from the rear of the bus.

"Okay, I'm glad you found it, now can you please get out of there?" I shouted back nervously.

Kouya's steps are heard, but all of the sudden, a metallic crash sounded from the bus, something just collapsed inside. The light was gone, there's something blocking it. "Kouya? KOUYA!" I panicked. "KOUYA, ARE YOU OKAY?! KOUYA!" I went directly inside, but there's a pile of seats blocking the only path. "Kouya, can you hear me! Please answer me, please!" I screamed.

"Kelly! Calm down, I'm okay!" I hear Kouya's voice from the other side. Felt a relief, but is not over yet for me. "Kelly, listen, there's a hatch where I can get out. Meet me on the other side!" Kouya shouted. I get out of the bus and run directly to the other side, there was a hatch that was placed on top of the roof in case if the bus tips over and passengers can evacuate. It wasn't in used, I hear the hatch squeaking and then pop open. Kouya got out safely.

"Whoa, that was close." Kouya said, he was in one piece.

"I-I… I… though you were a dead man." I was breathless and trembling. "I'm so sorry, Kouya, I knew I should have stop you!" I regret it, I was standing on my knees.

"Is alright, Kelly, I'm okay, and here." He hands me my journal.

"Oh, thanks…," I feel really guilty. "I'm so sorry for the trouble, is just that…"

"Stop blaming yourself, I'm glad of helping you." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"Really?" I look directly at him.

"Really." He said.

I sighed and said. "Well… I should go back."

"Wouldn't you mind if I escort you to the inn?" He offered.

"Umm, sure. I don't really like to walk alone in the dark." I nervously chuckled.

Kouya and I walk side-by-side to the inn, we didn't talk further, but I was feeling comfortable with somebody walking along. I didn't feel lonely or something. And I feel relief that he's okay.

"Well, here we are." I said. We were at the inn's entrance door.

"Yeah." He softly said. "See you tomorrow, Kelly. I'll see you at the karaoke party."

"Yeah, same to you." I said as he leaves.

I went back to my room and take a shower and go to bed. This was one crazy night, I really need to rest. It was kind of nice of Kouya helping me to find my journal book, but putting him in danger, I really don't want to talk about it. As I relax on the bed, my heart is pounding a lot after I came back here, I'm no longer in a panic state. Is really loud, without using a stethoscope. That's strange… I have never… been… like… this… since… ZZZZZZZ….


	13. August 12th: Karaoke Night!

August 12th: Karaoke Night!

At district area of the village. Shin, Hiroyuki, Saki, Toshi and me are having an afternoon tea at the restaurant. It was a relieving for me, I was still stressed out after last night event. I really now appreciate what Kouya did for me. He was just being helpful.

"So, your uncle had ordered you to order a statue to be made by the Midoriya Group. How much is he willing to pay?" Shin-kun said.

"My uncle is very ambitious, but he always go locally on the markets." I said.

"He doesn't seem like he doesn't want to spend a lot on expensive brands."

"Pretty much." I said as I take a sip of tea. "It least he's helping to other brands to go further."

"Yeah, you're right. He seems to be a thoughful man." Hiroyuki said.

"Well, that's on the outside of his. On the inside, he's heavily stressed because of his boss, the VP." I said. "He's not misserable, he's just following orders. And he doesn't have time for us."

"Have you checked on the statue, Kelly?" Toshi-san said.

"It's only been four days since I visited them. I don't think they've went further progress, and I don't want to bother them, unless if Tatsu-nii asks me to come over to check on it." I replied.

"I'm pretty sure Tatsuki-san and Tappei-san are gonna finnish it before you've noticed it." Shin said.

"Tatsuki-san, usually do the job right on time, they are not going to let you down." Saki-chan said.

I hear shouting near by, I wonder what's going on? It sounds like two people are fighting or something. I look through the window of the restaurant and see a tiger-man and a husky-man fighting outside.

"Uh, Hiro, is that Torahiko and Kouya, fighting?" I asked Hiro.

"Huh? Again?" he said. I think he had seen this through several times before.

"I'm sure, they're probably fighting something stupid." Shin-kun said.

"Can these two make up?" Saki sighed.

"I think Tora really did it this time." Toshi sighed.

"Kelly, will you help me?" Hiro asked, ASAP.

"Ok, what should I do? All I have is a pepper spray, and a small air-horn in my pocket, will that work?"

"Oh, that's better! I was thinking about pulling their tails." He said. "Uh, why are you carrying a pepper spray?"

"Just in case if I get assaulted." Obviously.

"Let's use your horn then."

The two of us walk closer to the arguing two. They haven't noticed us, a perfect time to take action. Hiroyuki nods at me and he covers his ears and I pressed the button and, HORN!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed and covered their ears, they've stopped arguing, they are now agonizing. I released my index finger, and the two recovers.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you two fighting about!?" Hiro glared at the two, especially Tora.

"What was that for?" Torahiko said as he rubs his ears with his pinkie.

Kouya did the same thing and he speaks out. "We were fighting, because Tora here…" I had no idea what's he talking about, he was talking so fast that I hardly understand what he said. He said something about an upside down sandwish or whatever he said. Shin was right, but on the other hand, it was kind of funny!

"Wow, you're one terrible liar, Kouya." I heard Tora muttering.

"That's it? That was your reason?" I said the two. "No offence you guys, but, PPFFFTTT!" I burts into laughs! I couldn't stopped laughing! This is so ridiculous! "I can't deal with you people, what the hell!?" I laughed. "Who started this fight!?" I keep laughing out loud. "Was it you Tora?"

"Of course he started it." Kouya all annoyed. "He's always with his schemes!"

"Okay, that's not what I saw on my point of view." Torahiko all calmed down. "I was just asking if he…"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Kouya barked.

"Don't yell at me!" Tora cried.

The two came back with their business. Hiroyuki and I looked at these two fools arguing again. I tried to use the air-horn, but it ran out of air, looks like I better leave it how it is.

"Just leave it, they'll get tired of it later." Hiro said.

"Are you sure? Those two have spended a lot of time on the gym. They could use their fist." I warned Hiro.

"I'm not worried about that, let Juuichi-san do the rest if he comes by." He reasures.

"Oh, now then… back at our tea reunion?" I said.

"Sure, let's go back." He said, just as he predicted, Juuichi-san came by and yelled at them to stop, and he just hit the two on the head, what a sitcom. "Thanks, Juuichi-san." Hiro thanked him.

"No problem, Nishimura." He replied.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"They're fine, Sullivan, I didn't hit them too hard." Juuichi reassures me.

"I feel kinda bad."

"No, worries, Kelly, they'll wake up soon, this is normal for us." Hiro said.

"Uh-huh." Some people can be really… oh never mind…

…

That afternoon, I got myself ready for the night-out we're going. Saki and Toshi and I are waiting for Torahiko and Hiroyuki at the lobby.

"Are they ready?" I asked.

"They're almost done, just wait." Toshi said.

I hear the sounds of stairs and the two we have been waiting for finally came.

"We're ready!" Tora and Hiro said.

"Now then, ought we go?" Toshi-san said. "The others are waiting at the bus stop, so we better get going."

"Roger that!" Hiroyuki said as we left the inn.

At the bus stop, the others are gathered ready for a fun night.

"Hey, who here can sing?" Tora said. I slowly raiced my hand, but Saki, and somehow Shun (I don't know about his voice, but he's claiming) raiced theirs. The other didn't dare themselves to raice theirs. "Kelly, you sing?" Tora asked.

"Sometimes, maybe." I said.

"He sings in the shower!" Saki teased.

"Okay, I get your point!" I said and blushed.

The bus came and we boarded it and we're heading to Kazenari. The sun was gone, the night came in. We arrived at Kazenari and continued to walk to where the karaoke lounge is.

Inside there was a nice atmosphere, there was music playing, some random person singing on a small stage and people gathered at the tables having a drink or reading the menus.

"This place's cool." Hiroyuki said.

"Music in my ears, I can see that this is a popular place." I said.

"There's some good stuffs on the menu tonight." Kounosuke said.

We take some seats and read the menu card. Then two beastmen came to our table.

"Hey, guys, I made it." Tatsu-nii grinned.

"Hi guys, how it going?" Kouya also greets.

"How did you guys got here?" I asked, I don't remember these two boarding with us.

"I took my pickup truck so we can head back, since there's no buses that runs for 24 hours a day." Tatsuki said.

"And I just got here with my motorbike." Kouya said.

While looking at the menu, and then we just ordered the food to the waiter, then, the waiter gave us a book which has a list of every song available to perform. I wonder what song I can sing, if I know the lyrics. Ever since I've learned to speak Japanese, Sylvia tested me and she wanted me to hear japanese music, mostly J-Pop. I give a try and I enjoyed hearing it. Is posible that maybe theres a song, on the list, that I'm familiar with.

"Okay guys, pick one." Saki-chan is holding an empty cup with pieces of paper with the names of the songs written on it. So, I can't choose a song, we're going roulette. I grab my video camera and start recording. This reminds me of my first half of my vacation.

"Hiroyuki-kun, you first!" Saki said. He picks up a paper from the cup and reads what it says.

"Oh, no…" Hiroyuki said, doesn't seem to be good news.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is the most embarrissing song of all of Japan, 'Run Out!'." Hiro's head was turned into red.

"Well, too bad, that's the one you've picked and you're going to sing it!" Saki said.

The others were laughing. I feel bad for this, eventhough, I'm not familiar with this song, it haven't reached my country, I guess.

Hiroyuki steps on the small stage, we tried to motivate him. I raiced my camera and shoot at him and I smiled.

"Good luck, Hiroyuki!" Torahiko said.

"Yay, Hiroyuki-san, sing! Sing!" Shun-kun cried.

The music plays, Hiroyuki is looking at the screen in front of him, he holds the microphone and he began to sing…

Wow that song really is embarrassing! Really, the lyrics are so awkward, the background music sounds very silly and Hiroyuki's voice is making it more highlarious. The song ends, the audience were either applauding or laughing at him. Hiroyuki walks down the small stage with a big red face. I feel really bad for him, despite that I'm the one who's recording everything. All of us were applauding him, we tried to cheer him up.

"You did great there Hiroyuki, you really killed it, hahahaha!" Tora laughed.

"That was really weird, hehehe." Hiro awkwardly said.

"This is why karaoke was invented in the first place." I said.

"Okay, Hiroyuki-kun, now you can pick who's next." Saki siad.

"Pick me!" Torahiko steps in before Hiro made the decision. He already picked a piece of paper and read.

"Let's see, oh! 'Extension'! That's my favorite song!" Lucky for Torahiko, huh.

Torahiko runs to the small stage and prepares.

"Have I ever heard Torahiko singing, before?" Toshi-san said.

"I hear him singing in the shower as usual." Hiroyuki said.

"I think he do one heck of performance in the shower than I do." I said.

Torahiko's supposed favorite song, plays. Torahiko is looking all pumped up and he opened his mouth. The music was hot, Tora is singing it with lots of energy from his body. Despite Hiroyuki's embarrassment from earlier he's cheering his lover, so was us cheering for him. The music ends with a hot ending. That was radical! Despite that Tora was a little off-key, the audiences applauded.

"Juuichi-senpai! You're next!" Torahiko picked Juuichi-san.

"Please, don't do this to me." He protested.

"Come on! Sing! Sing! Sing!" Tora is pushing it.

"Alright, I'll sing! Give me a break!" Juuichi-san cried, he picks a paper from the cup and read. "Hm, 'Over The Wave'? I don't think I can." He said.

"Just sing what it says on the screen and follow the arrow through the lyrics." Saki instructed.

Despite his protest. He steps in at the small stage and we tried to cheer him up. Is he nervous or what? Anyway, the music plays, and Juuichi softly sings, I think that's how the song goes. Juuichi's voice is heavy, and he's trying to follow the lyrics, but he's falling behind, what a mess. The song ended and people hardly applauded, it was kind of awkward.

"Saki-chan, you're next since you were the one who organized this." Juuichi-san said as he blushes from his performance.

"Okay, Juuichi-senpai, my turn!" Saki cheerfuly said as she picks the next random song. "EEEEEHH! 'Love Stars'! My fave!" She squealed, she runs to the stage, and grabs the microphone, and the music plays...

Saki-chan's voice is harmonious! No wonder Toshi-san is in love with her! He's staring at her with big hearts poping out from his eyes and numbs and drools. He's in love again like love at first sight, looks like no one can snap out of him. The song ends, and who's next?

"Toshi, You're up!" She said. Toshi wakes up from his dream stare.

"Uhh… I forgot why I'm here." He hesitates.

"Oh, come one, Toshi, pick a song." She said and he picks the random song.

"Hm, 'Overnight', oh what the heck then." He steps up on stage and sang…

I'm getting anxious, when's going to be my turn? It all depend on choosing, and that makes it more surprising.

Toshi-san somehow nailed this song, despite a lot of mishearing lyrics, the audience applauded.

"Tatsu-nii, you're next!" Toshi choses the dragon-man to sing. He picks the next song.

"Ha, 'Japan's Paradise'? Okay! I'll do it!" he said as he gets himself challenged, he steps in and sang.

I don't know about Tatsuki's voice but this is really weird. He sings in spirits, but he sucks! He's singing too loud and I think I can't take it. Finally the song ends and the audience were glad that it was over. Something tells me he took a sip before going. Tatsuki walks back towards us and choose who's going to sing.

"Shun-kun, is your turn!" Tatsuki challenges Shun-kun, is he ready?

"Fuunyu! I'm ready!" Shun-kun said, he picks the random song. "'Hello Seaside'! My mom sings that song while cooking!" Shun-kun said.

He steps on the stage and the song plays and Shun-kun sings..., I think this is the cutiest thing I have ever seen! Shun-kun's voice is so high-pitched. I think the audience are like 'Aww' at him. Shun finishes the song and thanked the audience, and came back to our table.

"Okay, who's next! Umm… Kounosuke!" Shun-kun chooses.

"What!? I can't sing." Kounosuke protested.

"Come on, Kounosuke this is for fun, no body is going to throw tomatoes at you." Hiro said.

"Oh… okay… I'll do it, I wasn't even thinking about it." He said and he picks a random song. "'Sweet Skies'!? I don't know the lyrics!" Kouno complained.

"Just sing it." Shin-kun shuts him up.

"Okay fine!"

Kounosuke walks to the stage and he's sweating a lot of nervousness. He knows that he can't sing and he doesn't know the lyrics either, however, there's a screen that displays the lyrics. Kouno began to sing doing exactly what the lyrics says. The audiences were laughing or cheering him or maybe booing him. The song ends and Kounosuke slips his voice. The audience laughed after hearing that awful off-key. Kounosuke was so red and walks off stage. I think he's a little upset.

"Alright, alright, that's enough! Shin, you're next!" Kouno said.

"Fine, but you don't have to yell." Shin picks the next song form the cup. "'Right, Left, Alone'. Hm, well then." Shin with no problems he goes to the stage.

This was a slow soft song, Shin was singing with no enthustiasm. Good thing I keep my spirits up. The song ends and few people applauded. It wasn't that impresive, but Shin didn't cared at all.

"Kyouji-senpai, you're next." Shin chooses. Kyouji picks a paper from the cup and said.

"'Life Ahead'? This one is a duet." Kyouji said. "Sou, would you like to sing it with me?"

"But… I can't sing."

"It doesn't matter, this is just for fun, right, Kelly?" Kyouji, who was besides me, asked.

"Heck, yeah!" I said. "Come on, Sou, you can do it!"

"All right, I'll do it, please cover me." Soutarou was blushing before starting to perform.

The pair steps on the stage and the music starts, the two began to sing together while Kyouji is covering for him. I have noticed Soutarou's voice being way off key. But anyway, the song was good and everyone was applauding after the song ended.

"See, wasn't that bad?" Kyouji said.

"That was fun! So, who's next?" Soutarou said and he looks at the remaining contestants.

"Aotsuki-senpai, you're up!" Soutarou picks Kouya, leaving me the last one to perform. Aw, man. Kouya smiles and picks the next song.

"'Bliss Away', huh, okay, I'll do it." Kouya said as he walks to the stage.

I'm very anxious, because after he finishes his performance, I'm officially next! But when Kouya began to sing, I started to calm down. The lyrics were relaxing and it gave me the goosebumps. All that positive message is making me happy. Kouya is really talented on his music career. The song ends and everyone applauded, including me and the others. "Thank you every much everyone." Kouya said through the microphone. He walks towards us where we're sitting, he obviously look straight at me.

"Yo, Kelly, you're next." He said and winks.

"Oh, I'm so nervous." I breathe in and out and picked a piece of paper from the cup. I unfold it and read what it says. 'Break Free to the Horizon'. Is a love song that I'm familiar with. I heard it before, the last time I've checked is a popular song in Japan. I heard it several times while staying in Tokyo on the first half of my vacation, and for some reason, I ended up memorizing the lyrics, looks like I'm ready.

The others are waiting for a answer from me.

"So?" Saki asked. I smiled at them.

"Uh, 'Break Free to the Horizon'." I said them.

"Oh, I love that song!" Saki cried. "I wish I should have sing it!"

"Sorry to hear that, Saki-chan, I'm singing it. Kouya, hold my camera." I said and gave Kouya my camera. I step on the stage and in front of me is the audience and the gang.

"Good evening, everyone." I nervously said to the audience. I think they have never seen a foreiner who can speak fluent Japanese. So they problably find this interesting.

The song began to play, music was in my ears, I hold on to the microphone and in front of me I see the screen with the lyrics and I calmly began to sing…

It began softly, the lyrics were solid and touching, the audience listened in silence, the song slowly gets intence and I raiced my voice as the song goes. Then reaching the climax to a powerful out cry. On the audiences, I see the others with their faces of surprise. So, this is how Sylvia feels on stage, huh. The song ends with a soft landing. Everyone in the audience, holding for one second after it ended, then applauded even my new friends. I thanked the audiences and walk off the stage and meet with the others.

"Kelly, that was amazing!" Kouya was the first to commemt.

"I don't know what had gotten into me!" I said in excitement.

"I guess, you got what it takes to stand up to the audience." He said.

"Okay, I'll take it back about you singing in the shower, because that was awesome!" Saki said.

"Thanks, Saki-chan!"

"Guys, the food is here." Hiroyuki said. The waitress brought us what we ordered.

While eating, we saw other singers singing good or bad, but everyone have a good time in here. Me and the fellas enjoyed being here until it was time to go. Tatsuki is going to take us on his pickup truck. But suddenly Toshi speaks.

"Uhh, Tatsu-nii, what is this?" Toshi points the back of the truck. There was a crate with tools and materials occupying space. Tatsuki looked at it and realises.

"Oh, dammit! I forgot to take those to the workshop!" Tatsuki cried.

"But it only gives a few space for the half of us." Shin said.

"It would take a few round trips, but that's gonna take all night." Hiro said.

"Hold on a sec! We can all fit there, while there's a cargo with it, because I'm not leaving that behind!" Tatsuki cried.

"How are we gonna fit in there?" Saki and Shin said.

"Watch me!"

Tatsuki, with all of his strengh, he, one-by-one, put everyone at the back of the pickup truck, Shin and Saki where placed at the passenger front seat next to Tatsuki's driver seat. While Juuichi, Shun, Soutarou, Kyouji, Kounosuke, Torahiko, Hiroyuki and Toshi where placed at the back of the truck… wait a minute.

"There, all done, problem solved." Tatsuki proudly said.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat to Tatsuki. He looks at me and Kouya.

"Shit! I forgot Kelly-kun!" he said.

"There's no more space, and also Sullivan is in a too delicate condition to sit at the back." Juuichi said.

"Is okay, Tatsu-nii, Kelly can go with me on my motorbike." He said, oh yeah, that's right, he got here by motorbike.

"Ah, great idea Kouya." Tatsuki agreeds.

"Can we go now? Is getting uncomfortable in here." Kounosuke complained.

"I just hope next time this isn't going to happen again." Toshi said.

"All right, everyone ready?" Tatsuki turns the engines and goes off with the others in a uncomfortable accomodation. Leaving me and Kouya on a silent night in Kazenari.

"I somehow feel bad about this. Is probably that cargo was for the statue that Tatsu-nii and the others of the Midoriya Group are working on." I somehoe know what was in that crate.

"Don't feel bad about it, Tatsu-nii has everything under control. Come on, lets go, Kelly." Kouya said. I follow him to where he parked his motorbike. He got a second helmet and gives it to me.

"Have you ever rode a motorbike before?" Kouya asked.

"I have an electric scooter back home. I got it when I was sixteen. I usually use it to ride it to school with my sister." I replied.

"That's great, Kelly. We really got something in common." Kouya said as he puts his helmet.

"Yeah…" I put the helmet on and hop on behind Kouya.

"Are you ready? Hang on tight."

"I'm ready." After replying, Kouya turned on the vehicle and accelerate while holding onto Kouya's waist. It was a long ride to Minasato. The night was really dark and large silhouetted trees were around us while riding the never ending road.

After a quite long ride, we arrived at the inn, it still has the lights on.

"Thanks for the ride, Kouya."

"Don't mention it." He said.

I get off the bike, and after taking off the helmet, something caught my attention and it was something that I hardly see around.

"Wow… look at that." I said.

"What is it?" Kouya said.

"The sky, there's so many…" I was short on words.

"Where are you from?" Kouya chuckles.

"Well, Kouya, I don't see this often where I live."

"You're from the city, right? But have you been on a different place before?"

"Um, I did saw the Aurora Borealis while travelling in Alaska and I did see so many stars there."

"I see, this is not your every night thing."

"I hope I get to see anoth-…" I gasped after seeing something moving very quickly in the sky. "Shooting Star!" I cried as I point my finger at it. "I didn't see that coming, ha." I smiled after seeing that fast moving white star travelling the speed of sound.

"Aren't you going to wish for it?" Kouya asked while smiling at me.

I paused a moment after he said that. What is my wish? I was in silence. There were things that have happened in the past and I wish I could turn things as they were, but that haven't changed yet and everyone in my family has to hold on to it. I sighed and I said it automatically, and looked away from Kouya.

"Something that my family had in mind, but… when is going to happen?" I softly said.

Kouya doesn't seem to understand it, but I know what it is. I sighed, "Good night, Kouya."

"Good night, Kelly." Kouya drives away.

I went back to my room and get some sleep and turn off the lights. I couldn't stop thinking what I just said earlier. That wish, "Something that my family had in mind, but when's gonna happen?" It hurts when I think about it.

I miss him so much…

(Note: the song names you see here are made up, if they are real, is only a coincidence.)


	14. August 13th: A Husky Situation

August 13th: A Husky Situation

Yesterday was fun, I wish I could do that with Sylvia, Ashley and Ashton and friends back home. That'll be fun, but I did enjoyed a lot of fun with my new friends I recently met. I'm sitting on a stone bench at the park, I was reading. The sun is shining than ever before. A beautiful day to spend it with no interruptions from anybody, just me and Ashley's graphic novel, nothing else. The sound of children playing around the park, and birds signing, and the trees rustling by the wind was a nice place to rejuvenate.

"Masashi-kun!" A deep voice I hear calling out a familiar name that I've heard before. "Masashi-kun! Where are you!?" The loud deep voice was getting closer from where I'm sitting. It sounds like something had happened. "Kelly-kun?" The same voice then calls out my name (or nickname), do I know this person? I lowered my book and stare at the person who was calling me. I almost forgot who he was for a second. It's no other than Kouya's father, if I remember correctly, his name is Mitsuhisa Aotsuki. He was now in front of me.

"Huh? Ao-Aotsuki-san?" I surprisingly said.

"You remember." He said.

"Y-Yes, we've met the other day about the whole movie sword subject that I was dealing." I said, it was the only thing I remember.

"Yes, of course."

"So… how's everything… and why you were calling out Masashi-kun? Is everything all right?" I asked. He sighed and he looks worried and spokes up.

"I lost sight of Masashi, and I can't find him."

"What happened?" My mind was puzzled.

"Masashi's grandparents went out and Saki-chan asked us to take care of him and while she's working at the infirmary. My wife told me to keep an eye on him while she went off for groceries. I take him to the park so he can play with his friends and told him not to go far away from me. I was… sitting and reading the newspapers and when I checked on him where his friends were and he wasn't there, I asked them but they don't know where he went, I asked them to find him, I still haven't heard from them, we're still looking." He explained… that can't be good.

"I see, so, do you want me to find him?"

"I was hoping for that." He said. "I could be in real trouble if Saki-chan finds out or his grandparents. Wait, have you met Masashi-kun?"

"Yes, I've met him the other day. He admires your son."

"Very well, then." He said. "He could be still around the park, so look over there while I look over there." Aotsuki-san and I split up and the search of a little young husky-boy begins.

Thinking what is the most possibility of where Masashi is. First of all; I barely know him, and second of all; I don't know his usual every day activities are. He's only eleven-years-old, and finding him is not an easy task. I'm walking around the park and calling out his name so he can replied back, but no response from him. Where he can be? This is really getting worrisome, and I don't like it at all.

"Hi, Kelly-san!" A girly voice calls me and I know who she is.

"Kimi-chan, hi." Next to her is the young tanuki I've met at the hardware store. "And hi, Yukiharu-kun."

"Hi, Kelly-san." He greeted.

"Kelly-san, have you seen Masa?" Kimi-chan asked.

"Aotsuki-san already told me about it, I'm also looking for him. And yet no sign of him." I said.

"Oooh, where is he? Kelly, we must keep finding him!" Kimi cried.

The three of us together continue our search party. I keep calling him, but he's not responding. Where's Masashi? Where is he? Where did he go? We better find him.

"He's really good playing hide-and-seek, Kelly-san." Yukiharu said.

"You guys were playing hide-and-seek?" I asked.

"Yeah, we came back to our home base, which was the tree, when we came back he didn't come." Kimi said.

"Did you guys upset him or something?" I asked.

"No, we didn't say anything offensive to him." Yukiharu said.

"Okay, so, you two seem to know him more than I do, so tell me, what would Masa-kun do when he's all alone?"

"Hmm…" the two beast-kids began to think hard.

"I got nothing." Kimi-chan said flatly.

"Me either." Yukiharu the same.

"Ugh, this is terrible. Let's split up, okay." I said, the two nodded and split.

I checked under the trees or on top of the trees' branches. He could be anywhere and soon, if we take so much longer, everyone in the village will volunteer on a mass search. I hope we find him, he's only a young kid. While looking on a large bush and calling his name.

"Masashi-kun! You there?" I shouted.

"Kelly, what are you doing?" A familiar female voice was heard from behind me, I normally got my head out from the bush and stand up and turned around and face Saki, wearing her nurse uniform. Oh crap…

"Ah, Saki-chan, what a surprise!" I don't like where this is going.

"Kelly-kun, have you seen Aotsuki-san and Masa-chan? And why are you calling him?" She said in a curious, confused, and serious tone. I have no choice but to tell her the truth.

After telling her what happened recently, she somehow understands.

"I see, he had done this before, so don't worry. So, where's Aotsuki-san?"

"He's still looking, also Kimiko and Yukiharu are also looking for him."

"Well, tell them to stop looking, because I know his hiding place."

"Hiding place?"

"Whenever Masa-chan have an emotional issue, he goes here and hides under a tree. This is the third time he has done it, I wonder what his issue about."

"Huh, now then, let's find the others and find Masashi."

After gathering everyone, Saki lead us to the tree that Masashi is supposedly is hiding. There was a little cave made naturally by the tree's roots, a little kid can fit in there, so it is possible. Saki-chan, Aotsuki-san, Kimiko-chan, and Yukiharu-kun, and me peek inside the little cave and see a little figure, I can see his red hoodie jacket and his sharp, spiky black hair, and… he's sobbing…

"You guys stay here, I'll talk to him." Saki-chan said and crawls inside.

The four of us waited outside, while Saki is talking to her little brother.

"Thank you for your help, Kelly-kun, you too, Kimi-chan and Yukiharu-kun." Aotsuki-san thanked us.

"Aw, it was nothing, good thing Saki-chan found me, and good thing she knows more about her little brother than any of us." I said and smiled. "Without her, we would've never found him."

"You're right. Good thing this didn't turned into a serious situation. You're one bright kid."

Not too long, Saki-chan and Masa-kun, got out from the little hole from the tree. Saki, holding her brother's hand once they got out. Masashi doesn't look happy, his sharp ears are now lowered and he's all calmed down.

"I'm sorry Aotsuki-san, I didn't mean to cause trouble," he said and continues, "is because, this is my last day that I'm staying over and… I… wish… I can stay a little longer with Nee-chan." Masashi's eyes were in tears, but I'm puzzled.

"I don't understand. Does Masa-kun lives here?" I asked Saki.

"No, he still lives with my parents in the big city while I live here with my grandparents." She said.

"W-why you live apart from your parents?" I asked, a curiosity grows on me.

"Where I used to live, an earthquake hit our old town. I was so traumatized that my parents convinced me to move to Minasato with my grandparents ever since. I didn't mean to be separated from anybody, I'm still in touch with them, and I'm happy to see my little brother come over for the summer for the first time." She said.

That left me speechless.

"Sorry for all the troubles you guys, he didn't mean to." Saki said.

"Is all right, Saki-chan, take care." Aotsuki-san said.

"Come on, Masa-chan, let's go home." She said as she and her brother walk away.

Looking these two reminded about me and Sylvia. We always were inseparable, we grown up together, we attended the same school, we've done everything together. And after learning these two siblings are living in two separated towns. I feel bad for hearing this, Masashi wants to be closer with his big sister in Minasato. I wish I could do that with someone I know, who…

"Kelly-san, are you okay?" Kimi-chan snapped from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, I-I fine, why wouldn't it?" I said.

"Do you have a sister or brother?" Why she asking this?

"Uh… just me and my younger sister." I said.

"Oh, so you're the older brother, then."

"Well, actually, I'm the…", my sentence was interrupted by Toshi, he just arrived in front of me, sliding from my left side view, he got here with his roller skates. He made a screeching sound until making a complete stop.

"Kelly! There you are. I'm glad I've found you." Toshi said.

"What is it, Toshi-san, what's the hurry?"

"I wish I could've said it earlier, but tomorrow, if you're interested, we're going on a camping trip. So, are you in?" Toshi-san said. He's offering a trip?

"That sounds good, but, why tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, we planned this a few days ago and the others agreed on August 14th, and then I thought, and also Torahiko and Hiroyuki, if we could invite you to come along with us, if you're interested." Toshi said.

"Yeah, sure I'll go."

"Splendid, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Onii-chan, can I go, too?" Kimi-chan cried with big begging eyes, she so cute!

"Of course you can come, Mom and Dad are gone for their anniversary, and I can't leave you alone." Toshi said.

"Yay!" She cried. "Yukiharu, wanna come?"

"He's also coming, Kounosuke was forced to, by his mom. Come on you two, time to go back." Toshi said and rolled away with them.

"Well, I better get myself ready for tomorrow. See you, Aotsuki-san." I said as I walk away.

"Same to you, Kelly-kun." He said.

Back at the Ooshima Inn, I'm getting myself ready for the camping trip. It's been quite a long time since I've been on summer camps. I don't have anything specific for camping, except a flashlight and some clothes for hiking, but I also don't have a tent, maybe the others have a bigger tent that have more space that I can sleep in. It least I have a sleeping bag with me. So I guess that's enough, I'm prepared for tomorrow. As a near pro-traveler, this is going to be a great trip. You know, I should enjoy this, even if is ruined by an unthinkable event that separated me from my relatives.

"Yawn! I'm gonna take a nap."


	15. August 14th: Forest Trip

August 14th: Forest Trip

Check this, check that and I'm ready for an outdoor experience. How could've I forgotten today, there are times that I will never forget a planned event, even if they gave me specific information. I'm only taking my blue backpack, is big enough and convenient for me to carry it around. Everyone are gathering at the Ooshima Inn, so is easier for me, Toshi-san told me to wake up earlier, which I did, so I'm waiting outside the inn, sitting on a bench until Tatsuki's truck arrives.

"Good morning, Kelly, you got here early." He said after getting off the truck.

"Morning Tatsu-nii," I said and, "Hey, how's the statue?"

"Oh, that? Is in good working progress, you should see it." He said.

"That's good news, after this camping trip, maybe I can take a sneak-peek."

"Great! You won't be disappointed." He cheerfully said.

Then, Kyouji, Soutarou, and Shun arrived. Shun seems more excited than usual, I wonder what's his new motivation?

"Guess who's coming along with us today?" Shun-kun said.

"I have no clue, Shun-kun." I said.

"Kimi-chan, Yukiharu-kun, and Masa-kun are coming with us!" I'm aware that Kimi and Yukiharu are coming along, but Masashi… he's coming with us?

"I thought Masa-kun left home today, he was staying here for the summer with his sister." I said.

"I remember Saki-chan saying that to me last week." Kyouji said.

"I wonder what changed their minds." I said, I remember what happened yesterday, wasn't really nice. I think Masa-kun was given a few more days, I guess.

"Oh, they there are! Hi guys!" Shun-kun said as we see Toshi-san with his little sister, Kimi, and Saki-chan with her little brother, Masashi-kun… he looks happy.

"Morning Guys!" The four huskies greeted. They looked like a normal family of four like I usually see back home.

"I smell good news, so what is it?" I asked Saki and Masa.

"I talked to my parents if Masa-chan can stay a few more days, they said yes, because of few reasons." She said.

"That's great." I said.

Then Juuichi arrives and next to him a grinning bear-man walks towards me. He looks just like Juuichi-san… but more extroverted. Who is he?

"Good morning, Sullivan." Juuichi said.

"Morning Juuichi-san, and who's your look-a-like?" I said, the joyful bear man laughs.

"This is my twin brother, Kenji," Juuichi said, "Kenji, this is Kelly Sullivan, he's from America, and he's coming along with us."

"Nice to meet you, Kenji-san." I said and raise my left hand.

"Skip the formalities, just Kenji." He said and he raised his fist, so I did the fist punch instead of hand shake. "So, you must be that survivor from the bus, am I right?" Kenji said.

"Yeah… but can we not talk about it."

"Man, I was curious, Juuichi talked me about you."

"Well, forget it about it, is now behind me." I calmly said.

Talking about twins, these two bear-men are very different from each other. One is serious and one is all chilled out. But their names are sort of the opposite of their appearances. I chuckle about it until Kenji noticed it.

"What's so funny, Kel?" He said while giving that grin to my face. I lost my chuckle and that really annoyed me.

"Who calls me 'Kel'? That's not my nickname."

"So, what's your nickname, then?"

"Kelly," I corrected him, "is short and an acronym for Kendrick Elijah Lincoln Lloyd Yestin."

"Dude, that's a long name! So, Kelly it is, then."

"Thank you, Kenji." This guy is okay.

Shin came all by himself with no escort and later Torahiko, Kounosuke, Yukiharu, and Hiroyuki made it.

"Next time, set your alarm clock at 5 in the morning, Kounosuke." Hiroyuki said to Kounosuke.

"Sorry, I was preparing for the trip." He said.

"You should've done it yesterday."

"I did."

"No, he didn't." Yukiharu said.

"Thank you." Kouno sarcastically said.

I take a look around and everyone's here... wait.

"Hey, is Kouya coming?" I asked whoever answers me.

"He's right behind you." Kyouji said.

"Huh?" It was too late for me to react when someone pokes my shoulder and I gasped in terror, which really waked me up, no more coffee for me. "Man, you're one sneaky husky!" I cried while catching my breath.

"And you're one easy person to scare." Kouya grinned. That made me blush and feeling annoyed.

"Are we going or what?" Shin said.

"Kelly-senpai, hop on!" Soutarou said.

Everyone is now on the back of the truck, Kouya hops in before I do. While looking at the back of the truck… How I hop in? I have one hand busted and… "Need a hand?" Kouya offered, with his hand lowered at me.

"Thank you." I hold his hand and hopped in.

"Everyone at the back ready!?" Tatsuki said.

"Ready!" Everyone replied plus me.

Tatsuki's pickup truck accelerates and our trip has just begun. Hiroyuki told me that we will arrived there in 30 minutes. So I don't know what to kill time. The sun was shining at me, I don't have a sun hat so I just use my sunglasses then. The sunglasses are so dark that no one will see my eyes. In my view, I see… uh, well, I see Kounosuke checking his camera, Saki and Shin are in the front seats with Tatsuki, Shun is playing a hand-pocket video game, Toshi falls asleep and also Kimiko, she's cuddling Toshi's torso. Aw, Toshi is such good Onii-chan. Masashi is… staring at Kimiko, his face is relaxed and his cheeks are blushing a little. Then, Kenji smiles at Masashi and he whispers to him. "She's cute, huh." I think he said that to him. Masashi sighed and his face was redder than before and he didn't say anything at Kenji.

I look at Kouya as he chuckles after hearing that. The wind is swaying his silver gray hair by the rushing wind, like those role models with a fan so the photographers can have a nice shot… What the hell am I talking about!?

"Kelly, you okay?" Kouya asked as he looks at me.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm just… excited." I said and smiled. Kouya replied with a smiled and a wink. That somehow made me blush and I look away and my smile got wider. I'm having this rising feeling that…

"Turn around! You passed it!" Saki-chan cried.

"Oh, dammit!" Tatsuki turned the vehicle sharply. It almost wipe off everyone at the back.

After a 30 minute ride from Minasato Village, the truck stops and we're here. I hop-down with no problems and the others disembarked from the truck. Smelling that fresh air, I can tell that this is the outdoors. This reminds me of my previous summer camps in my early teenage years. But this one is more promising. Around me there's lots of trees and a nearby river there. There's a good place where we can set the campsite.

Everyone began to do their task to start the camp site. Saki-chan told me to not to strain myself and is best not to do anything around, since I only have one available hand and that's isn't enough to help around. Even though I have strained myself while playing soccer with Soutarou and Kyouji. I sighed and sit on a log tree and fetch Ashley's graphic novel. While reading, I just realized that this isn't a graphic novel, but a manga comic, I just read the first three chapters and the dialogue is pretty good, is giving me a lot of attention to read this.

After reading five chapters, lunch is ready. Everyone gathers and got their bowls with food, Torahiko is one heck of a chef, the food is really good!

While eating Kenji asks me a question. "Kelly, is it true that you speak gibberish?" He asked.

"Gibberish?" What the hell is he talking about?

"Kenji, please, don't play with him." Juuichi sighs and places his hand on his face.

"I'm only asking him, bro. So, is it true?" Kenji smiles.

"I don't speak gibberish." I said, it gave me a moment to realize what he's talking about. "Oh! You mean that I speak eleven languages, yeah that's true."

"Can you show it?"

"Wanna play a game?" I smirked.

"Uh, okay."

"The rules are simple, I'm going to speak a language and you have to guess it." I said and gave him some cards with name of the country and language. "You show me the cards, but you can't look. So, shall we begin? 60 seconds on the clock, BEGIN!" I said after setting up time on my phone.

Kenji shows me the first card, Russian, and he must guess it. He has no idea what am I talking about. He keep guessing until he got the first one right, he has now 30 seconds left. When I speak Russian, my voice adds a mid-western accent. He shows the other card to me, Spanish, when I speak this language I speak like a Puerto Rican from the previous trip I took there. Kenji answers correctly in just 10 seconds. He shows the next card, Japanese, okay, he got this one as a bonus, but anyways since I'm speaking it fluently I'm still speaking with a light western accent. Kenji has 10 seconds left to answer one last card, Swedish. He fail to answer and time's out! He answers 3 out of 11. Sorry, Kenji.

"I had no idea what you're saying, dude. This is why I refer gibberish." Kenji said.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed.

"I wanna play, too!" Shun-kun said.

After playing this game, the only ones who scored big is Shin and Toshi. Shin speaks, English, French, and Japanese, and he got a score of 5 out of 11. Toshi speaks Korean, Chinese, and English. With a score of 7 out of 11. And now my tongue is tired…

Later the afternoon, the sun was setting, the small bonfire was lighted. Kouya grabs his guitar and plays and sings giving a nice ambience of the forest. The music he plays really calms my senses.

"Saki-chan, wanna dance?" Toshi-san behaves like a gentleman to his lover.

"Sure." She replies with a smile. They're such a nice couple.

Kyouji and Soutarou did the same, and dance in circles.

"Kelly-san, wanna dance?" Kimi-chan walks in front of me while I was reading the book. I lean a little to the right and behind her and see Masashi-kun with serious face and then he signaled with his hands indicating… he's threatening me! I know what exactly what to say to Kimi-chan.

"Kimi-chan, why not you go dance with Masa-kun?" I said to her. Masa-kun hear this and freaks out.

"Nope, I wanna dance 'with' you." Looks like Kimi-chan has a crush on me, but what about Masa-kun? I look again at him and he covers his face with his hand and the other signaling the "go ahead" sign.

"…okay, then." I said to her.

"Great, and you lead." She said as we slow dance.

"You know, I'm not your type, Kimi-chan, once you're in middle school or high school, one day, you'll find your prince charming." I said to her.

"I know that, I just want to dance with you." She said and I chuckled.

After eating dinner, the night has fallen in. I'm surprised that Tatsuki haven't touched a bottle of alcohol, I think Toshi, Saki, and Kounosuke, begged Tatsuki to not drink in front of their young siblings, but because the three went to sleep is now a 'okay to drink' for Tatsuki, I hope he drinks it carefully.

Hey, one more thing… where am I going to sleep? I don't have a tent of my own but I do have a sleeping bag. I asked Toshi-san and Kyouji-san about this.

"Let's us think, there's seven tents and we're 17 of us so…" Kyouji think and also Toshi and waiting an answer.

"I think, Kouya has an available space in his tent." Toshi thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, everyone already placed their sleeping bags and you're the only one left." Kyouji said.

"Oh well, then." I said and turned to Kouya. "Kouya, is it okay with you?"

"Y-yeah, sure, why not." Kouya accepts.

"Thanks, I better put my things in your tent." I said and went to Kouya's tent. It's small, but it fits for two people. I unrolled my sleeping bag and placed my backpack where Kouya's belongings are not disturbed. I finished what I did and… as I stick my head out of the tent I see Tatsu-nii on 'drunk mode' and the others are struggling to calm him down until he gets sober, he's completely naked and that's really disturbing like last time, good thing Kimiko, Masashi, and Yukiharu are sleeping. I just simply hid my head back to the tent and go back reading that manga comic book. Crazy things can happen to good people, huh.

While reading the manga book, I was chuckling softly, because this comic has a lot of sense of humor, and then I was laughing. While reading through chapter seven of the book… I don't think this is a normal comedy manga book, the words from the characters were sounding a little romantic towards the two main protagonists. There's no any doubts about it, this is a yaoi manga comic, and the graphics are getting intense, exposing uncensored parts of the characters' man hoods. I didn't know Ashley likes to read this kind of stuff, that's totally unlike her, or is it. I do remember that she has a bookshelf full of books of this similar book cover. But anyways this turns me on… but not in here! In the middle of the forest, no! I'm not jerking off in Kouya's tent! I just continued reading and that'll pass. While reading, someone enters the tent.

"What's this?" He said and takes my… my cousin's book from my hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"What are you reading, Kelly?" Kouya said with a naughty smile on his face.

"Some romantic comedy manga." I said with no hesitations. I have nothing to hide.

"Then, what is this?" He grins at me and shows me a page of the book of two guys doing it naked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance and said. "Kouya, I've already told you that I'm gay, and that book belongs to my cousin." I said to him. "If you're trying to tease me that's fine, but nothing will bother me."

"Man, you're-"

"Boring to make fun of?" I interrupted him. "Because that's what I am." I look at him with a stern look on my face. "Can I have my cousin's book? If I lose it, Ashley's gonna kill me."

"You still want it? Go for it." Kouya with his naughty smile, takes the book with him and left the tent.

"Hey give it back, I haven't finished reading it!" I shouted and… oh fuck it! Let him go around until he realize that I'm not chasing after him. Is fun to fool around, though.

Since I have nothing else to do before going to sleep. I'll just sleep for now. He will come back with the book anyway. A few moments than expected, Kouya came back with the book, just as I predicted.

"How was your run?" I said and smiled.

"You're one tricky human, I thought I've passed the line." Kouya said.

"No, you didn't, if you're trying to piss me off, please don't do it." I sternly said.

"Okay, how about this." He grinned.

"Kouya... NO!" I burst into laughs. He's tickling me! "PLEASE! STOP! KOUYA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Admit that you're having fun!" He said while tickling me.

"OK! OK! I was also playing on you! For scaring me earlier! HAHAHAHA!" I shouted and pushed Kouya from tickling me.

"Would you two pipe down!? I'm trying to sleep!" Shin popped his head in and yelled at us.

"Sorry, Shin, my bad." I apologized.

"Humph, you better." He said and left.

"That was close…" Kouya softly said.

"Are you okay?" His cheeks are red.

"Y-Yeah, let's get some sleep now." Kouya returns my book and he goes to sleep, but before that I asked him a question.

"Hey what happened out there? I heard shouting and what happened to Tatsu-nii?"

"Tatsu-nii took a bottle of sake and he got drunk, Toshi-san warned him, but went too far and he… well, we calmed him down and tied him up and he felt asleep." He explained.

"Oh… okay then, that was crazy…" I said. I have never met such a person getting all wasted up like that.

"HEY EVERYONE! LETS GET ALL-"

"SHUP UP TATSUKI! YOU'RE DRUNK!" Toshi yelled.

"Will you all be quiet, I'm trying to sleep!" Shin yelled.

"Hey pipe it down will ya! I'm trying to mastur… oh, never mind!" I don't know who said that, but that was really disturbing.

"That's nasty!" Saki-chan cried.

"Hey, some of us has to wake up earlier tomorrow!" I think I heard Kyouji.

"Senpai, what are you talking about?" Soutrou said.

"I don't know, I just want to sleep." Kyouji said.

"AAAHHHH! There's a snake in the tent!" Shun-kun screamed.

"That's my tail Shun!" Shin shouted.

"Oh…"

This is really getting out of hand. Looks like Kouya and I are not the only ones who were making noises. We are listening to some weird conversations before going to bed. This reminds me of my parents while they're arguing at each other before going to bed.

"Hey, everyone, wanna hear my farts?" Tatsunki's still drunk… wait what!?

Tatsuki made a loud unlikable flatulence. After hearing that, my jaw was dropped, my eyes were wide open and my ears picked up that sound… ew. Everyone were disgusted of hearing that.

"That was a good one, Tatsu-nii! Two can play that game!" Torahiko said and… what the fuck!? Torahiko made a loud fart from his tent. This is one disturbing night.

"Torahiko, what the hell! I can't breathe!" Hiroyuki cried and I hear him leaving the tent and he goes outside and breathe the fresh air.

"We are not going to have a good night, right?" I said to Kouya.

"Yep." He agrees.

After a few moments, the crazy disturbing voices ceased. I said good night to Kouya and he replies back, and the two of us finally sleep in peace. I've never shared a room with someone as a guest. He didn't mind at all. I sleep all night long with no interruptions….

I'm not sure what are we going to do tomorrow, but I'm sure I will have fun tomorrow.


	16. August 15th: Scavenger Hunt

August 15th: Scavenger Hunt

"ZZZZ…"

"…kelly-san…"

"ZZZZ…"

"…Kelly-saaan…"

"*Yawn*…" I waked up by a whispering voice. I raised my upper body and rub my eyes and open slowly and see the figure in front of me. "*Yawn*… good morning, Shun." I said.

"*Yawn*… morning, Shun-kun." Kouya waked up, who was sleeping besides me. The two of us were sharing the same tent.

"Hey! Wake up! It's morning! Breakfast's ready!" Kimiko yelled and using a frying pan and a wooden spoon making noises and pop her head in the tent. The sounds were so loud that my ears are sensible in the morning that I covered over with my hands.

"Okay! Okay! I'm already awake!" I shouted.

"AAAAAHHH!" Shun-kun screamed the sounds startled him and jumped everywhere around the tent. All four of us got caught inside and the tent break lose and rolled around the camp.

"Shun! Stop!" Kouya cried.

"AAAHHH! I can't see!" Shun cried.

Shun stopped running inside the tent and the four of us got out of the half broken tent.

"What a way to wake up in the morning." I muttered. My voice was so croaked like every normal morning.

"Kimi-chan, what did you do?" Toshi-san asked his little sister with a serious father-like tone.

"Trying to wake people up…" She replied with a nervous smile.

"Kimi-chan, that really scared me!" Shun cried.

"Sorry, Shun-san, sorry, Kouya-san, sorry, Kelly-san." She apologized before her brother could have ordered her. She's ready well educated.

"Breakfast's ready." Hiroyuki shouted.

Breakfast was served, I can hear the morning sounds of birds. Kouya later fixed the tent and put our belongings inside.

"Sorry for my sister, she do this just for fun." Toshi-san apologized to me.

"Is okay, I'm used to it. My sister also do her ways of waking me up in the morning."

"Oh, you just saying that so I don't feel bad." Toshi said.

"No, she really did so many ways to wake me up, like using an air-horn, hitting me with a pillow, throwing me cold water, dragging me through the floor and among others." I said more. "Only because I'm a heavy sleeper."

"I don't wanna know more." Toshi lastly said.

"Kelly-kun, may I check your forehead?" Saki-chan said.

"Oh, okay." I replied and sit on the log.

"Let's see how's the process." She removes my gauzed pad that's been covering my right forehead.

"How is it?" I asked Saki. She smiles.

"Is healed, take a look." She hands over a small mirror in front of me and see my blue-eyes and above it, was my sharp looking scar.

"I think my parents are going to freak out."

"Is not like you're having a tattoo on your face. So anyways, now that your forehead is healed, no more bandages." She said and continued. "Alright, your wrist, how's it going? You're still taking the medication?"

"Yes, and I tried to exercise my wrist, but… the pain is still visible."

"Let me see." Saki uses her hands, as she touched my right wrist. "I'm going to remove the wrist wrap."

"…okay…" She removes the wrist wrap and examines.

"Looks fine, but when I touch it, does it hurt?"

"…yes…" She's touching on some sensible points. She made every movement that a wrist usually and normally do. It was really uncomfortable. Saki saw my face reacting to small pains and she stops.

"Alright, no more torturing." She smiles and rewraps my wrist.

"Don't you mean, 'no more torturing for one day'?" I said.

"Oh…"

"So, what are we going to do for today?"

"Um, Kounosuke and Kimi-chan are planning a scavenger hunt."

"A scavenger hunt? In the middle of the forest?" Is that even possible to do?

"I know, is ridiculous but Kimi-chan really wanted to play this game." She said.

"How exactly what are we going to collect?"

"Kounosuke, is making up the list so… I don't like what he's up to, even if the items are even possible." Shin said who heard my question.

"Are you guys ready for the scavenger hunt?" Kimi said.

"Kinda…" I said.

"Great!" She cheerfully said.

"So, what are the instructions?" Hiro asked.

"Since we're 17 of us. I'm dividing it into 8 teams." She said.

"Eight teams?" I asked.

"Yeah, eight teams, two on each." She said and she hold a piece of paper and started to assign each one of us.

"Shun-san, you go with Tatsuki-san." She assigned.

"Woof! Okay!" Shun cheerfully replied.

"Alright!" Tatsuki cried.

"Hiroyuki-san with Torahiko-san." She said and the two high five together.

"Soutarou-san with Kyouji-san."

"Yes!" Sou cried.

"Kounosuke-san with Masashi."

"You're okay as my team mate huh, Masashi?" Kouno said.

"As long your camera is off from my face." Masa-kun said.

"My words are the same." Said Shin.

"Oh, by the way, Shin-san, you're my teammate." She said to Shin.

"I wasn't expecting that." Shin lightly surprised.

"Juuichi-san with Kenji." Kimi continued.

"Let's get over with." Juuichi said.

"Come on bro, we can do this!" Kenji tried to motivate his grumpy twin brother.

"Kouya with Kelly, and Toshi with Saki." She said.

"Wait, what about Yukiharu?" Kouno noticed.

"Oops… well, how about with you and Masashi then." She fixed the problem. Kounosuke then handed over each teams a piece of paper with a list of what we have to find, wasn't a lot. We have to find four items and return to the base camp. According to Kouno and Kimi.

The hunting started and me and Kouya are searching around the forest to find four items; an orchid, a weird shape rock, and an old bamboo stick, and some cherry berries (in Japan is called, sakuranbo).

"I don't know if this is possible to find in the forest, I mean, is this even a contest or some kind of recipe?" I said.

"All of us have the same list, which seem unlikely." Kouya said.

"Haah, now then, well… the first one is kinda easy, because it doesn't say what kind of orchid we should find. So, it could be any kind of orchid."

"Yeah, you're right."

"And looking for a piece of bamboo, I'm still doubt. And looking for some berries, I don't know where they found one. But the weirdest one, is to find a weird looking rock." WTF…

"Even if we find one or two and the others haven't found anything, we might win."

"Are you really into this?" Kouya is really behaving differently.

"I just want to beat Torahiko for what he did the other day!" Kouya raised his right fist and a face that I could describe 'I don't like where this is going'. I better calm him.

"Whoa, easy husky-boy! What did Torahiko did to you?"

"Don't you remember? You were there."

"Ah, the upside-down sandwich fight. And the other reason?"

"Ah… let's not go there." He said.

"Tora challenged you, didn't he?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Maybe…" He sighed.

"So you want to beat your 'rival' while the rest of the group are uncertain of finding 'four items' around the forest, while you think there's a possibility of winning. What makes you to say that?"

"Well, I can smell the orchids, the berries, and the bamboo." When he said that, I placed my left palm on my face.

"Oh, yeah that's right, canids have a good sense of smell." I muttered and released my palm. "But also Toshi, Saki, Masashi, and Kimiko and even Kyouji have a sense of smell they also got their chances."

"Well, let's get going."

"Sniff your way!"

I'm following Kouya while he's sniffing around to find any of the 3 possible items that have a scent. I wasn't sure where we're going, Kouya was heading deeper in the woods.

"I know you have a good sense of smell, but are you sure where you're going?" I said.

"If you're unsure about it, we're here already." Kouya said.

"Huh?" Kouya stands aside and in front of me a bunch of orchids are placed everywhere on the trees and grass. "Well, there's no doubts about it."

After picking one orchid, we continued our next quest. We were surrounded by bamboo trees everywhere. I don't know how Kouya can smell this? But anyways we found an old piece of bamboo lying on the grass, it was four feet long. I been using it as cane! Kouya is now scenting the cherries or sakuranbo, he led the way and I follow him. While walking behind him I see his tail wagging… I wonder what he so happy about? The smell of cherries? This was so… uh, cute? I couldn't resist and let out a chuckle. Kouya turned around to face me, he heard my chuckles.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Y-You're really are in a good mood today, your tail was wagging." I keep chuckling.

"W-Was it?" Kouya covers his tail and blushes.

"You really want to win this game so bad, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah, sort of, if we're l-lucky." Kouya said uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" I said, I can see his cheeks reddened, is he embarrassed about his tail? Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"I-I'm okay… look cherries!" Kouya pointed the way and we see a tree holding cherries.

"Great! Three down, and one to go!" I cheerfully said.

We grabbed quite enough to carry since I can't resist the sweet flavor of the cherries.

"Is really strange that the others haven't been there, I mean, there's no sign of them, no foot prints, no signs that they have touched the tree." I said.

"I think we went further than they went." Kouya said.

"Maybe because you have a good nose." I smiled.

"Maybe." He laughs.

"Alright, let's find some weird rock and finish this contest." I said, and continue walking. We arrived at the river, there was a lot of rocks with different colors; brown, black, gray, white, etc. The river is kind of nice, though.

"So, what kind of rock we should consider the most with the weirdest shape?" I said.

"That's the hardest one in our list, is not going to be easy." Kouya said.

"If we find a gemstone, will that be an exception?"

"Let's get going." Kouya laughs.

The two of us search around for any weird shape rock. Minutes went by… man, this is difficult, I don't know if the others have already found one before we arrived here. I rather skip this one and I don't care if we win or not! This is just ridiculous! I sighed and stand up with the bamboo cane and walk to where Kouya is searching.

"Hey, Kouya, I think we should-AAGGHH!" I trip on an unseen rock while I was looking straight forward. The cane didn't do anything to hold me, it just snapped.

"OH, FUUUUCK! MY ARM!" When I fell, I landed on top of my right arm giving additional pain. I hugged it with my left arm and I'm rocking my torso back and forth. It's so painful! Kouya runs to me.

"Kelly, are you okay?!" He cried.

"I hurt myself!" I screamed.

"Kelly, calm down, just breathe."

I feel the aftershocks around my wrist. I couldn't bear the pain is making me to drop tears from my eyes. All that feeling from the accident and the negativity crosses my mind, making me burst more tears. I was breathing heavily.

"K-Kouya… there's a small first aid kit in my backpack and there's an ice pack…" I weakly said and Kouya quickly unzipped the backpack behind me. He searched with his hands, making noises from behind.

"Found it!" He opened the small box and picked a blue-gel-filled bag, he read the instructions quickly and squeezed. Kouya removes the wrist wrap and place the bag on my wrist to ease the pain. Is so cold, but relieving. He massages my wrist with his two strong hands gently.

"Feeling better?" He said.

"…yeah, I guess… thank you…" I softly said.

"You're gonna be okay, Kelly." Kouya relaxes and smiles.

I couldn't stop blushing, because he's still holding my right hand. It's warmer than the ice pack. My heart is rising faster.

"Uh… Kouya… I can take it from here." I said.

"Oh, s-sorry." He said. "Let's go back, this has gone too far for me."

"Good idea." Kouya helped me to stand up and we head back to our camp site.

"Hey, Kelly, I think you might need this." Kouya reached out his pocket and gives me a napkin to clean my face, I thanked him for that.

The two of us arrived at our camp site, I better tell Saki-chan about my incident, but when we got there she's not there, and nobody's here. They're still looking? It's been three hours!

"We got here really early." I said.

"Yeah, we better wait for them." Kouya said.

"I hope nobody got hurt." I began to worry after my little incident.

"You worry too much."

"I can't help it." After saying that, Kounosuke, Yukiharu and Masa-kun arrived.

"Yes! We made it! Huh?" Kounosuke said and saw us. "What! You beat us?"

"Well, we stopped playing after I got myself hurt, we only collected 3 out of 4. So, how about you guys?" I asked.

"We only found a half-moon shape rock in the river. We couldn't find the other items because Masashi here can't smell anything and we got lost." Kouno said.

"Is not my fault that I have anosmia!" Masashi said. Anosmia is the lack of sense of smell.

"Don't blame him for that, Kou-chan." Yukiharu said.

"Well, we got lucky, Masashi, if I helped Kimi-chan on that list, I would have added a picture of you and Kimi-chan together. So you can find all the items much quicker." He said.

"What did you said?!" Masa-kun look sharply at the tanuki.

"Uhh, is nothing, I'm just joking." He nervously said.

"You took a picture of me and Kimiko kissing?!" Masashi is angry.

"Masa, calm down!" Yukiharu cried.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill ya!" Oh-oh…

"AAAAHHHH!" Kouno screamed and run. Masa-kun chases after him.

"Masashi, get a hold of yourself!" I cried.

"Outta my way, human!" Masashi pushes me out of his way and I lose balance again but this time I hit something soft but strong and fell upon it.

"OOHH!"

"Whoa!" some voice said.

I open my eyes and see who am I resting on. Both our noses are touching together. Obviously, my face has turned red and my eyes widen. I was speechless, and he can't say anything also.

"…Kelly…?" Kouya said something.

"...Kouya…?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." I said and stand up and help him too. Good thing nobody saw us.

Masashi is still chasing after Kounosuke and they're destroying the camp site.

"Where's that picture!?" Masashi yelled.

"I don't have it right now!" Kouno cried.

"What's going on in here?!" Saki and Toshi arrived.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!" Masashi grabbed him by the shirt and yelled him.

"Somebody help me!"

"Masashi, that's enough!" Toshi grabbed Masashi with his two hands and lift him.

"Hey! Let me go Toshi!" he protested.

"Not with that attitude young man!" Saki said.

"What happened here? Everything is a mess." Toshi said.

"Masa-kun got pissed by Kounosuke, because of a photo." Kouya explained.

"Shut up, Kouya!" He yelled.

"Is clearly that you can't control your temper, you're so grounded mister!" Saki-chan said all mother-like tone.

"You can send him to a anger management program, that helped my problems." I said with a grin.

"I don't have an anger problem!" Masashi yelled at me.

"What happened here?" Kyouji-san and Soutarou-kun arrived with surprised looks.

"Where's my soccer ball?!" Soutarou panics.

"My video games!" Shun-kun cried.

The rest came back with the same question and one of us had to explain this over and over again. Kouya and I said nothing after our awkward incident. I told Saki about my incident, she said that I will be fine and using the ice pack was a good choice. We cleaned up the mess whilst Masashi is sitting next to a tree as a punishment by Saki. I went to talk to him and he gave me a glare look.

"What do you want, Kelly?" He said.

"You don't have to be angry, but what was all this about?"

"I was just playing with Kimi, at the park, Truth or Dare, I picked dare and she challenged me to kiss her. I kissed her and I didn't know Kouno took the picture. He just said it in front of me right now, and I freaked out."

"I thought you like her."

"No, we're just friends, and besides, is kinda weird if I date Nee-chan's boyfriend's sister."

"Hey, Masa-kun, what were you so pissed about?" Kenji came over.

"Some romantic picture of two huskies." I grinned.

"Aw, come on, Kelly-san…" He sighed.

"Ah! this one?!" Kenji reached out his pocket with a photo. "I saw Kouno taking it and then he left and he dropped it without knowing. I picked it up to return it but he already left."

"You have the photo? Give me it!" Masa-kun quickly took the picture from Kenji and ripped it in pieces.

"Why do you do that? Aw… I really wanted to keep it for my diary." Kimi-chan said and Kounosuke came over and saw the ripped photo.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Kimi-chan was the one who dared me to do it." Kounosuke said.

"What!" Masashi cried.

"She made me do it and pay me 1000 yen, so she can have a picture for her photo album book." Kouno explained. Well, that explains everything. "Unfortunately, I lost it and the deal was off."

"You're one devious husky-girl, Kimiko." Masashi said.

Is the afternoon and the sun is setting, is time leave. We packed up and cleaned what we left of it.

"Did you enjoyed camping, Kelly?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Yeah, I really appreciate what you guys are offering for me. Without it, I'd have been tortured of boredom, thank you." I said to Torahiko and Hiroyuki.

"No problem." The two said.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Tatsu-nii said.

All 17 of us heading back to the village. I can't wait to share these memories to my family.


	17. August 16th: Meanwhile in Tokyo

August 16th: Meanwhile in Tokyo

"Achoo!"

Waking up in the morning back at the inn. Now I'm sick. Toshi-san called the doctor to take a look. I've told the doctor that the orchid I smelled, has powder in it, which I'm allergic to it. Giving me a high fever and non-stop sneezing. I'm resting on the bed while the doctor and nurse (Saki) began their usual checkups. Toshi-san went to the inn's kitchen and ask Torahiko for a soup.

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." The doctor said.

"Aaahh." I opened my mouth and the doctor puts a wooden stick on the top of my tongue. He was looking all the way inside my throat.

"Huh, did you have a tonsillectomy recently? I can see some scars behind your throat?" The doctor curiously said.

"Tonsillectomy? What's that?" Saki said, she's actually a nurse in training, she's still learning.

"I was diagnosed with tonsillitis seven years ago. They gave me a surgery to remove my tonsils in my throat." I said.

"Did you keep your removed tonsils with you?" Doctor… said?

"Ew! Gross!" Saki disgusted.

"No! That's disgusting!" I cried.

The doctor laughs. "I'm joking!"

"Still, ew!" She cried.

"I still have my baby teeth back home." I grinned.

"Oh, my Gosh! Looks who's talking right now. You're like my brother, collecting his baby teeth." Saki said.

"Well, Kelly-san, you will recover by tomorrow after the steward brings your soup." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor."

"Saki-chan, will you continue the routine check. I have another patient in my hands." He said.

"Yes, Doctor." Saki replied as the doctor leaves the room.

Saki-chan continues her routine, she takes out the stethoscope and puts it on my chest… ooh, that's cold! Then the door knocks, must be Toshi with my soup.

"Come in." I shouted.

"Hi, Kelly-san!" Shun-kun came in my room.

"Good morning, Shun-kun." Then, another beastman came in my room along with Shun.

"Oh, morning, Kouya." I greeted while Saki is still listening my heart.

"Morning, Kelly, how are you feeling?" Kouya said.

"Achoo! Sick." I replied.

"Sorry, guys, he can't go out and play outside." Saki said.

"That's why I brought my video game console!" Shun-kun brought his console and some games that we can play with the television.

"So, how exactly you got sick all of the sudden?" Kouya asked.

"I smelled that orchid we found, remember? I'm happens to be allergic to it." I said.

"Um, can you guys give me some moment with Kelly after I finish here?" Saki ordered.

"Okay." Shun responded.

"I think Saki-chan is going to mummified you, Kelly." Kouya grins.

"She's gonna what!" Shun cried.

"He's only joking." Saki said and I was laughing.

The two waited outside and Saki continued her thing, but I think she has something to say to me.

"So, what is it? Good news or bad news? Achoo!" I said.

"No news, just that I'm gonna ask you something I'm now curious about." She said.

"I'm all ears."

"Your heart… it raised all of the sudden… when these two came."

"Huh?" What she talking about.

She giggles, "Is there someone you…" She stopped when she see my blushed face.

"Umm…" Before I could say anything, she speaks.

"Sorry, no hard feelings, okay. I was just… curious." She said and leaves the room, I sighed in relief. Shun and Kouya enters. Then Toshi-san brings my soup for my condition. The 3 of us play video games and I'm having fun. At the same time, I miss my relatives, especially Sylvia.

I wonder what my sister did during in the past 15 days after my accident. What did she done? She can be bored without me. She's still with her cousins, though. But the original vacation is now ruined, because of me.

I wonder what's happening in Tokyo.

-Somewhere in the city of Tokyo-

"*Yawn*"

Oh, this is torture. Every morning is the same thing, without my brother. Around the room and every time I look to my right, the other bed next to mine, it keeps reminding me that he's not there. I'm really upset after my uncle told Kelly to stay put, because Henry have a tough job as an assistant of the VP. He couldn't come up with a plan to pick him up, so in order to keep things cool, he ordered him to stay there. Ugh, why Uncle Henry told him to stay put? We can go on a rescue or something! I could not bear this vacation. I been keeping track, day-by-day, on the calendar of August. Today is the second half of August. The middle of August.

I got up, showered, dressed, and go down stairs and face the living room, there's no one here. Uncle Henry is working tirelessly. Samantha must be at the airline's headquarters, since she's the chief flight attendant. Ashton must be at his part-time job. So, where's Ashley? Ashley as I know, she just recently graduated from high school, like Kelly did. She haven't started working on volunteer jobs. She's just focusing on college. But seriously where is she?

I walked to the kitchen and there's already breakfast cooked. Ashley must have cooked it. While eating, I read the old newspapers from the previous week. Only because I found an article about the accident in Minasato Village, I could not speak nor read Japanese, but the picture of the broken bus gave me the attention. It took me awhile to translate this into English to understand what it says. While reading it, the article included an interview with a survivor, who remained anonymous. It was obviously my brother. His injuries were the same as written in this article. There's nothing more that can be done. I'm so bored. I want to call him but his cellphone is out bounds. We're depending him to call us. But Kelly, is not the type of person who call us daily. I'm sure Kelly will tell his experience once we pick him up.

I manage to find information of Minasato Village. At first, I thought that village was located near the coast, but is located way deeper in the mountains several miles away from here. The village hardly have tourist, but some events like the Bon Festival will attract some. I found some pictures from the village and it seem like a great place to stay. I wonder if Kelly found his inner peace in his heart.

I've checked my email account and found several pictures of him and some of his new friends at the beach. I've seen the pictures before, but I can't help but look at it. Kelly sent me those pictures after our webcam chatting.

Every time I look at these pics, Kelly seems to be enjoying himself with his new friends. If I remember correctly, the tiger-dude and his human boyfriend names are, Torahiko and Hiroyuki. Those two save Kelly's life and I'll never forget them for what they did. I've seen interspecies couples before. In the US, is pretty rare. Seeing this tiger-dude reminds me off my friend, Max, who is a white tiger. The tall green dragon-man, most of the pictures I see of him drinking and running naked, good thing Kelly censored those photos of him. I found it kinda funny because he reminds me about Steven, who is a dragon, he was reported missing until the police found him on top of the Space Needle, drunk. Kelly doesn't go out with a drunken person like this one, but this one was an exception.

I don't know which one is cuter!? The wolf-boy or the lion-boy!? Tehehehe… they remind me of my neighbor's kids I used to babysit them. However, these two are like 16 and 17. The bear-man, hardly smiles, but he seem to be polite. The Labrador dog-man, he's kind of handsome. The black cat-man, I can't tell, he seems just rather calm. The raccoon dog, he seems sincere, and at the same time his chubby belly of his is really kinda funny!

"Hmm?" While surfing the pics I noticed something. I'm not sure if he's camera shy or staring at my brother. I'm not sure, but the husky-guy, I think his name is… umm… uhh… Kayo…? No… uh… oh! Kouya! Yes! Kelly seems to be getting along well with this guy. He's kinda hot, though! Tehehehe!

All of the sudden, the home phone in the kitchen rings, the ID says unknown, but the phone number is familiar… is Dad's! My cellphone and even Kelly's doesn't work in Japan system. Auntie Samantha, bought us some smartphones instead of ours. So we could communicate with no problems. I picked up the phone and answer.

"Hi, Daddy!" It's been awhile since I called my parents after Kelly and I landed here. I just hope he's not asking how Uncle Henry is doing.

"How's my Princess of Japan doing?" He cheerfully said. I better keep my spirits up.

"I'm fine, Daddy, Japan's great! I have so much fun with Ashley and Ashton." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying there. Is Kelly with you?" Oh-oh…

"Oh… he's still sleeping, you know how Kelly is." I said.

"Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted to know how Kelly is now feeling." A female voice enters, Dad putted on speaker.

"Oh! Hi, Mom… how's Seattle?"

"A little of rain outside, but, how's Kelly feeling? I'm worried about him after breaking up with his ex-boyfriend-who should not be name-last spring break." Mom said.

"Kelly's feeling well and recovered. I think he have moved on already. So, what you guys been doing?"

"Oh, your father and I just recently came back from Dubai." Mom said.

"Julie! It was supposed to be a secret." Dad cried.

"Oh, come on, Ronald, we're already home." Mom spats.

"You guys travelled to Dubai?" My voice sounded confused and puzzled and some feeling of revelations.

"Oh, screw it! Kelly already knows about it after sending that postcard." Dad said. Kelly sent a postcard? Dad sighed. "Yes, Sylvia, we went to Dubai. We sent you and Kelly to Japan, so you kids don't get bored and doing nothing at home. Your mother and I went to Dubai for a business trip."

"Okay." I simply replied. "Alright, Dad. I better hang up you're calling long distances."

"Before you hang up. How's your uncle doing? Good or… something?" Oh-no, he's not asking that.

"He's been taking care of us well, Daddy, very well."

"Can I talk to him?"

"He went to work, sorry Dad, but everything's fine. What's your concern?"

Dad sighed and said, "Nothing at all princess." He hanged up.

Phew! That was close, I think, lucky for me. This is the first time he called us since July. Haah…. There are times that Dad and Henry don't get along well as brothers. But actually, Dad is really worry about Henry. But if Dad finds out what happened to Kelly, he won't forgive him for what he did. I don't want this family to fall apart. None of us wants to lose another family member of the family tree. This is too much…. I sighed and lay down the couch in the living room. Doing what a normal, white, American teenager do for living: texting, computing, reading, watching TV, etc. But I can't help but notice Kelly's happiness in the photos at the beach. I've never seen him like this before.

Something tells me that Kelly will never find someone in our home country, and it has to be outside… The front door opens revealing Ashley coming back.

"Morning cousin!" She cheerily said.

"Hi, Ashley, and is almost noon and… where have you been?" I said sternly.

"At the mall."

"You went to the mall, without me?" I was in shock and annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Sylvia, you were sleeping a lot and I thought you were still upset after Kelly got ditched." Ashley said.

"DITCHED!? Ashley, how dare you say that!?" I shouted.

"Well look at the facts; Ashton was in a hurry because he has to go back to work by text message and also excitedly to possessed his last collection of his swords. You and I were half asleep. We just continued on and step ahead. And after finally arriving back, Ashton panics, we panic, and everyone panics." She said.

"We didn't 'ditched' him, we accidentally left him behind without knowing." I said.

"But you have to admit that it was Ashton's actions, not ours."

"True, but you know, Ashton is having a hard time right now and he's rehearsing his apologies before we rendezvous with Kelly."

"Didn't Kelly forgave him while video chatting?"

"Ashton didn't felt satisfied by just web chatting, he wants to say it in person."

"Whatever then, I bought some new boots, you like it?" Ashley changed the subject but damn! I like high heeled boots! Yeah, this is girls stuff.

…

That afternoon, Ashton came back from work. He went directly to his room without saying 'hello' or 'I'm home' to us. He's still disappointed after Kelly told him about the swords he collected. I went to his room to see if I can cheer him up. He's lying on the bed and moaning. He noticed my presence without looking.

"I worked so hard on looking for those swords and now your brother tells me that they're fake." He said with his face down on the pillow, muffling.

"You haven't seen the movie have you? The movie is called 'The Seven Guardians' not to be confused with 'Seven Samurai', that movie was awesome." I said and sit beside him and pats his back. "So, what are going to do with those swords?" I said while looking his six already collected out of seven. Ashton flips himself and face me. I think this was a good start.

"Once we reunite with Kelly and collect the last one, well… I don't know if they're valuable. Kelly said they were the original swords from that cheaply-made movie. Is that possible?" Ashton said.

"I don't know, go to that famous pawn shop in Las Vegas and they'll tell." I said.

"Does anyone seen my laptop? Where is it?" Ashley shouted from the other room.

"Is in Kelly's suitcase!" Ashton yelled.

"Oh… that's right… Good thing I got a good password. Hey! Where's my yaoi manga book!" She's still shouting.

"It's also on Kelly's suitcase! Gosh!" Ashton shouted back.

"Aw come on! He better not be reading it before I do!" She said.

"What's a yaoi?" I asked Ashton.

"Is a genre of romantic relationships between male characters. Is specifically for girl audiences, but males also read or watch this stuff. And Ashley began reading those comic books with a vibrator." Ashton said without teasing.

"Oh." I replied.

"Ugh, next time, I better be sure to carry my things on my purse than Kelly's 8,000 pound suitcase." Ashley muttered and comes in and sits on a green beanbag.

"Speaking of that… is Kelly… uh, gay?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah, he came out in high school, because he was a chick magnet…" I explained.

"A chick magnet?! Wow, how unfortunate those girls were!" Ashley laughs.

I continued. "So, my friends and other classmates asked me to ask him out on a date. Kelly received a lot of emails and secret admirer letters and he had enough. Kelly came out to me first, and then he came out to Mom and Dad later. After that, I told the girls in school that he's interested in men, but it resulted all the opposite, the girls leaved Kelly alone, but guys in school, who were gay, began to send letters to him. There was no way out." I said.

"Oh, Gosh!" Ashley and Ahston laughed.

"But did Kelly dated anyone?" Ashton asked.

"Cool, let me hear it! I tried to talk Kelly about it, but he refused." Ashley said.

"Okay, Kelly's first boyfriend was in the tenth grade, he was dating a jock, not a dumb one, a smart one! His name is Spencer Redman, I used to have a crush on him and I tried to ask him out, but he told me he has a crush on Kelly. So I set Kelly and Spencer on a date. Kelly was a little unsure about it and upset that he didn't make a choice on who to date. Anyways, he got along so well with Spencer that they were now a couple… until one year later…" I sighed, knowing what's going to happen next. "You guys know what happen to Konnor, right?" I softly said.

My two cousins fell in silence but together replied. "Yes…"

"Kelly fell into a deep depression, and broke up with Spencer. Kelly continued on with school and never dated anyone until the twelfth grade. He met this new student from Tacoma, which I'm not gonna say his name, he was nice to us and he made my family laugh and even Kelly. I was hoping he will make Kelly happy and get rid of his depression. Then one spring break, Kelly discovered that he was seeing another guy from Tacoma, and you guys know the rest." I said.

"Oh yeah, he threw a bucket of his vomit on him." Ashley said.

"Well, Kelly got a lot of things that got out of his system so he felt a little better, but still heartbroken from his ordeal."

"So, what about his other boyfriends?" Ashley asked.

"That's it, he only dated two people." I signaled with two fingers from my right hand.

"I thought he dated five dudes."

"No, you come up with it. Is you and your bad reputation of dating guys." I said.

"Oh, leave it." The disgusted Ashley said. "So what's for dinner?"

"I'll go and make dinner." Ashton left the room. I look at Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley, can I tried some of that gay comic books?" What? Can a 17-year-old high school student try some new things while exploring her sexuality? Oh, come on.

The city of Tokyo lights up the skies at night. Is an amazing sight that Kelly would've enjoyed, just like home. Ashton cooked dinner, Samantha and Henry are having dinner someplace else. The three of us eat at the dining room table. I asked Ashton about the plans of picking up Kelly. Ashton said "Once Henry gets a day-off, we're heading to Minasato Village, and it would take us two and a half days to reach there. So, get comfortable while we're at it." I just hope Henry doesn't delay this. Don't worry Kelly, we will come for you.


	18. August 17th: The Music Shop

August 17th: The Music Shop

"So this is Kazenari, what a nice town at daylight."

Why I'm in Kazenari? Yesterday, my camera disappears after the camping trip. I asked Toshi-san, Torahiko, Hiroyuki and others until Toshi-san got a call from Kouya that he found my camera on his backpack. I don't really know how it got there, but is likely that he accidentally pick it up and put it on the wrong bag while cleaning up the tent. And this is the second time that I've carelessly abandoned my camera.

Toshi-san told me to meet Kouya at the music shop in Kazenari, I took the bus and now I'm here at the bus stop in Kazenari. I got the directions to where he's working at, so I'm following exactly what it says.

"Ah, there it is."

I'm standing in front of the music shop, but the front door is locked and a "CLOSED" sign is placed. What am I going to do? I check again the instructions and it says that the back door is open. Well… I hope I'm not trespassing.

I found the back door and I hear the sounds of an electric guitar, bass, vocal and drums all mixed together turning it into a song.

Entering in, walking the short hallway, following the music as it gets louder. The song ends before I reached the door knob. Just in time to make an appearance out of nowhere. But before I rolled the knob, I heard.

"That was a killer, guys! Good job!" A voice said and continued, "Hey, Kouya, when do you think your friend will come? You've mentioned him a few times. When we will get to meet him?" That's my cue!

"Right now!" I opened the door and four beastmens with surprised looks stared right at me. Now this is an epic entrance! In front of me there's a tall and buff horse-man, a light-green canary bird-man, and a tricolored cat-man.

"Wow, speaking of the devil!" The horse-man said. "I did not see that coming."

"Hi, Kouya." I greeted.

"Kelly, you're here." He smiled, "And nice entrance."

"Thanks, I'm good at doing that, but that's something rare." I said.

"So… I wasn't expecting to meet your band members, Kouya. So, can you be kind enough to introduce me to your friends?" I said.

"Sure." Kouya smiled, "Meet, Keisuke Hirama, he's the leader of our band, he do the drums." He points the big tall horse-man.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya!" He loudly said. He's very energetic.

"Jun Nekonishi; the bassist." He points the calico cat.

"Is a pleasure to meet you." He softly said. I think he's a quiet person.

"And this is Yuuki Torii, he sings." He lastly introduces the green canary bird-man.

"Nice to meet you, kid." Yuuki plesurely said.

"And guys, this is Kendrick Sullivan, but everybody calls him 'Kelly' for short." Kouya said.

"Are you trying to learn my full name, Kouya?" I smiled. Kouya blushes for no reasons and looks away from me. Okay?

"What's your full name?" Keisuke asked with a grin.

"Uh, Kendrick Elijah Lincoln Lloyd Yestin Sullivan." I replied.

The horse-man laughs hysterically, "I better write that down!"

"For crying out loud, Keisuke, just call him 'Kelly'." Yuuki said.

"Okay, okay! I'm cool, I'm cool…" Keisuke turns to Kouya. "So, how did you meet Kelly, Kouya?"

"I met him at the Raimon, he's staying at Minasato after his bus broke down." Kouya explained.

"You mean, he's one of the survivors of that fatal bus crash?" Keisuke pointed it out.

"You can say that." I sighed and look away.

"Man, you're lucky to be alive, because if you didn't, your girlfriend will mourn over your death."

"Uh, I don't have a girlfriend, Keisuke-san."

"Yes you do, that pretty girl with green eyes, that sings and dances with you." Where the hell did he get this information? He continued, "I think her name is Sylvia, if I'm correct."

"That's my sister you're talking about."

"Oh, my bad."

I turned at Kouya and he turns to the horse-man and burst out. "Keisuke, did you take a look on Kelly's camera!?"

"Guilty here!" Keisuke chuckles. "I thought I was Kouya's." he said to me and others.

"I'm a little bothered about this." I sternly said and crossed my arms.

"Kelly, I swear, I didn't know Keisuke had gotten into my backpack." Kouya swears.

"So, where's my camera?"

"Right here." Kouya looks on his black-colored backpack and shaking his arms inside and fetch my digital camera and hands me over and I thanked him.

"We apologized for Keisuke's curious behavior." Yuuki-san said.

"Hey! I thought it was Kouya's camera!" Keisuke repeatedly said. "And don't put the blame on me, I'm not the only one who saw some videos."

The birdman sighed and said, "Okay, I also got involved, because Keisuke showed me a footage of your sister singing in a karaoke." Then he blushed and smiled widely. "She sang like an angel!"

"Same here, I also watched some videos in your camera." Jun confessed.

"Your sister sings like a pro!" Yuuki said. "Is she wants to be a singer?"

"I don't know, she never talked about it. But she does love singing." I said. "But anyways, I accept the apology."

"So, you just came here for the camera?" Keisuke asked.

"Well, I also came here to get a chance to meet you guys." I'm really looking forward to meet Kouya's band.

"Kelly, why you don't sit there and watch our rehearsal." Kouya said.

"Alright." I sit on a chair comfortably.

The four prepare their instruments and place their positions, Keisuke taps his drum sticks as in "5 6 7 8!" The guitarist and the bassist started with an up-tempo, then the drums picking up, and then Yuuki's voice began to spread the lyrics. The melody is catchy and Kouya playing his electric guitar professionally like the rest. I could not stop smiling, this is so awesome! My head is moving left and right following the rhythm. I wish my sister could see this. Every part of the song is memorable. It gave me goosebumps! They finished it with a freestyle and bang! The only thing I can do is applause at them.

"That was awesome, you guys!" I commented.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Kouya replied with a smile.

"Thank you for appreciating it, Kelly-kun." Yuuki said.

"Oh, Kelly, you can come over to Kazenari Mall, we will be performing there." Keisuke offered.

"Cool, that'll be great! In what day?" I said.

"On the 19th, you think can manage it?"

"Yeah, I'm completely free. My original vacation is ruined so, no worries for me."

All of the sudden, my cellphone rings. I take a look and it says 'unknown' but I'm familiar with this phone number. Is no other than my best friend from America. Looks like Kazenari has good signal over here. And how did he get my new phone number?

"Um, excuse me." I said the quartet, and answer the phone. "Hey, Max, how's it going?" I switched to English mode.

"Kelly! How's Tokyo!" He said. He thinks I'm still in the capital. But is best not to spread a panic.

"Amazing, Max!" I said. "I'm having a great time." I smiled.

"Really? I thought you were stranded on a Japanese village." HE SAID WHAT NOW!?

"How did you know!? And how did you get my new phone number!?" I shockingly said. The band looked my shocked face. They said nothing.

"Sylvia told me everything what happen to you. Don't worry, I won't tell your parents about this." He said. He really is a good friend.

"Haah… thank you…" I relaxed with my hand on my chest feeling the beatings, since he's only my friend. Not my parents. The guys also felt that it was now okay.

"Sylvia talked to me about it and I wanted to know if you're okay, so I asked her to give me your number. I tried to call you but you didn't answer. Sylvia explained me that where you are is out of reach of signals. And the next day, I call you and finally you answer. Where in the ocean are you?"

"Well, let's just say I'm in a place that there's signal over here, you just call me the right time. Are you aware that you're calling long distances?"

"I'm using an international phone booth, so is safe."

"I see."

"Okay, enough of chitchat, I want to talk about something serious." He abruptly said.

"Eh? What's all the sudden about?" That's a strange behavior of his. I wonder what's on his mind.

"Okay, first; are you alone?" He said. Of course I'm all by myself, but I'm with a friend who is showing me his band. But still this counts.

"Uh, give me a sec." I leaved the studio room and I'm all alone in the small hallway.

"Okay, Max-senpai, what is it?"

"Huh, what? Hello?" Max-senpai confusedly said… woops, still in Japanese.

"I said; what is it?" I said in English. "Sorry, I've been speaking Japanese a lot lately." I laughed.

"Ah, okay, listen… uh… how should I put this?" He muttered.

"Is everything all right, Max?" I hear him hesitating.

"Let me say it! I can do it!" He cried. What does he wants? "As the older brother of Sylvia… umm…" I hear his voice all nervously.

"Max, you there?" I want to be sure.

"Yes, I'm here, don't interrupt me!" He cried and I hear him taking a deep breath and wait for his words he wants to say. "I… have… feelings… for your… sister…"

Whoa, I didn't see that coming. I never thought of Max having a crush on my sister. Well, he never told me!

"Kelly? You there?" Max snapped me out.

"Yes, yes, so… you like Sylvia?"

"More than LIKE! I'm in LOVE with her!" He cried and gasped. "… Are you mad?" He softly said.

"Why would I be mad about? I have no problem if someone date my sister."

"You're okay with that?"

"Yeah, so what? You thought that I'm very overprotective to my own sister?" He's like the 14th person to talk to me about this subject. But the first person to confess feeling for someone.

"Well, kinda."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… after I saw what you did with your ex-boyfriend. I say to myself, 'This is not a good time to tell him', I was waiting for a good time, but, I really waited a lot. I tried to ask your father but… I didn't dared myself to do it. He's kinda scary."

"You don't have to be afraid of my father, he's just trying to keep everything in order."

"Alright then, thanks for understanding, Kelly. I feel relief!"

"No problem, Max." I hanged up.

I think I should go back to the inn. I have a strange feeling of thunder and rain. I better check on that statue at the workshop. As I make a few steps, I heard Kouya's voice shouting from the studio room.

"What are you talking about about!?"

"Come on Kouya, tell me, do you like him?" Keisuke's voice.

"Ugh, here we go again…" Yuuki's voice.

I open the door and appeared myself in front of them. Silence in the room spread. The four band members turned at me, while Kouya takes a heavy gasp of air and a surprised look on his face. Is like I caught them, like loud, screaming elementary school students in a class when the teacher arrives at the wrong time.

"Umm… Kouya, listen, I… I could use a ride to the village, I need to check on a project that Tatsu-nii and his father are working on." I said. Before Kouya could've reply, Keisuke spokes first and holds Kouya on his shoulders behind him and pushes him closer to me. The two were now a foot away.

"He'll be delighted to give you a ride, Kelly-kun. We're done for the day, right guys?" He gave me a big excited grin. Yuuki and Jun nodded and picked up their instruments.

"Leave outta this…" Kouya sighed to Keisuke.

"Have fun you two." Keisuke gave us a devious smile with his teeth showing. What the hell is his deal?

Meanwhile, Kouya drop me at the inn. He was going to say 'yes' anyways.

"Thanks for the ride again, Kouya." I thanked him.

"Don't mention it." He said.

"Seriously, what's with Keisuke-san?" I asked.

"He just like to tease and have fun, is nothing." Kouya sighed. "What was that shocked face you have earlier on the phone?" He curiously asked.

"Oh, a friend of mine from America called me, he already knows about my situation. It was Sylvia who told him. So it was okay." I replied. "Well, see you, Kouya."

"Take care." He said and drives away with his motorbike.

Now that my cellphone is dead of signals. I better ask Toshi-san or Torahiko-san to call the Midoriya Group. Inside the lobby, out of my expectations, I see Tatsuki-san, talking to Torahiko and Toshi.

"Tatsu-nii, hi, what are you doing here?" I said.

"Ah, K-Kelly… y-you here!" Tatsuki jumps scares.

"Everything all right?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine, Kelly-kun, why not?" He nervously said.

Tatsuki looks at Toshi-san behind the desk, saying nothing and reading a magazine while Torahiko did the same. But Toshi spokes anyways.

"Tatsu-nii, is there something you want to tell, Kelly-kun, about?" Toshi said without looking at him, still reading the magazine. I had no idea what's going on, did something just happened?

"Tatsu-nii, since Kelly is here you can now talk to him." Torahiko said.

"Tatsu-nii, listen, I'm going to your place, to see the statue's progress, that's all." I said.

"Oh! Well… can-can you wait 'till tomorrow?" Tatsuki said. I asked why. "T-the Mayor is coming tomorrow, he heard what you're doing and he would like to meet you." Tatsu-nii explained.

"The Mayor? The Mayor of this town?" I said in surprised. Well, this was so unexpected. I did something planned by my uncle and now the Mayor wants to meet me?

"Yeah, so what do you say?" He said.

"Well, we're talking about the Mayor here, so, yes, tomorrow then." I said.

"Great! Meet me at 1:00 PM, tomorrow. See ya!" He smiled and leaves.

"Kelly, dinner is almost ready. Will you like it in your room or joining with us at the dining table?" Torahiko offered.

"Dinner with you guys is fine with me." I said. I have usually been eating dinner with Torahiko and Hiroyuki and sometimes with Toshi every night. In the morning I usually eat breakfast alone.

"I better call Hiroyuki." Torahiko ran to the other door and closed it. Before I could take the stairs…

"He's a good guy, you know that?" Toshi said.

"Hm?"

"I saw you coming back with Kouya," Toshi smiles, "you seem to like him and he likes you back." He takes off his reading glasses and glances at me. "Coincidence? I think not." Toshi said some words that made me blush and feel nervous.

"W-What kind of steward a-ask a question like that to a g-guest, Miyazaki?" I backfired and said that nervously.

"Touché, Sullivan, touché." He smirked, and continue reading his magazine.

"Whatever." I annoyingly said and walk upstairs.

What the hell he's talking about? That was so annoying. Gosh, can people stop making rumors that aren't true? I hate that!


	19. August 18th: The Painful Secret

August 18th: The Painful Secret

Talking about "thunder and rain". It literally began to thunder and rain. This is the first time since I've arrived here in Japan to see some rain. Everything is wet and temperatures have dropped. Toshi-san let me borrow his umbrella, colored black, so I can get to the Midoriya Group's workshop. Tatsuki told me yesterday to come over and meet the Mayor and see the work in progress statue.

Looking the river, flowing rapidly by the continuous rain, the lighting picking up a spot to drop their charge. I know that some people don't like the rain because is kind of sad to see a washed up place. Even children hate the rain when they want to go out outside and play. Personally, I hate the rain, back home in Seattle, the city is sometimes known as "Rain City", due to continuous rain every six out of seven days. But, however, I'm already used to it.

The Midoriya workshop building appears in my view. I walked to the front main door and knocked. Please, someone answer the door is getting cold out here. The door opens, is the elderly Fox-man, if I remember, his name is Tetsuya Inoue.

"Ah, Kelly-kun, is been a while since you last came here. You came to see the statue, right?" He said.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"Sure, come, come."

I entered in and place the wetted umbrella and take off my black coat jacket and hanged it on the coat hanger. I follow Inoue-san to where the statue is.

"To be honest with you. We have a little incident during on the work." Inoue-san said.

"Really? What happened?" This really hits my ears and heart.

"Ahh, let's say two of our workers where fighting and ended up breaking the statue's head." He said.

"But is now fixed, right?"

"Yes, that's why Tatsuki-kun came to you yesterday."

"No wonder Tatsu-nii was stammering and hesitating yesterday." I muttered.

"But nothing to worry about, is now fixed."

"Very well then."

We entered another room, rather large, and there's other people that I'm or not familiar with.

"Kelly-kun, right on time!" Tatsuki cheerfully said.

"Good afternoon, Tatsu-nii. So, where's the statue?" I said.

"Right here!" Tatsuki points at the tall object covered in sheet.

"Can I sneak-a-peek?"

"Sure! Chuukichi, Akira! Pull!" Tatsu-nii cried.

The mouse-man and the horse-man, pulled out the sheet and revealing a half-finished dragon statue.

"I'm impressed, this is amazing!" I cried.

"It wasn't easy, it took a lot of strength to get that into perfection." Tappei-san said.

"Wonderful and… who's the owner of this masterpiece?" a boar-man said, he was beside me.

"Uh, right here, sir." I said.

"You must be, Kelly Sullivan, right? Tatsuki-kun had talked about you." An elder dog-man said. Wearing a traditional clothing.

"And you must be the Mayor, right?" I said.

"Yes I am, I'm Shigure Tachibana, the town's Mayor."

"Oh! Uh, I'm Botan Akagane, is a pleasure to meet you." The boar-man said.

"Nice to meet you both." I said.

"When I heard what's going on, Tappei told me that you're having some important plans for an anniversary of a company, is that right?" Shigure said.

"Well, I'm not the one who organized this. It was my uncle, he sent the letter to them." I explained.

"I see then." He replied. Then a thought came to my mind.

"Oh, Tachibana-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, young man, what is it?"

"As the Mayor; have you ever done anything about that destroyed bus near the bus stop?" I asked.

Hearing what I said, he thinks and said. "You know, that bus had caused nothing but trouble since the day it crashed." He said.

"That bus had become an eye-sore to everyone who comes here." Botan-san added.

"Have you tried anything?" I said.

"Yes, I've called the company who operates the bus, and they said that they're more concerned inspecting other buses. I tried to call several towing companies, but they all say that is very far away to reach." Shigure said. "I'm hoping to get rid of that bus before the festival."

"I really wish that bus was gone. So I can rest in peace." I said.

"Oh, that's right. You're one of the passengers that everyone's talking about."

"Everyone? Everyone knows who I am?"

"Yes, this is a small village you know." Yukino-san said. "When something happens, someone blows the whistle."

"Oh…"

Anyways, looking at the still-to-be-finished statue. I can see why it fits well for the BlueCloud Pharmaceutical's anniversary event. I better give something in return for their work. They're such professional carpenters. I better call my uncle about this, I think he'll be thrilled. Then I realize that I'm empty handed. I didn't brought the satellite phone with me.

"Oh, shoot…"

"What's wrong, Kelly-san?" Chuukichi-kun said.

"I left my phone at the inn." I said. "I better go, I want to tell my uncle about this."

"You better be careful. The rain is getting worse." Yukino warned me.

"I'll risk it." I picked up my jacket and umbrella. "See you guys, nice meeting you all." Everyone waves and said good bye.

As warned, the wind is getting severe. Is raining like crazy. I buttoned up my jacket, the breeze is really intense. It maybe summer but the weather really changed it. I opened the umbrella, is really big, five people can fit in. Why Toshi uses this big umbrella? Is he an umbrella taxi? Back in Seattle, they did that as an April's fool joke, and it was a laugh that I paid for.

Walking the path to the inn. The wind is changing directions, picking the umbrella away, I'm trying to hold it tight, but because I have a strained wrist, I'm only holding with one hand. The wind changes direction abruptly, the umbrella pulls me hard. "Whooa!" Good thing the base has a wrist strap, it did not blew me away. I only slid a few inches by the wind. "That was close…" I continued on carefully, but the wind is playing jokes on me. Maybe I should have stayed at the Midoriya workshop, for safety.

I turned around and… I made a huge mistake… "HAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The wind caught me hard, picking the umbrella up. My left hand is caught on the umbrella's wrist strap. My fingers can't unhook it and my right hand is not available for now!

"HELP! HELP ME!"

I'm being dragged by an umbrella, dragging me backwards. I don't know where I'm going! Somebody help me!

"HELP! MY UMBRELLA IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

The wind picked up more force, levitating me from the ground three inches from my feet! I tried to stand on my own but no avail. My feet are trying to find a solid grip. Then, the wind stops, dropping me like nothing.

"Haah… Phew…" I relaxed and take some breath, and now I'm getting wet by the rain.

"I better get-BAAAAAAAHHHH!" Another blow of wind blew me to another direction.

"AW COME ON!"

What the hell is this!? This isn't just an ordinary storm! This is a SUPERNOVA STORM! I didn't know this was going to happen!

"HELP ME!"

When is going to stop!? When is going to stop!? When!? Unexpectedly, I hit something on my back and sounded very trashy, literally.

"OW!" The trash can broke my ride to a stop and spilled all the garbage everywhere. Gross…. I laid down on the ground and groaned.

"Kelly!? Are you okay!?" A familiar voice I hear, then a face of a husky appears on my view, blocking the darkened gray sky.

"Huh…? K-Kouya…? Ohh… why me…?" I moaned.

"Are you hurt?" Kouya asked.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." I'm still lying on the ground.

"Come on, I got you." He picks me up gently.

"Thank you…" I softly said.

Kouya helps me to stand up and see an old rundown building, but still in use. Once inside, Kouya escorts me and he leads to the stairs and then a hallway and finally a door is in front of us.

"Where am I?" I asked confusedly.

"My home." Kouya simply replied. He opens the door and revealing a small studio apartment, we went inside. The window have an unpleasant view of the storm.

"You look tired, have a seat." Kouya said.

"Thanks…" I take a seat on the small couch.

"So, what happen? There was a storm today. Didn't Toshi-san told you?"

"Yes, and I risked it. I left the Midoriya workshop, heading back to the inn, then the storm caught me, the umbrella tangled me, dragging me to death, and somehow, I ended up in here. I feel like I've dropped 100 stories horizontally." I explained.

"Well, good thing I was here. I heard your screams and your crash. I thought you were coming over." Kouya said.

"Well… I wasn't." I said and Kouya showed a disappointed face somehow.

"So… this is your apartment." I changed the subject. "I see you have troubles while living here." His home is a mess. There's some newspapers, some… uh… other things that might be trash and should've been thrown away. I hope he's not having a hoarding disorder.

"Sorry, I'm very busy at work and I haven't got a good time." He said.

"Well then."

"Here, dry yourself up." He gave me a towel and I thanked him again. "I'm gonna make some hot cocoa, it'll warm you up." Kouya said.

"That'll be nice…" I weakly said.

Kouya walked to the small kitchen to make some warm drinks. I'm telling you is getting cold in here. The storm haven't stopped, thunder sounds are happening from distance away. The rain continues, a lot of gallons are thrown to the ground. I could not stop thinking about that time… that tearful image I had, crying on the couch at home with a letter that changed our family's history… Looking at Kouya's messy apartment room, reminds me of someone else messy apartment room. He… lives far… far away from home. He's not sure when he's coming back home, to be reunited as a family.

I miss him so much…

This hurts me so much. Keeping this in silence from my family, hurts me more. I… don't wanna… hurt anyone anymore. I want this over, but when?

"Kelly, are you alright?" Kouya noticed my tears leaking from my eyes.

"Yes…" I sniffled and wipe my tears, "…I'm fine…" Kouya sits beside me.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, putting his hand on my left shoulder.

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…" I stammered, but paused. I couldn't hold it… I started to burst out more tears and sobs and my hands covering my face.

"Kelly, calm down…"

"How can I be calmed down, when this doesn't have nothing to do with you!?" I yelled in front of him, and I gasped and cover my mouth with my hand in shock. "I-I'm s-sorry… I didn't mean to yell." I softly said.

"It's all right, Kelly, but what do you mean?"

"Because I can't… I can't…" my voice is weakening, "…I can't…" then high-pitched.

"You'll feel better if you explain it."

Thinking hard on how to get out this, but there's no way out. I feel chained on the neck. He's not Dad or Mom nor my relatives of my family. If I say something… will he believe it? I can't lie to him, I don't wanna lie to anyone. I breathed in and out, my body's trembling of nervousness and sadness. I calmed down and speak.

"It's… m-my brother… Konnor… he left home… w-we didn't do anything wrong. I came back home after school and found his room half-empty. But he left a note…" I fetch out my small satchel and take out my journal and picked a piece of paper and handed it to Kouya.

It says simply: "I'm sorry family, I must go, take care. Its's for your own good. Sincerely, Konnor."

"My parents called the police, but no traces of him were found. The police considered him as missing rather than dead. It's been two years… he should've been 22 by now… My parents could not do nothing more but wait and we haven't lost hope…" I continued to sob, it hurts so much.

"I'm… sorry to hear this… So nobody knows why he left?"

"Nobody knows except… me…!" I weakly and wailed said.

"You…? What do you mean?"

I breathed in and out and prepare myself what hurts me more. "One year after he was gone. My family and I went on a trip to Mom's hometown, San Diego, but we stopped over at San Francisco and stayed at a hotel. We met our steward, "Will Robertson", he was treating us so… nicely. But one day… he wanted me to talk to me something in private. He takes off his eye contacts… then his wig… revealing his real face. I can't believe he was right in front of me. He showed me where he lives. I see that he's doing well. But when I asked him why he left home… was because… he's on a "Witness Protection Program", he was… on the wrong place… and the wrong time. The FBI and the Program told him to leave immediately… Konnor, he decided not to tell his family to avoid the risk. He cried all the way to safety. He knew that telling anyone would make matters worse… and now… that I know where he is, Konnor told me not to tell anyone, not even my love ones, especially Sylvia…!" I sobbed and wailed. My head facing the floor, not wanting to look at anyone.

"He left home… because he love us…!" I couldn't stop crying, it was hurting my heart.

"Kelly…"

"I miss him so much…!" I keep sobbing.

"Kelly." Kouya raises his voice and places both his hands on my shoulders, turning me to the left to face him. I was a mess, my face in red, tears trailing down my cheeks, and breathing heavily. I don't know what's happening right now, he's staring at me, his face is getting closer, but then he embraces me all the sudden. My body freezes, but I stopped crying and I relaxed and feeling confused.

"K-Kouya…?"

"Shh, no more crying, Kelly. I'm so sorry you've suffered. I understand how you must've felt, but there's nothing more I can do. This… is all I can do." Kouya whispers and comforts me.

I reply back, by wrapping my arms around his back. I felt a warm feeling in my heart. The negativity in my mind fades away. A huge feeling is growing inside of me… my heart is on full force. I sobbed a little more, breathing uncomfortably. Then I noticed the window shining, the storm clears away, the afternoon sunlight shines the room. I feel… I can relax in peace again.

…

The sun was at dusk, the sky is now orange, the cicadas sings from the trees and bushes. Everything is now wet after the storm. Kouya is escorting me back to the inn on foot… I'm so tired… I don't wanna look at anyone, just looking at my feet, walking.

An arm rest around my shoulders, slowly looking at my right, Kouya gives me a slight smile. I'm not on a mood to be cheered up. We arrived at my destination. We were in front of the building outside.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Kelly?" Kouya asked.

"Yes… I'm… I'm really tired now. I… I don't know what've gotten over me? Maybe I really needed to say this to somebody, and… it fell on the hands of someone outside of my family. Well… like you said… I kinda fell a little better after talking about it."

Kouya sighs and said, "I suppose you're not coming tomorrow, right?"

"No, no, of course I'll go, I'll promise, I'll come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll start fresh." I said.

"You really are trying your best to move on, huh Kelly?"

"Yeah…" I sighed. "It's been two years… but I'm still in hope that he'll come back home." I muttered.

A silence spread between us, there was nothing more for me to say. Only the sound of my heart pounding. My stomach is feeling funny.

"Well… I should return this to Toshi-san." I'm still holding the umbrella, is now shredded, twisted, and mangled.

"Toshi-san wouldn't mind, he can buy another one for 700 yen (5.79 USD)." He said.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Kouya. I'll be there." I said.

"Take care." He replies back. He's so caring.

I enter inside, Toshi-san is still on the desk, he noticed my presence. "There you are, how's the…" He looks at my current state, I'm half wetted and dirty, "Oh my, are you okay?" He surprisingly said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, here's your umbrella." I returned his broken umbrella. Toshi takes a look in shock and stares at me. "Don't look at me, it was the storm." I said and went back to my room.

…

Writing what's left on my journal. All I have been writing about for the past two years were about my brother. I also been keeping the letter he left at home. I bought this book two weeks after Konnor left. For two years, is almost full. Written about my feelings, and the encounter. Nobody in my family knows about this book, especially Sylvia.

But… there's something in my mind that is now surfing around.

I lie down on the bed and staring at the ceiling and thinking what is now on my mind. I feel like an idiot. I don't know how long I was ignoring it. There were a lot of hints and I've been keeping it aside. My heart is been telling me something a while ago and I been ignoring it.

Ugh… Toshi was right… but does he really… like me?

That hug he gave me was so warm and honest. He worries about me, and he cares about me. We're having a connection between us. Ugh, I can't fight this new feeling anymore…

I must tell him how I feel…

Will he understands? The two of us live in two different countries, keeping us separated from the Pacific Ocean. And I'm not sure what we have in our minds. I don't know what's he's thinking. My mind is now surrounded of mysteries that are coming soon in the future, and I don't know what'll come next? All I have in my mind now is… love.


	20. August 19th: Music's Feelings

August 19th: The Music's Feelings

The morning red sun shines my widow, waking me up and yawed. I feel dry and tired. I don't feel happy or motivated. My long-lost brother lives so far away from home, and I found him. And I can't do nothing more. I take a shower and start fresh, no more fake smiles. Today, I'm going to Kazenari mall, according to Toshi, is a new mall opened two weeks ago. Kouya and his band are going to perform there soon. I think that mall are still celebrating their grand opening, and the band got contracted, I guess.

I got dressed and have breakfast and leave the room locked. Walked down stairs to the lobby and saw Hiroyuki leaving and closing the door, while keep walking up through the lobby, a voice stopped me from moving.

"Kelly, wait! Don't leave." Toshi-san is behind the desk, holding a phone, and talking to someone. "Yeah, he's here with me… Alright, I'll tell him." He hangs the phone and face me. "Kouya is coming to meet you here so don't take the bus for now, okay? He's coming on his motorbike." He said.

"Alright…" I wasn't expecting that, but… that's okay.

"Hey, are you okay? You have a long face." Toshi asked. I said nothing. With a puzzled look and thought, "Was it what I said about the other day? I was just joking."

"Oh-no… is not that. You were right about it."

"…Huh? Wait, you mean…" the sound of a motorbike roars outside of the building. Toshi turns his head and see the husky-man with a helmet. "That was fast." He surprised said and turned to me. "Your ride is here."

"Thank you, Toshi-san." I said as I leave the building. Approaching to Kouya he lifts his helmet off, and gives me smile.

"Good morning, Kelly, how'd you feeling?" He greets.

"I'm fine, Kouya." I softly gave him a smile.

"You sure? You're still low." He said.

"I know, I know… I'm trying to be optimistic, alright?" I sighed.

"Right, come on, hop in." He ordered and sat behind him, he handed me a helmet and put it on. Kouya's motorbike accelerates and follows the road.

A quite long ride from the village to the bigger town nearby, Kouya parked his motorbike. I get off from the seat and see a large building. Kazenari Mall is just about a few yards from me. The mall is pretty huge, two story high, modern style architecture. Once inside, the hallways are wide and insanely long. With a large variety of stores. There was a map of the mall that contains the two floors. As I try to get a good picture on the layout of the building; there's the main atrium, the food court, the water show fountain, and an in-door rock climbing wall.

"My bandmates are at the atrium, that's where we're going to perform." Kouya said.

As we walk the endless hallway that leads to the main atrium. I asked Kouya. "Kouya, why did you take me along with you? Did you thought I was not going?"

"Um… I was just wanna be sure that you're okay. That's all. And I thought it could be much quicker if you come with me." He said.

"You didn't want me to come all the way here by myself, right?" I pointed it out, I think. Kouya didn't replied and looked away. "Kouya…?" I called him, no replies.

"Kouya! There you are!" The familiar loud mouth voice, is none other than Keisuke Hirama. His big smile is unmistakable. He approach to us and he smiled at me, I better keep my spirits up. "Kelly-kun! You made it!"

"M-Morning, Keisuke-san, is great to see you." I greeted as possible.

"Did Kouya gave you a ride?" He smirks.

"Y-yeah, he offered it before I would have asked." I explained.

"Come on, guys. Let's get going." Kouya cried abruptly and we continued to the atrium.

"Yuuki-kun, and Jun-kun are already at the backstage, we won't be starting till at 1:00 PM." Keisuke announced. "They've told us to be here more earlier so they could get everything prepared."

"Who are 'they'?" I asked.

"The managers of this mall, they're really stressed. They're still celebrating the grand opening." Keisuke explained.

The three of us arrived at the center of the mall; the atrium, it's a large opened room with a sky dome above, bringing natural light to the area. At the center on the first floor there's an already built stage with black curtains and large amps and other equipment. We walked behind it to the back stage and there's Yuuki-san and Jun-kun.

"Kouya, you made it," Yuuki then turn to me, "Kelly-kun, hi!"

"Hi guys, I told you I would come." I said. Jun-kun nods.

"We better get inside, before we piss again those mall managers." Yuuki said.

As we enter the backstage, I was stopped by a security guard and a manager.

"It's okay, he's with me." Kouya said to both.

"Sorry, I'm not allowing anyone who doesn't work in this stage." The manager said.

I sighed, "Sorry Kouya, I would like to hang out with you guys. But, I'll see you at the audience, okay?"

"It won't start till one-a-clock." Kouya reminded me.

"Well, is it okay if I wander around? Maybe the time will pass for me, okay?"

"Well… if that helps you."

"Alright, I'll see you on stage."

Alright, it's 10:20 AM. The show starts the afternoon. For me, is best to stay away from Kouya's friends so they don't notice my depression from yesterday. I better get myself refreshed as soon as possible. I'll find a way to cheer myself up, Kouya said that to me before I left the backstage.

So now I'm here, so, let's see what I can do for fun… I wish…

I entered a clothing store and lets see what's offering. I usually wear casual or smart casual, those are my favorite styles. In the store there's a lot to choose from and I can make up what to combine, thanks to my sister's professional advises of hers. While looking around, a familiar cat-man I spot not so far.

"Shin?"

"Hm? Oh, Kelly-san, what a surprise." He simply said, he then looks at what I'm holding. "Doesn't look your thing, but I see you're trying."

I sighed, "Without my sister, I'm totally lost with a lot of variety of clothes."

"Hm… well, maybe I can help you, if you want to." Shin offered.

"Do you know more about smart clothing?"

"What do you think I'm wearing now?" Shin said, taking a look of what he's wearing now, I have no doubt.

"Okay, you can help me."

"You don't look happy, is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I'm fine, I'm… I'm a little home sick, that's all." I said, yes I know, I lied. What differences does it make?

"Homesick would be 'living in japan', you're only visiting." He said. He got me.

"Well, it's been almost two months and that's something, right?" I said.

"Yeah, pretty much, now then, shall we?" he said.

In the store, Shin and I surfed around the aisles, and then I went to the dressing closet.

"Are you done?" Shin asked. I opened the door and reveal myself. I'm wearing white shoes, white pants, white jacket, unbuttoned, showing the light blue t-shirt.

"How do I look?" This is just like the day I was looking for a yukata.

"One last touch…" Shin added me a long, light gray scarf around my neck and then a trilby white hat with a light blue ribbon on it. I look at the mirror and see this new suave appearance.

"Huh, not bad, I like it, thanks Shin."

"No need to thank me." Shin replied. I wonder what event I can wear this?

After changing back my attire and purchase my new clothes and Shin bought also himself some clothes. The store had some good deals anyways! We left the store and then Shin-kun speaks.

"Kelly, can you do me a favor?"

"A favor?"

"I saw Hiroyuki earlier, he's wandering around the mall, with a desperate face. He didn't noticed me, by 2 feet, he seems to be looking for something or hiding himself. Have you seen him?" Shin spread the words. But, now that he mentioned it. I did saw him leaving the inn in a hurry, but I didn't saw him after that. I didn't know he went to the mall. I replied to Shin.

"No, I haven't seen him all day, not even yesterday. So, what's the favor?" I asked.

"Can you find him? And asked him what's his deal?" he said.

"You want me to spy on him?"

"No, just find him. I got other things to do, I'll see you at the food court." Shin said and left.

So, Shin went around and now he wants me to find Hiroyuki. Well, it does sound serious, so I better find him, and what's he's doing? Maybe there's a… well I don't know. Lets find him.

There's one problem, this mall is huge! And, how can I find an 18-year-old Japanese guy, who is also wandering around. Well, I lost sight of Shin and there's still time to do some other things around before Musikus' performance. Lets take a tour around the mall, maybe I'll bump into Hiroyuki later.

…

I feel like I've walked like "20 miles" in full lengths of the mall. I passed the movie theatre, the indoor rock climbing wall, the grand fountain show (cool water colors though), some food samples and cologne samples, staring at the giant LED screen for new upcoming movie trailers, and many other things. No signs of Hiroyuki though.

I sighed and rested on a bench at the atrium, looking at the giant sky dome above me. I look at the time and is only… 10:55 AM? Wow, time is really playing on me. Ooh, I'm tired of walking! Trying to kill time, I look at my smartphone and checked the calendar, then play some games, but… questions began to rose up in my mind, for some unknown reasons, I want to call… my old man. I fetched the satellite phone in my satchel, is kind of big with a fat antenna, I tapped the buttons and wait. It was kind of awkward while holding it, people who saw me, thinks I'm still in the 80's or 90's, which it was a time when mobile phones were its early days. Maybe talking to him may cheer me up.

"Hello? Sullivan residences, who is speaking?" My dad answers.

"Hi, Dad."

"Kelly? Is that you? How are you, son!?" His voice is cheery.

"I'm fine Dad, is been a while." This is the first time I'm calling him since July. "Did you get the postcard?"

"Oh…! Y-Yes…! How did you know I was going to Dubai?"

"Your secretary came to our house three days before we left for Japan, and she gave it to me and I asked what was inside the little package, she told me it was plane tickets to Dubai and I say nothing and kept myself in silence since you weren't sharing us your summer plans with Mom." I spilled it out. "I don't think you and Mom are having a special vacation, more like big plans you're having in your hands. So… what are you planning about?"

My father is the president and CEO of a family owned international shipping company, and comparing with Henry as a VP's assistant of a pharmaceutical company. For a long time since they were born, there was an existing rivalry between Dad and Uncle Henry. Right after they graduated from college, these two have the same goal: Become a professional business man of a company. Well, Dad reached it first by taking over my grandfather's shipping company. Uncle Henry went another way but fell rank while working and ended up as an assistant, he never told this to us until Sylvia and I came here.

"Is nothing special, I'm just planning on going to Nagasaki shipyard next month to sign some contracts for our next cruise ship." He proposed. Dad and his shipping company operates 15 ocean liners all across the Pacific Ocean.

"Are you going to name your boat 'Julie of the Seas'?" I teased him. He always wanted a ship named after Mom! This shows how much he loves Mom!

"How did you know that?" He shockingly said.

"Oh, come on, Dad, you know I spend some times with you at the HQ, I sometimes wander around your office and I found a list of names and all of them are marked in 'X' until I found a green circle, and I thought it was the perfect name for Mom and the new boat." I revealed.

"Alright, alright, you're embarrassing me." He said. "How's Henry doing?" Dad changes the topic, I can hear a serious tone in his voice. Let's see how I can… explain…

"Oh, he's taking care of us well, so nothing to worry about." I said.

"Are you sure?" I feel like he just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Ashton is a good guardian too, and that makes things easier. He's older, you know."

I hear him sighing and said, "Alright, maybe I'm getting a little paranoid about your safety since your brother left home. I know how much you have felt when Konnor left home. Sylvia just told me you're recovering well, is that right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. I really feel well…" I really don't want them to worry about me.

"Alright…" Then I hear Dad talking to someone. "Kelly, your mother wants to talk to you, I'm handing the phone to her." Dad said. I replied okay and waited a short moment.

"Hi, Kelly. It's been awhile, how's my second born?" She cheery said… Oh, Mom…

"Just fine…" I don't know what to say more.

"I'm glad you called, I was feeling a little worry about you."

"You don't have to worry about me Mom, I'm fine."

"I just couldn't stop thinking about your ordeal after your ex cheated on you." She's still remembers that.

"Well, this vacation is just what I needed, I'm ready to move on."

"I'm glad to hear that. We still miss you back home, we feel kind of lonely without you and Sylvia and even Konnor…" She sighed. Then a thought came in my mind to change the subject. I don't wanna hear her sobbing.

"Hey, Mom…?"

"Yes?"

"How you and Dad met?" I've never asked that question until now.

"Oh… uh… I… this was sudden… uhm… I met your father in college." That's typical. She continued. "I used to live in San Diego like I told you. While your father in Seattle."

"You… two… were having a long distance relationship?" I said.

"Yes… your father was a shy one," she giggled, "he confessed me and I love him. He really wished that I can live with him in Seattle, but my parents, your grandparents, were unsure about our relationship."

"How did you…" I automatically said, but Mom continued.

"I got pregnant at 19, so without my brothers' and sisters' supports, I would've never made it to where I am right now. I reached my career and married your father and we have Konnor." My mom's a lawyer. I'm surprised on how she got a lot of troubles for just to be with Dad.

"Wow, Mom, I've never knew you've been through a lot."

"Well, like you said, 'there's a million ways to fall in love', right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what gave you the idea to ask me that question?"

"You did told me that you have family in San Diego, and most of the Sullivan's society lives in Seattle. So, it's obvious." I made up an excuse.

"Did you met someone in Japan?" Somehow, Mom figured it out. I blushed in a panic.

"Love you, Mom!" I hanged up and sighed.

Really, learning how Mom and Dad met, really inspires me! If my parents understands my new feelings, maybe they will understand, Sylvia and others could support me. Maybe I can visit Japan anytime as possible to be with the person I have now a crush on. Really, long-distance relationships are really tough.

I wonder what will be a good time to tell him. Now that I'm thinking about him, my heart is rising more and more. I'm having a sweet feeling in my head, my stomach is having butterflies inside right now. Then, a familiar human sits next to me, snapping out my thoughts. He looks exhausted.

"Hiroyuki? There you are." I found him.

"Huh? You were looking for me?"

"Well, no, but Shin-kun asked me to find you. He saw you earlier here, and you were running around in a hurry. But… I see now that you're now satisfied." I said to Hiro, he went shopping the whole time.

"Yeah, I am. I bought some present for Torahiko's birthday." He said.

"Really!? When?" That explains everything.

"Uh, today…." He embarrassingly said.

"Today!? And you haven't been keeping everything organized?" I cried.

"Well, that doesn't even matter. I already bought the gifts."

"What did you bought?"

"This one will be for his birthday." Hiroyuki showed me the first gift.

"An… apron? And… you're expecting he will wear that?" The front part of the apron has an image of a muscular torso on it.

"It'll be more like a 'joke gift', he'll laugh about it."

"Okay, what about the other?" I asked, is kind of small.

"This one will be for our first anniversary since we began dating. I'll reveal it at the party." He explained.

"…You're too young to be married, Hiroyuki Nishimura…." That's the first thing that came to my mind! HA!

"NO, that's not it!" Hiroyuki freaks out and blushes.

"I'm sorry! I'm kidding!" I laughed. That really made my day.

"P-Please, don't say that. I'm not even that far."

"I know, I know." I said. "So, is it some kind of matching wrist band for you two can wear?"

"Y-yeah, something like that." Hiro said. "So, where's Shin-kun?"

"He's on the food court, wanna join?" I offered.

"No thank you, I really need to go back to Minasato. Torahiko's birthdate starts at four of the afternoon. I'm hoping you can come. I forgot to tell you."

"Sure, but first, I promised Kouya to come here to see him performing today." I told him.

"Huh… so, Torahiko was right." Hiro muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, I'll see you at the party!" Hiroyuki left.

At the food court on the second floor. I rendezvous with Shin. Looks like I'm late, he already finished his food he ordered from one of the food stalls in the area.

"You're late." He said with zero expressions.

"I know, but I did found him." I said as I sit down and facing him.

"What was he doing then?" Shin asked.

"Not sure if you were informed, but today is Torahiko's birthday. Hiroyuki was wandering around to buy him a gift."

"Oh, yeah…."

"What were you been thinking at first?"

"Nothing serious. So, I better get going, I'll see you later. Hm… you look now happy, what's with you?"

"Uh, good news?"

"Later…." Shin walked away. Now that I'm here, I better get something to eat. It's almost lunch time. I think the band have their own food buffet at the backstage, keeping them really busy.

I'm kind in a mood for sushi, that'll cheer me. I ordered some and find an empty seat. Is 12:25 PM, in minutes the show will start.

Eating in peace it calms me down, but being here by himself kinda sucks. And I'm sitting here and eating here and waiting, but anyway, back at my topic; I'm still having a ticklish feeling in my stomach, man this is the same feelings I have from my previous lovers, but this one is a little different. Maybe because…

"Mind if I join you?" A deep voice said.

"Hm?" I snapped out from my daydream, and look in front of me across the table was… "Oh! Aotsuki-san! S-Sure, I-I don't mind." I said.

"Thank you." He sits down across the table.

"So, did you came here to see Kouya's band perform?" I asked.

"Yes, it's been a while since I haven't see him performing." He said.

"You must be proud, he's really talented." I complimented.

"Yes, I am. So, you came to see him too, huh?"

"Y-yeah…."

"I'm a little curious… are you two… you know, having a 'close friendship'?" Aotsuki asked.

"Uhhh…." I got blank on the inside and red on the outside of my head.

"W-well, I mean… is that Kouya, the other night at dinner, he talked about you and his tail was wagging a lot." He explained…okay…?

"Uh…" this is so awkward. I'm not even… you know… that part after friend zone. He's only asking, right?

"I-I-I… I... I…" I'm shrinking away.

"My apologies, I shouldn't have asked." He said. I feel relief, I didn't answered him, even if he knows just now. Then he tried to change the subject. "So, how's your family? You've been away from them since the accident. How they been holding?" He said.

"My family? Yeah, they're fine, they're not worried, and I'm still keeping in touch with them. They will come here in a matter of days. My sister, she's a little anxious of reuniting together again. I miss her too, and she really worries about me." I said.

"I'm glad you have a family that look out for you." He said.

"Thank you." I slightly smiled. We chat a little more until I saw the giant clock above in the center of the food court. Is 12:55…

"Oh, crap! The show starts in five minutes!" I said and finished up my meal and take my shopping bags with me and run ahead.

I have made it to the atrium, where the show is held. There was a huge crowd on the first floor, good thing I have a better view on the second floor, I can see the stage, a countdown LED light placed above, and they haven't started yet, Whew!

"You're one energetic human, kid." Aotsuki-san walked by and stand beside me.

"You have no idea." I said as I place my hands on the rail.

A few minutes later, the show starts, the host came first and said, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen", and then introduced the band, "Musikus", and the four beastmen appeared on stage. The crowd cheered in excitement. The four waved at the audience. I waved if Kouya can see me that I'm up here. He waved much quicker in the moment he saw me, I think.

"Three, Two, one, GO!" Keisuke yells and the song plays, this was a different song, not the one I heard in the rehearsal. Yuuki sings the lyrics and then Kouya added more, giving additional taste. The crowd cheered more and more. The first song ends, the audience applauded and cheered. I clapped my hands and whistled. Then, they started the second song, which was the one I heard. This was giving me a lot of excitement that I'm holding in my guts.

Then, the third song came. This time, Kouya is singing it with his guitar in place with his both hands. Kouya softly sings, listening what he's saying, I'm starting to feel butterflies in my stomach again.

It must be a coincidence, but that song really touches my heart. There was a lot feelings in my heart that I could not expressed it this way. Those were the words I'm been looking for, and he found it. A tear leaked from my eyes. It feels like he's outside of my house and I'm looking down from the window and seeing him playing the song, just for me. Kouya finishes the song and everyone in the crowd cheered and applauded and I just simply clapped and smiled.

After hearing 6 songs, the band finished their duty, and went backstage.

"That was amazing, right, Aotsuki-san?" I said.

"Well, I don't know about music, but it was really good." He said.

"Aren't you going to congratulate him?"

"I'll leave it you, he'll be happy to see you, smiling." He said and walks away and disappears into the crowd of shoppers. Wait! How did he… Oh, leave it.

I walk down stairs to the ground floor and arrive the backstage. I really wish I had a backstage pass, so I can get in. Before I could ask the security guy, the four beastmen are already in my view.

"Hey, guys! That was radical!" I brought a real smile at the four members, especially Kouya.

"Thanks, Kelly-kun. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Keisuke said and the others appreciated it.

"Kelly-kun, where have you been? And… why you were with my Dad?" Kouya said. He did saw me on the second floor and Aotsuki was next to me.

"Oh, nothing, I just bump into him at the food court and he was also going to see you performing." I explained.

"So, where is he now?"

"I don't know, he went somewhere around." I said.

"Don't mind about it, he usually does that."

"So, what are we gonna do now, guys? We're done our duty. We can now hang around and do something." Keisuke said.

"I thought we were going to the movie theatre, after our show, Keisuke." Yuuki said.

"I did? Oh, yeah, I did!" He cried. Yuuki-san sighed.

"Kelly, wanna go to the movies with us?" Kouya offered… Uh? Did I heard that right? Oh wait, he said "with us", not "with me". Silly me, I'm really now hallucinating when I stare at him. "Kelly, you there?" Kouya snaps his fingers.

"Huh? Oh! S-Sure." I snapped out. "Shall we?" I keep smiling.

The five of us went to the movie theatre, we got ourselves some popcorn and drinks then taking some seats. Before the movie started, Kouya whispers.

"How you feeling now, Kelly? You're now like yourself." He said.

"Yeah, I feel more better after hearing your solo, it was really… touching." I whispered back.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kelly." He said and smiles and ruffles my hair.

"Hey, watch my scar." I softly chuckled.

"I really want to see you happy." He whispered.

I couldn't say anything, the only thing I can do is smile and blush and look at the screen, the movie started.

…

After the movie, the band split up and say goodbyes to each other. Before Kouya could take me back to the village. I bought three basket gifts for Hiroyuki, Torahiko and Tatsuki. The pair is for thank them for saving me. For Tatsuki, is for their work on the statue. We rode back and assisted on Tora's birthday at the restaurant.

At the restaurant, everyone gathered and having fun, and so was I. I gave the couple and the dragon the gift baskets and they appreciated it. We sang "Happy Birthday" in Japanese to Torahiko. Hiroyuki kisses Torahiko on the lips, and I accidentally launched a small confetti canon at the pair, all covered in confetti… sorry… hehehehe….

While chatting with the couple, Tora talked about how he won today's swimming tournament and showing his golden medal. Then, Kouya interrupts and wants to speak with me. For some reason Torahiko and Hiroyuki did not mind and left us, with some smiles that I don't know about. But somehow I know why.

"What is it, Kouya?" I asked.

"You know the Bon Festival that's coming in a few days, right?" he said.

"Uh-Huh."

"Well, I've been thinking and…" He's blushing.

"Yeah…?"

"How about… we could hang out… and show you around there, and… besides, going all by yourself would suck." Is… he… asking me out? My heart goes nuts. A silence fell upon me… "So, what do you think?" He said.

I blushed at the idea, but I smiled, "Y-Yes, of course, I would like to."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah." I reassured him.

Kouya's tails wags and smiles, "Well, see you at the festival, Kelly."

"Yeah, same to you. Oh, Kouya?"

"Yes?"

"Do I look good on that yukata?" I asked with a smile.

He said nothing and blushes. "I'll s-see you at-at the f-festival, K-Kelly." Kouya said and walks away, and I just simply chuckled.


	21. August 20th: Towed Away

August 20th: Towed Away

Yesterday was like the best day I've ever had. I went to see Kouya's band playing and then later to Torahiko's birthday. Two events in one day, and I did it without being stressed out. But also yesterday, Kouya just asked me to hang out with him to the festival. That's a thought that I can't stop thinking about it. Every time I think out it, more butterflies in stomach erupts.

After buying an ice cream from the candy store, and walk through the district area, a running tanuki heads towards me. He stops right on time, he could have collided me. The tanuki breathes in an out, panting a lot.

"Kounosuke, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Haah… haah… Kelly… Toshi-san… he…" still panting.

"What is it?"

"Toshi-san, he told me to tell you… the bus is about to be… towed."

"Towed? As in towing the bus away?" I cried.

"Yeah, Toshi told me how much you hated that bus. And told me to tell you that is being towed."

"Really? I wanna see!" this is good news to me. I want to see this in person.

I ran directly to the bus stop. Only to find Masashi and Soutarou there. Kounosuke arrived a few minutes after I arrived here. And he continues panting.

"Hi, guys how's it going." I cheered.

"Kelly-san, you're just in time for the show." Soutarou said.

"Wow, look at that! Aren't they going to smash it?" Masashi said.

"No, they're gonna lift it and tow it away." Kounosuke said after recovering his breath.

"I feel happy that they're finally getting rid of that thing." I said.

Once at the bus stop, Kounosuke, Masashi, Soutarou, and I are watching the destroyed bus being towed away. It's still underway. I remember correctly that the Mayor said that he'll get rid of that bus before the festival. So, he did.

"Kelly-san, in what seat you were on?" Soutarou asked.

"I was sitting at the far back end." I said as I pointed my left index finger to the vehicle. "I'm just glad that this is over."

A large tow truck and 10 men working, are preparing to start their dirty job. But then, a tall muscular puma-man approached us. "Hey kids, whatcha doing here? We're closing here for the towing." The puma-man said. He's one of the workers. He looked puzzled.

"Don't mind us, sir. We're just watching. And besides, I'm one of the passengers of that bus that tried to kill me. I really want to see that thing being scrapped." I said to the puma-man.

"Huh, I see, I understand you kid." He said and walk back to his work.

"That guy looks like a wrestler." Masashi said.

"Heh, kinda." I responded.

The four of us, while eating my ice cream, watch the performance from a short distance. The bus was rolled right-side up, now can be now easier for the men to tow. But the large vehicle crashed a little further from the road, they'll need to pull it out from the ground.

"Kelly, would you like to go flight sightseeing?" Kounosuke announced.

"Flight sightseeing?" I puzzled.

"I asked Tatsu-nii, to take me a ride on his airplane, so I can get some pictures from above the village." Kouno explained. "Would you like come?" he offered.

"Tatsu-nii's a pilot?" I kind of remember Tatsuki said something about that.

"Yeah, he got an old plane and restored it, he made a couple of test and a little incident happened, but he tried again and he successfully flew it." He said. "And I thought, since he's fully licensed, I could have a chance for a little sightseeing. So, what do you say?" Oh, now I remember!

"I'm cool with that, but, in what day? I'm kind of busy for the next few days." I said.

"I'll tell you when. Tatsu-nii is still busy with that statue he's working on." He said.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Are you responsible on that statue?"

"Yeah pretty much." I said and continued licking my rocky road flavored ice cream, it's my favorite. Then I hear a random conversation.

"So, you… and Kyouji-san are like 'together'?" Masa-kun asked.

"Um, yes, Kyouji-senpai and I are dating." Soutarou said.

"So, how does it work? Is it like having a girlfriend?"

"Um, I don't know… uh…," Sou looks at me with a blush, "Kelly-san, can you explain this?"

"Uh…, well, Masa-kun, is pretty much the same, no matter if is the opposite-sex or the same-sex, as long these pairs love each other. Love can be crazy, but it does make people happy." I said.

"Well, is something I wouldn't understand. But, that's how people are and I can't just disgust at them." Masa said.

"Did, Saki-chan or your parents, taught you about equality?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I learned Torahiko-san and Hiroyuki-san are boyfriends. I got confused and Nee-chan explained it. It's kinda weird for my point of view, but that's how it is." He said.

"Huh, you're not a bad kid than I thought you were." I sad.

"I get that a lot." Masa said.

The 10 men manage to attach the strong cables to the large commercial bus. With the tow truck attached to it. It began to pull the vehicle slowly, all the wheels are deflated.

"There it goes, can wait for the last moment." I said.

"It's only been two hours, this is very slow. Make it quick!" Sou cried.

Successfully, the bus is now on the road. There's still pieces of wreckage and fragments left from the bus. 3 men began to clean up the mess. The large pieces first then the smaller ones. The glass wasn't a concern, since most the glass were still on the frame, but still cracked apart with few holes with it.

"Kounosuke, are you saying that Tatsu-nii had an 'incident' with his plane?" That incident part really surfed my mind.

"Yeah, on his first try, the plane took off smoothly but it lost altitude, Tatsu-nii was miraculously alive. But the plane was a lost." That dragon guy had the balls to risk it.

"And he somehow got the enough courage and tried again, right?"

"Yes, once again that plane was fixed and this time some good results." Kouno again explained. Just to get it clear.

"Oh, alright then, and he's still flying with no further incidents?"

"Right. What, are you scare?"

"No, just to be sure. We're talking about an old plane here."

"Well, no worries. You'll enjoy it!" Kouno assured.

The wrecked bus is now ready to be removed. The men again attached more cables, cause it's heavy. The large ramp on the back of the tow truck is lowered. The cables pulls the behemoth-death-killing-machine to rest on top of the truck.

"Kelly-san, are you going to the festival?" Soutarou asked.

"Yeah, I got great plans for that night, I'm really looking forward to it." I smiled and blushed.

"Are you going with someone?" The lion kid asked curiously.

"Uh… kinda… hehehe…" My face got redder.

"Aha! I knew it!" he cried.

"You knew about what?" Masa-kun asked to Soutarou.

"Oh, nothing, Masa-kun, I have plans for the Bon Festival." I said.

"Look! They're pulling it out." Kounosuke cried and takes some pictures.

The big tow truck pulls the bus. The bus slowly rolls in the lowered ramp. Some rumbling and banging inside the bus was erupting. The men successfully finished their tough job. The bus now rest on top of the tow truck. A large blue sheet covers the broken vehicle. All tied up, and ready to go.

"So long, bus, I'll never going to see you again!" I cried.

The tow truck engines started. The large vehicle slowly accelerates, and goes to some likely scrapyard.


	22. August 21st: At Raimon

August 21st: At Raimon

I'm so excited! One day to go! I could not stop thinking about him and our… uh, well, he wants to hang out with me at the Bon Festival as he said. All of this, is swimming around my head, feeling a lot of lust in my heart and stomach, and feeling more alive than before. I lay down on the bed and feel my heart pounding and pounding and pounding, and knocking and knocking and knocking and… who's knocking the door?

"Come in!" I shouted. The door opens and see the husky steward.

"Good afternoon, Kelly."

"Good afternoon, Toshi-san. What is it?"

"Well, I'm off duty and I thought we could go out for tea with Saki-chan and few others." He said. He's showing a strange face that I have not seen before.

"Sure, I have nothing better else to do." I replied.

"Haah… good grief…" he sighed. "Ah, and also while there. Tatsu-nii and Tappei-san are coming to meet you there, later. They want to talk to you." He announced.

Toshi and I meet Saki-chan, also along is Juuichi and Kyouji at the restaurant.

"Juuichi-senpai and Kyouji-senpai are joining with us." She said.

"What about Shin-kun and Hiroyuki-kun?" Toshi asked.

"Shin-kun's parents came to visit him at his house and… Hiroyuki-kun is busy with his grandparents." She explained.

Before we could seat I whispered to Saki-chan. "You better ask what his problem, because he doesn't look good." I said.

"That's why I invited him over." She whispers back.

We sit and chat awhile, but Toshi hardly spoke. Juuichi, Kyouji, Saki and me can see that. What his issue?

Since the first day I came here. Toshi-san has been working as a steward and a key keeper of the Ooshima Inn. He's been helping me and serving me with a smile. Having the same flashbacks when I found out that the steward that was serving my family was actually my long-lost brother, who left home after witnessing a crime scene and the protection program escorts him to San Francisco. Comparing with Toshi, he's been a good steward to me like my brother did. Finally, Saki asks.

"Toshi-kun, are you feeling alright?"

"…I'm fine…" he sighed.

"You don't look like yourself, Miyazaki." Juuichi said. "Is something wrong?"

"Something must be bothering you, Miyazaki-san. Is it a good time to talk about it?" Kyouji said.

Toshi sighed again, "It's nothing... It's Kimiko-chan."

"What about her?" Saki asked.

"She's changing and growing up and I have noticed it in the past few days and… oohh…." He groaned and rest his head over his crossed arms on the table.

"Oh, Toshi-kun, you knew this was going to come, she's now eleven and she's starting middle school soon. She'll always be your little sister, no matter what." She said.

He raised his head to face us. "Haah… I'll never forget that day when my parents told me that I'm going to become a brother. I was so excited. When she was born, I promised that I will be a good brother to her." He slightly smiled. "I was there for her when Mom and Dad weren't around. She really enjoys spending time together on any activities with me, she used to enjoy when I read her a bed time story, and when she's sad, I always comforted her, she always needed me…," his face dropped, "but now… those things are now gone."

"I know how you feel, Toshi-kun," she holds his hand, "I have that feeling when Masashi-chan was so distant to me, but one day, he came here to see me and he showed me his soft side." She smiles.

"Miyazaki, Okamoto is right. She will never forget you of what you have done for her." Juuichi-san said.

"Yeah, I see that now." Toshi again slightly smiled. "It… it'll give me time to get over with, it just that I couldn't stop watching the memory books from my childhood and Kimi-chan's, and realizing that she's growing up and one day she will find someone that will lookout for her, and care for her, and love her!" Okay, he's going too far.

"I've never though you could be so overprotective to her." She said.

"I'm not overprotective to her, well a little, but…" he looks at me. "Kelly, do you know what is like to have a younger sister?" Aw man, now he's asking me?

"My sister is 17-years-old." I replied to him.

"But, have you ever protected her from harm?" He said.

"Sylvia is very reserved, she won't even date a douchebag and also we grew up together. But I understand your point. A lot of guys in school asked me first before they could ask her on a date. Some of them were really careful. I did asked her if she's having plans with somebody." I said.

"You're like one police officer." Kyouji said.

"Well, that's because I'm obeying my father's orders and this is what older brothers do, protect, escort and care their siblings. But because I'm doing this, is because I care for her. And Sylvia also cares for me."

"Sullivan, have a point, you know." Juuichi-san said. "Kenji maybe teasing me for fun, but he's always been good to me and caring. There are times… that I have difficulties expressing how much I care for Kenji." He blushes and looks away from us.

Well… I did say good bye to Konnor after learning he was hiding for the sake of my family's protections. For me, it was the longest good bye, between older brother and younger brother. The two of us cried together where he is living. I'm still miss him a lot.

"Don't worry, Miyazaki, you'll get over this phase and you will get used to Kimi-chan's new personality." Kyouji said.

"Yeah… I guess so, it would take me time for me to settle." Toshi-said.

"Okay… let's change the subject, then." I said. "So, do you guys have plans for the Bon Festival?" I smiled.

"Toshi and I, will have our first Bon Festival together." Saki smiles.

"Oh, Saki…." Toshi blushes and smiles.

"How long you guys been dating?" I asked.

"Almost a year, we began dating in November from last year. I just recently moved here from Osaka last September and then one month later she came to my school and I could not stop thinking about her." Toshi said. Saki giggles. "True short story." Toshi smiles.

"Sullivan, are you also coming to the festival?" Kyouji asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Most of us have plans for the festival, you know, are you going all by yourself, Sullivan?" Kyouji said.

"Oh-no, I'm not alone, Kouya will accompany with me."

"Hm… if I were Nishimura, he would say, that's something unlike him." Juuichi said.

"Well, we were getting along so well. So, he thought we could hang out at the festival and showing me around there." I said and a sense of excitement rises in my stomach. I chuckled a little.

"You seem really excited." Kyouji said.

Juuichi then looks at the couple. "Why are you two snickering?"

"Oh, nothing Juuichi-senpai." Toshi said.

"Miyazaki, you whispered to her first. It's there a problem with Sullivan's plans?"

"Oh-no, nothing at all. It's kind of nice that Kouya-kun is being a good friend to Kelly." Toshi nervously said.

"Hmph… well."

"Hello, guys, how's it going?" Tatsuki enters the restaurant with his father, Tappei. Looks like is time for me to hang out with the Midoriya Group crew.

"Good afternoon, Tatsu-nii and Tappei-san." The five of us greeted.

The elder dragon-man glances at me. "Kelly, I'm glad you made it. We would like to talk about you." He said.

"Is it about the statue?" I asked, Tappei nods. "Alright."

Juuichi, Kyouji, Toshi and Saki finished their tea time and I'm now sitting with Tatsuki and Tappei. They just ordered some drinks.

"Kelly, we just finished the statue much quicker than expected, you could take a final look." Tatsuki said.

"It's done? That's great!" I said. "So, you guy came here to celebrate?"

"Yeah, now that you're here, why not you join us and have a drink?" Tappei offered.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm underage." I protested. "I'll have some ramune."

The three of us toasted for their work and success, and the Midoriya Group. They were proud of their work. Soon, Tappei-san already took 4 bottles and I was starting to feel a little in alert. We have a nice pleasure chatting and then it changes into…

"Kelly… why not… we go to… my p-place… and have… fun?" Tappei's breath reeks from his drinks, I'm gonna puke.

"Tatsuki-san, are you hearing this?" I said to the young dragon-man.

"He's just… playing Kelly." He already took 3 bottles of sake. Oh, come on!

"So… are you in?" Tappei drunkenly said.

"Do you even know what you're saying, Tappei-san?" I said with a serious annoyed face.

"Of course I know what I'm saying!" Tappei yelled.

"No you don't, you both are drunk!" I yelled.

The two dragon-men laughed out loud, and I just sighed in annoyance.

"Come on, Kelly-kun laugh with us!" Tatsuki's breath reeks!

"Maybe I should go until you guys are sober." I said and as I stand up from the chair, Tatsuki grasp my left arm.

"Don't leave yet, we haven't put you to sleep with a lullaby." He said.

"Huh? WHOA!" I cried when Tatsuki picks me up, holding me like a little child. "Ah… Tatsu-nii, what are you doing?" I cried nervously.

Then, Tatsuki began to rock his arms trying to put me to sleep with a lullaby song. I'm not feeling sleepy, I'm panicking! I'm getting dizzier every time Tatsuki swings arms while holding me.

"Aw, look at him, he looks so cute." Tappei sweetly said while drunk. "Here, have some milk." That's not milk! "Come on, open up." Tappei with his bottle, pours the liquid on my face and mostly to my mouth. I gargled and spit out the awful taste.

"Help!" I cried. "Somebody help me!"

"Tatsu-nii! What are you doing?" Hiroyuki, Torahiko, and my surprise, Kouya, are in front of the two dragons and my view. Tatsuki startles and thrust his arms and catapults me into the air.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed and closed my eyes when gravity did its ugly work.

"Gotcha!" Someone catches me with both arms. The landing felt smooth and absorbed the gravity of my fall. I open my eyes to see the husky face close to me. Wow, he's really strong. I weight like 130 lbs., and he's like 170 plus, of course he can carry someone like me. "Are you okay, Kelly?" Kouya asked.

"*hic!*… I'm okay-*hic!*"

"Uh-oh…" He said as he puts me down.

Torahiko, Kouya and Hiroyuki controlled the two drunken dragons while I'm hiding in the restaurant's restroom. I open a little the door and peer my head out.

"Is it *hic* safe *hic*?" I said.

"It's now safe, Kelly. You can come out now." Tora said.

"*hic*, I'm glad you guys came *Hic*, thank you." I said.

"Are you okay, Kelly? Did you take a sip?" Hiroyuki said.

"No, *hic* Tappei-san poured me alcohol on my face-*hic*." I explained.

"My apologies, Kelly, I'm sorry." Tappei-san apologized soberly.

"Did I really carried you like a baby?" Tatsuki shamefully said.

"I'll accept the apology *Hic*." I said while sitting on a chair. I feel dizzy. I could not stop the hiccups. "Oohh… I don't feel well *hic*." I groaned.

"Come on, I'll take you back." Kouya said. I replied a hic.

"Tatsu-nii, you know Kelly is in a poor condition, you could have hurt him." Hiro said.

"I know, I know…" Tatsuki said. "I'm sorry, Kelly-kun."

"Apology *hic*… accepted… *hic* again." I said and Kouya escorts me back… again… walking… on… carry on… I think… wait… back…?

I'm trying to focus, but I keep losing my balance. Kouya holds me tight so I don't fall. I think the sun is going to sleep. Does that mean that I have to sleep?

"Kelly, hold on you're gonna fall." Kouya said.

"I'm *hic* I'm trying *hic* sorry, I'm still awake." I said dizzily. Still conscious though.

"We're almost there." He said. I replied a hic.

We entered the inn, Kouya helped me to climb the stairs. We went to the door of my room. I tried to find my keys, but I actually and almost forgot that I always put it in my right pocket in my pants. It falls down from my hands 3 times to the floor. Kouya sighed and open the door for me. I entered my room and finally rested on the comfy bed.

"Thank you, Kouya *hic*."

"No problem." Kouya said. "Are you still conscious?"

I look at my hands and shake them in front of me, they don't look like twisting or any weird shape, or changing reflections. I think I'm fine. "No… *hic* still me *hic*." I said.

"Your face is red and…," he places his right palm on my forehead, "…you're warm."

"It's that *hic* bad?"

"No, you're just a little drunk, that's all." He reassures.

"*hic* okay." I gave Kouya a drunk smile. I stand up, sitting crossed-leg on the bed.

"You're gonna be fine, just take some rest." Kouya said.

"*hic* okay…" I replied. "Before you go, can I *hic*… uh, say something *hic*?"

"…um, alright…" he sits next to me.

"…*hic* when you *hic* caught me with your bare hands *hic*…"

"Uh-huh…"

"…*hic* it felt *hic*… kind of romantic…*hic*…" I giggled. My face just got redder than ever than what could an alcohol can do.

"…Romantic? Are you sure what you're saying?" Kouya said.

"I think so *hic*… and… one more thing."

"What is…" Not so slow, but slightly quickly, I approached Kouya's face and gave him a kiss on his right furry cheek, it tickled my lips when I did this. He stands back after realizing it and surprised he was and blushed. I giggled. "Uh… uh…" he puts his right hand on his cheek with a confused and blushed face, he looks kinda cute like that.

I chuckled and smiled, "*hic*… I'll see you at the festival tomorrow *hic*."

"Y-Yeah… I… I'll see you at the festival." He slightly smiles. "Take some rest, Kelly, alright? Take care."

"*hic* okay, bye *hic*…" I replied as Kouya leaves the room and close the door for me.

Not sure if it was the alcohol or was me. Because I was still conscious. I… can't believe I did that. But *hic* that felt good though *hic*.


	23. August 22nd: The Bon Festival

August 22nd: The Bon Festival

The afternoon is reaching the evening. I spent all afternoon in the inn preparing myself to be ready for one great event. Saki-chan was nice enough to help me to adjust my new yukata. She's a really good seamstress.

"Alright, there you go. Take a look." She said.

I look at the mirror, I whistled when I got impressed. The royal-blue and white yukata with ocean waves drawings on it, it really made feel like royalty.

"I feel like a prince, the Prince of the Pacific Ocean." I commented.

"I hope that does it. I better get myself going, my Toshi-kun is waiting for me." Saki said and left the room.

I'm so nervous, Kouya is coming to meet me up at the inn and then got to the shrine where the festival is held. This is the same feeling I have from my very first date. There were things I've learned so much from the past, maybe I have improved.

Outside the entrance, Toshi and Saki left, but I'm still with Torahiko and Hiroyuki, they were also on a date. The sun is setting.

"So… you're hanging out with Kouya?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Y-yeah… just hanging." I blushed and my hands holding behind my back.

Torahiko whispers to Hiroyuki, then he nods. I wonder what they're talking about. Is it about me and Kouya? I think so. Tora spoke.

"I hope you'll enjoy it, Kelly. This could be your best night you ever had." Tora winks at me. Then I see a figure. "Oh! He's here! Have fun!" Tora and Hiro left the inn's entrance quickly.

When I turned at the figure, I didn't expected this. Kouya is wearing a yukata, dark-blue colored. At first I didn't understand why in japan considers a yukata and/or kimono as sexy or attractive. When I think about it, Kouya does look stunning.

"G-Good evening, Kouya." I softly said. "You look nice." I smiled.

"Hey, that's my line, but, since you've said it. I'm gonna said: You look great today." He smoothly said.

"Thanks." I replied and look away while blushing and smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Come with we and I'll show you." He said.

While walking side by side. Kouya explains what will I expect at the festival. There will be food, candy, games, music, special traditional performances and fireworks. All that sounds really exciting! I feel like "tourist mode" had just been activated. Kouya will be my tour guide for the evening, and I'm ready.

When we got to the place… Wow! Cheery festival music plays somewhere. Dazzling lights illuminates from the lanterns. People are enjoying everywhere and children playing at the stalls. There were a lot of people what the village could not hold. Most of the people must be tourist from other towns. This was so exciting!

"Wow… this is grand, really grand!" I cried.

"You haven't seen more yet." Kouya said with his hands on his hips.

"I don't what to do first." I randomly said. There was so much to do here! There were a lot of stalls of different kinds of offerings.

"How about we grab a bite." Kouya said. Now that he said that, I'm kind of hungry. Kouya leads me to one of the stalls.

"What would you like to eat?" Kouya asks.

"Can… can you surprise me?" I said and Kouya thinks.

"Alright, I'll surprised you." He smiled and waited in line and I sit on a near bench. For a short while, Kouya comes back with two bowls on his hands. He gave one and I take a look at the bowl and I was already surprised.

"Takoyaki! It's been awhile since I ate one!" I cried.

"After watching your home video, you were eating some for the first time, and I thought this was a good choice." Kouya said.

"Thanks." He thinks of me. I take a bite and chew it and then swallow. "Oh man, I forgot how it tasted." During the first half of my original vacation, I've been exploring a lot of Japanese cuisine. I even tried the most bizarre dishes. Except blowfish…

After eating, Kouya and I went to play some of the games from the stalls, I'm gonna try one of those shooting games. Let's see if I can win a prize.

…Bang!... Bang!... Bang!...

"Darn it! I almost had it!" A familiar husky-boy curses.

"You lack of discipline, Masashi." A husky-girl said.

"Oh, shut it! I can do this. One more round!" Masashi paid the man on the stall and gave him another toy riffle.

"Good luck, Masa-chan." Yukiharu said.

"Hmph, I don't need luck." Masashi muttered.

...Bang!... Bang!... Bang!... Bing!

"We have a winner!" The man on the stall cried.

"Yeah! Masashi number one!"

"Here's your prize, kid." The man on the stall gave him a stuff animal.

"Oh... thanks… here Kimiko, you can have it."

"Aw, thanks." She cried, Masashi blushes.

"Yeah, whatever." He turns to us. "Oh, hey, Kouya-san."

"Hi, Masa-kun. Are you two on a date?" Kouya smirks at the two huskies.

"Not funny, Kouya." He growls.

"No, Yukiharu, Masashi and me are hanging out while Onii-chan and Saki-san are for themselves, we promised we will meet them at the time when the fireworks starts." Kimi-chan said.

"Well, have fun kids." I said.

"You look nice, Kelly-san." Kimi commented.

"Thank you." I said and the three already left to another stalls. "Let's play." I said, we were already in this stall.

…Bang!... Bang!... Bang!...

"Oh! I almost knocked it!" I tried to knock down one of the prizes. This is my third time… I suck!

"Sorry, kid, better luck next time." The man on the stall said.

"Must be your arm, Kelly." Kouya said. "I see you're not holding it firmly."

"Yeah, I've realized." I sighed. I thought I could.

"Let's try another game." Kouya said.

We went to the next stall, this game requires a good arm. Is this game that you throw a ball and knock a pile of bottles all stacked up in a triangle form. Kouya paid the red panda-man and holds three balls.

"Wanna try this game?"

"Kouya, I'm not left-handed." I said.

"Hmm, I thought you were. I have seen you eating with chopsticks with your left hand." Kouya assures.

"That's because I was forced to do everything with my left hand, Kouya. It was a headache." I explained.

"Huh… are still gonna try?" I know what happens when you use your non-dominant arm. Is a disaster.

"Well, I've been using my left for a while… I'll guess I could try, just one round." I said and pick one ball from Kouya. I'm not sure how to throw it, my left arm is on a weird position to launch it. I throw my first, then second, then third and… it didn't even reached it… awkward… still intact, all 6 bottles still standing.

"First time seeing someone doing it with the weak arm!" The red panda-man laughs. I feel embarrassed.

"Don't worry Kelly, I'll make it up to you." Kouya confidently said. He pays three more balls and throw the first one, then the second and finally the third. He knocks all three 6 piled bottles. I did not see that coming. But still, I'm impressed.

"Wow, we have a winner!" The red panda-man cried.

Kouya won a prize and gives it to me, is a small stuffed animal, a husky.

"Um, thanks… it's kinda cute." I smiled.

The next stalls were offering sweets, I could use some desserts after eating dinner. There were snow cones, big lollypops cotton candy, and… others.

"Is that chocolate-coated-bananas?" I asked.

"Yeah, you should try it."

"Okay."

"Two please." Kouya paid and gives me one.

I've seen these before but I've never got a chance to try it. I quickly took one bite to avoid any obscenities. This is really good! I have eaten sliced fruits with some chocolate dip on it. But I've never put something that stands out in front of me on a stick and coated in lustful chocolate that could give me all the ecstasy, elation, bliss, pleasure, and lust on my mouth and swallow it.

"Is good, huh?" Kouya said.

I waked up from my thoughts and replied to him. "Y-Yeah, is good!" With a smile. Then a thought came. "Didn't you said that they were going to have some special performances?" I asked.

"Yes, I think Tatsuki and Tappei's Taiko is coming up." Kouya said.

"Let's go then."

"I think the others are there." He said.

Walking along, we arrived to a quite of a crowd of people. But there's some familiar faces. Hiro, Tora, Toshi, and Saki.

"Kelly, Kouya, just in time for Tatsuki's Taiko." Hiro said.

"Glad we made it." I said.

"Kelly, how far are you enjoying this?" Tora asked.

"I'm having a blast, I really wish my family were here." I said. Originally, I was supposed to be on a Bon Festival in Tokyo, with Sylvia, Ashley and Ashton. But that never happened.

"Guys, the show's about to start." Toshi-san announced.

Two dragon-men stepped on the stage, in front them were their instruments, the two holding a pair of thick drum sticks. They stayed in silence until they lightly hit the drums rapidly until the sound got louder and heavy. An abrupt pause silences the stage. Then, a rhythmic sound of the drums mix up the ambiance.

"This is crazy!" I cried. The rhythms are so loud and motivating.

"They're really good, aren't they?" Kouya said.

"Yeah."

Their spectacular show, cheered everyone in the crowd. Tatsuki and Tappei are really hitting off. We applauded after they finished their show. The two dragons bow to the audience, and we continued clapping. This was so awesome!

"That was rad!" I said.

"Can wait for Shun-kun's ceremony." Hiroyuki said.

"What his talent?" I asked.

"He's the Miko, he'll do a traditional dance." Kouya explained.

"Oh! It's about to start!" Saki cried.

A familiar wolf-boy step on the stage with a big smile. Wearing a kimono. He's standing by himself and clasped his hands and started a prayer speech. After that, Shun-kun's gentle body moves as traditional music plays. I'm really learning something new every day of Japanese cultures and experience it at first hand, is great. Shun-kun finishes his ceremony and bows to the audience, and everyone applauded.

"That was beautiful." Saki cried. She's wearing a red velvet kimono with golden colored blossom drawings on it. She's also holding a traditional umbrella of the same color as her kimono. Her hair is all fixed up with a pair of luxurious chopsticks on the back of her hair. While Toshi-san is wearing a golden-white yukata with a rising sun on his back.

"Saki-chan, aren't we suppose to get Kimi-chan and Masashi-kun?" Toshi said.

"Oh yeah, we told them to meet us here before the fireworks." Saki said. "Torahiko-san, have you seen our siblings?"

"No, I haven't, Saki-chan."

"Hiroyuki?"

"No, Saki-chan." Hiro replies.

"Kouya? Kelly?" she continues.

"We did saw them with Yukiharu-kun at the game areas." Kouya said.

"Kimiko-chan did said to us they were coming to meet you two here." I said.

"Well, there you have it, nothing to worry about." Tora said.

"I hope, I can't stand leaving her too far away from me." Toshi said.

"Oh, there they are!" Hiro cried. We look where Hiro was pointing and see a little tanuki, two little huskies runs toward us.

"Haah… we made it!" Kimiko panted.

"Hah… haah… whew!" Masashi panted.

"No… no more… running… just walk… haah…" Yukiharu panted.

"Guys you made it!" Tora cried. "Did you kids got lost on the crowd?"

"Yeah, almost." Masashi said. "Good thing, Nee-chan's big umbrella help us to find you all." He smiled after catching his breath.

"Yeah, without her umbrella, we could have been lost." Yukiharu said.

"Oh, I'm glad that helped out." Saki said and spun her umbrella.

"Yukiharu-kun, where's Kounosuke?" Hiro asked.

"He's around, I thought he was with you guys by now." Yukiharu said.

"That's okay, you can hang out with us, Yukiharu." Hiro said and he thanked.

A high-pitched whistle rings my ears drums, all the sudden a loud explosive sound brightens where we are and colors changes. I turns around and see more stars exploding.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Hiro said. The others began to move ahead, but Kouya puts a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going.

"What is it Kouya?"

"Let's go someplace else, Kelly." He said with a slight grin.

"Oh… alright then."

…

We left the festival. Kouya guides me to the bridge, we had a nice view from here. We were standing the middle, and under us, is the river slowly flowing. There was a full moon tonight. The lights from the temple or the shrine can be seen and fireworks continuously pops the dark-blue sky. Kouya and I watch the event all by ourselves.

"What a beautiful sight." I said. "Is like the New Year's Eve."

"Personally, this never gets old." Kouya said. "It'll always be special every year."

"This one is been special to me."

"Really?" I turned to Kouya to my right. Let me see what… I… can say.

I feel this is a good time to say something.

"Kouya, I really appreciate for inviting me here tonight. You really made me feel more welcomed than being stranded here. Thank you." I said with a slight smile.

Kouya smiles, "No problem, Kelly. I thought this is what you needed. I… really didn't… want you to be all alone tonight." That's thoughtful of him. After he said that, a short silence, he gently holds my right hand that's resting on the railing of the bridge. Kouya's left hand is so warm, my heart is pounding from normal. I really let out a blush.

I look at him. "Kouya… I… I wanna say some-" Kouya steps closer to me.

"Shh," Kouya presses his right index finger on my lips. "Don't say a word, Kelly." He softly said. He looks at me in the eye. His eyes are glowing by the full moon. With the same hand, he caresses my left cheek. It felt really warm before my skin adjusted the temperature. Kouya, who is slightly taller than me, his eyes are getting closer without looking anywhere, but me.

"Kouya…" I whispered, but ran out of words.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." He softly said. I felt I was hypnotized. My eyes slowly narrows, looking directly at him. I slowly closed my eyes as we approach. First; I felt the tip of my nose touching his nose. Then I adjusted a little to get it right. Finally, Kouya's warms lips presses mine. It feels so different, out of the ordinary. My hands rest on Kouya's shoulders. His hands, one on my cheek and one on my right shoulder. One of my hands reached down to his chest and feel his rapid thumping. Kouya didn't mind at all as the two of us enjoyed this passion together as the night shines above us by the moonlight.

…

My right hand feels better when Kouya holds it gently as we walk together to the inn. Once again we were outside the entrance.

"Thanks for this wonderful night, Kouya." I said. Kouya again steps in and kisses my forehead.

"Good night, Kelly. Take care." He said with a smooth smile.

"I will." I said and smiled and open the door and enter inside after having one last glance at him.

I feel all sparked up! I'm so alive! This is the best night of my life that I'll never forget. Ever!

Trying to relax, I went upstairs to the second floor, walk through the hallway and arrive the door. I fetch my keys but… only to realize that is already opened. I could have sworn I've locked it. Is Toshi-san still fixing up my room a little? It's 11:30 of the night he already done that. I open the door, the room is dark, and I hear some strange noises. I switch the lights on and look at the bed…

"AAAAAHHH! OH, MY GOSH!" I screamed.

"Huh?" Two confused heads looked at each other and then look at me… "AAAAHHHHH!" They shockingly said.

Torahiko and Hiroyuki are on my bed, wearing nothing on their bodies, all their clothes are everywhere on the floor. The two quickly pick the bed blankets to cover their privates.

"OH, MY PACIFIC OCEAN! What the hell are you guys doing in my room!?" I shouted outta my mind.

"This your room!?" Hiro cried. He turns to Tora. "Tora, you said no one rents this room!"

"I did! I didn't know Kelly was staying in this room!"

"You're the one who gave the key on the first day, how could you have forgotten where I am staying?" I cried. Torahiko gave me a nervous smile. "How did you get access? I'm the only one with the key." I cried.

"Ah… I kinda used the master key." Tora said, still with a nervous smile.

"I think we should go." Hiro said.

"Yeah, good idea." I said and cover myself from them, they're still naked. Tora and Hiro quickly pick up their clothes and left the room.

"Sorry for the inconveniences." Tora stick his head out from the door with a nervous smile and blush.

"Never mind, just go!" I cried and Tora closed the door.

The bed already suffered the damage. I better ask the staff to clean it up or replace it. Because I'm not sleeping on dirty sex bed odors! This is worse than I've accidentally caught my parents doing it when I asked them for a glass of water when I was seven.

"Haah… I better call Toshi-san for some new beds." I sighed.

After removing the bed's clothes, something caught my attention.

"What's this?"

A small portable table is placed near the bed. It's holding a bucket filled with ice, and in it, two bottles of ramune. There's a note written on it. I pick it up and read.

"This one on the house. I hope you two get along well. Sincerely, Toshi." I read it aloud.

Well, that's nice of him. I feel like it didn't go as planned. Because there's a condom behind the letter. Good thing I didn't brought him over.

*yawn*… what a night…


	24. August 23rd: Lake View

August 23rd: Lake View

At lunch time, the three of us we're at raimon having some lunch, Hiroyuki invited me over with Torahiko. They wanted to disgust some things that what happened yesterday. It wasn't pretty.

"So, we just pretend nothing happened yesterday?" I said to Tora and Hiro.

"Y-Yes, so please let's not talk about it." Hiro said.

"Well, it least I didn't tell no one." I said, the two sighted in relief. But I'm not done. "Except to Toshi-san, because I wanted to replace the bed sheets." The two embarrassedly groaned.

"Relax, Torahiko. He's not gonna tell your uncles about it." Tora and Hiro relaxes.

Last night. I accidentally caught these two in my bed. No one got into trouble, but I kinda ruined their night. But the reason it happened was because they were doing it in my room that I'm renting out. Somehow, Torahiko forgot where I was staying. Toshi-san thought that they also ruined my night with Kouya, because Toshi left that little gift in my room. However, I told him that I didn't brought him over. But anyways, I did appreciate for what he did. Except that frisky object.

We dropped the conversation and changed a different subject after we surpassed this. Hiroyuki and Torahiko are kind of eager to hear something from me.

"So… how was last light? Did you have fun?" Hiro asked. I started to blush, because of last night, was the most romantic night I've ever had.

"Yeah…" I smiled and look away and rub the back of my head. "Last night was great."

"Did something happened? Where you and Kouya went? I saw you two leaving from us during the fireworks." Hiro said.

"Alright, alright… I was going to admit it anyways…" I said and paused and then continued. "Kouya… he, he… he… um… kissed me… I'm… I'm in love." I chuckled.

"Really?" The two cried. I nodded.

"Like… an actual kiss? On the lips?" Hiro continued.

I keep smiling. "Yes, he kissed me!" I cried. "What more do you want?"

"Nothing, Kelly." Tora said. "Now that we confirm it. Let me tell you something."

"What is it?" I was puzzled.

"Remember that fight I have the other day?"

"The upside down sandwich fight? You and Kouya were fighting stupid."

"Well, Kouya covered it up." Tora declared.

"Huh?" I'm confused.

"This is my point of view." Tora said as we hear his flashback. "I was walking by myself while walking through the bridge, then I saw you and Kouya at the river side, you two were like having a nice conversation and bonding well."

"You were there? You were peeping on us?" I surprisingly said.

"I didn't mean to, but I was curious. No one have ever hang out that much with Kouya, other than Shun-kun and Hiroyuki."

"Okay… so… what happened next?" I asked. "What this has to do with it?"

"The next day came before we went to the karaoke night. When I bumped into Kouya, I asked him curiously if you two were having a bond and I even told him about you and him at the river. He flustered and angrily denied everything what I said. Then he called me names and that's when it got ugly."

"That's what the fighting was about?" I said.

"Yeah, pretty much." He grins nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

"Tora, it is best not to ask someone who have feelings for someone." Hiroyuki said. "I remember how Torahiko behaved when he was near me." He smiles.

"Okay Hiroyuki, I've learned my lesson, that's enough…" Tora said.

"Every time someone brought it up, you always denied it." Hiro said.

"How ironic." I laughed.

"Come on, those were heavy feelings back there!" Tora protested.

So Kouya have feelings for me for a quite long time, huh. I don't want to bother ask this in front of him. After seeing his angry face during that lame fight with Torahiko. I decided best not to talk about stuffs that could piss him off. Well… I did teased him a little, but not too far. He's always been so nice to me since I got here.

…

Back at the inn, I relax and enjoy my day. I couldn't stop thinking about Kouya and our first kiss. I remember every bit of detail. I can still feel those warm lips from last night. Haah… There's nothing for me to do today, everyone are busy, especially Kouya, he's still working at the music store.

…I'm so bore… hmm… I wonder…

I pick up the phone on the nightstand and dial the same phone number. Let's see who's gonna answer…

"Sullivan's residence, who's speaking?" Is the eldest female voice I know.

"Hi, Samantha, is Kelly?"

"Kelly, it's been quite a while since you called us. How's everything? Did you enjoyed the Bon Festival yesterday?" She said.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it." I simply said.

"You sound pretty happy." She said.

"You know I'm always in spirits." I said. "How about you and the others?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, I didn't go, neither Henry nor Ashton. But Ashley and Sylvia did went out with some friends. Ashley was just trying to cheer Sylvia up, but she's still sharp on Henry. She's still anxious to pick you up. I'm still waiting for Henry to start this emergency trip." Before I could say anything she continues. "Oh! Kelly, I'm glad you called. You father called me yesterday, he talked about your college issue and he's considering you to study here in Japan."

"Dad is going 'plan B'?"

"Yes, he wants you to study in Tokyo. I actually started working on it. For now on, after we pick you up, you're going to stay here with us, there's no need to go back home."

"Oh, Dad told you that I should stay, huh…"

"Yes, but… isn't this too… you know… hard for you? You're staying away from your home?" She said.

"Yeah…" sighed. "I kinda first thought that I was going to Toronto, but I think I know why Dad chose Japan. He got a close relations with this country. That moment when Dad told me about 'plan B', I felt that I was gonna miss Seattle, but… I'm always ready for a new chapter in my life. I guess the time has come. All those universities from the US are a complete loss without me." I said.

I hear Samantha laughing. "Well, I see you can handle yourself. We'll continue your college degree after we pick you up, alright? And also on the bright side, you're going the same university that Ashley's going."

"That sounds great."

After talking with Auntie Samantha for a while longer and also explaining the state of the statue that the Midoriya Group are working on. It's now finished. The door knocks, must be Toshi as always. "I'll call you later, bye." I hanged up the phone, and face the door. "Come in!" I shouted.

Toshi-san again walks to my room and face me. He looks now happy since the last time I saw him with a sad face from the previous day. "Kelly, uhm, Kouya just called and he just got out from work and he wants to spend time with you this afternoon." He said.

"That's nice, at what time?"

"He will come in an hour, I'll tell you when." He said and closed the door.

Wow, my dad is sending me to stay here in Japan. This must be a coincidence, or fate! After graduating from high school, there's been some problems happening on several colleges in the US. To put it short. None of the universities hadn't accepted me. Is not that I have a bad reputation or bad grades, I'm a smart average student. The "plan A" was to find a college in my home country. Dad hoped that I should study the same university that he studied from, but failed. But now that Dad decided to go with "plan B" is to find a college outside from my home country. I know that this is too ambitious, but it just happened. I know that I'm gonna miss my hometown, but I also have family here. Things can be balance, I can visit them, and they can visit me and also… I can visit someone I have my eyes on.

…

An hour later at the lobby, Kouya came over to see me. He brought his guitar case. He looks in a nice mood.

"Good afternoon, Kouya. How was your day?" I said with a smile.

"Nah, today was like usual as always." Kouya said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but… where are we going?" I asked.

"He's going to take you to the lake to have a nice picnic together." Toshi came by and gives me a picnic basket. "Have fun." He smiles and waves and walks away. I check the basket and look for anything weird…

"What are you looking?" Kouya asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just to be sure that there's everything we need." No condoms, good.

…

A nice walking through the village until we reach the lake, is a very peaceful place to be. The water is so clear that I can see our reflection and the trees and the sky. So relaxing. I placed the picnic mat on the ground. The typical colors as usual, red and white. The two of us sit there and look what Toshi gave us in the basket.

"Let's see what we got here." I said. Looking through it again, there's a jar of peanut butter, honey, grape jam, strawberry jam and some other ingredients to make any kind of sandwich. "I guess we're having sandwiches." I said.

"That sounds good to me." Kouya said.

Together we make our own sandwiches of any kind, adding with everything or making a smaller or a big combo what-so-ever duplex deluxe. We were enjoying our time together that I couldn't stop staring at Kouya and giving him a smile with a blush. Eating together outside with a great view of the mountains and the sun shining above us, while the water in the lake is flat as a mirror.

"Kelly?" Kouya spoke.

"Yes, Kouya?"

"I have a thought, and I think you have thought about it too." Kouya said with a concerned face.

"What is it?"

"How is this going to work? You and me." he said.

"Oh, our relationship…" Kouya nods. "I have thought about it, the moment when I started to have feelings for you."

"You live in America and I live here in Japan. We live so far away from each other."

"Yeah, I know…" I sighed. "But… there's something I want to tell you."

"What's it?"

"Well… if I say it. Will you believe it? It's the only thing I have for support." I said.

"Alright."

I said and explained to Kouya about my college problems back home and my Dad is considering of putting me here to study here in Japan. Kouya listened carefully and haven't said anything while I keep talking.

"So… what do you think, Kouya? I… don't have to come back home." I said, Kouya is thinking.

"What about your family and friends?" he said.

"They'll understand, and I can visit them on holidays and…" My voice softens. "I want to stay in touch with you, Kouya."

"Kelly…"

"I want this opportunity… I really want to see you." My voice is breaking. "Kouya…? Are you… skeptic about this? Please say something."

"No, is not like that. I think this is great for you." He said as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Would you… support me?" I said.

"Yeah, no matter what happens or wherever we are…" Kouya smiles and reach out his dog tag necklace and shows it to me. "'We are forever with'." I remember that slogan from that day. I really understand what it really meant. I smiled and look at him when a tear from my eyes leaked out.

"Kouya, I love you." I said as Kouya picks up the tear with his index finger from my cheek. He approached and embraces me closer and caress my cheek with his right palm.

Kouya softly replies. "Kelly, you're the most optimistic and strongest person I have ever met… I love you too." We share a kiss together. This time it tasted differently. Kouya's lips tasted like grape jelly with peanut butter. Mmm, a hint of mint.

After having this little discussion, we continue on with our picnic. Kouya opened his guitar case but once I take a look…

"That's different. Looks antique." I said and then it reminded me about the samurai sword in my suitcase. It was an old fashion guitar. I was impressed by the details it had. "It's beautiful." I said.

"Thanks, it was a gift from my father after my debut." Kouya said.

"That was nice of him." I replied. "Are you going to play it for me?"

"Of course." He said and sits comfortably and he holds the instrument with his hands. A tranquil sound rings from the instrument. Then Kouya sings. It feels so warming… I wonder… huh, could this be… is the solo that Kouya sang the other day. It sounds better with this guitar. Kouya plays his string instrument and sings with passion just as he finishes, I clapped.

"That song I wrote it sometimes before I met you." Kouya said. "When you were a little depressed, I thought, this song could cheer you up." Kouya revealed.

"Aw, Kouya." I happily cried.

"Whoa!" Kouya cried when I hugged him and he leans back, I'm now on top of him. "Hey, easy." He said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I chuckled.

We stared at each other eyes until we kiss sweetly, then Kouya holds me and changes position, he's now lying on top of me. I can't look away those gorgeous narrowed eyes of his. He's really handsome. Kouya gently kiss me and it was getting warmer than ever. I really enjoy making out with him.

The red sun sets behind the mountain as Kouya cuddles me behind with his strong arms wrapping around my torso as we sit and watch the breathtaking sight, and I really enjoy seeing this with the person I love.

"No matter where we are. We always have a great sunset view." I said.

"Uhm, Kelly?" Kouya spokes.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow tonight, my bandmates and I are gonna perform in a nightclub. We could also hang out there." Kouya announced.

"Is that a date?" I asked while chuckling.

"Well, if you say so, but we're not going by ourselves." He said.

"That's okay, it will be fun hanging out with your friends." I said. "So, this nightclub, where is it located? In Kazenari?"

"Yeah, I'll take you with me on the motorbike. I know where it is."

"Cool, that'd be okay."

"And after that, we could spend some time alone together." Kouya whispers behind my shoulder. That really boiled my face. I'll just simply keep enjoying our alone time watching the sunset instead.

The sun slowly hides behind the mountains when I slowly close my eyes and rest on Kouya's shoulders while he continues playing his antique guitar.


	25. August 24th: Night Life

August 24th: Night Life

The nature, always green and unspoiled. The cicadas are singing cheerfully. The light wind gently rustling the trees. The river flowing its own way. Such a peaceful environment helps to keep my impatience low and my patience high. Today was so fine, I visited over to the Midoriya Group to see the finished statue. I told them to keep it shelved until I get more instructions from my uncle. Arriving back the inn and rest a little on the bed and calling my sister, she seems to be getting more anxious every day, and I thought that calling her would calm her down, she just loves me so much.

"So, you guys haven't started going after me?" I said to Sylvia.

"No, we haven't, we're still waiting for Henry. This whole thing is driving me nuts!" She said. I opened my mouth but she continues. "I don't know where henry is, he's still working for that pain-in-the-ass VP of his! Please, give him a week-off!" She's over doing it.

"Come on, Sylvia. You have to learn to be patient."

"Easy for you to say." She said. "You're staying there all comfortably and having fun with the locals." And spats.

"Well, you got me. You're staying there with all that boredom you want to suffer for your problems." The two of us sighed. Why bother fighting about it? Or is it because we're just siblings?

Sylvia sighs and said. "I just have this bad feeling about us getting caught into something if it comes around my sight." She said.

"Like something is coming unexpected in your front door?"

"Yes…" Sylvia always have those fearful feelings, she always hope that she's wrong about it and hopes for the best. This time is not her, but her surroundings.

"Hey, Sylvia, guess what? Dad is sending me to stay here in Tokyo for college. I guess I have a great future in this country." I said.

"Yeah, I heard, Samantha told me." She said without enthusiasm.

"Aren't you happy about it?"

"Yes, I'm happy that Dad had managed to find you a college that accepted you."

"So… what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Well, this means that I'm gonna be all alone at home next semester." She explained.

"Come on, it's not that bad. We have friends, even Max will be there for you."

"Max? What do you mean?" She's puzzled. To be honest, I'm not going to spoil her. Max is going to say it to her personally. I'm going to give her a friend zone tone.

"You know how he's a good friend and he will always be around when you're alone."

"Well, I guess… it's the same thing what happened to you. You were all by yourself but your villager friends made you company and I kinda feel relief that you weren't suffering after your accident." She said.

"That's great to hear, Sylvia. We will soon…" thinking about Kouya and me but… we can handle it. "… be reunited… and… same for Konnor… one day."

"Do you think he'd come back?" She said.

"I and we wish. These are tough times, Sylvia."

"I know, I miss him. I really want to see him again."

"Me too…" I know the he's out there, protecting himself, and us.

"So… what are up to?" Sylvia asks. "Anything new or interesting?" Thinking what she said, I blush and smile and giggle. "Kelly? You there?"

"Y-yeah. Still here. What did you say again?"

"I said; do you have anything that you're up to?"

"Uh, nothing much, except that I'm going to have fun tonight."

"Are you going out?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Having fun with your villager friends, huh?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"Well, have fun, Kelly. Enjoy your night life." She said.

"Same to you, sis."

"Um, Kelly. I don't have plans for tonight."

"Oh…"

"Bye, Kelly, I love you."

"Love you too." I hanged up.

Well… look at the time. I better get myself dressed. Kouya will pick me up soon before sunset. He's going take me to this nightclub in Kazenari with his friends. And I know exactly what to wear tonight…

…

Showered, shaved, combed, teeth brushed, and reach the closet. Recently, I've purchased some clothing from the previous day (thanks for the help, Shin) and I thought that this could be a great time to use it. Looking through the closet and find the new clothes and put it on.

Looking at myself at the mirror, now wearing white pants, light-blue shirt and a white blazer on it, a long gray scarf around my neck and on top of it a trilby white hat with a light blue ribbon on it. I'm ready for a night out event.

At the lobby, sitting around and being patient, waiting for Kouya of course. I think I'm a little too early, huh. Usually, every time I'm going out with my friends, I always tell Sylvia to get herself ready an hour ahead because she always takes a lot of time on her room getting dressed and make up done. I told her lots of time to reduce time but she always complains and her only excuse is that is not easy as it is. Well, it least I'm not waiting for her. I'm just early, that's all. Humming are coming by from a hallway only to appear the husky in a formal tuxedo.

"Good evening, Toshi-san, are you going on a date with Saki-chan?" I said and he turns around to me.

"Oh! Uh, well no, but I'm having dinner with her parents." He said and looks at me with a better look. "Why you all so 'suave' tonight?"

"Kouya and his friends are going to a nightclub tonight and I am also coming along." I explained.

"Ah, I see, so he didn't called me to inform you."

"Yeah, so, is this your first time meeting Saki's parents?"

"Yeah, Saki already met my parents and now is my turn." He answered.

"Do you think you can make a good impression on them?"

"I'm sure Okamoto-san will expect a guy like me. Besides, if the Yukimuras liked me then will the Okamotos."

"Yukimuras?" I asked.

"Saki-chan's maternal grandparents."

"Ah."

"I must leave, I promised Saki-chan I will pick her up at her house."

"Hey, Toshi-san…"

"Yes?"

"How's your father?"

"My… my father? He's… he's fine. Why you asking?"

"It wasn't Kimiko that you have in your mind the other day, was it? Is it your father that you're really worried?" Toshi sighed and he slowly inhaled and exhaled.

"Kelly-kun, please, don't get involved. This is personal. I can handle it." He said and closed the door and left. I just sit there and think: I could do something, I can help.

I look at the time and maybe I should be outside so Kouya can see me. It was sun setting, I don't need to board a bus today. Finally, the familiar motorbike came into view. It slowly stopped. The helmet looks at me and the driver removes the visor, revealing the husky's sharp yellow eyes.

"Hey, Kouya, how's it going?" I smiled.

"Kelly, you look… great tonight." He looks at my attire. I knew he's gonna like it!

"Thanks, and you look great too." I replied. Kouya is wearing a similar attire, but gray pants, gray blazer and his black undershirt.

"The guys are already there, we should get going." Kouya announced. "Hop on."

"Alright, let's get this party started!" I cried and hop on behind Kouya and put the spare helmet on, and hold on tight. The motorbike roars and accelerates through the roads. This is gonna be an exciting night!

…

Arriving in Kazenari. The town's skyline is illuminating. There are few people around the streets. Riding through it we noticed more people gathering around outside a building. The building stood out the view with a large neon sign in large English letters, simply named "This Klub". An easy way to express in where we're going to gather, well, "This Klub". See what I did there? Really. Kouya parked the motorbike a little far from the nightclub, we walked up to the building entrance.

"Where are they?" Kouya muttered. He's looking around. There were a lot of people here.

"There's Keisuke-san!" I pointed. "Hey, Keisuke-san!" Kouya and I shouted, "Over here!" The tall and buff horse-man's ears picked up and turned on us.

"Yo, Kouya, you finally made it!" Keisuke approached us and greets Kouya and then he looks at me, like an unfamiliar. "Who's your new friend, Kouya?" Really?

"Keisuke-san, is me, Kelly." I said and lift my hat.

"Oh, Kelly-kun is you! My bad, you look nice tonight."

"I feel like a Hispanic suave who's hitting a club in Miami Drive." I said.

"Now that you mention it, I feel the same way." Kouya said. "Is Yuuki and Jun here, Keisuke?"

"Yeah, they're inside, saving tables."

"Let's get going. Come on Kelly." Kouya guides me.

Inside, this club (and there it goes again) is very urban and hip, hot mood lighting, lights shining the dance floor with people mixed in movements of dancing altogether. A DJ player standing above with her electronics devices on a board in front of her. She's spicing up the ambience!

"Kouya, have you been in this club before?" And there it is again.

"Yeah, a couple of times. Keisuke is been trying to book for just for a night. It wasn't easy, because this club is always full on schedule, but Keisuke manages to book just in time." Said Kouya.

"And we have to wait for like three weeks, but it was totally worth it!" Keisuke assured.

"I'm glad this club welcomes any band for a good entertainment." Kouya said.

"Just the perfect timing to see you guys playing once again… and you too Kouya." I smiled at him and smiles back with a light blush. I think he hoped Keisuke hadn't heard it. I'm so open that I can be quite careless sometimes. Walking a little further, there's a table with two people occupying it: Yuuki and Jun.

"I'm back! And Kouya brought an extra guest!" Keisuke cried.

"Who's he, Kouya?" Yuuki asked. REALLY!? I lift my hat again.

"Is me, Kelly."

"Oh! Sorry, my bad. I didn't recognized you with that hat." He remarked.

"Same here." Jun added. It's definitely the hat alright.

"I even didn't recognized him, too." Keisuke said. "Kelly-kun sure does have a good taste in fashion."

"Thanks, Keisuke-san."

We take our seats and started talking, despite the loud music that rings our ears. A waitress came and we ordered some refreshments, except Keisuke, he's legal to drink, while the three of us are still underage.

"They haven't called us, right?" Kouya asked their bandmates.

"No, they said is too early." Yuuki said.

"Keisuke, you brought all our instruments here, right?" Kouya continues.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, and are placed at the backstage." Keisuke assures. Kouya nods.

"Kouya, so, how you guys come up with the name 'Musikus'?" I'm curious, names just don't go out of nowhere, without a good reason. A good band always has to have a good name and its meanings as a group. It's something I've learned from my father. He's so wise went it comes to naming his cruise ships. Kouya smiles and replies.

"When we started forming up the band, and when it was time to come up with a name, we first come up 'Bremen's Musicians'. You know the fairy tale from Grimm's story tales 'The Bremen Town Musicians'?" Kouya said.

"Yeah, I've heard that story, but… they never made it to Bremen." I concluded.

"So, Keisuke and I officially come with 'Musikus' which is a German word for instruments and musicians. You said you speak German, right?" I nodded. "So, why are you asking, Kelly?" Kouya asked.

"Just curious, and is good fun-fact to know. I'm not superstitious and is a good name for the band, though." I said.

"Thank you, Kelly-kun, I appreciate it." Keisuke said and continues. "So, Kouya, how was the Bon Festival? Did you have fun?" I guess he's now teasing. The horse is laughing a little, what's so funny?

"Oh, please Keisuke, let's not…" Kouya speech was cut by Keisuke.

"I still can't stop laughing when you told me that you borrowed your father's yukata for the festival."

"Keisuke, please! Not tonight!" Kouya warns and blushes.

"Jeez, Keisuke, can a guy dress formally for an event?" Said Yuuki.

"Hmm, no wonder he smelled like an adult." I muttered.

"Come on, Kouya, what was it for? Who is it?" Keisuke continues.

Kouya glances me and I said. "Feel free to talk about it, if you want to." Kouya seem to be shy to talk about it, but this horse-man is hard to change his mind. Kouya turns to his friends and spoke.

"I-I'm going out with Kelly, is that too much to ask?" Kouya said.

Keisuke smiles. "Well, I'm glad you and Kelly are getting along just fine, cheers!" He raises his cup and Yuuki and Jun followed, then Kouya smiles and raised his cup and I was the last one.

"Cheers! For Kouya's happiness!" Keisuke said. I wonder… but he is happy, though. This is a special night and I must make it for best of it. We chat and have fun in the table, it was great mood for all of us.

"Well, anyone care to join me to the dance floor?" I stand up from the seat. "Anyone? Kouya?" Please come with me and dance!

"I'll pass."

"Come on, Kouya, dance with Kelly!" Keisuke said.

"It won't hurt, you know." Yuuki joins in.

"Come on, Kouya-san, dance with your boyfriend." Jun smiled.

"If you resist, then I have no choice but…" I grasped my scarf from my shoulders and wrapped Kouya around his waist.

"Kelly! What the!"

"This is what happens when you said no." I grinned and laughed. With the other end of the scarf I pulled Kouya with me to the dance floor. Once there, I released him and put back my scarf around my neck and shoulders.

"Kelly, I…"

"Come on, Kouya, it'll be fun. No one's gonna look at us… well, except Keisuke-san, Yuuki-san, and Jun-kun of course." Kouya and I glanced at the three, sitting on a table and waving and grinning.

"Come on, feel the rhythm." I said and dance by the sound of music. Clearly, Kouya have never danced before even on the floor. Kouya respond with a smirk or a sly smile. "Alright, Kelly, let's go for it."

The hot beats of techno music performed by the DJ player, pumps up the people on the floor surrounded with many lights sweeping around the nightclub. I can finally show-off some of my moves! Well, I can't move too much, because of my right arm. Hips, left arm, both legs, and torso are okay, let's go! Kouya is following it, I thinks he's getting it, well not too much, but still, he's enjoying himself with me. Whoo! After making a few spins, I've noticed my scarf is missing. Where it go… uh-oh…

"Hyaah!" A gray rope-like object moves around and wraps my torso. My scarf! Then I'm being pulled and heading to…

"Woah!" I got embraced by a smirking Kouya.

"Heh-heh, I guess we're even." He said.

"Yeah…" I blushed.

Usually, music from the DJ never stops with no pause, but it did. Oh… I think I know. Keisuke came back toward us. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a show to run. Kelly-kun, I'm borrowing Kouya for now, okay?" He said.

"Oh yeah, sure, go on ahead." I said and I'm still tied up.

"I'll make it up to you, alright Kelly?" Kouya said and unties me in a swift.

"Sure," I said and wrapped the scarf around my neck, "but you own me a slow dance tonight." I smirked and winked.

"Hurry! They're waiting for us!" Exclaimed Keisuke.

"Hey, wait!" I stopped him.

"What is it?" Kouya wondered.

I look at him at his eyes and said. "I wish you good luck and have fun." I smiled.

"I hope you enjoy it too." Kouya smiled.

"Come on let's go!" Keisuke and Kouya rushed to Yuuki and Jun and together they disappeared to the backstage. I should move much closer to the stage so I can see better the band playing. There's lot of people here either beastmen or human. Trying to make way through the crowd so I can get closer. The host of this club walked through the stage and holds the microphone… Did I say 'this club' again?

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. How's everyone doing!?" The crowd cheered loudly, and so am I! "Today in This Klub, we're bringing you all and for the first time a rock band performing here. And if you're one of the lucky people who have heard of this band before, then consider yourself lucky to be here. Ladies and gentlemen, the talented: Musikus!" The host steps away from stage and curtain swipes out and the four members ready to rock!

As usual, Keisuke taps his stick drums as in '5, 6, 7, and 8!' and music burst out with cheers mixing the air. I feel so excited than ever! Yuuki's and Kouya's voice adds up a good taste. From Japanese to English as I hear it I can make up what the lyrics says. Good feelings, stand up, be strong, and always be yourself. There's more ways to feel how you are and how to race it. Everyone in the audience are having fun or a blast just like those two huskies, dancing along and…

Wait a minute! I know these two!

"Saki-chan? Toshi-san?" The two dancers turned up to me.

"Kelly-san, what are you doing here?" Saki asked.

"Same question for both of you. I though you two went for dinner with Saki's parents." I said.

"We did and that was two hours ago." Toshi remarks. "After dinner, we thought we could have fun here." He added. The band finished their first song and the crowd wants more! The band nodded one another and started to play the next song.

"Hey, Kelly, now that you're by yourself. Why not join us for some ramune, is that okay?" Toshi offered.

"Sure, no problem." I said and follow the couple to the bar, there's a better view of the band playing. Kouya can still see me and I can still see him from here. While sitting on a stool and enjoying a bottle of ramune and enjoying company with Toshi and Saki and chatting along. I'm really having a good time in here.

"So, you guys sneaked off or your parents let you be?" I asked.

"They know we're here." Saki said. "And I have never seen Dad so smiley before."

"For a moment, I thought Okamoto-san didn't liked me but he was just actually exanimating me. He really appreciated me and glad to be dating Saki." Toshi said.

"And I have to avoid Dad from asking some stupid questions towards Toshi, even Masashi was messing him up." Saki said.

I chuckled. "Fathers, they just want to be sure their daughters are dating the right guy." I giggled.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I have." She smiles.

"Wow, Kouya sure looks motivated tonight." Toshi said. Looking at the stage.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Saki said. "Any reasons how he got that new spark?"

"He's right here, Saki-chan." Toshi points at me.

"Kelly?" She was puzzled. Toshi whispers her. "Oohhh…" The band finished their second song and started a third.

"But just to be clear, I wasn't too much involved between these two." Toshi explained to Saki, I laughed. "Now excuse me, I'm holding a water tank that I've been holding for a while after dinner." He said.

"Oh, you. You could've done it in the restaurant." Saki said.

"There was a huge line in the men's room, everyone were taking a big evacuation." Toshi said and left for the rest room. And now is Saki and me on a bar. She and I continue watching the band playing. They are now playing one last song for tonight. Saki then looks at me with a curious face.

"Uh… everything okay, girl?"

"I'll never know why Kouya-san falls in love with you, but I guess he has a thing for foreigners." She giggles.

"Well, I guess that means that I have a thing for foreigners too, and guitar players!" I said and both of us laughed.

"But, I'm kind of glad that he found happiness, because…" She turns her head after someone touched her shoulder, expecting to be Toshi, nope, a quite tall human steps in and holding a glass of mojito. Kinda drunk looking. "Can I help you?" Her smile from earlier was shut down with an annoyed one.

He just interrupted our conversation. Not too long ago, the band finished their duty and crowd cheer of joy. The Japanese guy had a drunken smile, he replies. "Well, I was just walking around and see the most beautiful pooch I've ever seen. Why not hang around with me than that white ghost boy?" He said and sits right next to her and he's already crossing the line. He took another sip of his mojito and started flirting with Saki. I don't like where this is going.

"Well, that's nice of you to say to me, but I'm with my boyfriend and if he sees you, laying a finger on me, you'll regret it." Saki keeps her cool, but this guy is not leaving.

"Oh, come on, I'm just being nice here, and why not we go to the dance floor and then we go to the back door." He put his hand all over Saki's waist. I stand up and do something.

"Hey! Let me go!" She cried and struggles, I stepped in to separate from him. People nearby are watching this.

"Dude, leave her alone!" I stand up and pulled Saki away from this drunken bastard.

"Shut up, you! Get lost!" All of the sudden he pushes me instead of punching me, but it was enough to throw me down on the floor. Ouch!

Hearing Saki gasp, I heard, "You monster! Don't push my friend down!"

"I thought he was your boyfriend…" The guy said.

"You fucking asshole!" She grabs his mojito and throws the liquid on his clothes and face, and on top of it, he's covered with pieces of sliced lemons and spearmint leafs. The guy is now pissed and… I think we need help…

"You bitch! I'm gonna…" He raises his fist and launches at us. Saki and I braced for impact, but a hand came out of nowhere and stops him from punching us… Kouya?

"No one pushes my boyfriend like that!" Kouya angrily said and punches the guy with his strength and falls out cold on the floor.

"Damn!" I exclaimed.

"You guys okay?" Kouya ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you, Kouya-san." Saki said. "Oh crap! Kelly your arm!" Kouya and Saki helps me to stand up from the floor.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, really…" I assured them.

Just then Toshi arrives. "What happen here?" He looks on the floor… "Holy shit! What the hell happened here!? Saki-chan, you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, except that guy was harassing me." She said.

"HE WHAT!?" A furious Toshi fires up.

"Easy, Toshi-san nothing happen." Kouya calms Toshi. Saki and I explained everything in 45 seconds to Toshi until he relaxes and breathed.

"Oh, thank you, Kouya. I own you one." Toshi said.

"It was nothing, really."

"Oh boy, we're in big trouble." I said. Looking at the unconscious guy.

"Oh, don't worry about that, fellas." The bartender said.

"Huh?" All of us look at the bartender.

"This is now the seventh time he had done this, so don't worry, I'll take it from here. Hey! I need some help over here!" He calls out one of his employers and pick up the unconscious guy. All of us were surprised, but… okay!

…

We call it off for tonight and Kouya explained what happened earlier to his bandmates. I think we all had enough, is time to go. The seven of us are now outside of the nightclub. Kouya's band picked up their instruments to Keisuke's truck.

"Well, that's all of it." He said. "You sure you guys don't wanna ride back?" Keisuke offered to Toshi and Saki.

"No, but thanks." Saki said. "My parents are in Kazenari Hotel, I think we'd be fine. It's close by, though." Saki looks at me. "Kelly-san, uh, thank you for defending for me and… you're not hurt, right?"

"I'm fine, and I would do the same thing for my sister." I said.

"I see…" She replies.

"Well, once again, Kouya, thank you so much for your help." Toshi said.

"No problem Toshi-san, just keep an eye on her often." Kouya said.

"Hmph, I will… Come on let's go, Saki-chan." Toshi said and holds Saki's hand and heads to the hotel nearby.

"Haah, what a night." Yuuki sighed. "Let's go, I've got to work tomorrow morning."

"Hold on, Yuuki-kun." Keisuke turn to us. "Well, I hope you two get home safely. I'll see you tomorrow, Kouya. And nice seeing you again, Kelly-kun. Goodnight." We said our goodnights and Keisuke truck accelerates through the road. Just only me and Kouya.

"Come on, I'll take you back."

"Yeah…"

"You feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm glad he didn't broke my arm. That guy was tall, I can't take him down. You really did this just for me, do you?"

A few seconds he replies. "Yes… you don't deserve to be hurt again."

"Kouya…"

"Come on, hop in." Kouya said as he sit on his motorbike, then was my turn and I sat behind him and embrace him.

"Kelly…?"

"Thank you, Kouya." I quietly said.

Together, we're heading back to the village. Holding Kouya around his waist at this moment, is the feeling of being comfort with him, I just want him to know that I'm okay and I feel safely with him.

…

The motorbike slowly stops. Again, we're in the front door entrance of the Ooshima Inn. My destination for tonight. "Thanks for the ride, Kouya." I said and take off the helmet and put back my hat on, and off from the bike.

"Don't mention it." He said.

"Um, Kouya?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay, if… you stay a little longer with me?" I look away and rubbed my neck. With no hesitations, Kouya smiles and said. "Sure, if there's anything you need? I'm here for you, okay?" He turns off the engine and takes the key with him. And place the bike behind a nearby tree.

"So, what's wrong? Feeling lonely in your room?" He smirks.

"Uh, a little…" I said.

We entered inside and Kouya follows me to the second floor to my room that I'm staying. Of course, Kouya have been here a few times, like when I was sick in bed and he came over and the second time he escorted me back to the inn when I was half-intoxicated. This is the first time I brought someone over. Once inside, I take off my hat, scarf, and shoes. I then sit on my bed and relax a little. Kouya is looking around the room before he faces me.

"Man, how long have you been here? Like, three-and-a-half weeks, and you haven't trashed the place up?" Kouya said.

"Not sure if you're like one of those rock stars that likes to trash motel rooms."

"Nah, those are stuffs that happens in your country."

"Heh, maybe. And besides, I always keep myself clean and organized. Why do I wanna turn this room into a mess? Like your… huh…"

"My house…" He then sighed. "Please, don't bring it up."

"Sorry…"

Silence is left between us, but there's something I want to ask. "Hey, I have a though, Keisuke-san said 'for your happiness' and that sounded me like if you were kind of lonely before I came here." Kouya's ears picked it up, his facial expression hasn't change.

"Well, Kelly. What really matters is…" He sits next to me and caress my cheek and smiles. "I'm glad I've met you. You really opened up your heart to open mine and that's when I realized that I really care for you."

"R-really…?"

"Really." He corrects. Well, that matters very much.

"So, I worried you for nothing." Kouya and I laughed a little.

"Say, didn't I own you a slow dance?" He said.

"Oh, I was just joking back there, I seriously doubted that they would put a slow dance song in a nightclub." I said.

"We can have one right here."

"Heh?"

"Do you have a music player with you?"

"Oh yeah, right here." I fetch my smart phone from my pocket and connect it on a small boom-box. "Remember that song I sang in the karaoke bar?" I said while looking a track to play.

"Yeah?"

"I love that song." I started playing it.

This song, sang by a girl, but lots of guys loves to sing it, because it was meant to be sung by a guy. Its loving lyrics is always a way to remember and be with your love. I turned around to Kouya and one of his hands is raised. He's waiting to hand mine over. "You're gonna lead?" I asked and kouya nods, I smiled and step close to him. The music is getting more romantic when we're about to start. My hands rest behind Kouya's neck and his hands on my waist and together we gently move around the room. Look at each other with a relaxed smile. I embrace much more closer and rest my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He's so warm and comforting, a wonderful feeling. This is what I've been missing: to be on the hands of the one you love.

The songs fades away, a wonderful five-minute way to spend with. I slowly move my head and stare at Kouya's handsome face. He's so close to me, my eyes are narrower and narrower till I closed it again, waiting for lip contact. Our lips meeting again and that warm breath of sensation makes my heart pound excitedly. We were like this for a moment until we parted, still embracing, our foreheads are gently pressing together.

I whisper to Kouya. "Take this beautiful prince to his bed."

Taking it for granted, Kouya smiles and kissed me again. I noticed he takes off my white blazer, it simply slipped off from my shoulders and fell on the floor. I unbuttoned his gray jacket and he did the rest and throws it on the floor. His muscular arms are in view. I'm feeling hot steam on my head and body. Kouya then lifts my blue shirt out of the way seeing my average build body. I follow the same and take that black tank-top off of him. I have seen him shirtless before, but now that I have a closer look… he looks stunning… he's well build and… and… oh, what am I saying! I stepped in and embraced him and kiss him more. His arms wrapping around my back and mine feeling his back muscles under his fur, he's so tense. Then, something intrudes in my mouth… Is Kouya's tongue wrestling with my tongue. I'm feeling numb or my lust is rising. I don't know if I was fighting or enjoying this sensation in my mouth. Kouya lets go and I take a deep breath, whoa I feel dizzy.

"Heh-heh, you're really are excited, aren't you? Even your pants can tell." Kouya grins at me.

"I have no excuse—hey!" I look down. Kouya places his hands, hearing the little sounds of metal, he unbuckles my belt and unhooks the button and zipped down and pulled. Kouya takes a view at my white boxers and looks up to me with a naughty grin.

"Man, we just started kissing and you're already this hard?" Kouya said.

"Looks like it…" I flushed when he said that. "…Now, my turn…" Between breaths, I unbuckled Kouya's belt, unbuttoned him, unzipped him and pulled it down…

I remember the first time I saw it; it was at the river. Right in front of me… and I looked away, but not this time. His black briefs holding his hard bulge is visible by the moonlight. I can't stop staring at it.

"Enjoying the show?" I waked up from staring and see Kouya smirking.

"I-I guess… yeah."

"Are you nervous?"

"Y-yeah… a little… this is my first time, though." I heard Kouya chuckling. "Hey!"

"Sorry," we sit on the side of the bed and comforts me. "But is okay. I'm here now, okay?" I nodded and he caress my hair. Kouya holds me and kisses me warmly, my body is heating up. His hands rubbing gently around my back and he leans forward making me to lean backwards and rest my head on the pillow. Kouya lays on top of me and continues kissing me, I like this feeling. My hands holds on his shoulders, but I can't help myself trailing them down all over his body. Feeling his firmed shoulders, his solid upper arms, his firmed pecs, his six-pack and his bulge pressing against mine. With my fingers getting under his underwear I can feel the heat coming from down there. It feels so good…

"Easy, Kelly, relax, just relax." Kouya said, he noticed my sneaky movements.

"It's so intense, Kouya." I reply back.

Kouya's muzzle began to trail down my lips to neck, a ticklish feeling trembles my spine. I let out a moan. He continues trailing down from my neck to chest and starts messing around with one of my pink nipples, it was sensitive by the contact of his tongue.

"You're really are sensible, huh?" He said.

"Yeah… p-please continue…"

And he did, trails kisses down my hard stomach any points are sensible or maybe I'm just ticklish. Kouya's head reached to my underwear and felt his muzzle pressing against my bulge. I have no idea what's he doing, but I was expecting that he was… Wait, my underwear slides off from my hips. I'm now completely exposed, save the wrist wrap on my right arm. I look and see.

"You're leaking a lot Kelly." Kouya looks at me and chuckled. "You're really are excited." I didn't say a thing, I'm completely flushed. Kouya bends down his head and starts… oh, gosh…

I entered in a hot wet place, just down there. I hear Kouya working his tongue all over my member. Moaning is the only thing I can do. Breathing in and out and handle this insane sensible feeling down there. Kouya sure does loves toying with me. The pleasure stops, Kouya's head came back to my view, looking at my lustful, flushed face.

"Wanna try?" He offers while heavily breathing.

"What…? Oh… sure…" I want to try.

We exchanged positons, Kouya now laying back on the bed and resting on the pillow. I move myself to face him and take a look at his bulge; the tip is leaking a lot. I place my hands and remove his underwear and… holy ocean…

I look back to him. "Is big, Kouya." I smiled.

"You weren't expecting this, huh?" Kouya grins. "Just watch your teeth, alright?" I nodded and lower my head down and open up. I want him to feel big…

"Whoa! Easy…" Kouya moans as he caress my head.

The moments he began to moan, I knew I was doing it right. I just keep working and working, it intensifies me. The manly scent was so intense and turned me on real hard. The way how Kouya caress my head it feels comforting and reliefs me at the same time. I let go of his member and breathed. I think I'm getting close. I don't know how to finish this… wait! I know.

"Is not easy, huh?" Kouya said.

"Kouya… I'm close." I said between breaths.

"Yeah, me too."

I lay on top of Kouya, pressing against his strong, upper and furry body and kiss him roughly. Already covered by our saliva it will be more pleasurable. I started to move my hips and Kouya grabs it and starts thrusting it against his. I hold on to him on his shoulders. It's clearly not a dream, because I'm feeling it! A feeling I've never felt so close before, is now on contact. Our short heavy breathings intensified more and more. I'm reaching the finish line! I can't hold on!

"Nngh… Kouya!" I grunted.

"Nngh… Kelly!" He grunted.

Between our bodies, our warm lust spurts out together as we grunted and moaned. We twitched a few times and I collapse on top of Kouya. The only thing we can hear now is our heavy breathings.

"That… was amazing…" I said.

"Yeah… I wonder what's got into you." He said between breathings.

"You sure know how treat a guy in bed…*Yawn*… I'm sleepy… *yawn*." I rest on Kouya as my pillow and I felt a peck on my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Kelly." He whispers.

"I love you, Kouya." I said in English.

"I love you too, Kelly." Was that in Englishzzzzzzzz…


	26. August 25th: The Unexpected

August 25th: The Unexpected

What a night. I'm half asleep and I noticed the light shining through the window. It's morning and is a nice one this time. The most comfortable morning I've ever had. Nice and warm and I feel nothing to worry about. This is just me and… Kouya… of course, how could've I forget all that warm and cuddling during the night. The warmth feeling on one of my cheeks being carefully caressed slowly opens my eyelids. I now see Kouya close to my face with a nice good morning smile.

"Good morning." He whispers.

I mumbled. "Good morning, Kouya." I smiled to him and gave him a sweet kiss. Maybe a morning make out will be okay. But instead I want to caress his furry cheek and nuzzle him.

"Wanna take a shower together?" Kouya said.

"That would be nice." I replied.

We were already naked and stepped on the bathroom together. I've never showered with someone before, but it was kind of fun though. I helped Kouya wash his back and he did the same to me. Then washing each other's hair and after that, I keep kissing him and embracing him. "I wonder what will I do without you?" I said. "But I'm so glad I've met you." I hear knocking on the door, interrupting our private time. I leave the shower and wrap myself with a towel on my waist. I opened the door.

"Good morning, Kelly. Breakfast's here." Toshi arrived with a tray of breakfast dishes and place it on the table.

"Good morning, Toshi-san. Feeling good?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Is not easy for me to wake up early for work and serve breakfast to the guest, I just drank 3 cups of coffee and I'm still fine." He said. He looked a little twitchy, but still holding his cool.

"Well, that's good to hear." I smiled.

"Enjoy." Toshi was about to leave but he stopped. "Oh, to tell you, Kounosuke just called me and he's waiting for you at his house for flight sightseeing at 10:00 AM. Not sure if you remember that." Now that he mentioned that. I remembered Kounosuke inviting me to go on an airplane ride with Tatsuki.

"Oh, yeah I remembered." I said.

"Good…" He was about to leave but he stopped. "Oh, tell your boyfriend breakfast's ready." He leaves and closes the door. Obviously, he heard the shower running. I then look at the tray placed on the table with two dishes for Kouya and me. He's so wise. Then Kouya leaves the shower and dries with a towel. He looks at me while drying his ears.

"Care to join me for breakfast?" I said.

"Sure." He replied, we sat down and enjoy.

"So, you're going flight sightseeing with Tatsu-nii and Kounosuke? That seems fun." Kouya said.

"Yeah, you wanna come?" I offered him.

"Nah, I can't. I gotta work today at the music shop." Kouya said.

"Oh, alright." I kind of felt disappointed, but there's nothing he can do. I really want to spend more time with Kouya, but he also have his own schedules.

"Hey, cheer up. If want to spend more time with me, you can come over to the music shop and hang out with us." Kouya proposed.

"That would be cool, thanks!" I smiled.

"Hey, was this really… your first time?" Kouya asked.

"Umm, yeah. What gives?"

"I remembered hearing your cousin saying back at the beach, that you dated five people, is that true?" Kouya said with a smile of curiosity.

"Ugh, no, I only dated 2 guys back in high school. Ashley just exaggerated." I corrected him. "And just because I've dated two people previously, it doesn't mean I have done sexual relations with them, and besides, none of them lasted a year." I said. "And can you please not bring this topic around me? It's so personal and hurtful." Before he could ask, I continued. "Because when my brother Konnor left home, I break up with my first boyfriend because of my depression. Then the second came in the picture, hoping he could fix my heart, but I was wrong…"

"Sorry…" Kouya apologized.

"Don't be, is now in the past. Before I came here I was already to move on, hoping I could start fresh and a new chapter."

"And this is the beginning of a new chapter, eh?" Kouya said and I slowly smiled. After eating breakfast, Kouya went back to his home and then to work. I got myself dressed in my casual attire and head to the meeting place.

…

According to Toshi, Kounosuke's house which is the hardware store I visited several days ago is right here nearby the inn. There was Kounosuke's little brother, Yukiharu.

"Good morning, Yukiharu-kun. Is your brother here?" I asked.

"Yes, he's getting ready, I hope." He sure knows about his big brother.

"Ah, Kelly-san, you made it!" Kounosuke came from a door.

"I was surprised when Toshi-san just told me this already at the last minute." I said.

"Well, it least you made it right on time." Kounosuke said. "Oh, and… why not you meet up with Tatsu-nii ahead and I go meet up with Torahiko and Hiroyuki."

"They're coming along too?" Too late for an answer, he already left. But before I go to Tatsu-nii, let me finish drink this cup of coffee.

…

The sunshine morning, the sky is clean as the white clouds. Perfect for flying today. I'm in a place what looks like an old runway for smaller airplanes. I'm with Tatsu-nii, Torahiko and Hiroyuki and Tatsuki's restored plane. The plane is now ready to fly but we're waiting for the tanuki. "What's taking him so long?"

"Just give him time, Kelly-kun. He will come." Tatsuki said.

"Hey, Kelly, I heard what happened yesterday, is Saki-chan and you okay?" Hiroyuki said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm glad Kouya helped Saki-chan and me from being beaten by a drunken guy." I said.

"Toshi said that guy is been beaten several times every time he goes to the bar and flirts with other women whom already have a boyfriend." Torahiko said. Just finally, Kounosuke came with an extra guest… Kimiko?

"Hi, Tatsu-nii! Hi, Kelly-san! Hi, Tora-san! Hi, Hiro-san! Do you like my flight attendant's uniform?" The little husky girl said. She's wearing what looks like a flight steward's uniform. Including the hat. But it has a familiar logo I've seen before… wait is that the Midoriya logo? Torahiko and Hiroyuki commented Kimiko positively about her costume and then I noticed the plane's vertical tail with the same logo.

"Midoriya Airlines?" I puzzled and stare at the dragon-man with a pilot's cap hat.

"It was Kimi-chan's idea when I told her I'm a pilot." Tatsuki said.

"You want to be a flight attendant when you grow up, Kimi-chan?" I asked.

"Maybe, but this is just for fun!" She said. "Hey, how come Yukiharu's not coming?"

"He didn't want to fly." Kounosuke said.

"I offered Masashi to come, but then I realized he's an aviophobic." Kimiko said.

"Well, just the six of us now." Tatsuki said and boards the cockpit. "Let's go aboard!" Kounosuke and I seated on the passenger seat and Torahiko and Hiroyuki behind us, the space is a little cramped. Then Kimiko sits next to… Tatsuki on the co-pilot seat…

"Everybody ready?!" Tatsuki turns on the single engine.

"Ready!" we replied. Then Kimiko turn to us and speaks.

"Welcome aboard, and thank you for choosing Midoriya Airlines. Before we could take off, I'm gonna instruct you all about safety on what to do when a plane crashes!"…okay? "There's two doors on this aircraft; one on the left and one on the right." She points at both doors. She then holds a seatbelt with a buckle. "Fasten your seatbelt with the metal end and insert it into the buckle until it clicks, and pull on the loose end to tighten, making sure it fits low and tight across your lap. To open, lift on the top of the buckle. And remember, seatbelts should be fastened whenever you're seated just in case of unexpected turbulence or weather conditions. Personal electronic devices should be turned off and properly stowed during taxi, take-off and landing." I somehow turned off my cellphone. "If the cabin pressure's changing. It means that we're losing oxygen. The oxygen mask falls automatically and pull your mask down first, and don't worry oxygen flows. Tighten the straps after placing, on your mouth and nose. If you're traveling with someone, like a child for instance. Put your mask on first before you offer assistance." I don't think this plane can fly any higher, and it doesn't even have oxygen masks in this plane obviously. "Under your seat, there's a lifejacket. Remove the pouch and tear it open and place it over your head. Buckle the white straps and tighten right around your waist. Once off the plane, pull the handles and your vest will inflate." She's holding a lifejacket, where the hell did she get one? "If your jacket doesn't fill, just blow into the red tube and you've got a refill. There's also bright locator light and it's right on your shoulder." I don't think we're going to fly over the ocean, but there's a lake nearby, though. "Smoking is forbidden and never allowed here, so, butt it out!" None of us smoke here! "And that's all about it. Please keeps your belongings under your seat and all electronic devises shut off. If you want to learn more safety instructions, read the safety manual. If you got any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. And now enjoy your flight and thank you as always, thank you for flying Midoriya Airlines!" Just then, Tatsuki's plane takes off…

-Meanwhile in Tokyo-

Another day to be wasted. I'm so tired of waiting. Where's Henry? He'd better not be delaying this. Being impatient is the worst thing I have ever been dealing with. I sighed of tiredness, nothing on the TV is motivating me. Nothing's motivating me today. So unfair…

"Sylvia," I hear Samantha voice from the kitchen, "can you please help me clean the ditches?"

"Ugh, alright…" I stand up from the couch and walk to the kitchen. I started helping Samantha in the kitchen, there's so many negative senses of mood. I'm not feeling fine. Every time I finished cleaning a plate I junk it at the other sink.

"Sylvia, what's with you?" Samantha said.

"Nothing!"

"I know you have the right to be mad, but please, wait till your uncle comes back, okay?"

"How? With that Vice-pain-in-the-ass-President? He's not gonna leave him alone!"

"Well, that can't be helped." She sighed. "He's hoping to be promoted one day so he can come back to his old rank."

"What did he do?"

"You don't want to know, and he doesn't want to hear it again in this house. Is one of his biggest shameful actions of his life." She said. "I really kind of wish he should work with your father's cruise line. But he really wanted to try something different." I couldn't reply anything… I don't know what is important now.

*Ding-Dong*… The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ashley shouted, she heads to the main door. Must be one of her friends or one of her ex-boyfriends. The door opens and Ashley screams…

"Uncle Ronald! Aunt Julie! What a surprise!?" Ashley's screams startles me and almost dropped a plate I was holding. I placed it on the sink and walk to the living room. I wasn't expecting these two to actually come.

"Mom… Dad?" I said either shocked or surprised.

"Sylvia!" Mom happily said and hugs me. "How are you?!"

"How's my princess?" Dad then was his turn to hug me and kiss my forehead.

"I… I'm fine…" I was still in bitter shocked.

"I hear voices from America, who are they?" Ashton walked down stairs. "Uncle Ronald, Aunt Julie!" Ashton jumps into it and hugs both.

"Hi, Ashton." My parents said.

"Mom! Your sibling-in-laws are here!" Ashley said.

"I'm coming." Samantha came from the kitchen. "Ronald, Julie… is good to see you two since Christmas." I don't like that face she's making. "So, what are you two doing here? You could've called us."

"Well, I thought we could come over and see our kids and how they were doing and we wanted to be a surprise!" Dad said.

Mom looks around but then asked. "Where's Kelly?" I went blank… but Ashton breaks.

"Oh! He's… sleeping." Ashton said. "I wouldn't bother him if I were you."

"I see, but didn't he dominated his jetlag?" Dad said.

"He spent the whole night with us and we arrived very late."

"Alright."

"I'm… gonna check on him." Ashton calmly walks normally to the second floor. I think he's gonna use Ashley's stuffed animals and place it on Kelly's guest room bed. To look like he's sleeping in there. My parents take a seat in the living room. They have no idea what's going on! Ashton came back, Ashley, Samantha and I gathered in the living room.

"So you guys are staying on a hotel?" Ashton curiously asked.

"We already brought our luggage, they're in the rented car. We thought we could stay here." Dad said.

"I keep forgetting that Japanese cars are kind of small." Mom added with a snicker.

"So, how's Henry?" Dad asked.

"He's at work. He's coming over either today or tomorrow." I annoyingly said.

"Sylvia, are you feeling all right?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine, Mom, just waiting for Henry." I said.

"Waiting for Henry for what?" Dad asked.

"So we can find Kelly."

"Find Kelly?" Mom and Dad are puzzled. "I thought he's…"

Samantha sighs. "Ronald, Julie. There's something we gotta tell you." She looked worried, concerned, and serious. "… Is about Kelly." My parents shared glances at each other and back to Samantha.

"Is he okay?" Dad said.

Samantha sighs again. "Several weeks ago, Kelly was accidentally left behind by Ashton's selfish actions."

"Mom." Ashton groaned.

"Collecting swords without any help and not telling anyone is a selfish thing to do Ashton Royce Sullivan!" Samantha said and continues. "Kelly had just missed the bus from Fuji to Tokyo. Kelly, all by himself, he called us and he took another bus ride to Tokyo, but we have to wait several hours because he took a longer route to Tokyo." Ashton and Ashley are getting their stomach knot tighten. My parents are holding their breath. Samantha continues. "… And after that we haven't received a call from him since then."

"And… what happen?" Dad nervously said and holds Mom's hand.

"I have no other or easy way to say this… but we just heard on the news that a bus had crashed into a nearby village."

My parents' faces turned to shock. "…but… was he…" Mom tried to speak.

"We didn't know if he was on that bus. We keep calling him but no responds, then I went to the bus station's headquarters and confirm it: Kelly was indeed on that bus."

"Oh, my gosh." Dad quietly said and still in shock.

"We didn't have a call from any hospital and calls from Kelly himself, until the following day. Kelly finally called us and explained everything. He was unconscious after the crash and was treated at a local infirmary in that village."

"And Kelly is stranded in a village?" Dad asked.

"Yes, and… we kinda told him to stay put and so he's staying in an inn. That's all I've got to say." Samantha finished. My parents are left with nothing but shock and revelations. I have nothing to say… I'm just pissed at Henry.

"And… and you haven't… go out to find him?" Dad weakly said.

"Well, the good news is that I'm familiar where Kelly is, I've been on that village by accident of course."

"And you all are waiting for Henry so…" Dad said but Samantha cuts his sentence.

"We're all waiting for Henry and that's what bothers me."

"Why you couldn't have done it sooner?!" Dad's voice is rising.

"Henry told him to stay there for the whole month."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense at all!" Dad cried. "Why he would do that?"

"How should I know?! Ask your brother!"

"Oh, my baby!" Mom cried. "Is he hurt?"

"Oh, don't mind about his injuries, they're minor." Samantha assures.

"How minor?" Mom asked.

"He sprained his right wrist and a cut on his forehead." No matter how serious or less were the injuries, Mom can still feel it. Dad holds her and comforts her.

"It's all right, Julie, he's alive and well." Dad said. "Don't you remembered he called us a few days ago?"

"Oh yeah, he did…" Mom calms down. Kelly called them? "But… Why Kelly have to stay so many days in there?" Mom asked.

"I told you, I don't know…" Samantha said and then… "Ugh, the statue!"

"Statue?" Ashley, Ashton and I said simultaneously.

"Like one week after Kelly's recovery. Henry was looking a carpentry company to build a statue for the BlueCloud Pharmaceuticals' anniversary. There was one in the village where Kelly is staying. So, he sent a letter and then Kelly called Henry and he was really furious at him and he reluctantly accepted it. That's was Henry told me and I can't believe he was doing this to his nephew after his ordeal. Ronald, I know you're upset right now, and I know that your brother can be selfish when it comes to his job as a VP's assistant…"

"Henry's a Vice President's Assistant?" Dad confusedly said.

"Is a long story, Ronald, I'll explain it some other time. But let's focus on your son, okay? Henry just simply fell rank, that's all."

"Oh, my gosh! What is wrong with him?" Dad cried.

"We're really are a dysfunctional family." I heard Ashton muttering.

I hear the main door opening again and walks to the living room and… Finally, he's here! "Honey, I'm…" All of us stared at the person we're all been waiting for. "…home?" Then he sees two new guest… "Ah! Ronald! Julie!" He drops the suitcase. "What a surprise…!" He nervously said.

"Henry, before you make some lies to make some pants to go on fire, I already told them everything." Samantha said. "Oh, he knows you're an assistant." She added.

"Oh… and how are taking it?" Henry said.

"They're really pissed at you." She said with arms crossed. Henry rubs the back of his neck and silence is all over the living room.

"Henry…" Dad speaks.

"Yes, brother…?"

"Why do you do these crazy things to Kelly?! You told him to stay put and then use him for shopping sprees for a statue, despite his injuries from an accident! W-what do you have to say for yourself, Hendrix Kalvin Sullivan?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?! I've never treated your kids like that, not even once!"

"Is not my fault that the Vice President is tightening my balls to full of force! I have no choice but to leave him there for a while!"

"For the whole month?"

"Yes, I needed time! And now is a good time to go out for him and the statue for the anniversary and everyone wins!"

"Well, will see about that…" Dad picks his cellphone. "I'm gonna call Kelly and let's see what's his opinion about this situation."

"If you're going to call him. There's no signal in that village." Samantha said.

"Then… how you guys keep him in touch?"

"We depend on Kelly to call us by using cable line."

"Or a satellite phone." Ashton included.

"Wait, you said he's staying in an inn. Do you guys know the inn's phone number?" Dad said.

"That's what it's been bothering me. I don't have one." Samantha said.

"Uh… I kinda have it…" Ashton breaks the silence again.

"You have the phone number and you didn't say anything?" Samantha surprisingly said.

"Where did you get the inn's phone number?" Ashley asked Ashton.

"He called the inn's staff and sent a message to Kelly for his missing sword." I leaved the details. Ashton shamefully said nothing.

"That's the only thing you cared about the most, Ashton?" Mom said. I can't believe he came from his father.

"But that was after the accident…" Ashton said and nothing more.

"Kelly got also mad at Ashton for his actions for leaving him behind." I said. "But he did appreciated his adventurous behavior."

"I'll apologize him soon, alright!?"

"Can I have the phone number?" Samantha said.

"Sure, is in my wallet." Ashton said and gives the phone number. Samantha then dials the numbers on her cellphone.

"Okay, Ronald, if you want to hear your son's opinions is up to him and not you. But, I can assure you that he's doing well in there, alright?"

"Alright…" Dad calms down.

"All of you, please, be quiet." Samantha warned. Waiting a little while and then I hear a voice from the phone. Samantha began to speak. "Hello, this is Samantha Sullivan from Tokyo. I was wondering if I could speak with one of your guest…. Yes, his name is Kelly Sullivan… No, I'm her aunt… Okay, I'll wait." While we wait, Samantha puts it on speaker. "I'm glad that person speaks English." A little longer and then I hear a voice from the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Sullivan?" A young male voice said from the phone.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Let me tell you that Kelly Sullivan isn't available, he just went out today. Would you like to tell him that you called?" He said.

"Yes, tell him that we're going to pick him up in a matter of days. Thank you for letting me know."

"Is a pleasure for serving you, Mrs. Sullivan." The young man said and Samantha hangs up the phone.

"Well, that sucks." I said.

"Sorry, Ronald, but gotta wait." She said.

"Alright…" Dad sighed and paused and looks up at Henry. "Now that you're here, are you now going to start the trip, are you?!" Dad glares.

"Y-yes… yes! We're going! We're going! We're going out for him! Calm down!" He frighteningly said.

"Tomorrow morning?!"

"Yes! I'm sorry for delaying this, we're going tomorrow morning!"

I'm going to take a shower when this brother-and-brother bickering is over. Dad is really upset…

-Back in Minasato Village-

That was so much fun! Flying and seeing everything from the above was so beautiful and wonderful. I really enjoyed it! Well… time to go back to the inn and have some rest before dinner. I'm so really tired. Just arriving the lobby and Toshi was like already expecting me. I think he have some news or announcements. Or today's dinner.

"Good afternoon, Toshi-san."

"Good afternoon, Kelly. Listen, I just received a call from your aunt and I think you should call her. Your family are coming for you." Toshi revealed.

"Thank you, Toshi-san." I said and head to my room.

"I'll tell you when dinner's ready!" Toshi shouted when I run up to the stairs.

"Okay!"

…

I picked up the phone but I stopped and think… Think, Kendrick, think, Elijah, think, Lincoln, think, Lloyd, think, Yestin, think… I think, I should call my sister… I remembered what she said yesterday. I dialed my sister's phone number and wait…

"Hello? This is Sylvia Sullivan, who is this calling?"

"Sylvia, is Kelly."

"Oh! Kelly is you… good timing, you just called in my bathroom break."

"Sorry for interrupting your beauty time, sis."

"Is okay, I'm glad you called." She pauses.

"Everything okay? My steward just told me that Samantha called, and you guys started to go after me, is that true?"

"Oh, sure she did." She said. "But there's something I have to tell you…"

Sylvia revealed everything what happened today. My parents are here and Samantha told everything by default. Dad is really furious at Henry, and Mom is now worried about me. There's things I know what's going on and now I must relate to it. I better fix these damages before it gets severe. I wonder what's in my father's mind right now this is so… unlike him…


	27. August 26th: The Concerned

August 26th: The Concerned

… _Dad, why you're so worried about me…?_

… _You know I can take take care of myself, Dad_...

… _I'm not a child anymore, Dad_ …

… _Dad, please, let me be me_ …

… _Is there something you don't want me to know? Please tell me…!_

Somehow, I think that's what I'm going to say to my father when he comes here. I'm worried about him and kind of scared when we see each other. Nothing bad has happened between us, though. But… Why so angry at Henry? Okay, I know that Henry did things he's not proud of, but, what's his rush?

… _Dad, I want to hear your thoughts, please, tell me…!_

Am I going to cry about this? This is so personal… I just want to know what's with him. I just want to listen him. Anything… Just to hear him…

 _Knock-knock!_

The door started to knock with a different knocking. Replying the door back I see Torahiko and Hiroyuki in my front view. "Hey, Kelly. How's it going?"

"Just fine…" I yawned. "Sorry, I didn't slept well last night." I couldn't sleep well after yesterday's call. Plus, after that hyperemic experience of coffee from the beach, I decided to drink less of it. "So what are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Kelly, how long are you gonna stay here?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Umm, until my family comes. Is pretty vague, I know." I said. "But today, they're now on their way from Tokyo." I told them.

"Oh, alright." Torahiko said. "If you're staying a little longer, we're holding a guest party here in a few days."

"That sounds nice." I commented.

"It'll be fun. We got a lot of guest here and we decided to give them a treat." Tora said.

Then I saw Toshi coming by with a tired face. Guess I'm not the only one. "Hey guys," he yawned, "how's it going?" He looks at me with tired but still resisting eyes.

"Toshi-san, you don't look so good." I said.

"I'm fine, I'm still recovering." He excused.

"Why not take a break, Toshi-san? I can take it from here." Tora said.

"No, no. I came here for a reason." Toshi looks back at me. "Kelly, Kouya is calling you so pick the phone in your room."

"Thank you, Toshi-san." I said and look for the phone in the nightstand and pick it up. "Hello?"

"Kelly, is that you?" Kouya's voice is on the line.

"Yeah, is me." I yawed.

"Feeling tired, eh?"

"A little… So, watcha calling?"

"I'm on my way for our rehearsal. I was hoping if you wanna come." Kouya proposed.

"Sure, that'll be fun."

"Great, meet me at the bus stop. I'll pick you up on my motorbike." Kouya said. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm a little tired, that's all." No, I'm not…

"Well, whatever you say, Kelly. I'm hanging up now." Kouya said.

"Bye, Kouya." He hanged up. I sighed… No, I am not okay… I'm concerned about myself.

…

Kouya took me along on his motorbike to the neighboring town, Kazenari, and arrived to the music shop, while there I say hello to Keisuke, Yuuki and Jun. We gathered in the studio room and I sit in the corner and watch them rehearsing. I have helped them around whenever they needed me for a bit for assistance. Wow, they have been doing so well and improving better! While they're rehearsing, I'm in my thoughts. As much I like hearing their music, there are things in my mind that's bothering me. Then I realized the song was over.

"How was it, Kelly-kun?"

"Huh?" I waked up. "Oh! It was good! Love it!" I commented. But then I yawed. "Excuse me."

"Good job, guys. That's all for today." Keisuke said.

"Yo, Kelly, wanna go for lunch together?" Kouya said as he places his guitar inside the case.

I yawed and replied, "Sure."

"Still tired, huh?"

"I would kill for a coffee right now." I yawed. "Kouya, I have something to talk about when we get there, okay?"

"Alright."

…

Today is a clear day for a good lunch break and chill a little while. But I'm not in a chilling mood. I just now want to talk to Kouya about this and I don't want to keep everything in shelved. I feel I can't do everything by myself. I could use maybe a little help. The two of us gathered at the cafeteria nearby. I remember the time when I was struggling my aftermath of my accident and my uncle's decision to put me still and how I behaved in front of Kouya because of it. And now, I'm bringing the old subject that I'm not done with. And I don't have the courage to talk to my love ones on the phone, because I'm have signal in here. Kouya and I took a table for two and ordered our meals. Kouya is patiently waiting for what I want to talk about. Is not that crucial when you think about it twice or thrice. I just want him to know, though. While we're waiting for our meals, Kouya speaks. "So, care what you want to talk me about?"

"Oh…sure… Umm… Where to start…?" I slowly said. I breathe in and out. "My sister Sylvia called me yesterday and today my uncles are coming for me."

"I see... So that's great to hear, your uncle is regretting everything what he did, right?" Kouya said with an optimistic smile. "So, when they will come?"

"In a few days, perhaps, maybe before the Ooshima Inn's guest party." I'm feeling a little of shiver or tense. "But maybe not just my uncles and cousins and my sister are coming for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Kouya, did I ever mentioned my parents?" I leave Kouya to think and he stares at me with an answer.

"No, I have not." He said. "So what's wrong? Are you having with some family problems?"

"Maybe or perhaps a little." I said. "Uncle Henry, he, umm, kept this incident in silence from my parents since they were in Seattle."

"And your parents just found out."

I blinked by surprise of how he can tell, but… "Yes, and they arrived in Tokyo and Dad is very upset at Henry for what he did, and Sylvia told me that was just an unusual behavior of Dad and I think there's something more than just being mad at Henry, I think he never talked to us about it, and I'm worried."

"And that's how you feel about your father now, Kelly?" I nodded.

"Yes, but what is the cause?" I said and look down at the empty table.

"Did…anything changed after your brother left home?"

I look up at Kouya. "It can't be…" I quietly said.

"I'm… I'm only saying is that none of your family members don't know where your brother is, but you do, Kelly. I think your father still have feelings after he left… wouldn't it? He's coming for you because he's worried about you… He doesn't want to lose you as a son." Kouya remarked.

"I… I think that's what it is." I said. "Kouya, should I…?"

"I think is best to tell him and your family the truth that your brother is okay and well, and protected by the program. Maybe they would understand."

"Kouya…" My eyes are heating. "It's been two years… I can't take it anymore."

"Even if that's not the case, would you tell them?" Kouya said.

I wiped my leaking eyes but... Oh, forgive me Konnor… "Y-yes… Okay… I will, Kouya. Even if is not the case…" I sniffles. "I just don't want my family to fall apart because of me."

"Kelly... Don't blame yourself for everything, alright? This not your fault… Just… Bad things happens to good people."

"Yeah," I calmed, "bad things happens." I lastly said. A little of short silence. I started a different subject. "So, how are things with you father, Kouya?"

"My dad? Oh, sure, we're getting along just fine. All that what had happen between us is now in the past." Kouya smiles confidently.

I smile too. "I'm glad to hear that." I said. "I know you two had a rough time back there, but I'm sure you two will recover from your wounds and your friendship. And being a family always stays together, and together, they can fix the damages."

"I've learned the hard-way like that, Kelly."

"People change, Kouya, people change."

"You've changed too, Kelly. I can see it in your eyes." Kouya said and holds my hands.

"Really…?" He nods.

"You were just a poor, lost soul when they found you under the debris. You slowly became stronger by the time. You were brave enough to open your heart after everything that've happened to you, and you went to the dark path with a light on your hand." Kouya said.

"And you're my light…" I smiled. My heart beats in my chest. I stand up from my seat and approach to Kouya and hug him… I didn't cared in the whole-wide-world how many people were in this café. I bet he's blushed and surprised. Feeling the warm embrace, I whisper him, "Thank you, Kouya. Because of you, I wouldn't know what would happen to me because of all of this. There were so many things that happened to me because I was already in the reality. I've learned so much because of it. And when you were around, you made me a total better person that I wanted to be. I'm glad I've met you. I love you."

"That's… sweet of you. Uh, Kelly? Y-you're making a scene here." Kouya said.

"I don't care." I muffled. But still, I let go.

We had a nice lunch together and… Then Kouya wanted me to come with him, I asked why, and he told me to relax. It was nothing particular. We just simply came back to the music store, I was puzzled. I asked again. "Why we're here?"

Kouya haven't removed his little smile. "Okay, hmm, what… What was the last time you've played the piano?"

What was the last time I've played the piano? Hmm, know that he mentioned it… Uh… I recall… No… Pretty much before I flew here in Japan. And during the first half of my vacation I have never played the piano, because my uncles sold theirs and no one in the house plays it. And it was included when Henry bought the house when they moved in. While thinking hard, I was blanked, but with an answer.

"Kouya, it's been almost two months since I came here. It's really been a while. So, why you ask?"

"You seem tense, well, not so tense. But, I thought, that maybe you could relax a little by doing something what you enjoy the most."

"Well, I do enjoy playing the piano." I chuckled. "But wait a minute. The only piano I see in the studio room is Yuuki-san's music keyboard. Would he mind?"

"I don't think he would mind about it." Kouya assured.

"Okay then."

Entering inside the store and a few more steps and we're in the studio room of the music shop. Is nearly empty, except us. I see the keyboard next to the other instruments. I take a seat and stare at the key boards. I felt a sense of insecurity for some unknown reason.

"Aren't you gonna play?" Kouya said sitting next to me.

"I am… Just…"

"Is it your right wrist?"

"No, is healing." I slowly remove my wrist wrap. The pain just faded, but still a slight of discomfort. I look at it, is no longer swollen like last time I saw it.

"Are you afraid that you will never play the piano again because of your arm, Kelly?"

"I have thought about it, I'm not sure if…" Kouya gently holds my wrist and kiss it. I blushed.

"Better?" He smiles.

"Let's find out." I smiled and place my fingers on the keyboard.

I like playing the classics, so maybe one of Beethoven's most popular will do: Moonlight Sonata. I can play this without reading the musical notations pages. Practicing since I was seven, still a talented pianist. I enjoy every moment of it. With no problems with my right hand, I still got it! The music is slow, symphonic and pretty beautiful to hear. I relaxed and exhaled when finished. Kouya claps.

"That was beautiful." Kouya said.

"Thank you, Kouya. I really needed that."

"Are you going to play again?"

"Sure, but, I'm gonna spice it up this time." I smirked. I place my hands on the keys again and started a rough start of Vivaldi's Summer. Feeling that summer energy on my veins. I'm so into it! I have the skills of a pro! Every rhythm and melody light up my passion. I always somehow picture this song with my sister dancing ballet with a summer ambience, is a wonderful sight. Making a final climax, I finished Vivaldi's Summer with a thunder-like deep tone.

"That was… Spontaneous!" Kouya cried.

"Years of practice." I said in confidence.

"When did you started playing?"

"Like, when I was seven. I found an upright piano in the attic after my family moved from the suburbs to the city. I started making noises, tough, heh-heh. But then, Mom taught me to play and now I'm here. Heh-heh." I said.

"Do you play Christmas songs back home?" He smirks.

"Yes!" I laughed. "It was really fun with my family, singing along and drinking eggnog or hot cocoa!" We both laughed.

After recovering our laughs, Kouya asks. "So, Kelly, how do you feel now?"

"I feel… great, Kouya. Thank you so much for this. I really missed this."

"And also, you feel now confident to talk to your parents?"

"Yes, I guess."

Kouya extents his left arm around behind my shoulders. "Kelly, you're one fortunate guy, you know that? You can do things that no one has and you can do it without no one crossing your path. Remember that. And don't worry about the future, just be prepared of what's going to happen next." He said.

"Thank you." I move a little closer to him on his shoulder. "Are you going to miss me when I'm gone?"

"Yeah… But don't worry about it. We will be in touch."

"Hmm, you might as well better give me your phone number, though." Kouya and l laughed. "Another round?"

"Yeah, and this time, we'll sing." Kouya smirked.

And so, Kouya and I continue playing the piano and sing along like how family sang back home during the holidays. Let's enjoy this moment together while it last.


	28. August 27th: Unrequited and Univolved

August 27th: Unrequited and Uninvolved

Just as everything is getting better with hopes and many new routes, this is not what I expected for a second souvenir hunt for my uncles, parents, cousins and sister. I'm stuck here in the middle of the town with so many four inches of water raining down the district area. With just an umbrella, borrowed from Torahiko (yeah, I know, I didn't dared to borrow Toshi's new cheap umbrella), and holding two bags of nice souvenirs for my family since they are coming for me. At least I did my little chores, this village has nice things to offer as souvenirs. As I'm not expecting the rain to stop, I better get going ahead before I get myself blown-away by the wind.

Walking on in my raincoat and umbrella, my feet are getting a little wet. Puddles started to form on the cobblestones and grass. It's so wet like my hometown. Walking pass the park, I heard someone shouting close by.

"Kelly-san!" I face the origin of the voice. Two young huskies are waving under a gazebo. The two aren't wearing any protection for the rain and are half-wetted. I approach them.

"Hey, Kimi-chan. Hey, Masa-kun. You kids need a ride?" I said.

"Yes, please! Take me home before I get soaked!" Kimiko cried.

"Ugh, why you have to be our answers." Masashi complained.

"Oh, alright. Might as well go ahead and leave you both here."

"Masashi, shut up! Why do you have to be so mean!?"

"You'll regret it if you didn't want me take you back." I smirked.

"Fine! Let's go." He reluctantly said.

"What's the magic word?" I teased.

"Please, takes us back before I change my mind." He said between his aggressive teeth.

The two huskies gathers with me under the umbrella. We started to walk along the wetted path. Asking them were to go, Masashi wants to go his grandparents' house which is closer, and Kimiko wants to see her brother at the inn. So I can do it without problems. The three of us walk together until Kimiko started a conversation with Masashi.

"So, who is it, Masashi?"

"Eh?"

"Who's this special one?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He's frustrating.

"But I overheard you have someone that you don't love back, and you just want to be friends."

"Where'd you heard that!?"

"At camp, don't you remember?"

"GYYAAHHH!" He freaks and his face says it too. "H-How much did you heard?"

"Not much, except the part you said you and her are just friends." She said.

Masashi groaned and I somehow stop walking when these two did. We're not even there yet, and I'm kind of not interested of hearing this. But thanks to this dreadful rain, I'm now stuck with them. Kimiko keeps asking. "Who is it, Masashi?"

"No! I'm not gonna talk about it!" He shouts.

"Come on, maybe I can help!" She holds his hands and jumps for begging. This causes Masashi to fluster. I'm just standing here and watching something that I don't see everyday. Does she still doesn't know? Kimiko continues her carefree behavior. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!"

"Why do you have to provoke me this way?" He cried.

"Because, I'm your friend and I'm want to help you. So tell me who she is? Is someone from your town, right? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!"

"AAAHHH!" Masashi screamed at her. "No! Is not someone from my town! Because she's not real!" He screams of fluster.

"You have an imaginary girlfriend?" She calmly and confusedly said. Not bothered by his screams and yells. "Ugh, how lame."

"No! Is not like that!" He exclaims. "The person I can't control my feelings to is YOU!" He sharply stated. I don't know how to handle this, but they're talking if I weren't here. Like they think I don't speak their language. Kimiko slowly reacted to this.

"Me…?"

"Yes, you! I can't help myself being nice to you." I tried to interrupt them but Masashi kept talking, but with a calmer tone. "You're the most beautiful husky I've ever met. I-I wanted to be just friends but I can't avoid treating you nice, like the way I do it with my friends. But you're so different than other girls, though. And I keep questioning myself: who the heck are you? And why I'm falling in love with you?"

Kimiko said nothing nor me (because I'm not involved in this). "What I only want, is to have nice friendship, not a romantic one. I want to say this to you now because I don't care about this at all. Not even one bit. I like you, but I don't love you." Masashi lastly said.

I could not tell if he hurt Kimiko, but she just stayed there, listening with no impact reaction on her face. She stayed there like a silent stone. Is she okay? "Kimiko? You're listening?" Masashi asked, hoping he didn't broke her.

"Umm…", she slowly responds, "I… I don't love you, too." She smiles. What?

"Huh?" Masashi confusedly said.

"I said I don't love you, too." Still smiling. Masashi couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry if I driven you crazy, but I'm also not interested, too, Masashi. I just like you, as a friend."

"Why you're sorry for?"

"For kissing you while playing Truth-Or-Dare the other day. I guess I shouldn't have gone that far, huh?"

"Never mind about that, but, I'll accept your apology, Kimi-chan." Masashi recovers and calmly said. He's must be surprised that she also felt the same way as him. The two smile together, having a moment of their friendship as little kids in their early pre-teen years.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but, can we continue ahead?" I finally said something. The two nodded and we continue our wetted path. Masashi's house was just around the corner of trees around, it's such a nice house. This is must be where Saki lives along with her grandparents. If I'm correct, their last names are the Yukimuras as it says in the mailbox.

"This is it." Masashi confirmed his destination. "Thank you, Kelly-san."

"No problem, Masa-kun."

"Bye, Kimi-chan. I don't love you." Masashi waved as he heads towards the house's door.

"I don't love you, too!" Kimiko waved goodbye for the day. This is one complicated relationship. How exactly do they ship together?

"Come on, Kelly-san. I want to see Onii-chan." Kimiko said. So many questions in my mind after this event but what can I say, they're just kids. So, let them be. We proceed to our next final destination for the day in this poor weather. But Kimiko couldn't help stare at my shopping bags. "What's in the bags, Kelly-san?" She asked.

"Just souvenirs for my family, they're coming in a few days. So, I didn't want to be empty handed when they come." I said.

"Oh, so, what did you bought?"

"Tea, books, coffee, mugs, and a tea set." I said.

"That's it?"

"Well, I did bought a kimono for my sister, I'm sure she'll love it."

"That's nice."

"So, why you wanna go to where Toshi's working?" I asked.

"I just want to see him, he always works too hard in that inn." She said. "I hardly see him around the house."

"Hmm, really?" I remember that time when Toshi said that his sister is spending more time with her friends than him as she's growing up. I think this is way to show that she's still wants to be with her big brother. But that was a kind of an excused from Toshi to hide the fact that his father is the one in need. He's just trying to keep things in order to surpass this.

The Ooshima Inn was in sight, the rain haven't stopped yet. Can't wait to get inside to dry myself and relax. So tired already. "Here we go, Kimi-chan, we're here." I open the main door and again meeting up with Toshi at the lobby behind the reception desk. He's talking to someone on the phone. He hasn't noticed us we're here.

"I don't know where Kimi-chan went, Mom. She's probably at the park…" He finally noticed us we're here as he turned around, "Oh, forget it, Mom. She's here now with me. Bye!" He hangs the phone. "Kimi-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was at the park with Masashi, but it started to rain and we got stuck in the gazebo and thankfully Kelly-san gave us a ride back." She explained.

"And where's Masa-kun?" Toshi asked.

"I dropped him at his house." I fulfilled said.

"Ah, well, thank you, Kelly." Toshi said.

"You're welcome, see you." I said and head straight to the stairs to my room.

…

Relaxing in my room this afternoon after a little of shopping spree, and then encountering Masashi and Kimiko in their friend zone conversation. I'm relaxing on the bed, with a cable phone on my left side of my head, telephoning with Kouya for a casual chat. Our conversation changed when he asked what I did today. I told him about my shopping list of souvenirs for my family. Then, I started gossiping about the unrequited relationship of Kimiko and Masashi.

"Masa-kun and Kimi-chan together? That's a strange pair." Said Kouya on the phone.

"Well, it happened." I said. "Masa-kun just confessed his feelings to Kimi-chan. Boy, they really felt the same way."

"So, they started on a relationship, officially?"

"Sadly, no, they both agreed to be just friends. W-what kind of friend zone is that?"

"Well, Kelly, they are just kids and they just don't get this feeling, yet, even if they feel it." Kouya stated. "Once they hit puberty, they'll know."

"I think Cupid would do his job anytime soon." I said. I heard Kouya chuckling. Just then I hear someone knocking the door. "Hold on, Kouya, there's someone knocking." I leave the phone and walk to the door. Just as I opened it, "Kimiko?"

"Hi, Kelly-san."

"Kimi-chan, whatcha doing?" I'm puzzled.

"Onii-chan told me to come here."

"Why?"

"I…don't know." She stated. Why Toshi told her to come to me?

I went back to the phone and told Kouya. "Kouya, uh, I'm going to hang up, or," I look at Kimiko, "why not talk with Kimiko for a while, okay?"

"What?" Too late, I handed the phone to Kimiko. I'm sure that'll distract her.

"Kimi-chan, I'll be right back, okay?" I said to her. She nodded and I left the room, walked through the hallway to the stairs to the first floor. Expecting to find Toshi at the lobby, I found Torahiko instead, must be his shift as he's now working the reception desk.

"Torahiko, have you seen Toshi-san?"

"I think he's talking on the phone. What is it? You have something to complain?"

"Toshi-san told Kimi-chan to stay at my room and she doesn't have any reasons to be there." I said. "Something's going on and I want to ask him why." Torahiko stood there thinking. "Tora, is there something you know?" I asked.

"Give me a moment, uh, I think he did that because he's talking to his father just now." He said. Behind him, the slightly open door, I see the husky talking. Just when we hear him whimpering.

"Is he crying?" I whispered. Torahiko and I got closer to the half-opened door and hear his conversation.

"It… It just that… I don't want to see you in a wheelchair, Dad." Toshi said. "We'll get you that surgery… No! No! I will not give up, Dad!... I will not quit!"

I stand back from the door and face Tora. "Surgery?" I asked.

"Kenta-sensei needs a spine surgery after an accident he had several weeks ago before you came here." Tora explained. "That's why Toshi began working here."

"What happened to him?"

"He fell down some stairs and nearly snapped his spine. We tried to be supportive but Toshi couldn't accept that. And Toshi is been taking care of his family since then. If only we could help him."

"Gosh, does Kimiko-chan knows?" I asked.

"She does, but, she doesn't know how serious this is." Tora replied to me. Well, that explains why Toshi sent her to my room. He doesn't want her to know. Torahiko heard the phone being hanged and he walks through the door to a crying Toshi for comfort. I left them and I just went back to my room where Kimiko is. That little innocent smile of hers that make us smile during the hard times. Those times that we can't break a promise in Christmas holidays. My family continued on without my brother as he goes missing. But we all know that on the inside of our hearts we miss him dearly.

I went back to my room, Kimiko hanged up the phone. She told me that Kouya said to her goodbye for me. As I sit next to her at the bed, I asked her a basic premature question that's easy for her to understand: 'Why Toshi is working the inn?' To her answer; she basically knows that her father can't go to work, because of his back pains. She of course knows that he fell down the stairs, but she wasn't there at that time to see how seriously his injuries were. Clearly to me that she doesn't know how serious is. I don't want to be the one involved and tell her that her father would be on a wheelchair soon. Toshi is all down there, taking all the responsibility to himself, crying, comforted by Torahiko.

What am I going to do?


	29. August 28th: The Closed Village

August 28th: The Closed Village

Feeling that everything's okay. But you can't just ignore those around you, and you aren't allowed to be close with. I waked up in the morning, breakfast was served, but was Mrs Ooshima who served me. I was going to ask her where's Toshi, but my voice was so slow and tired to speak up. Leaving me with the breakfast tray. After that, I went to the lobby so maybe I can talk to him, but he wasn't there but Torahiko is. I finally asked but Torahiko said that his uncle gave him a day-off, he's at home with his parents. Torahiko told me not go to his house and it's just for the best. I don't like to be a burden, but, I'll deal with it sooner or later.

Meanwhile later, doing nothing by myself until Kounosuke gathers everyone at the candy store. He said he had some great discovery news to announce. Whatever it is? I just don't know.

"Are we all here today?" Kounosuke said.

"Yeah, pretty much, Kounosuke. So what it is?" Torahiko said.

Kouya whispers me, "Get ready for whatever he's gonna said."

"It can't be that bad." I whispered back.

Kounosuke continues, "Alright, now that we're all here. I have an amazing announcement to make that will knock your pants out!" The tanuki said. And I'm just being patient and tighten my belt. "For those who went flight sightseeing with me, I took some pictures of the landscapes and I saw something incredible."

"You caught an UFO?" Saki interrupts.

"You caught the Dragon God!" Shun cried.

"Nope." He said. "I saw something on the ground, deep in the forest and I got a good shot at it. Here! Look at it!" He shows to us some photographs of the mountains and lakes. There was a lot of green and blue in it. The pictures were really impressive but I caught my eyes on something strange. One picture shows the right wing of Tatsuki's aircraft but looking between the trees there's was what looks like an old house. Another picture got more intriguing; there's like old traditional walls of a sacred place. Another picture shows old buildings nearly covered by the large growing trees. And the last one shows what seems to be a shrine.

"That's definitely not Minasato from what I'd seen above." I said.

"An abandoned village. Cool!" Hiroyuki cried.

"Hey, wait a moment!" Tatsuki cried, "I've been flying lots of times the same route. And there was nothing in there!"

"I saw by chance and I kept it in secret." Kounosuke said.

"So, what's it to you, Kuri?" Juuichi asked.

"I was hoping we could search for it and find it as our 'test of courage'." He replied.

"What! No, no, no!" Torahiko freaks. "I'm out."

"Test of courage?" I asked.

"It just only a challenge to see how brave you are, Kelly." Hiroyuki explained. I think I may had done one when I was searching for my missing journal book which Kouya and I found it at the crash site. I'm a little nyctophobic. Hiroyuki continues, "But one more thing, Kounosuke. Where and how do you know is located?"

"I asked Shigure-san and showed the pictures too. He showed me an old map and there were old roads that aren't shown here." He brought a modern map and the old map and we compared it both. The old map shows the road to Kazenari. In the middle of it, there's another road connected and it leads to a small town that's way further than Minasato. While the modern map doesn't show nothing: the road and the village, is not present.

That's when Tatsuki's voice erupts. "So, that's the blocked road that I'd been passing by without knowing."

"You've seen it before?" Kounosuke said, intrigued.

"Yeah, every time I do some business with my truck for some supplies from Kazenari. I always passed by this second road which it's blocked. It's completely covered in rusted wood and nature taken its course. Do you think that's where the old village is?"

"It has to be!" Kounosuke cried.

"But that's far away from Minasato!" Kyouji cried.

"We aren't going to do this, are we?" Shin said.

"This could be an adventure before our summer ends." Shun said.

"So, what do you guys think? Would you guys want to and explore that village?" Kounosuke continues.

All of us started to think about it. Is he serious? "At what date, Kounosuke?" I asked.

"Today."

"Today!?"

"Yeah, Tatsu-nii is free today. So, why not this afternoon?"

So we got a one-shot at this for this so-called 'test of courage' this afternoon before we won't get a good chance? What the hell should I do? An abandoned village; a virtual ghost town. Sounds cool, but I'm not sure about it. Let's see what the others think before I say anything.

"I wanna go! It's really exciting!" Shun joined in.

"Sorry, I can't go." Juuichi announced.

"I can't either. Too spooky." Saki said.

"Count me out." Shin said.

"I don't think it's something for me." Kyouji said.

"You're not coming, Kyouji?" Soutarou said.

"You're going too, Sou?"

"Uh, yeah. I though it'll be fun to explore an old, left out village." Soutarou replied. "Come on, Kyouji. Come with us!" Soutarou pleaded, but Kyouji seems resisting.

"Don't let your hopes up, Soutarou-kun." Saki interrupts. "He's afraid of ghosts."

"Is that true, Kyouji?" Soutarou turns to him as he nods nervously. How long they've been dating? I guess Kyouji didn't shared this with Soutarou.

"I'm kinda afraid of the dark, but ghosts? That's bullshit." I said.

"Are you going, Kelly?" I heard Kouya asking me.

"Uh… I don't know…" I turned the other way nervously, Kouya then chuckled, but face back at them. "But my point is… We're talking about an empty village here, there's nothing threatening about it."

"So, are you going?" Like he's not satisfied!

"F-Fine, I'll go. Happy? Satisfied?" I said.

"Yes." Kouya grinned.

"So, you're also coming?"

"Sure." Kouya replied me.

"Torahiko-san, you're coming?" Shun asked.

"You know what? I'll go. Let's see something we don't see every day." Torahiko replied. "Hey, Hiroyuki, you're coming, right?"

"Sure!" He replies.

"So, it's settle then. This afternoon we're going to meet right here at the district." Kounosuke instructed. I guess this could be something I need to keep my mind off from earlier. I better get 'Flashy the Flashlight'.

…

-Somewhere on the route between Tokyo to Minasato-

I'm not gonna say 'are we there, yet?' Because we aren't really that there, yet! Such an annoying thing to say. We're not kids anymore and somehow my parents are expecting to hear this at any moment. Ashley is listening her music player. Ashton the same. And me? Just waiting for our destination. I'm not that mad than I used to be, I'm now a little relaxed. It's been 3 days since we left Tokyo. We stopped by a few motels, local restaurants and bathroom breaks.

Is a good thing that Samantha had an 8-passenger minivan since we're seven of us and one seat is for my brother Kelly. That's right, my whole family is coming to the rescue, well, not literally. As far I can tell, we're like heading to nowhere. A simple road and nothing but green mountains everywhere.

"Sylvia, are you still upset?" Mom asked. She's sitting next to me.

"No, Mom, I'm fine." I said. "I'm just finally glad we're coming for him." My cousins are siting far behind the car. They're just tired of hearing my Dad's bitching out conversation on his brother. But that was like yesterday and they're at it again but with another of his lessons for Henry. It was Dad's turn to drive, depending on the GPS navigator.

"Didn't our father ever taught you a thing? Because it was up to me to taught you many things. You were so careless back there, and now, you really passed the line."

"Ronald, please, I said I'm sorry." Henry's never been so sorry in his life.

"Sorry? Says the one who convinced me to carry an empty trailer for the statue." Dad pointed out. The minivan is hauling an empty trailer behind us.

"Alright, alright, you got me there!" Henry sighed and leaned against the window.

I couldn't exactly put my mind into things, but this 'statue' I find it odd and what it exactly has to do with Kelly to stay. It can't be a coincidence. I couldn't take it and asked Henry. "Uncle Henry? Why do you want this statue so bad?"

"To get the job done." He grumpily said.

"I know you been on that village before, but why did you exactly decided to put Kelly in there in the first place? For the statue, right?"

"You know what? Fuck it, I'm gonna admit something new." Henry announced. "When I got to that village to pick up Samantha, Ashley and Ashton a year ago. I met a dragon-man in a bar during the Bon Festival, he was kind of drunk. We talked casually until he passed out, he dropped a flyer and I pick it up. He's a carpenter of an local company in the village. I kept it for a while for as long as I can remember. And let's skip the rest after Kelly disappears from the thin air. The moment Kelly said he's in Minasato on the phone my mind waked up by surprises, because earlier before my VP asked me to hire some professionals to build a statue for the anniversary. I soon realized that I have that old flyer with an address. So I decided to leave Kelly in that village so he can keep an eye on the project. There, I said it!" He let it out…

"WHAT!" I cried. So as Dad and pushed the brakes, screeching all the way to a complete stop. The force of the brakes startles Ashley and Ashton. For one second of silence, I screamed again. "So there was more to that, huh, Henry!?"

"Yes, so I can get my job promotion. Can we please keep going?"

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, removed my seatbelt and exited out of the car, I opened the door where he's seating and slap him out of his soul. Henry screamed of agony. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" I yelled between slaps. I should have done this a long time ago. And now I'm doing it! Henry screamed for apology as I keep slapping him until his cheeks are burned.

…

After they stopped me from going further, Henry had two hot-red marks on his cheeks, burning like the kisses of the sun. We continued our road trip. Dad didn't say anything after the beat up, he just stood there, dumbstruck. But he did told me about not to do something like that to an adult again. Ashton stills thinks about how dysfunctional is the family. Yes, we kind of are.

We arrived at this town called Kazenari. Because this town is the closest to the village by car or bus. We parked and checked in a hotel. Good thing the rooms were western, I wasn't used to Japanese-styled houses nor hotels, honestly. Henry and Ashton have their room, Samantha and Ashley the same and finally, I sleep with Mom and Dad on a sofa bed. We settled in our rooms, we're done for today, and tomorrow, we'll go for Kelly. Mom and Dad continued their conversation that I'm no longer can avoid now.

"Ronald, don't you think you're being hard on Henry?" Mom said.

"He had it coming. He let it happen."

Mom sighed, "Who can blame him? Now, all I want is to see my little Kelly. I hope he's alright."

"Kelly's a strong kid, he'll be fine, Julie." Dad embraces Mom behind her.

"Sometimes, he can't…" I muttered.

"Oh, Konnor, when we will need you?" I heard Mom whimpering.

As we settled, I better call Kelly to tell him we're here.

…

-Mid-late afternoon in Minasato-

We gathered up the meeting point where Tatsuki's truck is waiting. Torahiko, Shun, Kouya, Hiroyuki and myself were standing here and waiting for our host, Kounosuke.

"Do you think he'll be coming?" I asked.

"That slowpoke better not be leaving us hanging." Torahiko said.

"He'll be here, and also, Soutarou-kun is coming along too." Shun said.

"Did Kyouji already decided to come?" Tora said.

"I'm not sure." Shun replied.

Just finally Kounosuke came, Soutarou and Kyouji too. I guess he made up his mind after all. "Guess whose coming?" Soutarou started.

"Kyouji-senpai, you're gonna get over your fears?" Tora smiled.

"Well, maybe, but let's not get too serious about it." The labrador said as he rubs the back of his head. A little nervous.

"I'm gonna be sure he'll face his fears in no time!" Soutarou cried.

"Don't worry, Kyouji. Kelly here is also going to face his fear of the darkness." Kouya grinned.

"I'm not that afraid, Kouya. I just hate what lurks in the dark." I excused. "And I'm confident enough to know what we're going to do there."

"Have it your way."

"Everyone hop in!" Tatsuki shouts. We hopped in behind Tatsuki's truck. Kounosuke reads the old map, but Tatsuki knows where it is, because he, unknowingly saw it several times.

Good thing we're only doing this before sunset, but still, is going to be deserted, cold, and lifeless. Thinking nothing about the darkness, there's nothing to be worrisome or anxious. I must keep my cool as possible. However, I kind of feel excited about exploring an old abandoned place. Like those documented videos I had seen on the Internet. But just in case if something happens, I brought my satellite phone. Is very likely and kind of obvious by the fact that no one has a cellphone with them, depending on old fashioned telephones. I brought my own flashlight, so as others. We weren't planning to spend one full-night in there. Whatever how this Test of Courage will do, it takes a lot of balls to achieve.

…

After a ride from Minasato to our intentional destination. Tatsuki's truck started to go slower, "We're here!" He announced. The vehicle stops, we curiously peek out of the truck. As mentioned, the entrance is blocked by a wooden structure and it doesn't have a sign that says 'DO NOT CROSS' in front of it. Tatsuki jumps out of the truck and examines it. All of us followed and face it. Looking at it, it is covered in vines and plants, the wood is rusting away as nature takes over. I couldn't tell if it's a door or some kind of fence. Whatever it was, no one wants to go there. Let it be forgotten. Good thing we arrived here sooner, is still daylight. I'm not sure if we're going this far and call it a day.

"Kounosuke, did Shigure-san forbidden you to come here?" Hiroyuki asked.

"He didn't say anything like that, Hiroyuki." Kounosuke replied. "I was curious about how the village was abandoned. When I asked Shigure-san, he wasn't sure, but he remembers a terrible incident that had caused everyone to forcedly leave forever." He added.

"Terrible incident?"

"I don't know, yet. Shigure-san was too busy yesterday. I didn't heard his full story." He excused. "I'm sure when we get there we'll find out soon enough. That's why I want to do this Test of Courage: to find out what happened there."

"If we don't?" Kouya raised an eyebrow at Kounosuke.

"Consider it as a loss." He shrugged.

"So, how are we gonna get in?" Soutarou asked Kounosuke.

"I have no idea." He replied.

Just when the crashing sound of wood gave away, Hiroyuki was the closest. It didn't harm him, but half of the door or gate thingy fell apart backwards. I guess that's how you open whatever it was this barrier thingy.

"Hiroyuki! Are you alright!?" Torahiko shouted.

"I'm… I-I… I'm fine, Tora." Hiroyuki said as he shakes.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"It just broke away before I could touch it." Hiroyuki claims.

"Well, thanks to you, now we can get in." Kounosuke said with a big grin on his face.

We all got in to the truck and follow the worn out road. The old map shows that it's very close. Then, I noticed that it shows a bridge across a river. For a little while, we soon noticed that we already stopped. "There's a bridge, but I'm not risking losing the truck. We're gonna stop here!" Tatsuki informed.

"But why, Tatsu-nii?" Shun said. He's sitting in the passenger seat with Soutarou.

"Good point." Kyouji said behind the truck window. "We don't know if that bridge can handle the weight of the truck. It's best to just walk through it."

Everyone agreed, plus me. Tatsuki turns off the engine and we have finally arrived. Looking around my surroundings, we're really like deep in the forest. Trees had grown immensely, almost covering the sun and sky. There's a strange feel to it about being under the trees, like being inside of a cave. We look at the bridge, and under it, there's a river peacefully flowing. The light sound of lapping water calms me.

"Where all this water comes from?" Hiroyuki asked.

"I guess this village has its own river for water necessaries." Kyouji replied. "It is possible that this river maybe connected to our river."

We crossed the old bridge with no harm done. The man-made cobblestones leads to our first expectations. Our first sight was the tall shrine gate (the one I saw in one of the pictures), still standing majestically, but it show signs of deterioration. Kounosuke started to take pictures. And I'm actually enjoying this more than the whole thing about the test of courage.

"This is amazing." It was Hiroyuki who first commented.

"No kidding." I said. "And to think this place used to be habited."

"Wouldn't it be crazy if we found this place as a purgatory?" Torahiko said.

"I-I don't like that idea, Ooshima." Kyouji nervously said. Still daylight and now he's nervous?

Passing under the shrine gate, the nine of us stared at the scene. The ambience is dead silence, save for the wind that rustles the trees and other natural sounds. The buildings are impressively intact, but no signs of life here. Not even a candle is lighted. The light wind picks up the fallen leaves and lifts it in the air to wherever it lands. This is really spooky now that I see this at first hand. Before we know it, we're in the center of the town.

"Neat, isn't it?" Kouno said as he takes a picture.

"Kinda." Kouya replied.

"To revitalize this village will take a lot of years to be homey again." Tatsuki said.

"Do you think we're the first one to come here?" Shun said.

"I don't know, Shun. But we mightn't be the only ones." Soutarou responded.

"What…?"

"Maybe this place was cursed by an evil spirit and everyone were dead because of it." Soutarou started.

"Well, I don't see any dead bodies." Hiroyuki said.

"Now, now, let's not make up some theories of it." Kyouji said.

"You're right. Let's start this investigation." Kounosuke announced.

"How? There's pretty much nothing going on in here." Torahiko said.

"People don't abandon their homes for nothing." Kounosuke said. "There's gotta be something that made them leave."

"So, what exactly we're going to do?" Hiroyuki said.

"Let's split up."

"I'm sorry, but is that a good idea?" Kouya interrupts. "What if one of us gets lost."

"Well, let's split into three groups since we're nine of us." Kyouji proposed.

"He's right," Hiroyuki lighted up, "three members per team. That way, things don't get complicated. How about it?" All of us nodded. For a short moment, Hiroyuki thinks as he starts to speak. "Torahiko, Tatsuki and me. Kouya, Shun and Kelly. And finally, Kyouji, Soutarou with Kounosuke. Any objections?"

We looked at each other and it doesn't seems like we have a problem. "We're good." We replied.

"Okay, now that's settle. Let's gather here before sunset." Kounosuke instructed. I guess I didn't have to worry about the night. But I still have my flashlight with me.

…

Hiroyuki, Torahiko and Tatsuki went to the north side where the temple shrine is. Kounosuke, Soutarou and Kyouji to the west side where commercial district market is. And me, Kouya and Shun to the south side where the residence once lived. The east side is where we came from. The three of us walk slowly as this place seem somewhat unwelcoming. So far, nothing to be afraid of… I'm kind of glad that I'm paired up with Kouya, obviously.

"Such a beautiful place, and this is how they treat it." I said.

"Do you think an evil spirit did this?" Shun said.

"No, that's more of a myth." I replied.

"Japan has full of urban legends," Kouya said, "and mostly of them are really dark."

"Like what?"

"Like the Snake Woman? The Split Mouth Woman?" Kouya said. "And…"

"AAHH!" Shun screamed. That jump scared me.

"What's wrong, Shun-kun!?" Kouya cried. He runs directly to Shun in front of him, but Kouya sighed.

"I can't see!" Shun kept screaming.

"Hold still, Shun-kun." Said Kouya as he removes it from his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A paper…" He states.

"A piece of paper?"

"It flew right in to my face." Shun explained.

"Please, Shun-kun, don't scare me like that." I said.

"Sorry, guys." He embarrassedly said. I turned back to Kouya, he's still holding that piece of paper on his hand.

"Kouya, what are you looking at?"

"Take a look at this, Kelly." He hands it to me. Holding it and looking at it, it's a ticket but not just any normal ticket. It's an airline boarding pass. The date is May 15, nineteen… something, I can't tell what year is dated, the ticket is worn out and pen markings are near faded. But judging the looks of the ticket, I'll say from the post-World War II era of the late forties or maybe the fifties. It says 'Hinode Airlines' in capital letters. I've never heard of this airline before, must be one of the earliest generation of the aviation history of Japan. I guess it couldn't compete with Japan Airlines and ANA Airlines.

"What do you think?" Kouya asked.

"I guess a fellow villager was on a holiday." I replied.

"From Kobe to Sapporo? I don't think so." He said. I look at it again, it shows a routine flight from Kobe, Hyōgo to Sapporo, Hokkaido. Where we are, we're not even near of any of these two prefectures. Good thing I learned the geography of Japan while on vacation.

"Hmm, you're right. It's impossible. But the question is: what's this doing here?"

"Keep it in your pocket, it might be our first clue." Kouya said.

"Alright," I obeyed, but then I chuckled, "funny, isn't it?"

"Why is that?"

"The date of the boarding pass says May 15, that's my birthdate." I smiled.

"Really?" He grinned.

"I turned eighteen last May before coming here."

"I guess I should say 'happy birthday', then."

"Oh, stop it." I blushed. "So, when's your birthday?"

"April the second." Whoa, really?

"You got lucky." I chuckled. "Hey, Shun-kun, what's your birthdate?" I turned to Shun.

"July the fourth." Shun responded.

"Really? That's the Independence Day of my home country."

"Huh, I didn't know that." He said.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Kouya exclaimed.

We stopped when we thought it was a large closed door for a short distance. It was actually a pile of debris of a structural building. It must have collapse for years of deterioration.

"That can't be good, there's no other way around." Kouya said.

"We might as well go back, then." I said, I'm kind of hoping to end this exploration before sunset.

"Don't be too hasty, Kelly." Kouya said. "We'll find another way."

"Are we really going that extreme, Kouya?"

"One way or another."

"Hey guys! I found a way." Shun shouted. He's standing on some steps of stones (technically stairs), it leads upwards to another level. But it kind of looks dark where it leads to. I fetched my flash light and we went on. Oh, false alarm, as we climbed, there was another path with more buildings and natural lights. I turned it off. When we look around, there's unusual debris everywhere in this area. Like there was some ruckus disturbance. Or a protest riot. But it clearly shows signs of burns.

"What happened here?" Shun said.

"Look at that." I pointed. A strange trail line dug out from the ground and it got thicker and curved passed through a building. The building seemed like if a knife sliced it. I guess whatever it was it must have struck that other building that block our way. "Do you think we're close, guys?"

"We must be." Kouya replied.

We followed the left out trail and walked between the sliced building. Inside was a mess, nothing was spared. Everything was in shreds. A strange massacre could be the blame. But that's not the case we're looking for. Going through it we stumble across the indoor patio of a house, the garden isn't well maintained. Just the nasty trail. The tree in the center is burned. We pay no attention and continue our search, even if there isn't one. Kouya tried to open one of the wooden doors but I won't budge.

"Is this a dead end?" I asked.

"Yeah, despite where that trail lead to. It must have gone right above it." Kouya said.

"Like a meteorite?"

"I wouldn't say it was a meteorite. But it definitely rained down here."

"Rained down here?"

"Maybe a fire rocket for fireworks went bad their last New Year's Eve ceremony." Shun said.

"It is plausible, Shun, but if something like that happened it could've taken down the village in complete flames." Kouya explained.

"Well, fire had something to do about it." I said. "I mean, look at the buildings." I gestured, "The rooftops are badly burned and… some of them are collapsed because of it."

"Well, let's keep that in mind. I'm going to open this door." Kouya said, he removes the wooden bar that kept the door closed. Like that, the door creaks as it opens. It revealed our exit. "Come on guys, let's go." We nodded.

We exited out from that building, but things got messier. Kouya, Shun and me stared in disbelief as we stood there. This area got more damaged than where we came. Houses are completely destroyed, chunk of trees on the ground either burned or nearly burned. But, all in between, there was something that we can't deny at first sight.

"Is this…" I tried to ask. Shun didn't say a word.

"Yeah, that's what rained down from the sky." Kouya confirmed me.

Worse than my accident from a month ago. A huge metallic object stood there clearly in front of us. The shape of that object is none other than a tail section of an airplane. Surrounded with debris of its own system along with the destroyed houses and trees.

"A passenger plane." Kouya said.

"A passenger plane?" I cried. "So… That means…" I fetch the plane ticket from earlier. I compared the airline's logo with the tail. We got a perfect match. "That's the plane that flew from Kobe to Sapporo! I mean, it didn't made it to Sapporo."

"When did this plane crashed here?" Shun said.

"I'm not sure, but in the ticket it says May 15, nineteen something." I tried to complete the last two digits but it's every vague to find. The flight's number is visible: 905. The ticket didn't gave out details, which it's supposed to. "I couldn't tell, but judging the shape of the tail. I'll say from the fifties. One of those early commercial planes. But where's the rest of the plane?"

"It must have crashed into pieces all over the village upon impact." Kouya said. "The others will soon find the rest of it."

"So, the cause of the disappearance of everyone in this village was of an airplane crash?" Shun said.

"People got so scared and traumatized after what happened that they decided to leave forever. Leaving the investigators to not recover the remains of the plane, except the bodies of course. After the case closed. The village was completely forgotten afterwards. All the habitants went on with their lives and start anew." He finished.

"That's every likely, Kouya." I said. "So that explains the barrier we broke in."

"They must have closed it so no one could break in."

"I think we have seen enough," I said, "let's go back. I think we shouldn't be here anyways."

"Yeah, let's go Shun-kun."

We found another way that seem like it leads back to the center of the village. But instead, it was a nursery aid area with a worn out tent. There's no one around of course, but it left the remains of the beds and other used up materials for the injured. No dried blood is seen. We ignored the tent and we go on ahead.

We have finally rendezvous at the plaza-like area. The sun is nowhere to be seen under the giant trees. The sky has started to change into orange. I hope everyone is present. So we can leave now. Kouya, Shun, and me sat on the bench, we were the first ones to come back. Torahiko, Hiroyuki and Tatsuki came second. They have confirmed they found a large chunk of an airplane at the temple, completely destroyed upon impact. Thanks to Tatsuki's aviation knowledge, the plane happens to be a DC-7. A classic commercial passenger plane. When there was a time that flying was less scary than it is now today. We told them we found a boarding ticket and the tail section at the resident area. When I show Tatsuki the ticket and the flight number, apparently, Tatsuki heard about this old plane crash. It happened on May 15, 1957. Hinode flight 905 took off from Kobe to Sapporo. During her flight, the plane suffers an engine failure and loses altitude and crashed into Natsu Village (that's name of the village). All 58 passenger and crew were killed, including 28 on the ground. It was one of the worst plane crashes in Japanese history before flight 123, according to Tatsuki. Now let's wait till Kounosuke, Kyouji and Soutarou comes. They must have found the same thing.

A little longer, Kounosuke arrived… Where's Kyouji and Soutarou? All of us were puzzled, the tanuki was breathing hard of tiredness. As he recovers his breath. "I need help! Soutarou fell in a hole…" All of us gasped.

"Is Soutarou-kun okay!?" Hiroyuki cried.

"Yeah, he's fine. Kyouji-san is still at that big house we were in. He's keeping an eye on Soutarou. We need a rope immediately." Kounosuke continues.

"There's one in my truck! I'll go and get it!" Tatsuki in all his might, runs for the truck.

"Please hurry." Kounosuke begged.

…

Tatsuki brought the rope. We followed Kounosuke to where they went. The quite big traditional house was in sight. All of us entered in, it was dark, nearly running through the hallways until we reach were Kyouji was standing. Behind him, was a hole that cave in, either the house deteriorating or a forming sinkhole? We look down over the edge and see the lion-kid standing just fine and calmed.

"How you doing, Soutarou?" Hiroyuki asked as he look down.

"I'm fine! Just a scratch." He shouts back.

"We're gonna pull you up in no time, Soutarou-kun!" Torahiko said.

"Soutarou! Tie with this!" Tatsuki sends the rope down to Soutarou.

"Got it!" He grabs it and ties it around his waist well tighten. "I'm ready!" Tatsuki, being the strongest, he dominantly lifts Soutarou in seconds. We're glad he's okay. "Sorry about that." Soutarou said. "The whole floor gave out."

"It's alright, Soutarou. Let's go." Kyouji said.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over." I said and I look down… "AAAHHH! SPIDER!" I shake my right foot to get the spider out, but I lost balance and land on my bottom. The others looked at me with their startled reactions. Then I hear a creaking noise. All of the sudden, the wooden floor topples under me. I tried to hold on to something, but I started to slide down, I screamed. Kouya rushed in to grab me but he fell in with me instead. The floor throw us into the hole. Kouya embraces me before we landed on the ground. It felt smooth, but I'm not sure if Kouya hurt his back.

"Kelly, you're okay?" He spoke right after the landing.

"I'm okay." I said as we stand up.

"Kouya! Kelly! Are you guys, okay?" Hiroyuki shouted from above.

"We're okay!" We both replied.

"Hurry! Get the rope!" Kyouji shouted.

Another creak we heard from right above the ceiling, I screamed. "Kouya! The ceiling!"

"Get out! Get out!" Kouya yelled at the others above.

"We're not leaving you both!" Tatsuki yelled back.

"There's a door here!" Kouya explained. "This is a lower floor!" A chunk of wood then fell and the ceiling is giving up. Kouya breaks the door by just one kick. "Come on, Kelly!" He grabbed my hand and quickly enter in before the ceiling crushed us. I hope the others got out. It's so dark in here I can't see a thing. Only my hand being held by a husky.

"Do you have the flashlight?" Kouya said from the darkness.

"Is in my satchel." I replied, I found the torch and lit up. Our faces were clear. A little of dirt though. "Kouya, are you hurt? That landing was pretty harsh."

"I'm okay, Kelly. No harm done."

"You… you did that for me, didn't you?"

"Umm, yes… Kelly…" he replied to me. "You scared me there."

"Sorry that we're in this mess."

"Don't be, let's get outta here." He holds my hand again. I feel safe with him.

"That eight-legged freak scared the hell outta me." I sighed.

"You're afraid of spiders?"

"…uhh… Maybe…" I looked away.

The two of us walk the dark corridor with a little torchlight. My brain and stomach it's telling me is dinner time. We climb some stairs to the other level and find ourselves in a kitchen-like room. "When we get out of here. Can you take me on a dinner tonight?" That's was all I could think of.

"That sounds good." Kouya replied to me. He started to shout familiar names as we walk by the empty dining room in dusts. I sneezed all of the sudden. "Bless you." I thanked him. After the calling, a door slides by itself which the loud dragging sound startles me. In front of us, six beastmens and one human with faces of relief as we encountered them. Whew.

"You guys made it!" Shun gladly said.

"Good thing there was a door down there." Kouya said.

"There was a door down there? I didn't see anything in there!" Soutarou said.

"Well, it doesn't matter." I said. "Can we please get out of here?" I begged.

They all agreed, we went back to Tatsuki's truck. No hesitations, let's go. Kounosuke apologized for bringing us here. We accepted his apology anyways. Night has darken the day. We came back safe and sound to the village.

"That's was some exploring there, huh?" Torahiko said.

"Yeah, let's not go there again." Hiroyuki said.

"Same here." Soutarou said.

We all went to our separate ways and call it a night, officially. Tiredness was all we have. I asked Kouya to stay with him for the night. He, of course, teases me for being eager and lonely. I blushed, but, my excuse was that I'm stressed and scared after what happen. That's all. Anyway, he understood what I meant, so he takes me to his house.

…

At his house, Kouya ordered some bento for both of us. He kept that little promise about me and him on a dinner. But it doesn't bother me that he do things by his own way without being myself as modest. And so, we're eating together on the same table as normal couples do.

"How you feeling, Kelly? You're a little shaky." Kouya said.

"I'm okay." I sighed. "I can't believe you dared yourself to go after me." I said. "You're one crazy husky."

"Well, I did it. And in return, you asked to go on a dinner with me, is that it?" He grinned.

I blushed a little for what he said but no harm done. "Thank you, Kouya." I said to him. "I'm glad you're there for me when I need it."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, I noticed you've been cleaning your house." I complimented. His house is kinda cleaned, just the floor. The kitchen still has some dirty dishes.

"Yeah, I started yesterday before you called me about Masashi and Kimiko's friend zone thing." He said.

"Oh… Yeah…" I replied. It felt kind of awkward.

After dinner, we take turns in the shower and I brought some clothes with me for bed. I usually wear a cotton white t-shirt and boxers. Comfortable for me to sleep. As I leave the shower with a new fresh of clothes and walk to where we're going to sleep in (Kouya liked the idea of sleeping together), I see him just only his underwear. Is he… "Are you ready?" He smirked.

I couldn't help but giggle or chuckle, "I don't think this is what I have in mind, Kouya."

"Relax, I'm too tired." He said.

"So, is that what you wear when you sleep?"

"Yeah, it's pretty comfortable." He replied. "Come on, get in." He gestures the available space. I slide in next to him. The sheets were cold, but nicely cool. I just lay my back, head resting on the pillow, and stare at the ceiling with my hands clasped together on my chest. This is how I do before falling to sleep every night. But this time is different, I'm sleeping with a partner. A thing I've never done with my ex-boyfriends. Kouya snuggles me closer on my left side and caress my cheek lovingly.

I turned to face him. "Kouya?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we left for the excursion to that village. I got a call from my sister Sylvia at the inn. My family are in Kazenari now. And tomorrow, they're coming to see me." I let out.

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm anxious to see them, it's been a while since the accident, Kouya."

"Remember the talk we have. You should tell them, especially your father."

"Yeah, I'll tell them."

We kissed goodnight and we soundly fell asleep. Tomorrow, is another day.


	30. August 29th: Family Reunion

August 29th: Family Reunion

I was kind of forced to be awake so we could say goodbye to Hiroyuki, because he has some family urgencies. I guess I can't miss this. As far as I know, Hiroyuki lives in the big-city, he's been keeping in touch with Torahiko as possible he could. He's been handling this very well. I got myself dressed and head to the bus stop. When I got there, I felt relief that the broken bus isn't there anymore. Everyone I'm aquatinted to gathered the bus stop for their goodbyes. Hiroyuki wished for the best of us, plus me and Kouya. I said to Hiroyuki: "I'll never gonna forget you, Hiroyuki. You and Torahiko saved my life. And I really wished my sister could meet you in person. If this never happened…" But Hiroyuki cut it out and told me not to mind about it and he's happy that nothing turned to the worst. Torahiko is never been so happy to be with the one he love. They kissed one last time and Hiroyuki stepped on board the bus. We waved as the bus left without problems.

Back at my own room in the inn. As the days of staying in Minasato are coming to an end, I'm cleaning up a little, mostly my clothes from the drawers and closet. Everything goes back into my large, heavy-duty suitcase. Looking around the room it still haven't changed much. Not so messy. I pick up the cable phone and dialed the numbers to call Sylvia. Since they're now in Kazenari, I can reach their cellphones.

"Hello? You're calling Sylvia."

"Good morning, Sylvia."

"Morning, Kelly. How's it going?"

"Packing everything up. Are you guys coming over? 'Cause I was kinda hoping you guys can stay maybe a little longer until the guest party tomorrow at the inn I'm staying."

"That sounds nice, but…" I hear some voices… "Hold on, I'm giving the phone to Dad. He wants to talk to you." She said.

After a short silence, a voice appears. "Kelly? How you doing?" That voice, like an adult-version of me.

"Morning, Dad. What a surprise! I've never thought you two will come over. So, you and Mom already know what happened to me?"

"Yes, your Aunt told me everything. I'm a little upset what Henry did to you. I'm sure he'll give you an apology."

"Um, so, you guys are now in Kazenari?"

"You been there before?"

"You think I'm actually stranded in here? Oh, come on, Dad. I can go to some places around too."

"Yup, that's my son alright. I uh... Listen, Kelly, uh, we're coming to see you and so as your Uncle 'cause he got something to say to you."

"Really? Huh, speaking of Henry, that statue of his is now finished. I don't know how he's gonna bring that thing to the headquarters."

"That's what we're going to talk about." Dad said. "When we get there, we're gonna have a talk, okay? It's not serious, because you have done nothing wrong."

"Uh… Okay?" Just as he say that, my eyes are covered by someone's hands, kind of furry. I can't see which I giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing? Can't wait to see you all."

"We're just about to leave now. Bye, Kelly." He said and hangs up.

Now I can focus whose the beastmen covering my sight. "Who are you calling?" He said. Oh you…

"My family, Kouya." I said and he releases his hands from my head and I face him.

"You know, this is the first time I hear your native language. What's your accent?" He grinned.

"Uh, modern western?" I replied. "So you speak English?"

"Sure, but only when reading." He answers, "But when I try to speak…"

"You unfortunately speak with an 'engrish' accent?" I laughably interrupted him.

"I can't help it! But that's what all Asians deals with." He laughs. "So back at your topic, your family are coming over?"

"Yes, I'm so nervous and anxious to see them."

"Hey, come on. Just remember: be yourself."

"Yeah, I know, but… this is about my brother Konnor we're talking about." I pointed out.

"He's one of your family's fresh and blood. I'm sure you'll feel better after telling them instead of me like last time." Kouya stated.

"Yeah, I did felt a little better after telling you, but it felt depressing afterwards."

"Well, I was there for you, right?" He said as he rubs my back. "Do you want me keep you company when they come?"

"Uh, no, not yet. It's too soon to tell them." Wouldn't it be weird when they come and ask me what I did while staying in the village, and tell my romantic relationship with a fellow villager who took care of me and his friends after the accident? "Let's keep it hush-hush, okay, Kouya?"

"Alright, I'll go back to my house while you're busy with your parents. After everything is settled, I'll go back to see you, how about it?"

"Good."

"See you, Kelly. Good luck." Kouya said as he leaves the inn.

…

It's been two hours after the call and Kouya leaving me by myself in the room. The gifts I bought the other day are under the bed. All of my belongings are now inside my large suitcase. I can't do anything but wait and stay in here. The room is nearly empty. I couldn't get a call from them, they're on their way, but when? Thinking how it will turn out when I confess to them about Konnor's current status. Will they… No, that's ridiculous. There's no way they could hate you after keeping it for one year after I found him in San Francisco. They are my parents, they love me no matter what, even if I'm homosexual.

The door is knocking, I guess the steward showed them to my room. My heart is beating in high speed. "Come in!" I shouted. The door opens… Oh, false alarm, is Toshi. "Toshi-san! It's been awhile."

"I was absent yesterday." The husky steward said. He's all calmed and strict. That's so him. He got his mojo back, I guess. "Why? Did you missed me?" His expression didn't changed as he said that.

"Uh, kinda, heheh." Nothing going on, okay!? "So, what are you here?" I asked.

"There's a full house down stairs at the lobby and they all want to see you." He smiles.

"They're here!?" I cried by surprise. Toshi nods. I run through the hallway and rush down into the staircase to the first floor. After 30 days in this rural town, I finally get to see them! As I reach the staircase, I stop there and slowly walk down the steps. Just saving for the moment. Slowly and casually walk down the steps. I'm getting a feeling of suspense here. I'm not sure how they will react. The only way to find out is to find out, right? I'm right halfway there. Oh, gosh…

Not even finished the last step to meet up on the first floor, a group of seven caught my presence. A young seventeen-year-old girl with white shorts and light-green shirt that matches her green eyes, covered by her stylish sunglasses. Her hair is flatten, but long ironed black-hair. An older girl with a dyed red-hair, done with a pony tail. Wearing summerly clothes for the outdoors. An older dude with short dark-brown hair, wearing just gray every part of his body: shoes, pants, shirt, and cap hat. An older woman with blonde-hair who looks if she's ready for gardening: violet blouse, skinny jeans and brown shoes. A grown man with well-combed black hair and wearing smartly casual clothes who somehow looks ashamed. And another grown woman with dark-brown hair and wearing similarly like my Aunt. And finally… Oh, gosh is like looking myself in front of a mirror but showing how I will look as an adult; well-combed black-hair as a professional CEO, an impressive five o'clock shadow on his jaw, light-blue polo shirt, and khaki brown pants. There is no doubt who are these people; My sister Sylvia, Cousin Ashley, Cousin Ashton, Aunt Samantha, Uncle Henry, Mom (Julie) and Dad (Ronald). So many emotions…

I hear high-pitch gasp, "Kendrick!" Was Sylvia who firstly reacted, she tightly embraces me all the love she could give at long last.

"Elijah!" Ashley and Ashton cried in unison and hugs along.

"Lincoln!" Then came Samantha

"Lloyd!" Mom next.

"Yestin!" Dad next

"…Kelly." Henry ran out, but he joined along.

This is what I call a family hug, and I can't help myself but cry about it. "Oh, my goodness! I've missed all of you!" I cried. They all separated from me and they take a look on me.

"Kelly, is that a scar?" Mom began, "And what happened to your wrist?"

"Julie, didn't I told you everything?" Samantha reminded her.

"I'm fine, Mom. Really." I assured her, all I can do is tear up. As always, Mom cleans my tears with her hanky. Even though, I can't do it myself.

I gathered everyone to my room. It wasn't made for eight people. Just two. But still, the room is spacious. Despite being western-style, it still looks decorated in Japanese-style and the standards. Toshi told me these were newly added rooms for people who preferred these types of hospitality. I actually keep forgetting I'm staying in a traditional Japanese inn, known as a ryokan. The majority of the rooms are traditional. Sylvia once told me she preferred western, she just not used to it.

"Kelly, how much this room cost you?" Mom asked.

"Don't mind about it, we're gonna paid it soon." Dad glared at Henry.

"Dad, you gave me money for emergencies before we left for Japan." I said. "I'm staying here as shelter."

"Very well."

"Kelly, since you been staying here for a month, you didn't give the steward a hard time, did you?" Ashton jokingly said.

"No, that's really rude. Besides, that steward was friendly with me since day one."

"Hey, Kelly, where's the tiger guy and the Japanese guy who saved you?" Sylvia asked. "Uh, I forgot their names." So many questions.

"Saved you?" Mom and Dad questioned.

"They didn't tell you?" I asked, they gestured their heads for a no. "Right after the crash, I was unconscious. Torahiko and Hiroyuki, that's their names, they got me out and taken me to the clinic. I've woken up the following day."

"You thanked them, right?" Dad said.

"Yeah, in return, I went to their get-together party the same day. I met some new friends there, and they've all been so caring and supportive."

"That was nice of them." Said Mom.

"Can we meet them?" Sylvia said.

"Sadly, Hiroyuki already left for home. He doesn't live here, he just visits." I explained.

"What about the tiger-dude?"

"He's around, but I don't know where he is now." Again, I explained. "Maybe later, when the time comes."

"Aww…"

"Sylvia, I know you have a thing for beastmens, but don't take it very emotional." Ashley said. Sylvia annoyingly blushed.

"Says the girl who dated 15 guys with broken hearts." Sylvia backfires.

"Easy…" She uncomfortably said. That was right into her teen-hood.

"Isn't that a little exaggerated?" Mom said.

"No, Julie, she's just really terrible with men." Samantha replied sternly. Ashley groaned of embarrassment.

"Now then, I think it's time for an apology for Kelly." Dad announced.

"Hmm?" Oh, yeah. That talk he said earlier. Henry looks a little uneasy.

"Hendrix? Do you have something to say to your nephew?" Dad said. Uncle Henry stands up from floor, Mom and Samantha are sitting the only two chairs in this room, the others are either sitting on the floor or standing whilst Sylvia and me on the edge of the bed. Henry walks a little closer to me, he stands there and wait for what he's going to say, after all he did to me I'm not even mad than I used to be. But still, if he's going to apologize to me? I'm going to make peace with him.

But before he could say anything, "Hey, Henry, about the statue. Just so you know, is now finished. The Midoriya company's staff are waiting for instructions, they all depending on me." I said.

"Yeah, about that…" Henry nervously responded.

My eyes widen, "Don't tell me you cancelled it, did you!?"

"No, no, no, is not that! Is still going!" He shakily said.

"Then what is it?" I calmly said.

"You know that I been on this village before, right? Because Samantha and your cousins were stuck after their car broke down."

"Uh-huh…"

"Well…" Uncle Henry explains the 'real' reason why I'm in this rural town. The moment when I told him (on the phone) 'Minasato' he knew that this would be his opportunity, because he met this 'certain dragon-man' at the bar and his dedication as a carpenter. He kept that little flyer for a long time until that Vice President told him to get a wooden statue for the pharmaceutical's anniversary. That was the day I disappeared. Stressed and frustrated by his job, he managed it to keep it all cool by keeping me in this village for the whole month as planned. And keeping it in silence from Mom and Dad since they were in Dubai at that time. It was lie disguised as a sincere excused from Henry.

"…and so that's why I decided to leave you there, so I can settle with the statue project, and asking you to take care of it. It did work… But… not my expectations…" Henry finished, trembling, but with confident voice. "So, Kelly? I am so sorry for what I did to you. I was selfish because of my job." He turned to Dad, "And I'm sorry, Ronald. For lying to you after all these years as a Vise President. I was, actually. But I felt embarrassed and ashamed to how to explain it." Dad didn't said a thing, but Henry turns back to me. "So, Kelly? Would you forgive your uncle?"

"…" I'm shocked… So, is that it…? My face was unbelievable that he lied to me for the whole month of August. I… I… What's this I'm feeling? Betrayal from a relative? Was there an alternative option to not to go through it? So it was no coincidence that there was no choice but to leave me here? This wasn't his honest excuse? If he wasn't caught, will he keep it shut? But thanks to Dad it's all different now. It all made sense now… But there is something that bothers me… I can't explain this anymore…

"Kelly?" Henry asked. I'm staring him with disbelief.

"Kelly?" Sylvia said. "You're okay?"

"…" Still staring at him. My face turns to a cold glare. "…get out…"

"What?" Henry confusedly said.

"Get the fuck out…" I stand up. "ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!"

"Kelly, calm down." Dad said

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, GET OUT!" I ordered. "DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN! NOW!" My tears are jerking off.

"Kelly, please, you're overreacting." Dad stand by and holds my shoulders.

"Do what he says." Henry agreed. "Please, I've gave him too much damage."

"Fine, you can go. Everyone else leave, I'll stay with Kelly." Dad ordered. All six of them left the room. Door closed.

My aggressive reaction couldn't scare Dad away. But, now realizing what I did… I'm now all alone with Dad. Crying was all I can do. "There, there, Kelly. Calm down." He comforts me. No matter if I was grown 18 year old teenager.

"He really used me, Dad!" I wailed. "He really used me." I sobbed.

"He came here to apologize you."

"I thought that was after I got stranded here." I explained. "He sent me that message like ten days after my accident." I continue sobbing. Dad came closer and embraces me, he's so much taller that my head rest at his lower chest, closer to his heart. "I can't believe he did that to me." I muffled.

"I knew I shouldn't sent you and Sylvia to stay with Henry. I shouldn't have done it."

"You and I didn't know this was going to happen, Dad." I shuddered. "Shit happens." I stated.

"I'm sorry, son." He said as he rubs by back. "Did you have a hard time staying here?" He asked.

"No…" I said as I part from him, "not at all." I wiped my tears from Mom's hanky.

"See?" He smiles, "Sylvia told me about your recovery after your whole ordeal with your ex-boyfriend who-should-not-be-named. Did you really move on?" I look up to him and nodded. "Heh, you're one strong kid, Kelly. But full of sensible feelings that your heart desires to show."

"That's true…" I calmed myself. But there's more I want to talk, now is a good time as father and son. "Um, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"While staying here, I've been thinking. Thanks to some advice from someone. I should come clean."

"What is it?"

"It's about Konnor…"

"Konnor?"

"Mm-hmm," a strange feeling of nostalgia is coming. It felt like if I was coming out for the first time to my parents when I was 15. But I'm explaining something that requires a lot of measure of words to use correctly to understand. I told Dad about my encounter with Konnor in San Francisco from that time we went on a trip to San Diego. He's in the protection program for endangered eyewitness. Every bit of moment I explained, all that weight in me was lighting up. Dad listed carefully. "Konnor told me that I should keep it as a secret from all of you, because he feared that the criminals could be after us before we know it. He didn't want to jeopardize us. He didn't mean to. He was just trying to protect us." I talked. "I'm so sorry, Dad! The pain was so strong that I was dying inside!" I started to cry again. "You really misses him the most!"

"Kelly…"

"I'm telling you this because you were so upset at Henry. You came all this way just to see me, right? Because you were afraid of losing me." I said, all frowned. "Dad? Are you okay?"

I see a grown man starting to tear up. "Konnor's fine?" He faintly said.

"Yes, Dad. He's fine and well!" I cried. But suddenly Dad abruptly hugs me quickly.

Dad gasps for air and sighed in relief. He inhales, "I've almost lost hope…" Dad's voice is weakening. "Kelly, I… For all those years… I thought that I failed as a father because of Konnor, I didn't know what I did wrong. I was really afraid of losing you, and I can't let anything happen to you! I love you, Kelly! I love you!"

"I love you too, Dad!" Replied him. We cried together to let go all of that stress and depression we were caring for years, it was time to end it. We both calmed down and breathed back to our breath. And wipe our faces.

"So, Kelly." Dad began.

"Yeah?"

"After all what had happened you, was there a bright side of this situation? Because, Sylvia told me you were having fun here."

"Yeah, like I told you, I've met some friends while staying here." I said.

"So, I know I'm asking too much, but, who gave you advice to give you courage to talk about this?" Dad asked.

"Oh! Uh, I met this guy who…" I blushed, Dad saw it. "Well, I met this guy who slowly I started to connect with." I'm feeling like he caught me right in there, but I kept talking. "He made me feel so welcome than being stranded in here." My heart is rising as I talk. Dad was listening, but then, we heard the door knocking. Dad went up for it. He opens the door.

I heard him speaking Japanese, "Can I help you?" Believe it or not, I taught Dad to speak Japanese since most of his businesses routines are often in Japan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is Kelly here?" That voice…

"Kouya?" Walked to the door.

"Kelly, you know him?" Dad asked in English.

"Yes, he's… the guy I was talking about. This is Kouya Aotsuki." I swished to Japanese, "Kouya, this is my Dad, Ronald Sullivan." Kouya realized what I said, I really want to talk in private, but Dad is fluent about it, he could hear it whatsoever. Dad looks at the husky.

"Well, is nice to meet you, Kouya-kun." Dad said in Japanese, handing over his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sullivan-san." They both hand shake. He must be surprised that he also speaks Japanese.

"Kouya, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were waiting at your house."

"I did, but Toshi called me, and asked me to come here to check on you. He heard the commotion and saw your family waiting down stairs. So I rushed here and… wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Don't worry about it, young man. Everything's fine, now." Dad assured him. "Kelly, can I talk to him in private?"

"Huh?"

"Just for bit." Dad said. "Wait inside." I obeyed him and close the door, leaving the two outside in the corridor. Temptations are always handy for me, so I listen carefully their conversation.

"Is everything alright, Sullivan-san?" I heard Kouya's voice.

"Yes, everything's alright, Kouya-kun." Dad's voice. "Listen, I know we just met and all, but I feel like I must thank you for all what you did."

"Pardon me?"

"Did you… Did you help my son's troubles while staying here? Were you the one who gave Kelly some advices to talk about his brother?"

"Y-yes, I did…"

"Don't be nervous… I'm just asking." He said. "Well, I guess I can't be in doubt that Kelly has opened up to you. I just want to you to know, if you didn't know, yet, ever since Kelly came out of the closet, he had been through a lot in the past…"

"Yeah, I know, Kelly told me his experiences. He opened up very well." Kouya said.

"So, he did moved on? Well… I've been so worried about him that I couldn't bare his pains anymore, I really wished I could be there for him when he really need it. But all I did was sending him away to solve his problems alone without someone's assistance." I sensed that he could be frowned and saddened of regret.

"Don't worry about it, Sullivan-san, you're gonna see a new Kelly. He's gonna be a better person than he used to be, you'll see."

"You're one confident man, aren't you, Kouya-kun? Thank you very much for taking care of my son, he really needed a hand. I really appreciate it. I guess all he needed was love all along."

"Don't mentioned it, sir." I could sense that they're smiling. I couldn't be happier.

"Kelly, you can come out now." Dad opens the door. As I appeared out of the door, I brought a smile on my face.

"Dad, you really mean it?"

"You heard?" I hugged him again. "Oh…"

"Dad, I love him." I whimpered. "I really love him. I wanna keep in touch with him."

"Sure, anything for you." Dad said as we parted, "Now then, do you think you can forgive Henry, now, after all what happened?"

"Sure, Dad…"

"Come on, let's go to the lobby and…" He glances at Kouya who was smiling, "Bring your new boyfriend with you, if you're ready to announce it to your Mother." He smirked.

"Oh, Dad…" I blushed.

"And don't worry about Konnor, I'll do the talking for you. You've suffered enough." He added. I thanked him.

The three of us walked down the lobby and meet up the others. Kouya kindly holds my hand. Everyone were all sitting and waiting for us. They all stand up and Dad smiles at everyone. He called Henry's name.

"Y-yes, Ronald?"

"Kelly forgives you after all you've done to him." Dad announced him.

"Really?" He reacted. And to prove him: I hug him. "Oh! Uh, Kelly, this is so…"

"Embarrassing?" All of us replied.

I stand back from Henry and face Ashton. "Hey, Ashton, do you still want your sword?" I asked.

"Oh, fuck that sword, Kelly. I came here to apologize for being selfish after I'd accidentally leaved you alone in Fuji!" Ashton shouted. "Kelly-kun, I'm so sorry what I did to you. I really am."

"Didn't you apologized at webcam chat?"

"It wasn't worth it. I really wanna say it in person, Kelly."

"He's really sorry, Kelly." Ashley said.

"Okay, okay. I forgive you, Ashton." I replied him, but he abruptly hugs me tightly. He maybe clumsy, but he's really strong. After he parted from me, I wanted to say something to everyone at the end.

"Speaking of swords; I've brought some gifts before all of you came."

"Oh, brought some gifts?" Sylvia cried.

"Yeah, and I'm saving you for last." I smiled.

"Oh, me and my big mouth." She muttered.

I led everyone back to my room, plus Kouya. I dug out of the bed and gave them the simple minded gifts. Two Japanese written mugs, one says: 'Number One Dad in the World'. And the other says: 'Crazy-Ass Uncle', Henry admitted this one as it fits his nutty personality he used to have, or he still has it. I gave Mom and Samantha some new tea sets and some green tea, oolong tea and coffee. To Ashley, a new manga book, the kind of book she reads, I still have the one she leaved in my suitcase, but this one, is a sequel. She squealed of joy. And Ashton, also a book, but an intriguing one that will help him to not be fooled by his fellow colleagues ever again. This book covers about history of Japan and real ancient artifacts, that'll please him. And also, his black sword.

"Thank you, Kelly, but, why are giving me the sword, after all of it?" Ashton said.

"It's nothing personal, but you love collecting Japanese stuffs ever since you moved in this country. I know it's a bad movie, but… I do feel guilty for telling you the truth behind these swords."

"Kelly…"

"I'm sorry, Ashton. Curiosity got me really good. You never shared your hobbies with me. When I found that sword in my suitcase, I felt angry and confused, so I somehow made a kind of revenge on you, the moment I found out you were the cause to leave me behind back at the hotel in Fuji. I guess is because we haven't seen each other for four years since the last time I saw you, expect the holidays." That came out of my mouth…

"Apology accepted, Kelly." Ashton smiles. "Thank you."

I can't believe I said that in front of everybody, did I really changed? It felt great! We all smiled at the end.

"And lastly, the last gift goes to Sylvia." I said. "Close your eyes." I ordered her, Dad covers her sight. As I look over the closet, it's completely nearly empty since I packed everything up. I pick it up and put it in front of her. "Open your eyes." Dad lets her go, she gasped and screamed.

"You bought me a kimono!?" She squealed.

"I knew you were gonna love it!"

"Oh, my stars! Thank you, Kelly!" Sylvia hugs me with joy.

Afterwards, we lunched together at the Raimon restaurant and everyone were curious about the handsome husky I'm handing out with. I introduced him and he introduced back, and talk about himself. Good thing most of us, except Mom and Sylvia, speak Japanese, but Kouya had manage to show his English skills to both. Enough for them to understand.

I talked to Dad if they can stay a few more nights for the inn's guest party tomorrow night. That's the best opportunity to meet up with everyone I've met and introduce them to my family. Dad agrees.

After showing them around the village until the late afternoon. They all headed back to Kazenari since they were renting a hotel there. I told Mom I'm going to be fine by myself tonight like the other nights I've been through. Before Dad and the others could leave, I made some private, serious talking with Dad and Henry, they listened and understood my request, so tomorrow, I'm going to make someone's day.

After they left, Kouya and me, in my quiet motel room, finally can take some rest after a long day I'll never forget, ever. I told Kouya everything what happened today before Toshi called him to come over.

"You know, I'm proud of you, Kelly." Kouya said. "You really take the chances before they could get in the way. I knew you wouldn't let anything cross your path."

"Thank you, Kouya." I sighed with relief. "You really were my torchlight. You guided me to find the exit. Dad is now happy that Konnor is alive and well. I saw a slight change of him."

"What did you noticed?"

"He's the same old dad that I used to know." I grinned.

"Your father seem cool. What's got into him?"

"I don't know, but, he's really open minded. So, you can relax on that."

"I can't believe I just met him and went lunch together with your whole family in one day!" He exclaimed. I laughed and we both laughed.

-Meanwhile in Kazenari-

After tough day meeting up with Kelly at the village. While driving back to the nearby town we were staying, Dad made an announcement that shocked all of us. He talked carefully as he explained. All I could say was: "My brother is somewhere in San Francisco!?"

"Yes," Dad said, "he's staying there protected by the program. Konnor did what was best for all of us." Dad said it bravely.

Mom couldn't stop crying. So was I in disbelief. "And after all this time, Kelly kept it in secret?"

"Kelly felt too guilty for being the only one who encountered him." Dad said. "And Konnor told him not to say a word. I know this is too complicated to believe, but this is Konnor we're talking about, Kelly doesn't say anything too radical and outrageous to claim to the police."

Later, we recover our reactions after Dad's revelation. We came back to our hotel, night has fallen. We can finally have some rest, we had diner, and then go to bed. It was really a long day. I brought the kimono that Kelly gave me, it's so beautiful. I really wish I could've wear it for a certain event.

"That's a lovely dress, Sylvia. Kelly, really thinks about you." Dad said as I place it in the closet.

"He really does." I smiled.

"You can wear it for evening party." He mentions.

"Really? That's great!"

"Would you two be quiet, I'm on the phone." Mom said. "Ronald, I think you should hear this?"

"Who's calling?"

"Some agent."

"Agent? Put it on speaker." As Mom do so, Dad talks, "Hello, this Ronald Sullivan. Who I'm speaking to?"

"This is Agent Ramirez from the FBI. I see that you and your family are on vacation overseas."

"That's correct, but why are you calling, Agent?"

"Well, we would like to tell you that…" The voice from the phone explain something that we've never though it could actually happen in such a real-life world. I cried of joy and run to their rooms and scream like no crazy American girl ever shown excitement in years. We must tell Kelly about this!


	31. August 30th: Free at Last

August 30th: Free at Last

For the first time I wake up in the morning, I look up the window, I feel like everything inside me is released from my distressed—but now free soul. Nothing is bothering me again. I'm sorry, Konnor, but I had to tell them. It was hurting me, I'm not capable of handling this such secret. Dad was so happy hear this information. As time comes ahead, I must step ahead this newly refresh feeling that I missed so much. Time live for it.

The request I asked from Dad and Henry is done. The only thing left to do; is to give it. I fetch the remaining cleaned clothes I have for today: a black t-shirt of my father's cruise line's eight-pointed star logo, dark-blue pants and a soccer white-and-blue jersey jacket. It's the old jacket I've worn from my soccer club back in high school, it doesn't bother me wearing it in this hot climate. I just leave it unzipped. While I put my shoes on, the door knocks. I shouted to come in. Toshi entered in with a breakfast tray.

"Morning, Kelly." Toshi greeted as he places the tray on the table. "Breakfast's served."

"Good morning, Toshi-san." I greeted back. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Just doing my job." He said. "Oh, and, Kouya called me, he's coming over, so, wait for him, will you?"

"Sure, that was so sudden." I said. "Hey, Toshi-san… Did you really called Kouya to come over here?" I asked.

Toshi's pointy hears reacted when I asked him. He turned around to me with an unaffected reaction on his face and said, "I… I have no excuse for that action."

"How come?"

"I know that you two are in a deep relationship, so, when I heard you shouting in anger I don't know what's coming after that. So, I called Kouya for your assistance. I just wanted to keep everything in order." Toshi replied. "Did that help out?"

"Pretty much, but yeah." I said. "You just made him meet my parents instead." I smiled.

"Ah, I see." He said. "Well, I should get going. I'll see you at guest party tonight." The husky was about to leave but...

"Toshi-san, before you go, wait for a sec." I stand up from the bed and rummage through my satchel, I picked up an envelope. And walk back to Toshi. "Here…" I gave him. I keep forgetting that he's not wearing any white gloves on his hands, those are his natural furred hands while the rest of him is dark-gray. Toshi holds it and looks at it, he was about to… "Not here, Toshi-san, you know what it is."

Toshi's face is unpredictable, like surprised, awestruck, and disbelieved. He didn't reacted just yet. "Kelly…" He softly said. "Than… Thank you…"

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"Kelly-kun, I… don't usually do this at work, but…" The husky steward stepped in and hugs me. "Thank you very much." He softly said to me. "I… I'll never forget you, Kelly!" He cried, literally, sobbing of happiness. I laughed of happiness.

Toshi parts from the hug and wipes his tears as he said, "Um, would you excuse me?" I nodded. He exited the room, taking the envelope. He opens the door and Kouya appears as already about to reach the door knob, "Oh! Hey, Kouya. I was just about to leave." He leaves and disappears from our sights.

Kouya enters the room. "Morning, Kelly."

"Morning, Kouya. I though you have work today." I said.

"Keisuke is covering for me." Kouya said. "Say, what's with Toshi? I just saw him with the biggest smile than Keisuke could ever grin."

"Oh, he's really happy that I gave him a tip for being a good steward to me." I answered.

"Really? That was nice of you."

"I did it because his father needs a spine surgery, so…"

"Wait, you knew about Miyazaki-san's condition?"

"Mm-hmm, so yesterday, I talked to my dad and uncle about it and they helped me out."

"I see… So… How… How much did you gave him?"

"I'm sure is enough to pay the surgery for Miyazaki-san." I said. "Now that I did this, does that mean Toshi will be quitting as a steward?"

"I don't think so, Toshi has enjoyed working here so far." Kouya assured. "He's must be running all the way to his house." Kouya smiled. "So, what you're gonna do today, other than the guest party tonight?

"I don't know, I thought of strolling around the town one last time."

"That sounds good, I was just thinking about that." He said.

After eating breakfast, Kouya and I started for a stroll around the village together. The scenery was so unique in its own way. Nothing that much has changed for the last 31 days since I got here. Just me and my life. We walked by the river, the sunflower fields, the district, the park, the shrine, and finally, the lake. The water is clean and crystal clear from any harm. The two of us sit and relax together and enjoy the panoramic view of the village above, just like last time when we picnic together, a slight cool breeze can be felt here. Kouya and I could tell that fall is coming. Ending the summer season soon.

-Meanwhile in Kazenari-

"Are we all ready?" Dad asked everyone in the lobby.

"Yeah!" All of us replied.

"Okay, let's go! We'll arrive at the village at noon." Dad in a hurry said. "Sylvia, Ashton, you both have the satellite phone?"

"Check!" Ashton and I replied. Actually, Ashton has it. "But you know, Kelly has a satellite phone with him, too." Ashton said.

"Sure, but just in case." Dad said. We all exited from the hotel building and boarded inside Samantha's minivan, buckled up and go. "Did we get any calls from Kelly?" Dad kept asking.

"No, I called the hotel staff and they said he's not present at this time, and make sure to call him later." Samantha responded.

"Sylvia and I tried to use the satellite phone, but no response." Ashton said.

"It doesn't matter now, alright? Okay, everyone! We better get to Kelly!" Dad cried.

"You know, I'm the one who should be driving since this is my car." Samantha said.

"I don't care if this is a women's car, let's go!" Dad accelerates and follows the road to the village. We're all so anxious now after that unexpected call from last night.

-Back at Minasato-

Kouya and I walk back to the shrine, it looks splendid under its own glory. Walking and admiring its Japanese architecture-style. It's so impressive to see such a traditional place. For a tourist like me, it's so photo-worthy like the rest of the village. As it was time for us to go back, I'm sort of expecting my family coming over again for the guest party tonight. A thought came to mind from yesterday and started to think about it. It was so life-changing.

"Kouya?"

"Yes?"

"About yesterday, after Henry told me his true motives of making me staying here, I've been thinking what would happen if… he didn't told me to stay here but look out for me much earlier?" I said.

"Well… That one would be easy... You just normally leave the village…"

"Saying thanks to all of you after staying here for a few days and depart." I exhaled, "I guess, I wouldn't get a chance to get to know you better, just friends and all."

"Well, that didn't happened, did it?" Kouya stated, "But, you should realize something?"

"And what is that?"

"Close your eyes and take a look back at everything what you did the whole month." Kouya said.

I did what he said: closed my eyes and clear my mind and think about all what I did this summer…

I met everyone on the first day, even Kouya, at the restaurant. I shared and talked about myself. Despite my whole ordeal of the accident, Kouya helped cheered me up. I showed them my homemade vacation video. We went to the beach, I played soccer with Soutarou and Kyouji, Shun and I and his friends played videos games along, we sang at the karaoke restaurant, and we went camping for a night. Kouya shown me his bandmates and his music. A friend of mine called me and confessed his feeling to my sister. Kouya cheered up my heart after he sang a solo at the mall, it was so overwhelming. Then the same day, Kouya and I assisted Torahiko's birthday, then, he asked me out to the Bon Festival. That night at the festival, I'll never forget our first kiss. We went picnic together, and we went to the nightclub party with his bandmates. And so as other recent events that I had never expected to occur…

I smiled and blushed. I guess… This wasn't a bad thing at all about staying here… I'm not stranded here and I know that. All of this was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I opened my eyes at Kouya, waiting for an answer.

"So?" Kouya asked as he smiles.

I kept on smiling, "There's no doubts, Kouya. All that matters now is…" I caressed his left cheek with my right near-healed hand. "…I'm glad that I met you."

"Don't let that thought get your way, okay?" He stated.

"Yeah, you're right. It was just only a thought." I said. "Hey, let's go to Raimon, I'm starving."

"Sure. Uh, Kelly, one more thing." Kouya said.

"What is it?"

Kouya rummages through his pockets with his hands, and pulls it out, it was kind of small. "Here, a present." He gives it to me.

"For me?" I blushed, "Aw, Kouya, you shouldn't have." Kouya also blushed. I opened the small box and see what's inside… Oh, it's a… "A dog-tag." I said. "Wait, it says…"

"'We are forever with.'" Kouya said it.

"Wow, thank you, Kouya!" I hugged him. "This is really nice of you."

"I'm glad you've like it, Kelly." Kouya said, he hugs back. "No matter where we are, we're always be together."

"Yeah, we'll always be…" I kissed Kouya for his thankful gift. My heart is feeling amazing for this moment as it pounds inside me. Kouya rest his both hands on my cheeks so the kiss can last longer, it's so sweet and surprisingly warm. I feel like the wind is keeping us cooled as we feel our bodies getting warmer. That was a long relaxing lip contact that I ever had. It fitted so well every bit of the ambience.

"I love you…" Said Kouya.

"I love you, too…" I replied him.

…

It's noon, the sun is now at its zenith. Our shadows are nothing but a dot underneath us. Kouya took me for lunch at Raimon restaurant. Enjoying each other's company. Afterwards, Kouya takes me back to the inn, and later, we will gather up at the evening for the party. We bumped with Torahiko earlier and told us that Hiroyuki is coming on his way here for tonight. That was great to hear, Sylvia will get to meet the two people who saved me. As Kouya and I arrive at the inn, I saw Aunt Samantha's minivan parked outside.

"They're here?" I said. "I was expecting a little later."

"I guess they couldn't wait, eh?" Kouya grinned.

As we get inside the lobby, there they were. "What do mean he's not here!?" I hear Dad shouting at the adult tiger-man.

"I saw him leaving, sir. He usually don't stay too much in his room." Ooshima-san responded.

"This is urgent! Tell us where he could be?" Ashley said.

"Well, he's right behind you." Ooshima-san saw us already.

The seven heads turned to me. "Kelly!" They shouted.

"Are Americans really that desperate?" Muttered Ooshima-san.

The seven family members are talking at once at me with Kouya, so many English blabbering about.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I shouted. They shut their mouths off. They knew that talking in pandemonium wouldn't do well. I breathed in and out and repeat, "What's going on, family?"

Dad came forward, "Kelly, there's someone who wants to talk with you." Dad holds a satellite phone and dials the numbers.

"Kelly, what's going on?" Kouya in Japanese asked.

"I don't know, but Dad wants me to talk with someone." I said. Everyone were smiling at me and they looked anxious. Mom and Samantha are in tears. Really, what's going on?

"Come on, come on…" Dad mutters. A moment later, "Hello! Konnor!?"

"Konnor?" I softly spoken under my breath.

A small talk conversation passes and Dad said, "Yeah, he's right now here with me. Do you want to talk with him?" Dad smiles at me. He hands the phone to me, I'm just holding my breath now. What is this? Why I'm feeling suspenseful?

I placed the advance device on my right side of my face, "Hello? This is Kelly." I said.

"Hi, Kelly, it's me—Konnor." A deep western voice said.

My face is priceless. "Konnor, is that really you?" I faintly said.

"Yeah, alive and well. It's so good hear your voice again, Kelly." Konnor cheery said.

"Is this for real?" I asked everyone in front of me. They all nodded or replied with a yes. "Konnor, where are you now, are you still in San Francisco?"

"No, I'm in Seattle, waiting for all of you. Where are you, guys, 'cause Dad didn't told me yet?"

"We're all in Japan, Konnor, you know, the land of the rising sun." I'm tear jerking right now.

"You guys are in Japan? What the hell is going on?" That's the Konnor I know and love.

"It's a long story, Konnor…"

"Kelly, are you crying?"

"Yes, Konnor, I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Kelly. It's been a long time since we saw each other." Konnor said. "I'm now home, waiting for all of you to come back. And, Kelly, I'm so sorry for keeping this as a secret from Mom and Dad, and everyone you love. I already know that you told Dad about everything, alright?" He said as Mom and Dad comforts me.

"You don't hate me for that, right?"

"No, Kelly, everything is now over. I'm now back home in Seattle, we should be happy for it."

I collapsed to my knees as I cry of joy and Dad embraces me. Mom picks up the phone and continues the conversation. I have never thought that everything will turned out so better than expected!

"Kelly, what's happening?" Kouya asked.

I parted from Dad, wiped my tears off and replied to him, "My Onii-chan is back!" I cried.

…

Enjoying my greatest relief I have ever had in a long time, which it felt two times better. I continue to talk with Konnor on the phone for a little longer more, we haven't spoken to each other since we last met. I'm so happy that he's back home safe and sound. Afterwards at evening, the Ooshima Inn is filled with guests at the outside patio, the decorations are ready, the food is ready, and the music is ready to play. My whole family is present, plus me. Sylvia is wearing her the kimono I gave her, she really looks beautiful.

Toshi taps a glass cup with a spoon he's holding and gathers everyone's attention to him. Confident looking with a yukata uniform as a steward, the young husky speaks, "Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention?" He announced out loud. "I would like to say welcome and thank y'all for coming. This month's been quite a tough one for everyone who were involved in an intense ordeal on early August. But, thanks to locals who helped out the needed, Minasato has stayed strong. And so, after everything what had happened, the Ooshima staffs decided to give a treat to our guests to feel like home as possible and I'm only saying this, because we have some guests who have stayed here quite a long period of time after the incident. I hope all of you have an excuse for the husbands and wives of why they didn't come back home after work." Everyone chuckled and laughed. "I'm not kidding…" Toshi grins, now everybody laughed. "Okay, that's enough for jokes. But anyways, enjoy the evening, cheers!" Everyone raised their cups responded back, "Cheers!"

Now that Toshi mentioned it, I guess I wasn't the only one who stayed in this village for a whole month. I remembered that cheetah guy, that rabbit woman, that arctic fox guy, and that black jaguar woman. They were onboard that day. They have probably known me as the only injured victim.

Everyone that I know in this village has gathered along too. Hiroyuki came right on time along with his parents. Speaking of parents, Kouya's parents are also here too. So as his bandmates. It took me awhile to introduce almost everyone to my parents, especially Kouya's parents since this could be their chance to meet. I have finally introduced my two heroes to my sister: Torahiko and Hiroyuki. It wasn't easy to translate back and forth.

Huh, what's going on over there? Henry accidentally bumped into Tappei.

"Oh, sorry. There's too many people here." Henry said in Japanese.

"Don't mind about it, sir…" The tall green dragon-man pauses and leans his head to one side as he takes a look on Henry. "Say, didn't I seen you before?" He scratches his head.

I think I know where this is going. Henry backs up by one step, but he said, "I don't think so… Oh! You're the carpenter, right?"

"Hm? Oh! I remembered, we drank together at the restaurant a long time ago!"

"Hey, Uncle, I see you met Tappei Midoriya." I stepped in. "He's the one who's in charged of the statute."

"Oh, yeah, and how is it?" Henry asked Tappei.

"It's all wrapped up and ready to go, so, how and where we can deliver it?" Tappei said.

"Um, let's do it tomorrow morning at the Ooshima Inn, how about it?" I said.

"That's enough for me to know." Tappei heartily said. "Hey, mister, care to join me a drink?" Tappei offered Henry.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Henry joined along the dragon-man with Tatsuki and other fellow adults.

I then heard Mom calling me, so I went to where she is, sitting next to a table. I sat along with her since I been on foot for a while. I need some rest. "What is it, Mom?"

"Kelly, just so you know, I'm glad you're back to your old self." She said.

"Did I really changed while being here? I can see that."

"You're even more happier now, because you just met a really nice boy out there." She said as we both glance at Kouya chatting with his friends. "What's his name again? I didn't get it."

"Is Kouya."

"Ah, I'm not used to Japanese names, yet."

"You'll get along soon."

"Hmm, and Kelly, one more thing."

"What?"

"After this, when we come back to Tokyo, your father told me we're going back to Seattle to see Konnor."

"Really, all of us, even Samantha, Henry, Ashton and Ashley?" She nodded. "But what about my college registration?"

"I'm sure your father will take care of it. Can you please focus on one thing? This is about Konnor."

"Yeah, I understand…" I sighed and glance at Kouya from a short distance, chatting with his father and mother, they seem happy.

"Kelly, do you want to stay in Japan?" Mom asked.

"Huh!"

"Kelly, I think you found what you wanted: to move on after everything, right?"

"But… Yeah… But not so soon…"

"I know, but Kendrick, please, look what you did: you can handle things by yourself. You're an example of self-reliance."

"Mom…"

"Follow your heart, Kelly. Don't let it go out of your hands." She stated. "You'll get in touch with him soon enough, I'm sure. And one more thing, don't let anyone judge your long-distance relationship. I'm sure you two can make it."

"…Mom, thank you…" I slowly smiled, and Mom smiled back.

Then I saw Kouya coming to our table, "Kelly, enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, I'm having fun tonight." I replied him.

"Kelly, can you tell your mother to dance with me?" A slow song was playing and everyone gathers at the center.

"I guess so." I said, "Hey, Mom. Kouya wants to dance with you."

"What?" Mom confused, but, Kouya already holds her hand.

"Come on, Mom, he's just being polite." I grinned.

"Oh, my." Mom giggled. Kouya takes her to crowd of slow dancers. And now, I don't have no one to dance with.

"Come on, Kelly, don't be by yourself tonight, come on let's dance!" Sylvia rushed in and takes me along.

"Alright." I grinned as I stand up and hand over her hand. We both dance at the wooden floor of the patio and everyone are enjoying it tonight. Ashton and Ashley followed along together.

"Ashton, do you think I'll find the one?"

"I'm sure all those experiences you've been through will earn you a lesson in the future."

"In other words?"

"I'm sure you'll find one."

I saw Dad slow dancing with Samantha, he didn't mind that Mom is slow dancing with Kouya. I think Dad decided to take over since Henry isn't around.

"Ronald, where's Henry?" Said Samantha as she's with Dad.

"He's right over there with the dragon-man." Dad pointed out.

I take a look where dad pointed, I see Henry has taken 10 bottles. "I really needed this, it's been a while since I've had a sake!" Said a drunken Henry.

"Heh heh heh, I've never seen a human drinking that much." Tappei drunkenly said.

"He'll be fine, Samantha, he's a little drunk tonight." Dad stated.

"Oh, by the way, this is how he loss his rank." Samantha suddenly revealed. "Don't worry, Ronald, I'll help his addiction. Let's continue dancing."

Continuing our dance, I noticed Sylvia's concerned face. "Sylvia, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about when we get back home." She said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"It's about Max, I think he has a crush on me." She said.

"Really?" Max called me a few weeks back and confessed his feelings that day. Did he called her or is it just Sylvia being aware of it before Max could have called me? I decided to play along, "How can you tell?"

"Before Mom and Dad left for Tokyo, Max gave Mom a present for me. Max gave me a gift-bag with a tiger stuffed animal, exotic chocolate, a cheap perfume and a little poem written by him." Sylvia explained. Wow, Max, it took you a lot of guts...

"So, do you like him?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I've been thinking about him lately."

"Can… Can you give him a chance?"

"Hmm, I guess going out with Max wouldn't hurt, would it? I'll try and see."

"That's the spirit." I'll take it as a yes.

…

Later, I got a chance to slow dance with Kouya after dancing with Sylvia. The guest party went smoothly tonight. Time went on as the gatherers leaved, leaving a few remaining. It was time for my family to go back at their hotel as I'll stay here for one more night. It was nice to meet the Aotsukis for my parents, they got along so well, despite that my mom couldn't speak their language, but Dad managed to cover for her. Outside the entrance, my family are preparing to leave.

"Have a goodnight, Kelly. Sleep well." Dad said.

"Goodnight, Dad." I said and hugged him. "Have a save trip."

"I'm driving, thank you." Samantha took the car keys from Dad and seats on the driver seat. She turns on the engines. "We'd better refuel tomorrow for our long return trip." She added.

"Ashton, did found your father?" Mom asked. Henry went a little woozy around the party.

"I got him! Come on, Dad! Get up!" Ashton holds Henry as he drags him. Henry is mumbling drunkenly. We helped him to get in and ends up sleeping on Ashley's and Sylvia's lap. His snoring really shows his passed out condition.

"There we go, all done." Mom said and turns to me. "Goodnight, Kelly. We'll pick you up tomorrow morning." She said as she boards.

"Alright, Mom, have a save ride." I cried.

Kouya and I waved at the minivan as it slowly moves through the darkened road and disappears from sight. Walking back at the inn with Kouya with his arm around my shoulders, I could finally get some time alone with him. Once inside, I closed the door. I rest my back against the door, letting out a big sight of relief. Kouya is standing there at me in the middle of the room.

"Kelly, are you all right?" Kouya asked.

"Kouya, I… Is over… I can't believe is over, Kouya!" I cried and approach Kouya for a tight hug. He froze for a short moment, but he quickly wraps his strong furry arms around my back. "I'm so happy." I whispered.

"Are you feeling more better after that unexpected call, huh, Kelly?" Kouya said. I nodded against his furry cheek.

"Yeah, but this means that I'll be coming back to Seattle." Said as I let go from the hug. But holding his both hands.

"I see… You want to see your brother again, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"So, is your brother really important in your life? I was kinda afraid to ask this…"

"Don't be, but yeah, he is." We both sat together at the edge of bed. "He, umm, when Dad wasn't around, he always was there for me and Sylvia. He also helped me to come out to my parents, I'll never forget that." I said as Kouya rest his arm around my shoulders again. "And you, Kouya, you kinda remind me of him…"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not much, but, you've been so caring, helpful..."

"Oh, stop it, you're embarrassing me." Kouya blushes and looks away.

"Well, that's how I see you." I said. "I admire you, Kouya." I hold his hand with my right. He looks back at me, I lie my head on his left shoulder. He holds warmly my hand gently, rubbing with his thumb. I slowly move my face closer and gently peck his left furry cheek. "I'm gonna miss you." I whispered him.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." He whispered back. "But, this doesn't mean that we're never going to see each other again, ever." He said as he draws his fingers under my chin to look at him. Those amazing yellow eyes of his are somehow glowing and staring me with no signs of threat. Just a look of assurances.

"I know…" I replied. The moonlight shimmers the windows in this half-dark room. My eyes were reflecting it, they must be sparkling. "We will see each other soon…" Almost finishing that sentence as Kouya slowly darted his face to me, I closed my eyes as he kisses me. Oh, my love…

Kouya's built arms holds my back strongly and warmly, I grope onto his shoulders as he continues mouthing me. Kouya's an awesome kisser. I don't know how he does it, but must have taken a lot of practice. It's so warm; so wet; so flavorsome. The warmth of my body is heating up with the huddle of Kouya's body. This feels nice… I'm loving it. Just as I was enjoying it, Kouya's tongue trespasses into my mouth, doing nasty things in it, the sound of slurping of making out it was making me go aggressively dizzy. As this continues, the lower part of my body is activating, it's rubbing against my underwear, I can feel a slight tingling sensation down there. Kouya finally parted our lips, leaving an unexpected trail of saliva between our mouths. I can finally breathe!

"You okay?" Kouya softly spoke.

"I'm fine…" I nodded him as I breathed. "…I'm not used to it."

"You look cute with that face you're making." Kouya said as he drew his right hand under my chin and gaze at me with a silly smile on his face as he places his left arm behind my shoulders whilst my face is full of uncontrolled lust. After saying that, I blushed hot red from cheeks to ears. Kouya giggles. I know he loves teasing me, but I'm really enjoying this so I giggled in response. "Let's get comfortable, shall we?" He softly said. He caresses my left side of my head as he kisses my right side cheek, trailing down his right palm to my neck and holds onto the collar of the jersey jacket I'm wearing (I zipped it up earlier when I felt a little of cold breeze at the party). Kouya gets a hold of the fly and slowly and patiently pulls it down, we both look at it as if like a first step or a grand opening, well, not literally, only my black t-shirt is seen. But Kouya's right hand didn't stop, he rest it on my left chest, feeling my pounding heart. Another peck on my cheek as Kouya slides his palm down through my stomach, it went lower, lower… It stopped. "Are you enjoying this?" He whispered. I couldn't reply him as he already moves his hand gently on my crotch, focusing on my hard on. Feeling pleasurably, my head rest on Kouya's left collarbone, I lightly and softly moaned close to him. With the same hand, he unbuckles my belt, undo the button and zips it down. Kouya and I take a look at my white underwear, I don't see any moist visible on the tip. Kouya gets a hold around my shaft slightly tight and rubs it. I'm feeling the tingle and the tickle. Light moans were heard from my mouth, letting out hot breath from it. With just his fingers, he digs the opening of my briefs and pulled my member out. It's standing there, throbbing. No time to wait, Kouya slowly strokes it. His hand is so warm. It feels very different when someone is holding it for you…

"Oh, Kouya…" I softly moaned. It feels nice…. As he keeps stroking, I see a little of transparent fluid leaking out from the tip. It slowly spilled on Kouya's hand, I can now hear the slurping sounds as he slides it. He takes some of it and licks his index finger. I somehow didn't saw it as disgusting. "Kouya, can I return the favor?" I asked.

"Sure… take it slow…" He said. He then crossed his arms and reach the bottom of the black tank-top and raises it casually. First, I saw his lower abs, his mid abs, and his whole chest. After taking it off, he shakes his head which sways his silver-gray hair and ears, and I somehow think he looks better without a shirt, must be my numb mind right now. Waking up quickly from my daze of his sight, I removed my soccer jacket and my black shirt, throwing it on the floor. Exposing myself for him. I get back closer to and kiss him a little on his lips and roam the warmth of his body with my arms, feeling every inch of him. I then look down at his crotch and do the same to him: unbuckling, unbuttoning, and unzipping it. Revealing his pre-soaked briefs, it's twitching to come out. Kouya's leaking out of lust. I pulled down his briefs and grab his manhood out and start slowly pumping him. Kouya let out a soft moan, enjoying it. My left hand got already covered by his released fluid, slurping was we were hearing. Seeing his reaction to it, he's face is full of pleasure all over, breathing slightly heavy. I kissed Kouya on his cheek and kiss him on the chest, where his heart is. I suddenly stopped stroking him as I continue kissing his chest, which distracted him from knowing that I stopped stroking him, I found one of his two nipples under his fur, and lick it lightly. All this arousing is burning my cheeks. Hearing Kouya reacting to this sensible point of his body, arouses me even more. "Ngh… I… I definitely deserved this…" Kouya moaned. He done that to me last time. So, I return him the favor. As I lower my head and continue kissing down through his abs to reach closer to his manhood, Kouya stops me from going further by gently pushing me on my shoulders. "Kelly, stop there…"

"Sorry… I can't control myself." I said.

"Come on, let's move onto the bed." Kouya said. He stands up and pulls down his pants and underwear all the way down to his feet. I stand up and remove my remains of clothing on me. As I do so, Kouya does it for me instead, pulling my pants out of my legs and socks. I tried to push in my member inside of my briefs but it wasn't easy. Kouya laughs as he sees my little struggle. "Forget it, I'll take care of it…" He said. He gently pushes me on the shoulders as I sit back on the bed, he crouches down and faces on my erected member, he didn't actually help to remove my troubled underwear. With one hand holding it, I sat there at daze as I realize he went forward ahead (no fair!), his tongue licking the tip first, slurps in deeper and… started to give me wonders… A powerful shockwave stimulates my whole body as the epicenter sucks me off. I tightly hold on the bed sheets as I moan out of pleasure. I couldn't control it. I slump my back on the bed and trying to resist his naughty tongue. It's so warm; it's so slimy, so, yet, an overwhelming feeling… Kouya continues rocking my shaft as he places both hands one on my waist and stomach, he massages around blindly until reaching my pecs, squeezing it, pinching slightly my nipples, and breathing myself in full excitement. Thankfully, Kouya stopped and meets up to face on top of me and kisses me, then, he licks my nose. Kouya pants of catching his breath. We now noticed our bodies sweating, the heat is intensifying, I feel so warm with him. Kouya again caresses my left cheek, "Kelly?" Kouya softly spoke.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Do you think you're ready?" He stated.

"Ready?"

"You know, all the way?" He stated again.

"Inside me?" Kouya nods. Thinking carefully about what he meant. "I-I'm not sure about it, Kouya." I have never thought of doing things with my bottom, just a little, though.

"Well, if you trust me." Kouya said. "Do you trust me?"

"I do trust you, but, does it hurt?"

"A little, but, it feels good while at it." He assured.

"Um… Well… Um, sure… But… Can I feel you good in return?" I responded with little of hesitation. I want to give him some head since he gave me some.

A short moment, Kouya replied, "Oh, alright… but just a little…"

"Thank you!" I gleefully said. We swished positions. Kouya rests comfortably as I prepare myself, stretching my jaw. I didn't say a thing. I placed my head closer to his manhood, it's dripping all over. I hold it and insert it in...

"Ah…ngh!… Kelly…" Kouya moaned. He twitched a little. I slowly moved upwards and downwards. Focusing his tip with my tongue, just like did to me. One of his hands rest on top my head, caressing it. This kept me stimulating my senses all over. To feel him additionally good, I massage him blindly with my hands on his toned body, groping and squeezing his pecs, moving my hands up and down from stomach to chest. Kouya continues to moan of struggling his pleasures as I give him head. "Okay, Kelly, that's enough…" He pants in pleasure. I left go of him. At this sight, Kouya really enjoyed it. "You really improved, huh?"

"Honestly, I've been practicing with a banana." I grinned. "No bites."

We laughed a little, "Alright, come on, let's swish…" Kouya said as he holds me and flips me onto the bed. Resting flat on it, he helped me to remove my underwear. Kouya went out from the bed and fetch his thrown pants, he picks it up and look through the pockets. Once he got it, I felt kind of relief that there's protection. Additionally, he also fetch out a small travel-size shampoo-like bottle with a transparent liquid. Kouya came back to me, "Are you ready?" I nodded nervously. "Just relax, Kelly. Trust me." As I lay on one side and relax, Kouya comforts me from behind and adds some liquid under me. It was cold but then adjusted the right body temperature. He started a little of push inside me down there. First One, then two, and then three, losing me up. I whimpered a little. "There we go…" He said. That somehow felt like it wasn't that hard for me. I rest on my back again as Kouya rolls down his rubber, covering his whole love muscle. "Are you ready?" I nodded. Separating my legs, Kouya's upper body stands above me, with a little help of his hands, I bravely let him insert it gently inside me, causing me to whimper slightly louder. Once it slipped all the way in, Kouya spoke, "Kelly, are you feeling all right?" He said from above me.

"I'm fine…" I replied him. "Please, be gentle." I pleaded him.

"I will." He kissed me again before starting to thrust his hips slowly inside me. That was the moment I really felt wonders inside me. The bed creaks of wood as it shudders by our performance. I wrapped around Kouya's back with my arms with his head closer to me, we're panting hot breath from each other. Feeling his love muscle was so hot inside me that I was like melting along with it. This strong feeling was making me tear a little from my eyes. I think I might cry at any moment. His thrusting were speeding up, making me moan for more pleasure. Kouya's tail wags like a helicopter, he's completely aroused and excited. He's groans, he moans, he enjoys this with me. As I was getting use to it, he cautiously slows downs and then stops as he pants for breath. "Come on, get up!" He faintly grunted as he grabs me and lifts my upper body, Kouya sits on the middle of the bed as he places me on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and holding him around with my arms, holding me tightly with love. Kouya thrusters under me as my body bounces along. Kouya gets ahold of my shaft with his left and giving me the double of pleasure. Resisting as I could, it was getting bigger and bigger inside me.

"I'm almost there…!" I warned Kouya. He continues the rhythm as I let out a loud pleasure sound of orgasm. Kouya didn't stop pumping my member, driving me into the climax. I cried out loud as I felt a strong pressure of expulsion out of my lower abdomen and hot white liquid gushes out between our bodies, staining all over us as Kouya continues pounding me. Kouya grunted, then moaned, he cried, he twitched, and he disconnects from me, pulling out the rubber and holds his shaft with both hands and rubs it to his limits. He uncontrollably trembles and jetted out of his system, moaning and twitching each shot. His climax was so great that it spurted out and stained our stomachs and chests again, even our faces. He pants and recovers. Exhausted, we collapsed on the bed, panting and feeling the remaining tingles of our bodies. We couldn't say a word, I just snuggled closer to him. Kouya kisses me on the lips and caresses my head with his big strong arms around me. We slowly fall asleep before we know it.

What a beautiful night…


	32. August 31st: We'll See Again

August 31st: We'll See Again

Rise and shine. The morning risen, but that didn't stopped us to have a little of fun. Kouya wakes me up gently and gives me a morning kiss. I embraced him and nuzzled him as a reply. Making out to start the day. He lays on top of me with a good morning smile. Caressing my cheek and hair, he looks at my healed forehead. I no longer feel that pain nor my arm, too. I can move my right hand more flexible as usual. I can now touch and feel Kouya's furry cheeks with my right hand freely. We're both naked guys on a bed.

"You're one heavy sleeper, aren't you?" Kouya smiled.

"I can't help it. Were you trying to wake me?"

"No, I just wanted to see you sleeping." Kouya responded.

"Um, okay…?"

"Hey, umm, was I rough with you last night?" Kouya softly said.

"No… You were fantastic…" I giggled with a smile. I then kissed him on the nose.

We both took a bath and cleaned ourselves after our wild night together. Cleaning up those dried up stains in our bodies that are stuck on Kouya's furred body. It wasn't easy, but I helped him. Later, we dressed ourselves. Rechecking that I didn't left anything in this room outside from my suitcase and backpack. I placed all my belongings in one corner. Toshi brought breakfast one last time. Again, I'm surprised that he brought two breakfast dishes. I asked him how he knows that Kouya is here with me. He said: "I didn't know, I just guest it. I saw you with him last night." He then informs me about the time to check-out, which is at 10:00 AM. I called my Dad and he said they were on their way. There's nothing more we can do but wait. Kouya and I sit together and have some breakfast and chat along.

"Kouya, what do your parents think of me?" I curiously asked.

"Don't worry, Kelly, they seem very fond of you." Kouya stated.

"Really? Well, that's great." I smiled.

"They also understand, because they've also been on a long-distance relationship." Kouya revealed.

"They, too?" He nodded.

"My dad used to live in the city while my mom in Kazenari. Why all surprised?"

"My parents also lived far from each other. My mom from San Diego, California and my dad in Seattle, Washington." I said. "And... Mom told me about to not let anyone think that our relationship won't last longer."

"They are supportive after all." Kouya said. "Here's my phone number, Kelly." Kouya gives me a piece of paper with digit numbers. I smiled.

"Thank you, Kouya, and here's mine." I handed him my numbers. Kouya takes a look.

"You got two phone numbers?"

"One's from the US and the other is for Japan. My cellphone doesn't work here, so my uncles gave me a new one just to communicate." I explained, Kouya understood.

After breakfast, rechecking one last time the room. It's now empty and only the bed disorganized. Lots of memories were made in this room. I can see how things changed and feels went everything has to go.

"Are you ready?" Kouya said.

"Yeah…" I replied with a sigh. "I'm ready…"

"Cheer up, Kelly, don't take it too hard on this."

"But I'm gonna miss you, Kouya." I stated.

"Me, too, Kelly. I'll miss you, too." Just when I was going to give him a hug, Kouya stops me right there, his hands on my shoulders. "Not yet, Kelly. Save it for last." He grinned at me.

"Oh, okay…" I blushed, but I smiled. "Oh, well." I take a look around the room and let out an exhale of calmness. "Haah… I can't believe it's already been two months since I came to Japan. Today, I supposed to be taking a flight to Seattle, right now." I said. "Dad will probably take us into a transpacific voyage on a ship as our final resort, literally." I muttered.

Kouya chuckled, "Come on, let's go." He said.

Kouya helped me with the suitcase and walk downstairs to the lobby reception. When we got there, Toshi and Saki stands there. "Kelly-kun, good morning." Saki greeted.

"Morning, Saki-chan. How's it going?"

"Just fine, I'm here and waiting for your parents to pay the bills." She gives me the infirmary bill, "We did paid the medicine you needed like I told you earlier, but this is for the treatments while you were in bed." She explained. "I'm sure they'll pay it." I understood and nodded.

"I hope you and your parents pay for the stay." Toshi said. "Because Ooshima-san was a little in doubt about you." And added.

"I have money, Toshi-san." I assured him.

"I know…" He grinned a little.

"Speaking of money, Kelly, that was so thoughtful of you helping Miyazaki-san's condition." Saki thanked.

"It was nothing." I said. "So, when's the surgery, Toshi-san?"

"Mom and Dad already left for the hospital, and they sent you a thank you letter, here." Toshi said pulled out a folded paper and gives me a thank you letter from Mr and Mrs Miyazaki.

It says: _Thank you very much, Kelly Sullivan, we will never forget you for your unexpected cooperation. We'll never know what would have happened if you never visited here in the first place. But none the less, we thank you! So as for our son, Toshi, for giving you an excellent service at the Ooshima Inn. We would like to bless you farewell as you go back home to your country. Sincerely: Kenta and Mayumi Miyazaki._ That was so nice of them. I finished reading and placed it in my pocket.

"Ah, Kelly, one more thing, Midoriya-San and Tatsu-nii are coming on their way to bring the statue over." Toshi informed me.

"Oh, yeah. I'm waiting for them, too." I can wait to end this task for good.

"And… another thing, the others are coming to say goodbye to you." Toshi added.

"Really?" My eyebrows risen.

"They're coming soon at any moment." Toshi smiled. "Here comes the first ones." He pointed. I turned around and see Hiroyuki and Torahiko coming into the lobby.

"Morning, Kelly." Hiro and Tora greeted.

"Morning, guys. Just in time for my departure."

"Well, of course we would never miss this." Torahiko said.

"You got that right." Kounosuke appeared behind them.

"Kounosuke, you made it on time!" Hiroyuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" Kounosuke said.

"You usually come late at every event…" Tora said. But suddenly. "Wait a minute! Was there a good reason for it, isn't there?" Be suspects.

"Well… I learned that Kelly is the son of the President and CEO of Ocean Sullivan Shipping Company." He let out the excuse.

"Also known as O. Sullivan Line." I added.

"Uh-huh, and I somehow knew from the start that it wasn't a coincidence. But honestly, I actually found out when I went to the bookstore and found a brochure with Kelly's last name." He shows the brochure to Hiroyuki and Torahiko.

"Are you a millionaire!?" The couple exclaimed.

"Kinda, but I wouldn't say millionaire, but, I could say our family has a rich life. Besides, my family are self-sufficient." I stated. "So what, Kounosuke? You want meet a real Chief Executive Officer?"

"Nah, I just wanna confirm that you're the real deal." The tanuki said. I cannot even read his mind at all.

"…okay…"

Then I see a running wolf-boy and lion-boy heading straight towards us. "Did we made it!?" The two exclaimed.

"I'm still here." I stood myself clear.

"It's still early, Sou. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Kyouji walked by casually behind them.

"Still, we wouldn't miss this!" Soutarou said.

"Still, it'll be a shame if we don't." Shin walked by along with Juuichi.

"Definitely." The bear-man said.

"Hey, is Tatsuki-san coming?" Shun asked.

"Kuroi and I just saw him bringing a tall object here. They're outside now." Juuichi responded.

"Already? They're here?" I said. I then hear people outside. We exited out the building and the Midoriya Group employers are already here with a five-foot-tall object covered in a white sheet for protection, ready for delivery.

"Kelly-kun, good morning!" Tatsuki said in a good mood.

"Tatsu-nii, right on time!" I replied.

"So, that's the statue these guys were working on?" Saki said.

"Can we see?" Shun said.

"Sorry, we can't." Tappei said. "It must be delivered to Sullivan-san."

"Here's a drawing how it look like." I show to the others. It's the drawing Uncle Henry's sent for the Midoriya group as designed. Kouya then taps on my shoulder and pointed ahead. I saw the minivan coming. "Oh, they're here. Would you all excuse me?" I said. The car stopped, I walked up close to greet them. Car's doors opens, seven members exited. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad."

"Morning, son." Dad said. "Did you checked-out?"

"No, I was waiting for you to come." I said.

"It's here!" We turned our heads towards Uncle Henry's excited voice rang out. He ran up to see it in person. "Oh, I can wait to bring it to the HQ!" Henry said. Dad just sighed. Henry started to congratulate Tappei and Tatsuki. He happily gives them the check at the end.

"This is the first time I see him excited." I said.

"Really? You should've seen him on his wedding day." Dad said. "Henry! Come on, here!" He shouted.

Back inside the lobby, Dad decided to pay the bill of my stay. Dad told me I can keep the money he gave me, but I spent it on food, souvenirs, and clothes, etc. I also explained him the medical bill. "I see…" He said and glimpses on the bill, he then stare at Henry.

"What?"

"You're paying this." He sternly gives him the bill.

"What!?"

"This is for all the damages you caused, Henry." He said. "However, Kelly forgave you. Just think of it as punishment." He smirked.

Henry sighed, "Alright, I'll do it."

After checking-out, Henry took my suitcase and carry it to the minivan. "Thank you for staying the Ooshima inn, young man. Have a nice day." Ooshima-san said his goodbyes.

"Thank you." I said. Dad and I leave the inn. Outside, the statue is been placed on the trailer attached behind the vehicle. Others, plus my family, are waiting for my departure.

But first, I must say goodbye to them, especially my significant other…

"You really made some new friends here, huh, Kelly?" Dad said.

"Yeah, I was fortunate enough to be on the hands of the right people." I said.

"Bye, Kelly-san! We'll miss you!" Shun cried, waved his arms in excitement.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Shun-kun." I replied and hugged him.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Kelly-san." Kounosuke said. "Maybe next time, I could travel along." Behind the tanuki-boy, Tora and Hiro gestures theirs hands as a no.

"We'll see." I responded.

"Well, it was great having you around, Kelly." Torahiko said.

"Same here." Hiroyuki said.

"It was great, guys. And thank you for saving me back there." I said.

"It's was nothing." The nice couple said. I approach them for a hug to both.

"I'll have to admit, Kelly." Said Tatsuki. "You've been the best unusual customer."

"Really, why's that, Tatsu-nii?" I asked.

"We don't usually build statues for living." He said. "But we did proved that we can do any possible challenges that comes to our door."

"Really? Well, I'm glad you all did a good job on it." I said.

"So, Sullivan…" Kyouji started. "Looks like you made yourself a connection here since you came."

"I guess so…" I blushed and rubs the back of my neck. "But… What are you saying?"

"You're going in long-distance, right?"

"Um… How did you know?"

"A little lion told me everything…" The labrador dog-man smirked. I stared at the young lion-boy. He snickers.

"Hehehe… Well… But anyway. The next time when we meet, we'll play another round, how about it?" Soutarou challenged me.

"Oh, I'm on it." I smiled.

"Umm, I guess this is goodbye, Sullivan." Juuichi said.

"Same for me, Kelly-san." Shin said. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you…"

"Farewell, Kelly-kun. It was great to be acquaintances with you." Saki said.

"So long, Kelly." Toshi bowed. "It's been a great honor for serving you."

"Same to you both, and tell I say goodbye to Masashi and Kimiko. Too bad they didn't come." I said.

"Well, you could say that now!" A young familiar voice said. Behind the couple, two young huskies appeared right behind them.

"Are you gonna leave?" Kimiko kindly asked.

I kneeled down to them. "Yeah, I have to go back home. It was nice meeting you both."

"It's a pleasure." Masashi plainly said. That's so him. I used to be like that.

"Goodbye, you two. Be good to your older siblings, they're there for you, okay?" I said to them as I stand up from my knees.

The last but not least. I face Kouya as he stands there. Looking at each other and holding our breaths. "Well… This is it, Kouya."

"Yeah…" He let out.

"I… I don't know what to…" My sentence was cut short as Kouya hugs me suddenly. I quickly responded him back, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm… I'm gonna miss you, Kelly." He softly said to my ear. "You're my soul mate. I love you." And whispers.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. The temptation got the best of me, so I darted myself for a kiss on his lips and embrace him tightly, he kisses me back, and enjoy it one last time together…

"Oh, my." I heard Mom's voice.

"I didn't see that coming." Samantha said.

"Umm, they're kissing…" Kimiko said.

We didn't care how many people were around us, but I heard Dad clearing his throat, I guess time's up. We parted our kiss and Kouya smiles, "You're so forward." He said. We both smiled. That was the best kiss I have ever felt.

"I know…" I said and hold both of his hands and grinned. "Thank you for everything, Kouya."

"Take care."

"Sayonara, Kouya." I said.

"Come on, Kelly, let's go." Sylvia shouted. Everyone are already inside the car.

I take one last glance at Kouya before boarding on the car. I stepped in and Ashley slides the door to a close. I take a seat and look at the window, everyone are waving and cheering. Even Kouya with a smile of optimism.

"Are we all ready?" Samantha said, she's driving.

"Ready!" Everyone replied, except me.

I waved at them by the window as the car's engine started and moves forward. My head couldn't stop looking at them until they disappears (so as Kouya) from my view. I slowly turned back into my seat as I face forward as the car. A strong emotion strikes my eyes. All seven heads staring at me (Samantha is staring at me by the mirror) with more curiosity on their faces. Hearing my sniffles and tearing eyes. Mom gives me a tissue and Sylvia comforts me.

"Don't worry, Kelly. I'm sure you'll be in touch with him soon." Sylvia said.

"I know…" I sniffles.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" She asked and holds what's on my neck. "'We are forever with'?" She read. "He gave you this?" I nodded her. "You really got to tell me everything."

"Soon, Sylvia. Soon…"

…

We rode for hours and days until we came back to Tokyo safely. I have missed much of it, too. The original vacation of August was never taken place, it lead to a different course that changed my life for good. The next day, all eight of us flew back to Seattle for one particular and specific reason. Arriving at the airport, we encountered a familiar figure: Konnor… He's standing there right in the flesh. My mind flashed back after all these years of separation. I ran all the way to him and hug him of all my might. I cried and sobbed. Konnor was the same as always, but his appearances changed a little. He's more older now since last we saw him. We came back home and… Boy, I really missed it. We were tired, but intrigued about Konnor's experienced at the witness protection program. The FBI arrested the suspects that my brother witnessed. Konnor apologized for all the troubles he did, but Dad considered it as heroic action.

Then, Konnor asked us why we were in Japan. For vacation of course, just me and Sylvia, Ashley and Ashton. We and I explained my whole ordeal. From the accident to my romance. I finally and openly explained my romantic relationship with Kouya. They all quietly listened…

Time passes as we settled. My family slowly rebuilt their status and trustiness to one another. Things turned to normal. New things started to appeared. The next day, my best friend Max came in the front door and courageously asked my sister out. But Sylvia, all conservative, was unsure of it. But in the end, she said yes.

As for college, I flew back to Japan as the university in Tokyo had accepted me. Lots of changes were made, despite everything what Henry done to me, we slowly recovered our friendship. Henry, after the BlueCloud Pharmaceuticals' anniversary event, he brutally stood up to his Vice President in front of everyone there and quit. He started working along with Dad's shipping cruise line in the Pacific region (Japan specifically). Ashley and I started college together and made new friends there. Ashley finally met someone who will only think about her inside than her exterior. Every time I go to bed I always think of Kouya. I felt very lonely those nights in the dorm. But I did stay in touch with him on the phone. Hearing his voice made me feel so close to him.

After a successful semester, Christmas vacation break came around the corner. I asked my parents if I can go out to the village for Christmas instead of coming back home for the holidays. They agreed and so I contacted Kouya that I'm on my way to see him. Seeing him again was the best feeling in the world. Who knew our relationship was so strong in so many ways.

Years went by after graduating from college, my life had started to get confident and flexible than ever. I started working for my father's cruise line as a travel agent in the Pacific region with Henry. Kouya and I got closer than ever when time was permitted. I visited his home and he visited mine. He even visited my hometown that one time. One day, Kouya proposed to live together where our jobs are close by. I excitedly said yes, and we started living together as roommates since then. We made wonderful memories together. Nothing in my life has taken away from me. Nothing changed into a different course. It only stayed that way and that's how I like it.

There are times that I'm supposed to expect things in the certain future, but for me, it was so unexpected of me. Because one day, on a voyage around the Pacific, I almost lost it when Kouya kneeled down in front of me and hold my hand during my parents' anniversary. Everyone on the table were waiting for an answer. I just simply said yes… Everyone applauded, no objections…

We will always be together…

The End


End file.
